Two people
by Baby Aery HHS
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah dua orang yang sangat saling mencintai, namun takdir yang kejam memisahkan mereka selama bertahun tahun, lalu apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka di pertemukan kembali dalam kehidupan yang sudah sangat berbeda? HunHan/KaiLu/YAOI/M. END
1. Chapter 1

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

.

Satu mobil Ferrari 458 berwarna merah menyala berhenti tepat di depan rumah yang bisa di bilang sederhana jika di bandingkan rumah lainnya.

Seorang pria turun dari mobil sport mahalnya dengan penampilan menawan, coat hangat berbahan ringan dan lembut membalut pas tubuh tegap seorang Oh Sehun.

Oh sehun membuka pintu gerbang rumah itu yang sudah terlihat sangat penuh karat dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pelataran rumah sederhana itu, sedikit memperbaiki rambutnya dan mengetuk pintu yang ada di depan rumahnya dengan palan.

Tak lama pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang lelaki yang lebih terlihat lebih mungil dari Sehun.

Lelaki itu memiliki wajah kecil berparas cantik dengan mata indah dan bibir berwarna merah alami.

Lelaki itu menyambut Sehun dengan pelukan, membuat Sehun tersenyum simpul karnanya.

"Kau sudah siap?" Sehun bertanya membuat lelaki cantik itu mendongak.

"Aku takut Hun.."

"Kenapa kau harus takut Luhan?"

Sehun balas menatap pada mata Luhan yang terlihat benar benar resah.

"Ini akan menjadi pertemua pertamaku dengan orang tuamu dan bagaimana jika mereka tidak menyukaiku?" Wajah Luhan jelas tersirat sebuah kecemasan.

"Kau masih meragukan dirimu sendiri saat sudah memilikiku sebagai kekasih? Oh Sehunpun takluk padamu Lu jadi tidak akan ada yang tidak menyukaimu, kau tahu itu" Sehun memberi bibir mungil Luhan sebuah kecupan manis.

"Mereka berbeda denganmu Oh Sehun, bagaimana jika mereka seperti di drama drama yang aku tonton?"

Sehun sedikit menunjukan expresi berfikir.

"Heeemm maka aku akan menjadi Kim tanmu yang memperjungkanmu"

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Aku lebih menyukai Kim joowon"

"Eeeeeyyy Kim tan lebih baik dari dia.. Jadi bagaiman kau masih ragu?"

Luhan menggeleng dengan senyum indah terukir di sana.

"Baiklah.. sekarang jabat tanganku rusa manis" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan yang langsung di jabat Luhan dengan senang hati.

.

.

Selama di perjalan menuju tempat yang sudah di rencanakan, Luhan tidak berhentinya terus berdoa agar orang tua Sehun menyambutnya dengan baik.

Empat tahun lebih berpacaran dengan anak tunggal pewaris Hyundai heavy industries, sebuah perusahaan turun temurun perakit kapal terbesar di dunia dan memiliki banyak anak perusahaan lainnya bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Luhan jalani.

Luhan harus berhati hati untuk menemui ataupun bertemu Sehun, karna Luhan tahu Sehun bukanlah orang normal seperti yang lainnya, kehidupan Sehun di usianya yang sudah dewasa (24th) lebih menggoda untuk para media di banding kehidupan kehidupan selebrity terkenal di Korea dan para pemburu berita bisa ada di sekitar mereka kapanpun tampa di sadari, walaupun Sehun tidak pernah merasa keberatan jika seluruh dunia tahu Luhan adalah kekasihnya tapi tidak dengan Luhan.

Luhan tidak siap kehidupannya menjadi sorotan dunia dan Luhan belum mempunyai kesanggupan untuk di kritik halayak umum karna dirinya dari kalangan bawah yang berpacaran dengan kalangan paling atas.

Sehari harinya Luhan hanya bekerja di toko kue temannya sepulang jam kuliah dan rumah yang ia tempati adalah peninggalan neneknya yang meninggal satu tahun silam.

Hidup tampa orang tua dan sodara lainnya selain neneknya membuat Luhan menjadi lelaki pekerja keras, semua biaya sekolahnya sampai menengah keatas adalah hasil kerja paruh waktu yang ia ambil.

Luhan tidak pernah bermimpi untuk bisa kuliah, baginya tamat sekolah menengah atas sudah lebih dari cukup, namun setelah menjadi kekasih sehun di usianya yang kesembilan belas Luhan kembali melanjutkan pendidikannya di usia dua puluh tahun atas paksaan dan bantuan dari Sehun.

.

.

FLASHBACK.. Two years ago.

Luhan tengah membuat ramyeon untuk Sehun yang sedang terduduk manis di kursi makannya, setelah ramyeon yang Sehun minta matang, Luhan membawanya dan meletakan di meja makan kecilnya.

Sehun dengan bersemangat langsung mengambil panci berisi ramyeon yang masih mengepul dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Udara di seoul cukup dingin dan memakan ramyeon buatan Luhan adalah hal terbaik untuk Sehun.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan senang melihat kekasihnya sudah hampir menghabiskan satu panci kecil berisi ramyeon.

"Kau sangat lapar?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau bisa memesan makanan manapun yang kau mau dengan cepat jadi untuk apa susah susah datang kemari?"

"Aku merindukan ramyeonmu Lu"

Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Dan apa kau tidak merindukanku? Kita sudah satu minggu tidak bertemu"

"Kita pernah tidak bertemu selama lima bulan asal kau ingat"

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya aku ingat itu.."

Setelah semua ramyeonnya habis, Sehun mengambil beberapa document dari tasnya.

Luhan menatap bingung pada document yang Sehun letakan di depannya.

"Apa ini?"

"Beberapa daftar unniversitas yang aku pilih untukmu.."

Luhan mendelik.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau menerimanya"

"Sebentar lagi aku akan mulai focus membantu Ayah di perusahaan dan setidaknya kau harus kuliah agar tidak terlalu merindukaku"

Luhan menatap Sehun jengkel yang tengah tersenyum menggoda padanya.

"Kau yang akan mati karna terlalu merindukanku.."

"Yah kau benar, aku akan mati jika tidak bertemu dengamu" Sehun tertawa kecil saat mengatakannya membuat Luhan merasa geli melihatnya.

"Jadi sekarang pilih mana yang kau mau.."

Luhan kembali mendengus.

"Tidak ada penolakan kali ini Lu.. jika kau menolak itu sama saja seperti kau menolak untuk menikah denganku.." Sehun menatap serius pada Luhan.

"Kau tahu betul seperti apa hidupku dan aku sangat mencintaimu asal kau tahu dan jika aku ingin membawamu masuk lebih dalam maka setidaknya kau harus menamatkan S1mu lebih dulu.."

Luhan terdiam mendengarnya, berfikir bahwa yang Sehun katakan benar.

Dia sudah cukup malu menampangkan diri pada dunia sebagai kekasih Sehun dan jika dia ingin menjadi pendamping Sehun, Luhan harus mempunyai sebuah kemampuan.

Luhan sadar betul Sehun adalah seorang pangeran yang selalu di gandrungi anak dari kerajaan lain dan Luhan yang hanya seorang petani biasa harus memiliki lumbung berisi padi yang cukup untuk membanggakan diri di depan semua orang nantinya.

Sehun menatap Luhan penuh harap dan tak lama Luhan mengangguk dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya karna aku mencintaimu Oh"

Sehun tersenyum lebar dan langsung melangkah untuk memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

Sehun berkali kali mengucapkan terimakasih dan memberi tengkuk Luhan beberapa kecupan kecupan kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Sehun"

FLASHBACK END…

.

.

Dan kini di usia 22th, Luhan hanya sedang menunggu waktu wisudanya dan karna itulah Luhan sudah memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk di perkenalkan pada orang tua Sehun walaupun Luhan kini tengah mati matian menahan debaran jantungnya yang seakan ingin melompat keluar.

"Sudah sampai Lu.."

Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar suara Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah restoran Italy yang Luhan ketahui sangat mahal harga perkursinya, bukan orang sembarangan yang sanggup makan di restoran ini.

Sehun memang sering membawanya ke tempat tempat mahal yang tidak kalah mahalnya dari ini tapi untuk restoran ini Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan menginjakan kakinya di sini.

"Cepat Lu"

Sehun sudah berdiri di depan Luhan yang masih terduduk di kursi mobil Sehun dengan tatapan memuja pada restoran mewah di hadapannya.

Luhan mengangguk dan menerima jabatan tangan Sehun, mereka berjalan memasuki restoran dengan bergandengan tangan.

Luhan tidak berhenti mendecak kagum pada interior restoran mewah ini yang penuh dengan sentuhan arsitektur kuno.

"Tuan Oh silakan ikut dengan kami"

Seorang waiters datang menghampiri Sehun dan Luhan untuk menunjukan ruangan VVIP yang sudah keluarga Sehun sewa untuk menjaga privacy mereka.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti waiters itu dengan Luhan yang masih sesekali menengok kebelakang untuk melihat lihat kesekelilingnya.

"Silakan masuk Tuan"

Waiters itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang penuh ukir ukiran membentuk gambar khas orang romawi, membuat Luhan menatap semakin kagum dengan restoran ini dan tanpa Luhan sadari langkahnya sudah Sehun bawa memasuki ruangan yang mereka tuju.

Luhan baru tersadar dari kekagumannya saat matanya melihat dua orang yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

Perasaan kekaguman Luhan pada restoran ini sontak hilang dalam sekejap, tergentikan rasa gugup yang kembali menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

Sehun membungkuk dan Luhan dengan canggung mengikuti apa yang Sehun lakukan.

Seorang lelaki dengan wajah penuh kewibawaan tersenyum kecil dan mempersilakan Sehun juga Luhan untuk duduk.

Luhan duduk dengan tangan yang terasa bergetar dalam genggaman Sehun.

Seorang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik dan begitu anggun menyuruh para waiters untuk keluar sebelum menyusul suaminya untuk duduk.

Sehun tersenyum.

"Ayah Ibu ini Luhan, dia kekasihku"

Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan tanpa basa basi saat merasa waktunya sudah tepat.

Orang tua Sehun langsung mengarahkan perhatian mereka pada Luhan yang terlihat sangat gugup.

"A.. aku Luhan,salam kenal" Luhan kembali membungkuk dengan lebih sopan.

"Duduklah" Ibu Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Jadi namamu Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Ayah Sehun.

"Aku Oh kwang ryul ayah sehun dan ini istriku Oh in hwa" Sebagai kepala keluarga, Ayah Sehun memperkenalkan istrinya yang di sambut Luhan dengan senyum simpul.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya tuan di Korea tidak ada yang tidak mengenal orang sehebat anda"

Ayah Sehun tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Berapa lama kalian berhubungan?"

"Empat tahun"

"Wow jadi kenapa kau baru mengenalkan Luhan pada kami Sehun?" Ayah Sehun melemparkan tatapannya pada Sehun.

"Hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat Yah.."

"Baiklah, silakan kau makan hidangan yang sudah kami siapkan" Ayah Sehun mempersilakan dengan baik.

Luhan mengangguk, Luhan merasa sedikit kelegaan mendapati senyum kedua orang tua Sehun untuknya, dalam hati Luhan berharap bisa meninggalkan kesan yang baik pada mereka.

Mereka mulai menikmati makan malamnya dengan hikmat.

Luhan sedikit merasa bosan sebenarnya dia tidak terbiasa dengan adat diam ketika di meja makan.

"Luhan bagaimana kuliahmu?"

Luhan mendongak dengan bersemangat saat mendengar suara Ibu Sehun.

"A.."

"Luhan mendapat nilai tinggi di unniversitasnya dan berhasil menamatkannya dengan baik"

Sehun memotong jawaban yang akan Luhan beri pada Ibunya.

Ibu Sehun mengangguk kecil.

"Bagai mana dengan usiamu?"

"Dia lebih muda satu tahun dariku"

Luhan menghela nafasnya saat lagi lagi Sehun merampas haknya untuk menjawab.

"Orang tuamu, bagaimana dengan orang tuamu? Apa nama perusahaan mereka?"

Luhan sudah bersiap siap untuk tidak membiarkan Sehun merebut lagi haknya menjawab, namun saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar adalah itu mulut Luhan kembali terkatup rapat.

"Apa orang tuamu bekerja di industri hiburan? Aku benar benar ingin memiliki besan atau menantu yang bekerja dalam bidang entertainment" Ibu Sehun mengungkapkan harapanya dengan sedikit terkekeh.

Luhan hanya terdiam, jiwanya seolah olah lepas dari tubuhnya mendengar perkataan Ibu Sehun.

Apa sekarang aku akan di usir?.

Sehun menggenggam tangan kiri Luhan yang berada di atas meja dengan tangan kanannya.

"Luhan tidak memiliki orang ua Bu, hidupnya sederhana.. dia hanya bekerja paruh waktu di toko kue temannya"

Luhan sepontan menoleh dengan mata membulat pada Sehun yang menatap orang tuanya dengan serius.

Apa sehun bodoh? Jelas jelas setelah ini Luhan pasti akan di usir.

"Tapi denga Luhan sudah menamtkan S1nya aku berencana ingin mempekerjakan Luhan di kantorku"

Ayah Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tidak masalah, Sehun sudah memiliki semuanya dan tidak membutuhkan hal lain, bukankah seperti itu bu?" Ayah Sehun menoleh pada istrinya yang tersenyum simpul.

"Asal Sehun bahagia, aku akan mendukung keinginan Sehun"

Luhan hampir tidak bisa berkedip mendengar itu.

Apa dugaannya salah?

"Kau dengar itu Luhan?"

Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan yang masih tercengang.

"Kau akan menjadi Oh Luhan, secepatnya" Sehun tersenyum lebar dan memberi bibir Luhan sebuah kecupan.

"Eeeyy Oh Sehun kau tidak sopan nak"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar gurauan Ibunya, sementara Luhan tiba tiba merasa malu menyadari apa yang Sehun lakukan padanya.

"Aku akan bekerja keras untuk pantas menjadi pendamping Oh Sehun" Luhan mengucapkannya dengan bersungguh sungguh pada orang tua Sehun.

Sehun sedikit tersentuh mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih Luhan" Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan yang di balas Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman manis.

.

.

Setelah pertemuan selesai, Sehun mengantarkan Luhan kembali ke rumahnya.

"Kau tidak ingin masuk?" Luhan bertanya yang di jawab gelengan kepala oleh Sehun.

"Besok aku harus pergi pagi sekali ke kantor"

Luhan mengerti dan memberi Sehun elusan di pipi sebelum keluar dari mobil.

"Istirahatlah dengan baik"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Beri aku vitaminku lu.." Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Mengerti dengan maksud Sehun, Luhan tampa ragu mencium bibir Sehun.

Sehun menahan tengkuk Luhan dan balas melumat dengan Luhan.

Setelah beberapa menit pagutan itu terlepas dengan nafas Luhan yang tersengal sengal.

Sehun mengusap bibir Luhan yang menjadi basah karna ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan, sampai kapanpun"

Luhan terdiam terpaku mendengarnya, entah ini sebuah firasat atau bukan tapi Luhan tiba tiba merasa ini akan mejadi terahir kalinya mendengar kata kata itu.

Luhan menggeleng kecil mencoba menepis apa yang tengah ia rasakan.

"Akupun akan selalu mencintaimu Sehun, dalam keadaan apapun"

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan memberi ciuman untuk kening Luhan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati cinta yang tengah Sehun tunjukan untuknya.

Luhan sangat mencintai Sehun, sampai kapanpun dan dalam keadaan apapun! Sehun akan selalu menjadi orang pertama yang Luhan ingat.

.

.

Siang itu Sehun tengah membereskan beberapa map yang berserakkan di mejanya saat telfonnya berdering.

"Ada apa?"

'Ada yang mencari anda Tuan, dia mengatakan sudah membuat janji dengan anda'

Sehun sedikit berfikir mendengar ucapan sekertarisnya, seingatnya siang ini sehun hanya ada jadwal untuk datang ketempat perakitan guna mencek kapal yang tengah mereka tangani untuk Negara tetangganya.

"Baiklah, biarkan dia masuk"

Sehun menaruh document yang sudah dia tata dengan rapih di sudut meja dan tak lama suara ketukan terdengar dari luar.

"Masuk"

Pintu ruangan sehun terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria dengan kulit tan dan penampilan yang bisa di bilang cukup maskulin.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Sehun mengangguk dan pria itu dengan cepat memposisikan dirinya di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun meneliti dengan baik pria yang tengah terduduk di depannya, Sehun benar benar tidak mengenal pria ini.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Kai jika kau ingin tahu"

Pria itu, Kai! tersenyum pada Sehun.

Sehun mengangguk, sedikit merasa bingung sebenarnya dengan keperluan orang ini datang ke kantornya.

"Ada keperluan apa anda datang kesini?"

Kai terkekeh kecil mendengar pertanyaan Sehun.

"Tidak ada hal penting sebenarnya, ini hanya menyangkut Luhan, kekasihmu"

Mendengar nama Luhan di sebut, Sehun sontak menegakkan duduknya dengan keterkejutan.

"Ada apa dengan Luhan? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sehun sekarang merasa hawatir pada Luhannya.

Kai menggeleng kecil.

"Dia baik saat aku menemuinnya semalam"

Sehun menyeringit mendengar ucapan kai.

"Tepatnya setelah kau mengantar Luhan pulang sehabis bertemu dengan orang tuamu"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal itu?" Nada bicara sehun mulai terdengar memberat mendengar apa yang kai sampaikan.

Kai mendecih dan menatap Sehun sinis.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa Oh Sehun! Luhan sudah bertahun Tahun membodohimu dengan mencintaimu hanya untuk kepentingannya sendiri dan asal kau tahu, aku adalah kekasih sesungguhnya Luhan"

Sehun mendengus dengan keras, merasa tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kai.

"Dan aku sudah cukup merasa jengkel karna harus berbagi Luhan dengan mu!"

"Kau fikir aku akan mempercayai orang yang tiba tiba datang tampa bukti?" Sehun menggeram saat mengatakannya, emosinya benar benar terpancing saat ini.

Kai tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Apa tidak cukup hanya dengan menuruti ucapanku? Kau harusnya berterimakasih karna aku adalah penyelamat hartamu dari Luhan yang mengincarnya"

Sehun meremas kuat kursinya, menahan emosinya yang tengah memuncak.

"Luhan bukan orang seperti itu! Aku percaya sepenuhnya pada Luhan"

Kai tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Baiklah baiklah, datang ke hotel ini tepat jam 8am dan aku akan benar benar menunjukan seperti apa Luhan yang kau cintai"

Kai meninggalkan sebuah kertas beisikan alamat di atas meja Sehun dan langsung melangkah keluar dengan sebuah senyum licik di sana.

Sehun mengambil kertas itu dan tanpa ragu membulatkan niatnya untuk mengikuti ucapan Kai.

Sehun hanya ingin memastikan, apa yang Kai ucapkan tidaklah benar.

.

.

"Luhan kau sudah akan pulang?"

Seorang lelaki mungil bernametag Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan yang tengah menaruh seragam kerjanya di dalam loker.

"Ya Baek" Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Baiklah, hati hati di jalan" Baekhyun menepuk pundak Luhan dengan pelan.

"Baiklah.. selamat tinggal Baek"

Baekhyun menyeringit, merasa aneh saat mendengar salam Luhan.

"Iiisshh harusnya sampai jumpa, kenapa berubah?" Baekhyun bergumam kecil karna Luhan sudah pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

Luhan berjalan dengan perasaan ringan menuju rumahnya.

Rumah Luhan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini dan itu adalah sebuah keuntungan untuk Luhan karna tidak harus merogoh dempetnya untuk biaya bus.

Tiba tiba sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tapat di sisi trotoar yang tengah Luhan lewati, tak lama keluar seorang pria berpakain seperti supir kalangan atas dan datang menghampiri Luhan.

Luhan menatap bingung pada orang di depannya.

"Apa anda tuan Luhan?"

Luhan mengangguk dengan ragu.

"Ya aku Luhan"

"Aku di minta Tuan Sehun untuk menjemput anda"

Luhan menggaruk dagunya bingung, seingatnya hari ini dia tidak membuat janji dengan Sehun, bahkan Sehun belum menghubunginya satu harian ini.

Ah apa Sehun akan memberi kejutan?.

Luhan tersenyum lebar.

"Eeeyy jangan bercanda paman" Luhan sedikit menoyor pada bahu supir itu dengan malu malu.

"Aku tidak bercanda, tuan Sehun yang memintaku menjemput anda"

"Baiklah oh sehun, aku menunggu kejutanmu" Luhan bergumam gembira dan langsung memasuki mobil sedan itu tanpa keraguan.

.

.

Di dalam perjalanan Luhan terus menimang untuk menghubungi Sehun atau tidak.

Tapi luhan berfikir, bukankah ini sebuah kejutan, maka Luhan tidak harus menghubungi Sehun agar membuat Sehun cemas menunggunya.

Luhan terkikik dengan pemikirannya dan tak lama mobil yang membawanya berhenti tepat di parkiran sebuah hotel berbintang lima.

"Silakan ikut dengan saya"

Supir itu membuka pintu untuk Luhan, Luhan sedikit bergumam terimakasih dan mengikuti kemana supir itu melangkah.

Luhan terus menatap hotel yang ia masuki, Sehun tidak pernah membawanya ke hotel dan dengan Sehun membawanya ke sini apa itu artinya.

Pipi Luhan sontak memerah atas pemikiran yang ada di benaknya.

"Silakan duduk Tuan, Tuan Sehun akan segera datang"

Supir itu mempersilakan Luhan untuk duduk di dalam sebuah restoran mewah yang ada di hotel ini.

Luhan menurut dan seorang waiters menaruh satu gelas jus jeruk di hadapan Luhan.

"Silakan di minum ini Tuan"

Luhan tersenyum kecil pada supir yang masih setia berdiri menemaninya.

"Terimakasih" Dengan pelan Luhan meminum jus jeruk itu hingga tersisa setengah di gelasnya.

Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menghabiskan itu tapi mengingat di mana sekarang dia tengah berada Luhan mengurungkan niatnya, untuk menjadi pendamping Sehun bukankah harus mempunyai image yang baik?.

Luhan tertwa kecil dengan pemikirannya.

Namun tiba tiba Luhan merasakan matanya memberat, Luhan terus mengucek matanya mencoba menghilangkan kantuk yang datang menggelayuti matanya.

"Paa.." Ucapan Luhan terputus dan Luhan jatuh tertidur di atas mejanya.

.

.

Supir itu membopong Luhan dan membawa Luhan masuk pada salah satu kamar, supir itu meletakan Luhan dengan hati hati di ranjang.

"Kerja bagus"

Suara lain muncul dari sudut kamar.

Dia Kai, duduk dengan santai sambil menyesap wine di dalam gelas yang tengah ia genggam.

"Kau boleh keluar dan ingat beritahu aku jika si bodoh Oh Sehun datang" Pria itu mengangguk mengerti dan segera keluar dari kamar itu.

Kai meletakan winenya di meja dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan yang tengah tertidur pulas.

Kai mengelus pipi Luhan dengan sebuah seringaian terbentuk di bibir tebalnya.

"Kau cantik Luhan, tidak heran si bodoh Sehun tergila gila padamu" Kai tersenyum kecil menatap wajah Luhan yang terlelap.

"Aaa.. jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu? Apa aku harus bermain main dulu dengan tubuh mulusmu" Kai bermonolog dengan tatapan meneliti pada tubuh Luhan yang terbaring di depannya.

Ponsel Kai bergetar dalam saku celananya, membuat Kai terkekeh kecil saat membaca pesan yang ia dapat.

"Oh sehun sudah tidak sabar rupanya dia datang lebih cepat dari yang aku kira" Kai bergumam kecil dan menampilkan semiriknya pada Luhan.

"Baiklah Luhan, kita akan memulai pertunjukan" Kai tertawa.

Dengan cepat Kai melucuti semua yang melekat pada tubuh Luhan, Kai bersiaul dengaan tatapan nakal saat mendapati tubuh mulus Luhan yang tanpa cacat terpampang tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Hanya lelaki bodoh yang tidak gila dengan tubuh sempurna Luhan.

Tanpa membuang waktu kai mengeluarkan penis kebanggannya tanpa melepas celannya dengan cepat dan tergesa Kai mengocok penisnya yang masih terkulai.

"Shit cepat bangun bodoh!" Kai mengumpat saat masa ereksi penisnya terasa sangat lama.

Sambil terus mengocok penisnya Kai mengambil wewangian dan mengusapkannya pada hidung Luhan.

Luhan dalam sekejap menggeliat dan Kai tersenyum puas melihat penisnya sudah full ereksi di saat yang tepat.

Tanpa menunggu Luhan sepenuhnya tersadar, Kai langsung menindihi tubuh telanjang Luhan, Kai sedikit mengusap penisnya pada hole Luhan untuk membantu Luhan agar lebih cepat mendapatkan kesadaranya.

Luhan makin menggeliat gelisah di bawah kungkungan Kai, Kai menggigit kecil cuping telinga Luhan karna merasa kesal Luhan tidak kunjung membuka matannya.

"Aaahh.."

Kai tersenyum mendengar satu desahan lirih keluar dari mulut Luhan.

"Ayo bangun sayang buka matamu heemmm" Kai berbisik dengan suara beratnya dan mencumbui leher Luhan, membuat beberapa tanda merah di sekitar bahu juga leher Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat, Luhan bisa merasakan sensasi basah di lehernya dan geli di daerah bawahnya.

"Si.. siapa kau?" Dengan suara seraknya Luhan bertanya, kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya Luhan dapatkan.

Kai mendongak membuat Luhan bisa sedikit melihat wajah Kai yang masih terlihat buram di matanya.

"Aku orang yang akan memuaskanmu" Kai tersenyum menggoda pada Luhan dengan terus menggerakkan penisnya di sekitar area hole Luhan.

Luhan menyeringit dan mencoba melihat area bawahnya dan sontak matanya melebar saat mendapati tubuhnya telanjang tanpa tertutupi satu helai benangpun.

Dengan tatapan ngeri Luhan menatap Kai yang berada di atasnya.

"Si.. siapa kau?" Suara Luhan sudah terdengar lebih lantang.

"Kau sudah sepenuhnya sadar?" Kai tidak menjawab dia justru melempar pertanyaan lain dengan wajah mengerikan di mata Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku!" Luhan mencengkram lengan Kai, menancapkan kukunya pada kulit Kai.

"Kau hanya perlu menikmatinya Luhan"

Sebuah seringaian yang Luhan yakini bertanda berburuk terlihat di matanya.

Luhan menggeleng, Luhan jelas tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Tidak.. jangan lakukan itu"

Kai terkekeh melihat air mata yang sudah menggenag di mata Luhan dan tanpa membuang waktu, Kai melesakan penisnya pada hole Luhan dalam sekali hentak.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata terpejam erat dan airmata yang mengalir membasahi pipinya saat merasakan nyeri pada holenya.

Kai mendesis merasa nikmat akan hole Luhan yang menghisap penis besarnya dengan lapar.

"Apa ini yang pertama untukmu?" Kai bertanya dengan susah payah.

Luhan tidak menjawab, airmatanya terus berlomba lomba keluar dari matanya yang masih terpejam.

Sesuatu yang selama ini dia jaga hanya untuk Sehun harus terenggut di tangan orang yang sama sekali dia tidak ketahui siapa dan bagaimana ini bisa terjadi.

Luhan merasa benar benar hancur dan kesakitan saat ini.

"Jadi benar, Sehun bodoh itu belum menikmatimu? Wow satu kehormatan untukku Luhan" Kai terkekeh saat menyadari arti dari airmata Luhan.

"Buka matamu Luhan"

Luhan tetap bergeming tidak mengindahkan perintah Kai.

"Buka matamu bodoh!" Dengan kesal kai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan telak sampai menyentuh titik kenikmatan Luhan, membuat Luhan tersentak dan membuka matanya.

Kai tersenyum senang.

"Layani aku dengan baik dan aku akan menjaminmu keluar dalam keadaan selamat" Kai memberi tatapan mengancam pada Luhan.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, tidak ingin menatap mata Kai.

"Aku tidak sudi melayanimu" Luhan berbisik dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap perkataannya.

"Penggal aku jika tidak bisa membuatmu mendesah!"

Kai mencengkram pipi Luhan dan langsung melumat bibir Luhan dengan kuat.

Luhan terus memberontak dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, tapi itu tidak berdampak sedikitpun pada Kai di atasnya.

Kai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tenpo cepat, mengujami hole Luhan dengan kenikmatan.

Airmata Luhan mengalir semakin banyak membasahi pipinya, isakan Luhan terdeam oleh cumbuan Kai.

Merasa jengkel karna Luhan terus menangis, Kai menampar pipi Luhan dengan keras.

"BERHENTI MENANGIS ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG!" Nafas Kai tersengal karna nafsu dan emosi yang menyatu.

Luhan mencoba meredam isakannya dengan susah payah walaupun airmata masih terus keluar membasahi pipinya.

Dia tidak ingin mati sekarang.

Kai tersenyum kecil.

"Bagus! Sekarang layani aku dengan baik" Kai kembali melumat bbir Luhan.

Luhan dengan hati sesak terpaksa menuruti keinginan Kai.

Luhan balas melumat bibir Kai dan Kai kembali menghujamkan penisnya pada hole Luhan yang sempat terhenti.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar.

Kai menyeringai dalam ciumannya, tanpa menengokpun Kai tahu kalau itu Sehun.

Sehun datang di waktu yang tepat.

Kai terus menggagahi Luhan, tanpa membiarkan Luhan bisa melihat pada arah pintu kamar.

Sehun mematung di tengah pintu menyaksikan pergumalan kekasihnya dengan pria bernama Kai, tangan Sehun terkepal saat telingaya bisa menangkap desahan Luhan yang teredam oleh ciuman Kai.

Dengan emosi memuncak, Sehun berjalan menghampiri Kai dan menarik kai dari atas tubuh Luhan, Sehun menyungkurkan Kai pada lantai dan langsung menghujami telak wajah Kai dengan pukulannya.

Kai tidak meringis saat wajahnya berkali kali berdenyut karna pukulan Sehun, Kai justru terkekeh kecil dengan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah saat meliaht mata Sehun penuh dengan kabut emosi.

Kai bagaikan setan yang merasa senang saat melihat seorang malaikat di bumi tewas mengenaskan.

Sehun menahan tinjunya yang terkepal di udara saat melihat wajah Kai yang terlihat penuh kebahagiaan, Kai tersenyum dengan darah yang sudah membasahi gigi putihnya.

"Aku memberi bukti yang kau minta Sehun, jadi kenapa sekarang kau memukuliku? Kau sudah melihat sendiri bagaimana Luhan tiap malam melwati malamnya denganku dan harusnya kau berterimakasih karna aku menunjukan siapa Luhanmu" Kai tersenyum mengejek pada Sehun.

Sehun mendesis dan dengan telak memukulkan tinjunya pada hidung Kai dengan keras.

Kai sedikit meringis saat merasakan darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Tutup mulutmu bedebah!" Sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada kerah kemeja Kai dengan kasar dan bangkit berdiri dari atas tubuh Kai yang tergeletak tidak berdaya.

Sehun mengarahkan tatapannya pada Luhan yang tengah duduk meringkuk di atas ranjang dengan selimut yang melilit di tubuhnya dan tangisan yang belum kunjung reda.

Tatapan Sehun terasa bagai mata pisau untuk Luhan.

"Sehun" Luhan memanggil Sehun dengan suara bergetar, berharap Sehun akan memeluknya dan membawanya pergi dari sini, namun yang terjadi Sehun hanya diam bergeming di tempatnya.

"Aku tidak menyangkau kau seperti ini di belakangku Luhan"

Luhan menggeleng dengan cepat saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tidak.. aku tidak tahu dia siapa Sehun dia menjebakku" Luhan menunjuk pada Kai.

Kai yang tengah duduk bersandar di tembok, mendecih mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Sudahlah Luhan.. untuk apa kau masih berpura pura Sehun sudah mengetahui semuanya"

Luhan medelik.

"Tidak.. jangan percaya apapun yang dia katakan" Luhan kembali terisak dengan tatapan memohon pada Sehun.

Sehun tidak berkata apapun dengan wajah datarnya Sehun berbalik ingin meninggalkan kamar itu.

Luhan yang melihat pergerakan Sehun langsunh berdiri, melangkah menghampiri Sehun dengan susah payah sambil memegang selimut yang melilit di tubuhnya.

Luhan mencoba memegang tangan Sehun namun Sehun menepisnya.

"Jangan pegang aku dengan tangan busukmu Luhan!" Suara Sehun terdengar ketus.

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku"Air mata Luhan tidak berhenti mengalir walalupun sudah tidak ada isakan di sana.

Sehun tidak menghiraukan dia kembali melangkah tapi Luhan dengan sigap terduduk di lantai dan memeluk kaki kanan Sehun.

"Aku mohon dengar penjelasanku Sehun!" Luhan berteriak dengan isakannya yang kembali muncul.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak!" Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak sebelum kau mendengarkanku"

Dengan kasar, Sehun menendang Luhan membuat Luhan terlepas dari kakinya.

"SEEHHUUUNN!" Luhan berteriak kencang saat Sehun kemabali melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

Luhan berdiri mencoba mengejar Sehun, namun tangannya di cengkran kuat oleh Kai.

Luhan menengok pada Kai dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARIKU?" Luhan berteriak, meluapkan emosinya pada Kai.

"BODOH!" Dengan kasar Kai melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Luhan, membuat Luhan jatuh tersungkur di lantai.

Kai tergelak melihat Luhan yang menatapnya penuh ketakutan, Kai merunduk dan mencengkrang pipi Luhan dengan kuat.

"Orang seperti itu yang kau cintai Luhan?" Kai mendecih dengan pelan Kai menghapus aliran airmata di pipi Luhan.

"Dia bahkan tidak sudi mendengar penjelasanmu" Kai terkekeh.

"Harusnya kau sadar diri, kau hanya sampah! Jangan mengharapkan di pungut seorang pangeran"

Air mata Luhan kembali mengalir mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Bodoh" Kai tersenyum sinis dan dengan keras Kai menghantamkan kepala Luhan pada lantai.

"Akhh.." Luhan meringis merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

Darah segar mengalir dari sudut kiri kening Luhan, airmata Luhan menetes menjadi pengantar Luhan sebelum akhirnya pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

Kai menatap puas pada Luhan, dengan cepat Kai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Semuanya sudah aku bereskan" Kai tersenyum licik.

Di tempat lain.

Seorang pria tengah berdiri memandang keluar pada jendela kamarnya.

"Aku suka dengan pekerjaanmu.." Lelaki itu mematikan sambungan telfonnya dan menyesap wine di gelas yang ada di tangannya.

"Apa sudah beres?" Seorang wanita datang berdiri di samping pria itu.

"Ya, kita hanya tinggal membuangnya" Pria itu tersenyum penuh dengan kepuasan.

Wanita itu mengangguk dengan senyum licik terpatri di bibirnya.

"Cih! Memang siapa dia ingin menjadi pendamping pewaris tunggal Hyundai heavy industries" Wanita itu bergumam penuh dengan sorot kebencian.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang akan membelinya?"

"Tentu, aku mendapatkan pembeli dengan harga terbaik"

Wanita itu Oh in hwa tertawa dengan perasaan senang, membayangkan hidup Luhan akan hancur setelah ini.

Lelaki di sampingnya Oh kwang ryul tersenyum kecil dan menghirup udara segar melalau jendela kamarnya yang ia buka.

"Sampah memang harus selalu di singkirkan bukan?"

Mendengar perkataan suaminya membuat In hwa tertawa dengan nyaring.

.

.

Kai memandang jijik pada Luhan yang masih tergeletak di lantai.

"Hidupmu akan di mulai Luhan.."

Kai tertawa dengan bahagia, membayangkan hidupnya akan di limpahi uang setelah ini.

"Waaahhh kau memang hebat Kai" Kai bertepuk tangan dan berlalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…

Kalian tau ga sama jun kwang ryul dan jun in hwa? Mereka dua aktris senior dan aku milih mereka sebagai karakter untuk orang tua sehun karna kwang ryul itu mukanya masuk ke mana aja,jadi baik masuk jadi jahat masuk dan yang paling peting sosoknya itu penuh ketegasan dan wibawa pas buat karakter ini kalo in hwa jangan Tanya,dia mah top banget buat jadi karakter ibu sosialita yang judes,dan kalo jongin kenapa aku pake nama kai karna karakter dia bakal beda dari yang ada di you got me,oh! Dan kai itu lebih cocok buat karakter kaya gini ^^

OK FF kedua! FF ini bakal aku lanjut tergantung dari reponya kalian,kalo banyak yang ngrespon baik bakal aku lanjutin kalo engga ya terpaksa FF ini aku kubur dalam dalam TT

Waktu di ff you got me,oh! Chap pertama aku dapet 17 review,jadi kalo BISA,kalo bisa ya FF ini di chap pertama dapet lebih dari 17,karna aku ambil nilai respon kalian dari itu,kalo yang review di bawah 17 berarti respon kalian buruk dan aku ga bakal lanjutin FF ini

Baiklah,semua keputusan ada di kalian,bay bay hohoho


	2. Chapter 2

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan tersadar dari pingsannya dalam keadan yang lemah.

Hal pertama yang bisa Luhan tangkap dengan matanya adalah kamar di mana ia di baringkan terlihat sangat luas dan mewah.

Luhan mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terasa begitu lemas sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih berdenyut nyeri.

Luhan menatap kesekitar, tidak ada siapapun.

Luhan melihat tubuhnya dan sedikit menghela nafas lega karna sudah tidak dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Aku di mana?" Luhan bergumam lirih, Luhan kembali merasakan ketakutan.

Dia tidak tahu berada di mana dan kenapa bisa ada di tempat ini, Luhan tidak ingat apapun setelah lelaki itu yang menghantamkan kepalanya di lantai.

Luhan menekuk kakinya dan memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh gemetar, isakan Luhan kembali terdengar memilukan, matanya dengan ngeri manatap takut pada ruangan ini.

"Sehuun" Luhan berbisik dengan bibirnya yang bergetar.

"Sehun kau di mana?" Luhan memegang gelang yang terpasang di tangan kanannya, berharap Sehun akan datang memeluknya.

"Sehuunn" Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada lututnya untuk meredam isakannya.

Luhan tidak percaya hidupnya harus berada di titik seperti ini di tangan orang yang tidak dia tahu siapa dan kenapa melakukan hal sekejam ini kepadanya.

Harusnya Luhan tengah berbahagia dengan Sehun.

"Sehun.. aku merindukanmu.." Luhan mencengkram erat gelangnya dengan hati yang teramat terasa sesak.

.

.

FLASHBACK.

Tujuh hari sebelum Sehun membawa Luhan untuk bertemu orang tuanya adalah hari yang sangat membahagiakan untuk Luhan.

Sehun terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan Luhan yang duduk manis di sampingnya, Luhan membuka sedikit kaca mobil Sehun untuk mendapatkan kesejukan udara Seoul di malam hari.

"Kita sebenarnya mau kemana Sehun?" Luhan menoleh dan bertanya dengan kesal pada Sehun yang mengajaknya pergi tanpa memberi tahu akan kemana.

"Kita sebentar lagi akan sampai Luhan" Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak tiga puluh menit lalu"

Sehun tertawa mendengar gumama Luhan.

Tak lama setelahnya mobil Sehun berhenti tepat di depan sebuah taman.

Luhan menyeringit.

-Taman Seonyudo? Bukankah taman ini tutup saat jam 6PM, lalu kenapa Sehun bisa masuk- Luhan berguman bingung dalam hati, namun tak lama suara decihan keluar dari belah bibir cherry Luhan.

"Seorang pangeran bisa melakukan apapun bukan?" Nada suara Luhan terdengar mengejek, membuat Sehun tergelak karnanya.

"Seorang pangeran melakukan ini hanya untuk orang yang di cintainya Luhan" Sehun tersenyum lebar membuat mata sipitnya menjadi kian menyipit.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, Luhan sudah kebal dengan semua rayuan Sehun.

Luhan keluar dari mobil, menyusul Sehun yang sudah lebih dulu keluar.

Luhan memandang kesekitar, tidak ada siapapun selain kegelapan yang tertangkap oleh matanya.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini Tuan Oh?" Luhan bertanya dengan bingung pada Sehun yang hanya terus tersenyum.

Sehun mendekat dan memeluk Luhan dari belakang.

"Hanya berjalan kedepan dan kau akan tahu" Sehun berbisik dan menggigit kecil telinga Luhan.

Luhan menurut, Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan Sehun yang terus memeluknya dari belakang.

Sesekali Luhan akan tertawa geli pada sehun yang terus menciumi tengkuknya dengan gemas.

Saat merasa mereka sudah berdiri di tempat yang tepat, Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah sampai?" Luhan bertanya dengan kebingungan yang masih ia rasakan.

Di sini tidak ada bedanya dengan jalan yang sudah mereka lalui. Gelap dan tidak ada siapapun.

Sehun mengangguk tepat di samping telinga kiri Luhan.

"Beri aku ciuman jika ingin mengetahui apa yang sudah aku siapkan untukmu"

Luhan berdecih mendengar permintaan Sehun, namun Luhan tetap menuruti Sehun.

Tampa keraguan Luhan menengokan wajahnya pada Sehun, Luhan menutup matanya dan membuka sedikit belah bibirnya untuk menyambut bibir Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan langsung mencium bibir Luhan dengan sedikit lumatan di sana.

Sehun memegang tengkuk Luhan untuk lebih menghanyutkan Luhan dalam ciuman mereka dan saat di rasa sudah cukup, Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Luhan yang terlihat menjadi sedikit basah.

"Bukalah matamu Luhan.." Sehun berbisik tepat di depan bibir Luhan.

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyum indah Sehun.

Luhan ikut tersenyum.

"Ini yang kau siapkan?"

Sehun menggeleng, membuat Luhan memincingkan matanya.

"Lihatlah kedepan" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan, Luhan mengangguk dan kembali melihat kedepan.

Sebuah senyuman indah tercipta di bibir Sehun saat melihat Luhan yang tidak berkedip, Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan yang tengah menatap pada seluruh arah dengan keterkejutan.

Taman yang semula gelap kini penuh dengan cahaya cahaya lampu kecil berwarna kuning yang tertata dengan begitu indah.

Semua hal yang ada di taman ini terbentuk rapih dengan lampu lampu kecil itu, bahkan setiap pohon di lingkari dengan lampu lampu kecil itu, begitupun dahannya, tidak ada satu dahanpun yang tidak memancarkan cahaya.

Mungkin orang akan salah mengira jika melihat pepohonan di sini dari jauh, karna semua pohon di sini begitu terlihat berkilau, seperti emas yang tengah menganggantung di setiap dahan.

Luhan melangkah maju untuk melihat pada area lain, perasaannya begitu terasa bahagia dan tersentuh.

Sehun tersenyum kecil di tempatnya, membiarkan Luhan berjalan melewati jembatan berkilauan untuk menuju titik tengah dari taman ini.

Luhan berjalan semakin dalam dan terhenti saat sesuatu yang bercahaya menyala tak jauh di depannya.

Luhan menutup mulutnya untuk menutupi keterkejutannya, air mata Luhan menggenang yang di sebabkan oleh kebahagian yang ia rasakan.

Dengan matanya yang berkaca kaca Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada sebuah kata 'I LOVE YOU LUHAN' yang terjejer rapih di depannya, lampu berwarna merah berkelap kelip mengitari tulisan besar itu, kilauannyanya memancar dengan terang, membuat setiap hurufnya terlihat lebih indah.

"Kau menyukainya?" Sehun berdiri tepat di depan Luhan dengan sebuah senyuman.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi mulutnya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh rasa terimakasih.

Sehun tersenyum penuh rasa kepuasan saat melihat pancaran kebahagian di mata Luhan.

Sehun berdehem kecil untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya, dengan cepat Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bludru dari saku jaketnya dan membukanya tepat di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan menatap isi kotak itu, sebuah cartier bracelet berwarna perak.

"Luhan.. maukah kau menikah denganku?" Sehun berucap dengan penuh keyakinan.

Luhan sontak mendongak pada Sehun, hati Luhan bergemuruh mendengar permintaan Sehun.

"Aku ingin kau menikah dengan ku Luhan" Sehun memasangkan gelang itu di tangan kanan Luhan .

Air mata Luhan menetes dengan sebuah kekehan.

"Aku bahkan belum menjawabnya.."

Sehun tertawa mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Seorang pangeran tidak pernah menerima penolakan"

Luhan ikut tertawa mendengar jawaban Sehun, Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada gelang yang sudah terpasang dengan pas di tangannya.

Indah. Hanya itu kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan gelang ini.

"Ini adalah sebuah pengikat untukmu agar tidak bisa lepas dariku, aku akan memasangkan cincin untukmu di hari pernikahan kita nanti" Sehun kembali memeluk Luhan dari belakang, Sehun sangat menyukai mendekap tubuh mungil Luhan seperti ini.

"Terus pakai gelang itu Luhan" Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan.

"Ya.. aku akan selalu memakainya" Luhan tersenyum, tangan kirinya terus mengelus gelang pemberian Sehun.

Kini mata Sehun dan Luhan tertuju pada tulisan 'I LOVO YOU LUHAN ' di depan mereka.

Luhan tersenyum kecil saat merasakan Sehun kembali menciumi tengkuk dan lehernya, Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan ini, karna hampir setiap saat Sehun akan mengecupi tengkuknya.

Tapi hanya sebatas itu, Sehun tidak pernah menyentuhnya melebihi cumbuan manis di leher.

"Sehun"

"Hemm" Suara Sehun teredam di lehernya.

"Sudah empat tahun kita menjadi kekasih, apa kau tidak ingin memiliki ku?"

Sehun terkekeh kecil di ceruk leher Luhan, membuat Luhan menyikut perut Sehun dengan pelan karna kesal.

Sehun melepaskan cumbuannya dari leher Luhan dan mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu kecil Luhan.

"Setiap detik setiap menit, aku selalu ingin memilikimu Luhan"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan yang baru kali ini ia dengar, Luhan tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu selama empat tahun ini.

"Kau ingin aku melakukannya?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Beritahu aku alasannya"

Luhan mengelus dua tangan Sehun yang melingkari perutnya.

"Karna hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan padamu untuk menunjukan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu sehun, aku tidak mempunyai hal lain yang bisa aku berikan padamu" Luhan bergumam lirih.

Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan untuk menghadapnya dan mengelus pipi kanan Luhan.

"Kau mempunyai semua hal yang aku inginkan Luhan, di dunia ini aku tidak membutuhkan apapun selain dirimu dan untukku kau adalah sebuah permata yang sangat berharga, aku adalah pria yang tidak akan menyentuh permata yang belum sepenuhnya menjadi milikku .."

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan mata yang kembali berkaca kaca, hatinya benar benar tersentuh dengan ketulusan cinta yang Sehun miliki untuk dirinya.

Luhan sangat bersyukur memiliki Sehun di dunia ini.

"Yang harus kau lakukan untukku adalah tetap berada di sisiku.. sebarat apapun jalan yang harus kita lalui,berjanjilah kau akan tetap bersamaku Luhan" Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Ya.. aku berjanji Sehun, sesedih apapun nanti, aku akan tetap mencintaimu"

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Terimakasih Lu dan jika kau ingin memberikannya padaku, jagalah itu sampai aku memintanya di malam pertama kita" Sehun berbisik tepat di depan bibir Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa tersipu mendengarnya.

Sehun tersenyum dan memberi kecupan kecil pada bibir Luhan.

"Aku akan menjaganya untukmu Sehun"

Sehun merapatkan tubuh Luhan padanya, tangan Sehun mengelus tengkuk Luhan dengan pelan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Luhan"

Luhan tersenyum.

"Akupun sangat mencintaimu Sehun.."

Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan kembali membuat penyatuan manis itu terjadi.

FLASHBACK END.

.

.

Airmata Luhan mengalir saat teringat dengan malam itu.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku tidak bisa menjaganya untukmu" Nafas Luhan tersengal sengal karna isakkannya yang seolah menutup jalan paru parunya untuk bernafas.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar memekakkan telinga.

Luhan mendongak, isakannya tercekat di tenggorokan saat melihat seorang pria mendekatinya.

Pria itu menatap tajam pada Luhan yang tetap memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Kau Luhan?"

Luhan menyeringit saat mendengar pria di depannya berbicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

Apa itu berarti Luhan tengah berada di China?.

"Jawab aku! Apa kau Luhan?" Suara pria itu terdengar semakin meninggi membuat Luhan kian merasakan takut.

Luhan mengangguk dan lelaki itu tertawa karna senang.

"Kau bisa bahasa mandarin?" Pria itu duduk di hadapan Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

"Aku kira akan sulit untuk berkomunikasi denganmu, aku sudah akan menyiapkan peneterjemah mengingat aku baru pertama kalinya memiliki seseorang dari korea" Pria itu terkekeh.

Luhan menatap lekat pria di hadapannya, Luhan merasa aneh pada sikap pria ini yang bisa berubah secara cepat.

"Ka.. kau siapa?" Luhan mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Aku Kris Wu.. sekarang aku adalah pemilikmu Luhan" Kris tersenyum dengan terus mendekati Luhan yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan tidak bodoh untuk mengerti arti dari kata memiliki.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Luhan, karna aku akan bersikap baik jika kau menurutiku" Kris tersenyum lebar yang justru terlihat mengerikan di mata Luhan.

"Tidak! Jangan dekati aku!" Luhan dengan cepat turun dari ranjang.

Kris tertawa mendengar bentakan Luhan.

Luhan memundurkan langkahnya dengan perasaan berdebar saat melihat Kris mendekatinya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut Luhan"

Luhan menggeleng, nafas Luhan tercekat saat kakinya membentur meja rias.

Kris terkekeh, melihat tidak ada jalan untuk Luhan bisa lepas darinya.

Luhan dengan tangannya yang bergetar, mengambil satu botol kaca berisikan parfum yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya dan saat Kris semakin mendekat, dengan cepat Luhan melemparkan botol berukuran sedang itu pada Kris yang tepat mengenai keningnya.

Kris menjerit merasakan perih pada dua matanya karna isi botol itu mengenai kelopak matanya.

Melihat ada kesempatan untuk keluar Luhan dengan cepat berlari menuju pintu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat tiga laki laki dengan tubuh berotot menghadangnya di depan pintu.

Suara tawa Kris terdengar di belakang Luhan.

"Jangan mengira kau bisa lepas semudah itu dariku Luhan"

Kris menarik belakang rambut Luhan membuat Luhan mengerang dengan keras, namun Kris tidak memperdulikannya, Kris menggered Luhan kembali memasuki kamar dan menjatuhkan Luhan ke ranjang dengan kasar.

Kris melepas sabuk yang ia gunakan dan melilitkannya pada genggaman tangannya.

"Kau akan medapatkan hukuman atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan di hari pertamamu Luhan!" Kris menyeringai dan menghujamkan sabuk itu tepat di kaki Luhan.

Bunyi cambuk terdengar sangat keras di barengi tawa Kris yang begitu kencang.

Luhan meremas seprai dengan airmata yang kembali mengalir saat merasakan perih pada dua kakinya.

Nafas Kris tersengal saat melemparkan sabuknya, tatapan Kris begitu puas melihat Luhan yang tidak berdaya di depannya, Kris menghampiri Luhan dan menjambak rambut Luhan, memuat Luhan mendongak dengan wajah basah oleh keringat dan airmata.

Luhan meringis kecil merasakan jambakan Kris terasa sangat kuat di kulit kepalanya.

"Ini baru permulaan! Kau akan mendapatkan hukuman lebih dari ini jika berani melawanku" Nada bicara Kris penuh dengan ketegasan dan ancaman, Kris melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Luhan dan berjalan dengan angkuh menuju pintu keluar.

Begitu Kris menghilang dari balik pintu, Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya dan meringis saat melihat luka lebar di kakinya, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasa perih pada bagian kakinya saat di gerakan.

Tak lama seorang lelaki lain masuk, menghampiri Luhan dengan membawa satu baskom berisikan air dan handuk.

Luhan menatap takut pada lelaki berlesung pipi di depannya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut, aku Zhang Yixing.. aku yang terpilih untuk menjadi asistenmu"

Luhan memincing tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Yixing.

"Aku adalah orang yang akan mengurusi semua keperluanmu selama di sini Luhan" Yixing tersenyum dan berjongkok tepat di depan kaki Luhan.

Yixing meringis melihat luka di kaki Luhan yang terlihat lumayan parah, bahkan celana yang Luhan kenakan sudah sobek karna cambukan itu.

"Aku akan mengobati lukamu" Yixing mulai membersihkan luka Luhan dengan handuk yang ia celubkan pada air hangat.

Luhan dengan kuat menggigit bibinya merasakan perih yang teramat pada kakinya.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk ngtukkan jarinya di meja kerjanya dengan fikirian resah.

Sudah satu minggu sejak kejadian itu dan Luhan sama sekali menjadi tidak bisa Sehun hubungi, nomornya mati dan Luhan tidak pernah datang lagi ke toko tempatnya bekerja.

Apa Luhan pergi dengan pria itu?

Sehun menggeleng mencoba menepis pemikirannya.

Sehun menghela nafas, dengan cepat mengambil coatnya dan berlalu dari kantornya.

Tuanya adalah rumah Luhan.

.

.

Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat, Sehun hanya ingin menagih penjelasan yang Luhan tawarkan malam itu.

Saat itu fikiran Sehun tengah kalut karna kekecewaan dan emosi yang menguasainya sehingga membuat Sehun buta dan tidak menghiraukan apapun.

Dan saat Sehun merasa sudah dalam kondisi bisa mengontrol amarahnya, Sehun berniat menemui Luhan untuk meminta kejelasan tentang siapa pria itu.

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Luhan yang terlihat sepi, Sehun turun dari mobilnya dan memasuki area rumah Luhan.

Sehun mengetuk pintu rumah Luhan, namun tidak ada sahutan, pintunya terkunci.

Apa Luhan tengah keluar?.

Sehun menengok ke bawah saat merasa kakinya menginjak sesuatu.

Sebuah amplop.

Sehun mengambilnya dan membuka amplop itu yang berisi ijazah S1 Luhan.

Sehun menyeringit.

"Apa Luhan tidak datang di hari wisudanya?"

Sehun merasa ada yang aneh di sini, dengan cepat Sehun berlari menuju mobilnya bersiap untuk menemui Baekhyun, yang ia tahu adalah teman Luhan di toko.

.

.

Sesampainya sehun di tempat kerja Luhan, Sehun langsung menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah memasukan roti di dalam pelastik untuk di berikan pada pembeli.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun menengok dengan mata melebar melihat Sehun berada di depannya.

"K..kau Se.. sehun?" Baekhyun berucap gagap karna merasa terkejut melihat Sehun yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau teman Luhan?" Sehun tidak menghiraukan keterkejutan Baekhyun yang hampir membuatnya seperti orang gagap.

"Ya.. a aku teman Luhan"

"Kau tahu Luhan berada di mana?"

Baekhyun sontak merasa sedih saat di tanya tentang keberadan Luhan.

"Aku tidak tahu.. terakhir dia masuk kerja adalah satu minggu lalu dan aku belum bisa menghubunginya sampai saat ini" Raut wajah baekhyun terlihat sendu.

"Shi!t" Sehun menggeram, dengan cepat Sehun kembali memasuki mobilnya.

Sehun tidak mempunyai tujuan lain, dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya lebih dulu sebelum memulai lagi mencari Luhannya.

-Apa pria itu benar benar membawa Luhan pergi?- Sehun bergumam dengan kesedihan dan kekesalan yang kembali ia rasakan.

.

.

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal, saat lagi lagi mendapati Luhan berbaring dengan luka baru yang kali ini ia dapatkan di punggungnya.

Yixing tidak merasa kesal karna harus merawat luka Luhan dia hanya sedih melihat luka luka di tubuh Luhan yang tidak berkurang dan justru samakin bertambah.

Yixing mengambil P3K yang selalu ia sediakan dengan lengkap di kamar Luhan dan duduk di sisi Luhan yeng tengah tengkurap.

"Luka mu yang lain bahkan belum mengering dan kau sudah mendapatkan yang baru"

Luhan terkekeh mendengar gerutuan yixing,dia sudah terbiasa dengan yixing yang selalu seperti ini jika harus mengobati luka lukanya.

Yixing menuangkan alcohol pada kapas dan mulai membersihkan luka di punggung Luhan dengan hati hati.

Luhan hanya diam, Luhan bahkan sudah merasa kebal dengan rasa perih yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mendapatkan ini Luhan?" Yixing bertanya penasaran, karna Luhan tidak pernah keluar tanpa luka baru di tubuhnya setelah bertemu Kris.

"Karna aku tidak mau melayaninya dan inilah yang aku dapatkan"

Yixing menyeringit mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Bukankah kau di sini untuk itu, jadi kenapa kau tidak mau melayani Kris?"

"Bukan aku yang menginginkan untuk berada di sini, takdir yang membawaku ke sini, sepertinya seseorang menjualku pada Kris"

Raut wajah Yixing sontak berubah sedih mendengar nasip malang Luhan.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa yang menjualmu?"

"Aku mempunyai gambaran satu seorang pria tapi aku tidak tahu siapa namanya"

Yixing menghembuskan nafasnya, merasa prihatin pada Luhan.

"Nasipmu benar benar kejam Luhan, sekarang kau harus terkurung dalam dunia palsu Kris"

Luhan menyeringit mendengar gumaman lirih Yixing.

"Dunia palsu?" Luhan merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

Yixing mengangguk.

"Kau adalah orang ke empat kris selama dua tahun ini"

"Jadi ada orang lain sebelum aku, lalu kemana mereka apa mereka sudah di bebaskan?" Luhan berharap yixing menjawab iya, karna itu artinya dia mempunyai kesempatan untuk bebas, tapi Yixing jutru menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Mereka semua meninggal karna di bunuh"

Tubuh Luhan sontak menegang mendengar jawaban Yixing.

"Di bunuh?" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya dan menghadap Yixing dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kris Wu adalah salah satu pemilik perusahaan besar di Beijing dan image yang kris miliki di dunia luar adalah 'SI TAMPAN BERHATI MALAIKAT" Yixing mendecih saat mengatakannya.

"Mereka hanya tidak tahu betapa busuknya sifat Kris dan jika mereka semua di bebaskan dengan keadaan hidup maka tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau mereka akan tutup mulut, Kris akan membunuh mainannya saat sudah merasa bosan"

Yixing menggenggam tangan Luhan dan menatap mata Luhan penuh permohonan.

"Karna itulah.. turuti saja apa yang Kris mau Lu.."

Luhan mendesah.

"Bukankah dua duanya akan berakhir sama, aku akan mati di tangan Kris"

Yixing menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Kris sudah memiliki tunangan bernama Jessica dan sebenatar lagi mereka akan mengadakan pernikahan, tidak ada yang tahukan.. mungkin setelah itu Kris akan membebaskanmu"

Luhan menatap bingung pada Yixing.

"Kalau Kris sudah memiliki tunangan lalu kenapa dia seperti ini?"

Yixing mengedikan bahunya.

"Entahlah.. mungkin Kris merasa tidak puas dengan Jessica, karna itulah dia membangun tempat khusus di Nanjing untuk menyimpan kebusukannya agar tidak terendus dunia luar, Kris biasanya akan datang satu bulan satu kali untuk mengunjungi orang keduanya"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Kris tidak melepaskanku?"

"Setidaknya kau bisa mengulur waktu untuk mencari cara agar bisa keluar dari sini, jika kau terus melawan mungkin Kris bisa lebih cepat membunuhmu Lu.. walaupun itu akan sangat sulit untuk keluar karna penjagaan di luar sangat ketat tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk mencoba"

Luhan tersenyum, dia sungguh beruntung bertemu orang seperti Yixing di tempat ini.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi denganku"

Yixing melebarkan bola matanya mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk dan Yixing langsung memeluk Luhan.

"Terimakasih Lu, aku akan terus berdoa untukmu"

"Untuk kita Zhang"

Yixing terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Ya untuk kita"

Luhan membalas peluka Yixing, dia tahu kalau Yixingpun ingin keluar dari sini.

.

.

"Sehun" Oh in hwa memasuki kamar Sehun yang terlihat mewah dan berclass.

Sehun tengah mengerjakan beberapa pekerjannya dan tidak menyahut panggilan Ibunya.

Mood Sehun sedang buruk hanya untuk sekedar bertemu seseorang.

In hwa menghampiri Sehun dan memijat pundak Sehun dengan palan.

"Kau sedang sibuk..?"

"Ya"

"Kau kenapa Sehun, beberapa hari ini moodmu terlihat buruk, apa ada masalah?" In hwa duduk di sofa yang berada di kamar Sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, dia tidak menjawab.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Luhan?"

Gerakan jari Sehun terhenti pada keyboard leptopnya saat mendengar nama Luhan di sebut.

In hwa tersenyum kecil tanpa Sehun ketahui.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya pada Ibu Sehun, mungkin Ibu bisa membantumu"

Sehun menoleh pada Ibunya dan menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Luhan menghilang" Sehun bergumam lirih.

"Benarkah?" In hwa menunjukan wajah penuh keterkejutannya pada Sehun.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu Sehun? Bukankah kau bilang akan menikahinya"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan mulai menceritakan dari awal pertemuannya dengan Kai.

In hwa berdiri dan memeluk Sehun dari belakang saat selesai mendengarkan cerita Sehun, In hwa mengelus rambut Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman licik tergambar di bibirnya.

"Kau harusnya lebih berhati hati dalam memilih kekasih Sehun, kau harus ingat kalau kau bukan dari kalangan biasa dan siapapun bisa membodohimu untuk mendapatkan keuntungan darimu"

Sehun terdiam mendengar ucapan Ibunya, Sehun menjadi kembali teringat dengan perkataan Kai.

Selama hampir lima tahun mengenal Luhan, Sehun tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Luhan adalah orang yang seperti Ibunya dan kai katakan.

"Sudahlah.. lupakan Luhan, dia bukan orang yang pantas untuk kau tangisi" In hwa menangkup pipi Sehun dan mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Sehun menatap mata Ibunya dan mengangguk dengan pelan.

"Aku akan mencoba melupakan Luhan"

-Walalupun aku tahu itu tidak akan pernah bisa aku lakukan- Sehun melanjutkan ucapannya di dalam hati.

In hwa tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepala Sehun di dadanya.

"Ibu akan membantumu untuk melupakan Luhan"

.

.

Sebuah pesta perayaan di langsungkan dengan sangat mewah, para media berkerumunan untuk meliput para tamu yang datang di malam perayaan ulanag tahun ke 30th TC'ent.

Sederet artis, actor, penyanyi dan kalangan entertainment lainnya silih berganti berjalan di red carpet yang di sediakan dan berpose di depan camera dengan pakaian terbaik yang mereka pesan pada designer terbaik korea maupun dunia.

Semua wartawan berteriak dan saling mendorong untuk mendapatkan posisi paling depan saat melihat salah satu penyanyi yang tengah tenar di Korea datang mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna gold yang memiliki belahan rendah di bagian dadanya dan aksen pernak pernik batu berlian kecil yang mengitari perutnya.

Wanita itu berpose di red carpet dengan senyum manis di depan camera yang mengabadikannya, rambutnya terkeuncir dengan begitu rapih, memamerkan leher mulusnya yang telihat polos tanpa hiasan apapun.

Wanita itu membungkuk sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan berlalu dari hadapan para media.

"ITU OH SEHUUN!" Salah seorang wartawan berteriak saat melihat Sehun dengan Oh in hwa turun dari mobil mewah mereka.

Sontak para media dengan cepat berlari mendekat untuk bisa mengambil gambar terbaik pewaris Hyundai heavy industries.

Sehun sesekali tersenyum kecil dan In hwa melambaikkan tangannya pada para media, Sehun dan In hwa berjalan menuju red carpet dengan di kawal lima bodyguard untuk menjaga mereka dari kerumunan media.

Kedatangan Oh Sehun memang sudah sangat di nantikan oleh para media yang bahkan rela menunggu dari pagi demi mendapatkan tempat yang strategis untuk meliput.

Sehun dengan long coatnya berpose di red carpet bersama Ibunya yang terlihat anggun menggunakan gaun panjang berwarna biru tua yang membentuk lekuk tubuhnya idealnya.

"Nyonya..di mana tuan oh?" Salah satu wartawan bertanya pada In hwa.

"Dia tidak bisa datang.." In hwa menjawab penuh dengan keramahan.

Sehun sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan mendahului Ibunya untuk memasuki area pesta.

In hwa tersenyum kecil pada para media melihat kelakukan Sehun yang terkesan tidak ramah dan dengan segera In hwa menyusul Sehun kedalam.

"Kau harusnya tidak seperti itu Sehun" In hwa berbisik pada Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Ibunya penuh dengan tatapan jengah.

"Ibu tahu aku akan melakukan itu jadi seharusnya Ibu tidak memaksaku untuk ikut"

In hwa menghela nafasnya, merasa percuma jika berdebat dengan Sehun.

"Bibi in hwa"

In hwa menoleh saat namanya di panggil dan tersenyum ketika melihat seorang wanita mengenakan gaun berwarna gold melangkah menghampirinya.

"Soojung.. bagaimana kabarmu sayang?"

Soojung sedikit membungkuk dan balas menatap In hwa yang tersenyum padanya.

"Baik Bi.."

"Apa Ibu dan Ayahmu tidak ikut?"

Soojung menggeleng dengan senyum kecil.

"Mereka tengah berada di Jepang untuk mengurus beberapa hal"

"Ah itu sangat di sayangkan, bukankah ini waktu yang sudah di persiapkan" In hwa bergumam kecil.

Sehun menyeringit menatap kedekatan Ibunya dengan wanita di hadapannya.

Sejak kapan Ibunya berteman baik dengan wanita dan bahkan orang tua dari wanita ini?

"Kau sehun?" Soojung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sehun.

"Ya aku Sehun"

In hwa tersenyum lebar melihat Sehun berjabat tangan dengan Soojung.

"Aku Soojung atau orang lebih mengenalku dengan nama Krystal"

Sehun mengangguk mengangguk mengerti.

Walaupun Sehun tidak tahu siapa wanita ini tapi beberapa kali Sehun pernah mendengar namanya saat tengah menonton teve.

"Ingin minum bersamaku?" Soojung menatap penuh harap pada Sehun.

"Tentu, tentu Soojung, Sehun pasti akan senang untuk menemanimu, benarkan Sehun?" In hwa menyahut dengan nada gembira, mengabaikan Sehun yang tengah memelototkan mata padanya.

Soojung tersenyum dan tanpa segan menggenggam tangan Sehun agar mengikutinya.

In hwa melambai dengan senyum lebar pada Sehun yang hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

Semua pasang mata terlihat memperhatikan Sehun dan Soojung penuh kekaguman dan rasa iri saat sehun dan Soojung berjalan melewati mereka, para wanita yang ada di pesta itu hampir semuanya mengutuk soojung dalam hati yang tengah tersenyum tersipu di samping Sehun yang hanya menatap datar pada semua orang.

.

.

Sehun dan Soojung sudah menghabiskan waktu mereka berdua untuk mengobrol dengan duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan.

Soojung selalu tersenyum saat melihat Sehun yang duduk di depannya, Soojong benar benar merasa sudah terjerat oleh pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

Sehun terus menundukkan kepalanya dengan memainkan minuman di dalam gelasnya, Sehun bukanlah pendominasi di sini, dia hanya berusaha menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Soojung, dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Soojung, mengingat Ibunya sangat dekat dengan soojung.

"Tuan Sehun dan nona Soojung anda di minta untuk ikut menghadiri pressconference di depan"

Seorang waiters datang mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dan Soojung.

Soojung mengangguk sementara Sehun merasa bingung mendengar ucapan waiters itu.

Soojung jelas wajar jika ikut menghadiri pressconference karna dia adalah penyanyi di agency ini, lalu Sehun?.

-Kenapa aku harus ikut?- Sehun bergumam dalam hati dengan kebingungan yang ada di benaknya.

"Sehun.. ayo,semua orang sudah menunggu kita"

Soojung sudah berdiri dan dengan malas Sehunpun bangkit dari kursinya.

Sehun berjalan dengan Soojung yang menggapit lengannya, sontak para wartawan yang sudah bersiap meliput berjalannya presscon mengalihkan camera mereka pada Sehun yang datang dengan Soojung di sampingnya.

Flash camera tidak ada hentinya menyoroti sehun dan Soojung sampai mereka sudah duduk di kursi yang telah di sediakan.

Sehun duduk tepat di tengah In hwa dan Soojung,dan sekarang Sehun benar benar merasa tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini bu?" Sehun berbisik pada In hwa yang hanya terus tersenyum pada para media tanpa menjawabnya.

CEO dari TC'ent mulai mengucapkan beberapa sambutan dan rasa terimakasih pada para tamu dan harapan untuk TC'ent kedepannya.

Sehun mendengarkannya dengan terus menundukkan kepala, Sehun merasa benar benar ingin lari dari tempat ini.

"Dan aku sebagai CEO TC'ent yang menaungi Krystal ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting"

Semua wartawan bergemuruh merasa penasaran dengan apa yang akan di sampaikan.

Soojung tersenyum kecil dan sedikit melirik pada Sehun yang sudah menegakkan kepalanya karna cubitan dari In hwa.

"Karna orang tua Krystal tidak bisa menghadiri acara malam ini maka aku sebagai perwakilan akan memberitahukan, kalau Krystal akan segera menikah dengan Oh Sehun, putra dari pemilik Hyundai heavy industries"

Sontak para wartawan menjadi semakin bergemuruh karna mendengar berita yang tidak pernah mereka duga.

Sehun mendelik mendengar berita yang Tuan Cha umumkan, Sehun dengan segera ingin berdiri untuk membantah, tapi In hwa menarik tangannya untuk kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Ibu akan menjelaskannya nanti" In hwa berbisik pada Sehun yang hanya terteguh di tempatnya.

Menikah? Satu kata it uterus berputar dalam benak Sehun.

"Lalu apa anda akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan? Karir nona Krystal tengah melejit, jadi apa yang membuatmu yakin untuk menikah dengan Tuan Sehun" Salah seorang wartawan mengajukkan pertanyan.

"Aku akan tetap ada di dunia hiburan jika itu memungkinkan dan Sehun memberiku izin dan apa yang membuatku yakin untuk menikah dengan Sehun adalah.. karna aku mencintai Sehun" Soojung menjawabnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Selama ini hubungan kalian tidak pernah tercium media, jadi sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal?" Wartawan lain bertanya.

Nyonya oh dengan cepat mengambil micnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya di tujukan untuk Sehun dan Krystal.

"Mereka sudah cukup lama saling mengenal dan berhubungan, hanya saja memang mereka menjalinnya dengan diam diam" In hwa tersenyum lebar pada camera media yang terfokus padanya.

Sehun mendengus dan menundukan wajahnya, Sehun tidak ingin wajah emosinya tersorot camera saat mendengar Ibunya mengatakan kepalsuan di depan dunia.

"Apa Tuan Oh tahu tentang ini?"

"Tentu dia tahu, dia bahkan sudah tidak sabar untuk menyaksikan pernikahan Sehun dan Krystal"

"Kapan pernikahan ini akan di adakan?"

"Secepatnya.." Krystal menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman yang di angguki oleh In hwa.

"Ya.. secepatnya"

"Tuan Sehun.. apa ada yang ingin anda sampaikan?"

Senyuman In hwa dan Krystal sontak lenyap, In hwa merasa wanti wanti dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan.

"Jaga kelakuanmu Sehun.." In hwa berbisik.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dengan kuat untuk meredam emosinya dan dengan sebuah senyuman palsu Sehun menatap para media.

"Hanya berikan doa yang terbaik untuk kami, terimakasih" Sehun berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk, sebelum akhirnya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

Sehun melemparkan coatnya begitu ia sampai di kamarnya, Sehun benar benar tidak menyangka dengan apa yang baru dia lalui.

Nafas Sehun masih tersengal sengal karna emosi yang ia tahan.

"Sehuun" In hwa memasuki kamar Sehun.

Sehun berbalik untuk menatap Ibunya.

"Ibu fikir apa yang sudah Ibu lakukan!" Nada bicara Sehun meninggi, Sehun benar benar merasa kesal dengan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Ibu hanya ingin membantumu melupakan Luhan" In hwa mendekat dan memberi tatapan memohon pada Sehun.

"Tapi bukan seperti ini Bu.. aku bisa mengatasi masalahku sendiri jadi ibu tidak perlu mencampuri hidupku" Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, membelakangi in hwa.

"Ini bahkan baru satu bulan sejak Luhan menghilang dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan pernikahan itu!" Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dan besiap memasuki kamar mandi untuk menjernihkan fikirannya.

"Lakukan itu Sehun!" Suara ketus In hwa terdengar membuat langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Lakukan itu dan buatlah nama OH IN HWA menjadi tercoreng di mata dunia!"

In hwa berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Bukan hanya itu! Kau bahkan akan membuat nama besar OH mejadi bahan tertawaan di kalangan masyarakat, ingat Sehun! Berapa juta nasib orang yang akan terkena imbas dari setiap hal yang kau lakukan!"

Sehun mengaplkan tangannya dengan kuat mendengar apa yang In hwa katakan.

"Kau hidup bukan hanya untuk dirimu dan keluarga oh! Tapi kau hidup untuk berjuta juta nyawa lainya yang berada di bawah sayap Hyundai! Krystal memiliki popularitas yang bagus, dia cantik dan banyak di puja oleh masyarakat karna kebaikkannya,dan hanya orang seperti itu yang pantas bersanding dengan OH SEHUN.. PUTRA PEWARIS HYUNDAI HEAVY INDUSTRIES!" In hwa merasakan emosi yang tidak kalah besarnya dengan Sehun.

In hwa benar benar tidak menyangka Sehun bisa menjadi pria berotak dangkal Hanya karna si miskin Luhan.

"Dan apa kau akan terus menangisi lelaki itu yang sudah jelas jelas meninggalkan mu dengan pria lain?"

Sehun mendelik, dia jelas tahu siapa lelaki yang Ibunya maksud.

In hwa menarik nafasnya untuk menetralkan emosinya dan kembali memandang Sehun penuh dengan kasih sayang.

"Ibu tidak akan menganggap obrolan ini terjadi di antara kita, Ibu akan tetap menyiapkan pernikahan untukmmu dan Krystal" In hwa menggenggam tangan Sehun yang masih terkepal kuat dan perlahan membuka kepalan tangan Sehun, In hwa jelas tahu Sehun tengah berusaha meredam emosinya.

"Ibu tidak akan memberitahu hal ini pada Ayahmu.. jadi jangan kecewakan ibu sehun" In hwa memeluk sehun dan menepuk punggung sehun dengan pelan.

"Ibu mohon.. turuti apa yang ibu katakana jika kau masih ingin melihat ibu tersenyum"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, sehun benar benar merasa frustasi saat ini.

Sehun bukanlah type anak penduharka, dia sangat menyayangi orang tuanya dan sangat lemah jika harus menghadapi ibunya seperti saat ini.

"Ibu menyayangimu sehun, kau adalah yang paling berharga untuk ibu"

Sehun menghela nafasnya dengan pasrah.

"Aku akan mencobanya bu" Sehun berbisik dan membalas pelukan in hwa.

In hwa tersenyum lebar, dia tahu sehun akan mudah dia luluhkan.

"Terimakasih sehun, pernikahanmu akan di adakan minggu depan"

Dengan lemah sehun mengangguk.

-Semuanya akan berubah ;uhan- sehun bergumam lirih dalam hati.

Hatinya benar benar terasa sesak, tapi Sehun tidak memiliki pilihan bukan?

Karna pilihannya sudah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

-Aku merindukanmu luhan- Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada in hwa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Loha loha..ga nyangka chap pertama kemarin bisa tembus sampai 30 review! Dan sesuai janji aku bawa chap dua untuk kalian..aku happy banget,MOODku langsung melonjak tinggi baca review kalian,dan di sini ada dua readers yang udah nebak nebak buah manggis jalan cerita ini,biar aku jawab beberapa review kalian^^

Lullaby : kamu Tanya luhan jadi macam pemuwas nafsu,dan kejawabkan di sini..dan kamu salah satu readers yang udah nebaknya tepat,kita satu pemikiran :*

Bambii : reviemu dua kali,bikin aku terhura..thanks ya udah baca FFku..

Ohse : buat KaiLu ada apa engganya liat nanti ya,itu masih rahasia perusahaan(?)

Guest : endingnya happy kah HunHan kah itu aku belum tahu..karna ni FF kan baru mulai..makasih ya kamu juga salah satu yang selalu ada di FFku.

thehunLuhanYehet : iya sehun di jodohin,kamu juga salah satu yang tebakannya jitu! jadi nikah apa engganya liat di next chap ya.

Cho ri rin : mau aku kasih nafas buatan ga biar bisa nafas hahaha..kai jahat kan tapi bakal berubah jadi baik atau engga liat di nanti ya..

Novey : jangan cepat terungkaplah,nanti tamat dong hehehe

Gyn125 : selamat datang..terimakasih ya udah review dan baca FFku ^^

Pokoknya I love you buat kalian,aku baca ko semua review kalian,buat yang baru baca FFku welcome makasih ya udah mau baca FFku,dan untuk yang udah ada dari jaman FF You got me,oh! Terimakasih banget udah tetep baca ngikutin dan review FFku..

THANKS pokoknya untuk yang udah review fol/fav ni FF,aku tunggu reviewnya untuk chap ini,semoga kalian yang udah review,review lagi ya..pai pai di next chap!


	3. Chapter 3

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tujuh hari berselang dengan begitu cepat dan semua perkatan In hwa menjadi kenyataan dalam hidup Sehun.

Gereja tempat untuk pemberkatan pernikahan Sehun dan Soojung sudah terlihat ramai oleh tamu undangan yang sudah mulai berdatangan, para media telah bersiap di tempatnya masing masing untuk meliput berjalannya acara pemberkatan pernikahan Sehun dan Soojung.

Soojung tengah duduk di sebuah ruangan yang sudah di sediakan untuk mempelai wanita menunggu acara pemberkatan di mulai, Soojung terlihat begitu cantik dangan menggunakan gaun pengantin panjang berwarna pink yang memperlihatkan bahu putih mulusnya, wajah Soojung di beri riasan tipis membuat kecantikan natural Soojung kian memancar, senyum indah Soojung selalu terukir di bibir merah mudanya saat beberapa kerabat dan teman datang menemuinya untuk memberi ucapan selamat.

Soojung benar benar merasakan sebuah kebahagiannya sebagai seorang pengantin.

Di tempat lain, Sehun tengah berdiri di depan cermin sambil memasang kancing jas pengantinnya, Sehun terlihat begitu tampan dan mempesona dengan balutan serba putih yang ia kenakan, rambut Sehun di tata rapih ke belakang membuat aura kesempurnaan semakin memancar pada diri Sehun.

Sehun terdiam menatap dirinya sendiri di depan cermin dan mendecih saat ia teringat dengan seseorang, Luhan.

Harusnya hari ini adalah hari bahagianya dengan Luhan jika saja Luhan tidak pergi meninggalkan dirinya bersama pria lain.

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya saat kembali teringat dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di antara dirinya dan Luhan, Sehun tidak merasakan kebahagian selayaknya seorang pengantin pada umumnya, yang sehun rasakan hanya sebuah kesedihan dan rasa terluka di hatinya.

Sehun melangkah keluar menuju gereja yang akan mengikatnya dan Soojung dengan wajah datarnya.

.

.

Acara pemberkatan pernikahan Sehun dan Soojung berjalan dengan lancar.

Soojung tersenyum lebar saat mendengar pendeta di depan mereka telah mengesahkan hubungannya dengan Sehun.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Soojung saat Ibu Soojung mendekat, membawa satu pasang cincin untuk Sehun dan Soojung kenakan.

Soojung lebih dulu menyematkan cincin itu pada jari Sehun dengan senyum yang tak pudar dari bibir tipisnya, Sehun mengambil satu cincin lainnya untuk ia sematkan di jari Soojung, namun pergerakan Sehun terhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu.

(Aku akan memasangkan cincin untukmu di hari pernikahan kita nanti)

Nafas Sehun tercekat ketika benaknya memutar perkatan yang pernah ia ucapkan untuk Luhan, Sehun benar benar merasa ingin menangis dan berteriak sekancang kencangnya saat ia menyadari harus menyematkan cincin di jari orang lain, bukan di jari Luhannya.

Sehun menatap sendu pada cincin yang tengah ia pegang.

"Sehun" Soojong berbisik dengan rasa cemas melihat Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam.

Para tamu mulai bergemuruh karna Sehun tidak kunjung menyematkan cincin pada jari Soojung.

Sehun dengan hati yang begitu terasa sesak, memegang tangan Soojung dan menyematkan cincin itu pada jari Soojung.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada pilihan dan tidak ada yang bisa Sehun lakukan.

Semua tamu bertepuk tangan, Soojung tersenyum dan In hwa menghela nafas lega dari tempatnya saat melihat Sehun sudah menyematkan cincin di jari Soojung.

"Silakan cium pengantinmu Sehun"

Sehun mendekat pada Soojung begitu mendengar apa yang pendeta suruhkan.

Hati Soojung berdebar dengan keras melihat wajah Sehun begitu dekat di depannya, bahkan Soojung bisa mencium wangi nafas yang Sehun hembuskan.

Sehun menatap lekat pada Soojung, dengan pelan Sehun memegang tengkuk Soojung membuat Soojung semakin merasakan kegugupan.

Ini akan menjadi ciuman pertamannya dengan Sehun.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu.." Sehun berbisik tepat di depan bibir Soojung.

Soojung menatap Sehun dengan bingung dan hanya diam, menunggu apa yang ingin Sehun sampaikan padanya.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu Soojung.."

Sontak garis senyuman di bibir Soojung menghilang setelah mendengar apa yang Sehun katakan padanya.

Sehun yang melihat Soojung tengah terpaku, dengan cepat menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Soojung, Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mulai melumat kecil bibir Soojung membuat para tamu bersorak melihat penyatuan dua insan yang terjadi di hadapan mereka.

Soojung tidak membalas lumatan Sehun dia masih merasa terkejut dengan apa yang Sehun katakan padanya.

-Maafkan aku Luhan- Sehun bergumam lirih dengan semua kepedihan yang ia rasakan pada hatinya.

Satu tetes airmata mengalir dari sudut mata Sehun di tengah tengah lumatannya pada bibir Soojung.

.

.

Siang itu, Luhan tengah menikmati makan siangnya di dalam kamar bersama Yixing, Luhan lebih suka menghabiskan makanannya dengan duduk bersila di atas ranjang di banding harus makan di meja makan yang ada di rumah ini.

Ruang makan yang ada di rumah ini terlalu besar dan Luhan akan merasa benar benar kesepian jika harus makan di meja makan.

"Hari ini Kris akan datang untuk berkunjung" Yixing yang duduk di kursi tepat di samping ranjang Luhan membuka obrolan di tengah tengah kegiatan menyantap makanannya.

"Apa dia sudah kembali dari London?"

Yixing mengangguk.

"Aku dengar dia sudah kembali dari London sejak dua hari lalu dan akan datang ke sini lebih dulu sebelum berangkat ke Korea"

Luhan menoleh menatap Yixing.

"Korea?"

"Ya.. Kris akan menghadiri acara resepsi salah satu rekan bisnisnya di sana"

Luhan menghela nafasnya dengan lesu.

"Aku merindukan Korea.."

-Aku merindukan Sehun- Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya di dalam hati.

Yixing menatap Luhan, dia jelas faham dengan perasaan Luhan.

"Lebih baik kau tidak terlalu berharap Lu.. untuk berkeliling Nanjingpun kau tidak akan di beri izin oleh Kris"

Luhan menunduk, dia sangat tahu dengan hal itu.

"Mungkin Kris akan ke Korea bersama Jessica.. aahhh betapa beruntungnya mereka karna bisa menikah dengan seorang pangeran" Nada suara Yixing terdengar penuh dengan rasa iri membuat Luhan terkekeh geli karnanya.

"Eeeeyyy Kris bukan pangeran, dia lebih mirip seperti seorang penyihir.."

Yixing tergelak mendengar bantahan Luhan.

"Kau benar, Kris memang lebih tepat di sebut penyihir tapi akan aku tunjukan padamu Luhan, kalau rekan bisnis Kris benar benar seorang pangeran"

Yixing dengan antusias menaruh makannannya di meja nakas dan menghampiri Tv yang ada di dalam kamar Luhan, Yixing menyalakan Tv itu dan bersorak saat mendapatkan tayangan yang ia cari.

"Lihat Luhan lihat! Dia benar benar seperti seorang pangeran bukan?" Suara Yixing terdengar seperti seorang fangril yang sedang melihat idolanya di layar Tv.

Luhan tersenyum mendengarnya dan ikut memfokuskan tatapannya pada layar Tv yang ada di depannya.

Senyuman Luhan meredup tergantikan dengan matanya yang memincing saat melihat seseorang yang sepertinya ia kenal dan dalam sekejap tubuh Luhan menjadi terasa lemas begitu melihat jelas siapa yang tengah muncul di layar Tv.

"Namanya Oh Sehun, dia pewaris tunggal Hyundai heavy industrie dan wanita beruntung yang menikah dengan sehun adalah Soojung, dia penyanyi Korea yang tengah di gandrungi di kalangan masyarakat luas.. mereka terlihat sangat serasi bukan?" Yixing menatap penuh dengan tatapan memuja pada Tv di depannya yang tengah menayangkan Sehun dan Soojung yang sedang melambai pada para media seusai pemberkatan pernikahan.

Luhan melepaskan sendok yang ia gunakan dari genggamannya, hati Luhan bergemuruh dengan perasaan sesak yang tiba tiba menjalar pada seluruh pernafasannya.

Luhan tidak menyangka Sehun dengan secepat itu mampu melepas dirinya.

Air mata Luhan menggenang tanpa bisa ia tahan, Luhan menunduk membuat air matanya terjatuh menetes pada makanan yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Ya.. mereka sangat serasi" Luhan berucap dengan di iringi senyum mirisnya.

Luhan benar benar merasakan kekecewaan dan kemarah yang begitu besar pada Sehun.

Dia tengah berusaha berjuang untuk tidak kembali di sentuh oleh pria lain dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi Sehun, tapi Sehun justru dengan mudahnya menikahi wanita lain.

-Ini tidak adil Tuhan- Luhan membatin, merasa apa yang terjadi dalam hidupnya terasa begitu sulit untuk ia terima.

Yixing menoleh dan menatap bingung pada Luhan yang tengah menunduk.

"Luhan" Yixing ingin melangkah mendekati Luhan karna Yixing sedikit mendengar isakan dari bibir Luhan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar pintu kamar Luhan di buka.

Yixing mendelik penuh keterkejutan begitu melihat Kris yang membuka pintu kamar Luhan, dengan cepat Yixing mengambil makanannya dan makanan Luhan tanpa melirik Luhan sedikitpun.

Yixing benar benar merasa takut jika melihat sosok Kris.

"Permisi Tuan" Yixing sedikit membungkuk pada Kris dan berlalu keluar dari kamar Luhan dengan tergesagesa.

Begitu Yixing keluar, suara kekehan lirih Luhan terdengar, Luhan mendongak dengan pipi penuh airmata menatap Kris yang sudah berdiri di sisi ranjangnya.

"Pada akhirnya aku benar benar berakhir denganmu Kris.."

Kris menyeringit merasa tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Luhan mengusap airmatanya dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kris.

"Yang dia ucapkan benar, seharusnya sampah tidak pernah berharap untuk di pungut seorang pangeran"

Luhan mengelus pipi kiri Kris dengan lembut membuat Kris semakin di buat bingung dengn tingkah Luhan.

Biasanya Luhan akan melempar apapun pada Kris jika melihat Kris datang menemuinya.

"Dan sekarang tidak ada alasan untukku tetap mempertahankan bukan? Yang harus aku lakukan sekarang adalah bertahan.."

Kris tidak mengerti dengan semua yang Luhan katakana tapi Kris tidak perduli, bagi Kris yang terpenting saat ini adalah, menggagahi Luhan di bawahnya.

Kris merapatkan Luhan pada tubuhnya, dia sudah cukup lama menantikan Luhan menjinak seperti sekarang.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris membuat Kris tertawa senang karnanya.

"Kau akhirnya menyerah padaku Luhan" Kris tersenyum lebar menatap Luhan yang tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan terus memainkan rambut belakang Kris.

"Aku hanya ingin menguji kesabaranmu Kris" Luhan berjinjit dan berbisik di telinga Kris dengan sesekali mencumbui cuping telinga Kris.

Kris memejamkan matanya, menikmati rangsangan yang Luhan beri untuknya.

Belaian Luhan pada rambutnya terasa benar benar menyenangkan, membuat gairah Kris tersulut dengan begitu cepat.

"Kau benar benar membuatku gilan luhan!" Kris menggeram kecil dan mendorong Luhan membuat Luhan terjatuh di ranjang.

"Kau sudah cukup lama menguji kesabaranku, sekarang beri aku kepuasan" Kris dengan cepat melepas baju yang ia kenakan dan menindihi Luhan dengan seringaiannya sexynya.

Luhan tertawa kecil saat melihat kabut nafsu di mata Kris yang begitu besar.

"Kau sudah lama menunggu ini?" Senyum polos Luhan terlihat.

"Kau fikir apa yang aku tunggu darimu jika bukan ini?" Tangan besar Kris mengusap lembut bahu Luhan, mencoba memberitahu Luhan kalau dirinya sudah benar benar terangsang.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya Kris" Luhan mendorong tengkuk Kris dan mencium bibir Kris dengan lumatan kuatnya.

Kris tersenyum senang di sela ciumannya, akhirnya apa yang ia harapkan ia dapatkan.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat dan balas memagut bibir tebal Kris.

Airmata Luhan menetes memasuki cela pagutannya dengan Kris saat sebuah senyum indah Sehun terbayang dalam benaknya, bayang wajah Sehun berputar terus berputar dalam benak Luhan, membuat Luhan semakin merasakan sesak dalam hatinya.

Kris melepaskan ciumannya pada Luhan saat mendengar nafas Luhan tersengal, Kris sedikit terteguh saat melihat ada jejak airmata di pipi Luhan, Kris menghapus jejak airmata Luhan menggunakan jarinya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut Luhan" Kris berbisik tepat di teling Luhan.

Biasanya Kris tidak akan bersabar saat bermain dengan mainannya, namun saat melihat airmata Luhan mengalir dari jarak dekat, Kris merasakan sesuatu pada dirinya.

Sebuah perasan terluka yang ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa ia merasakannya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan mata masih terpejam, Luhan tengah mencoba meredam perasaannya dan menormalkan pernafasannya.

"Buat aku merasa nyaman Kris" Luhan berbisik dengan suara seraknya.

Kris mengangguk dan kembali melumat bibir ranum Luhan.

Luhan terus mengusap punggung Kris yang mulai basah oleh keringat dengan sensual dan sesekali mendesah dalam ciumannya saat merasakan tangan Kris mulai bermain dengan putting kecilnya.

Kris mengecup bibir Luhan dan berdiri menggunakan lututnya, dengan telaten Luhan membantu Kris membuka celananya, Kris mendesis saat penisnya sudah terbebas dari celanya, Luhan dengan lihai langsung mengurut penis Kris menggunakan dua tangannya, membuat Kris mendongak karna gairahnya memuncak.

Nafas Kris tersengal, tatapan Kris tertuju pada Luhan yang berbaring di bawahnya, tepat di tengah lututnya, Kris memajukan tubuhnya membuat penisnya berhadapan dengan wajah Luhan, dengan segera Luhan mengemut penis ereksi Kris membuat Kris mendesis karna kenikmatan yang ia rasakan, Kris mencoba membuka celana pendek Luhan menggunakan satu kakinya dengan susah payah, Kris tidak ingin melepas kenikmatan yang tengah Luhan berikan untuk penisnya.

Melihat kris yang kesusahan, Luhan sedikit membantu dengan mengangkat pantatnya untuk mempermudah Kris menurunkan celananya, Kris melepaskan pagutan Luhan pada penisnya dan membuka baju Luhan dengan cepat.

Kris merunduk menciumi seluruh tubuh Luhan dan membuat banyak jejak kepemilikan di setiap jengkal tubuh Luhan, membuat gairah birahai masing masing semakin terasa bergelora, Luhan menggeliat geli saat Kris bermain di area pusarnya.

"Kriisshh aaahh aku ing..in keluarahh" Luhan sedikit menengok pada Kris di bawahnya dengan mata sayunya saat merasakan kenikmatannya hampir datang.

Mendengar itu Kris dengan segera menciumi pangkal penis Luhan.

"Keluarkan lah"

Luhan menganggunk dan dengan bantuan handjob dari Kris, Luhan sampai pada puncak pertamnya.

Kris meraup semua seperma Luhan menggunakan tangannya dan melulurkannya pada hole Luhan, dengan nafasnya yang masih terengah Luhan mengerang kecil merasakan sensasi dingin pada bagian tubuh bawahnya.

"Kau siap?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Lakukan itu dalam satu kali hentak Kris"

Kris tertawa mendengar permintaan Luhan.

"Itu akan aku lakukan Luhan"

Kris merunduk dan memberi kecupan pada bibir Luhan yang benar benar terasa manis untuknya.

Tubuh Luhan tersentak kuat saat Kris memasukan penis beruratnya pada hole sempitnya, Luhan tertawa dengan di barengi airmata yang kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya saat merasakan nyeri pada bagian bawahnya dan juga hatinya.

Luhan merasa lucu dengan jalan hidupnya.

Berawal dengan menjadi kekasih seorang pangeran, kemudian di gagahi orang yang tidak ia kenal dan kini Luhan justru benar benar berakhir menjadi seorang jalang.

Dunia memang tidak pernah berpihak pada si miskin dan si miskin haruslah bisa mengendalikan dunia untuk bertahan hidup.

Kris menggeram, matanya terpejam merasakan sensasi remasan dari hole Luhan.

"Kau sangat nikmat Luhan"

Luhan meredam suara tawanya dan mengelus pipi Kris.

"Aku milik mu Kris"

Mata Kris terbuka dan mendapati wajah cantik berpeluh Luhan di bawahnya.

"Ya.. kau hanya milikku! Milik seorang Kris Wu" Kris mematenkan Luhan sebagai miliknya dengan senyum simpulnya, membuat Luhan merasa tenang karna sudah tidak lagi mendapati raut menyeramkan di wajah tampan Kris.

Kris mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan tempo pelan namun terasa begitu bertenaga, membuat Luhan terus mendesah di bawah kungkungannya.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 6PM, matahari sudah tenggalam dalam peraduannya.

Kegiatan pertama yang Luhan lakukan bersama Kris baru berakhir beberapa menit lalu dan kini Luhan sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh polosnya, Luhan tengah mengistirahatkan dirinya karna rasa lelah yang mendera tubuhnya.

Pandangan Luhan terus tertuju pada punggung Kris yang sedang mengenakan jam di tangannya sebagai persiapan terakhirnya untuk menuju Korea.

Luhan dengan pelan berdiri, Luhan menyampirkan selimut di pundaknya dan membiarkan selimut itu terseret saat ia berjalan mendekati Kris, Luhan memeluk Kris dari belakang, membuat tubuh Kris ikut tertutupi sebagian selimut yang Luhan pegang.

Kris tersenyum kecil, merasakan tubuh polos Luhan mengenai bagain belakang tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Lu?" Kris mengelus tangan luhan yang melingkari perutnya, Kris benar benar merasakan kebahagian yang tidak pernah ia rasakan saat mendapati Luhan bersikap seperti ini.

Luhan menarik nafasnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung Kris.

"Berapa hari kau akan berada di Korea?"

Kris terkekeh kecil saat mendengar pertanyan Luhan yang seolah tengah merajuk padanya.

"Mungkin dua hari.."

"Apa kau benar benar dekat dengan orang itu?"

Kris merasa bingung dengan pertanyaan yang Luhan ajukan pada dirinya.

"Kenapa luhan, apa ada yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kapan kau kembali"

Kris melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan, Kris merapihkan selimut yang tengah Luhan kenakan agar menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

"Aku akan kembali dengan cepat" Kris mencium kening Luhan, Kris menangkup pipi Luhan dan memandang lekat pada bola mata hitam Luhan yang seakan mempu menghisap dirinya.

Kris benar benar sudah merasa terikat pada diri Luhan.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu Luhan, terimakasih untuk hari ini.."

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mencium telapak tangan Kris.

"Hati hatilah dalam perjalanan, aku akan menunggumu di sini.."

Kris mengangguk dan memberi bibir Luhan sebuah kecupan, sebelaum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan terdiam di tempatnya saat melihat pintu kamarnya telah tertutup rapat,airmata Luhan mengalir membasahi pipinya saat benaknya kembali memutar apa yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Kris.

"Bodoh!" Luhan memukul dirinya sendiri dengan isakan yang mulai keluar dari bibir bergetarnya.

Luhan merasa kalau dirinya sudah tidak berguna.

Luhan jatuh terduduk, kakinya benar benar terasa lemas saat ini.

"Kau jalang Luhan!" Luhan meremas selimut yang melilit pada tubuhnya untuk meredam rasa sesak yang tengah ia rasakan.

Aiamata Luhan terus mengalir membuat pandangannya menjadi sedikit mengabur.

Pintu kamar Luhan terbuka menampilkan Yixing dengan wajah hawatirnya, Yixing menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk di lantai dengan isakan yang sangat memilukan.

"Luhan.. kau tidak apa apa?" Yixing memeluk erat tubuh Luhan yang bergetar.

Yixing benar benar bisa merasakan kesakitan yang tengah Luhan rasakan.

"Aku jalang..aku sudah menjadi jalang" Suara Luhan bergetar dengan tangisan yang tak kunjung mereda.

Yixing menggeleng, airmata Yixing menetes mendengar perkatan Luhan.

"Kau bukan jalang Luhan.. kau melakukannya untuk bertahan hidup" Isakan Yixing terdengar, Yixing tidak sanggup menahan airmatanya melihat Luhan menjadi benar benar rapuh saat ini.

Yixing melepaskan pelukannya pada Luhan dan menghapus airmata Luhan yang terus mengalir.

"Kau harus bisa menjalaninya Luhan.. kita akan melewatinya bersama,aku akan terus berada di sampingmu"

Isakan Luhan sedikit mereda setelah mendengar apa yang Yixing ucapkan untuknya.

"Kau bukan jalang.. kau hanya tengah berjuang untuk hidup, selalu ingat itu !uhan" Yixing menghapus airmata di pipinya, untuk bisa menguatkan Luhan, Yixing haruslah terlihat tegar di depan Luhan.

Yixing menghapus airmata Luhan dan menuntun Luhan untuk berjalan menuju ranjangnya.

"Aku akan mengambil air minum untukmu" Yixing mengelus pipi Luhan yang sudah duduk di tepi Rajang dan berjalan keluar untuk mengambil air putih.

Isakan Luhan sudah tidak terdengar, namun airmata Luhan tetap menetes dari pelupuk matanya, pandangan Luhan tertuju pada langit gelap yang terlihat dari jendela kamarnya.

"Semuanya sudah berakhir Sehun.." Luhan berbisik lirih dengan tatapan sendunya.

Tangan kiri Luhan dengan perlahan melepas gelang pemberian Sehun di tangan kanannya, Luhan menggenggam gelang itu dengan erat dan meletakan gelangnya di dalam laci meja nakasnya.

Semuanya telah berakhir dan Luhan memulai perjalanannya untuk bertahan hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE…

Udah banyak yang Tanya kapan luhannya ketemu sehun kkk aku jawab ya..

Nah sehun luhannya aja baru pisah,jadi sabar ya. .kalian ga usah worry karna mereka pasti bakal ketemu. .Cuma aku mau bilang kalian harus sabar ya. .semuanya aka nada waktunya, dan tolong jangan cekik aku karna naruh TBC di situ, Sebenernya ini itu panjang tapi emang aku cut karna berasa PAS aja kalo TBC di taruh di situ biar kalainnya kepo di next chap HunHan bakal kaya gimana ^^v

Jadi kalian tinggal review aja yo yang banyak karna chap 4 itu udah tinggal upload,aku sedikit sedih reviewnya merosost di chap ini,tapi oklah aku tetep nepatin janjikan buat fastup hohoho

THANKS TO :

ParkNada | LisnaOhLu120 | BigSehun'sjunior | dear deer lulu | Yessi94esy | .58 | laabaikands | Guest | Urushibara Puterrizme | cho ri rin | Saravin509 | anisaberliana94 |Arifahohse | Okta HunHan | bambii | mr albino | Novey | deerwinds947 | tiehanhun9094 | luma14 | - Two people chap 2

THABKS TO :

Anisaberliana94 | Deerhunnie | luma14 | bae lu xi | tiehanhun9094 | Guest | NoonaLu | gbrlchnerklhn | Gyn125 | LisnaOhLu120 | sehunsdeer |Novey | cho ri rin | Eunmi762 | Okta HunHan | ThehunLuhanieYehet | Yessi94esy | mr albino | DerLian | ohse | oh | bambi | Diary | Deer-oh | bambii | .58 | ysoplanit | Lullaby | deerwinds947 | Elisye sihombing | Saravin509 | laabaikands | Arifahohse | BigSehun'sjunior | Frozen Peony – Two people chap 1

Thanks pokoknya untuk kalian semua yang udah review fol/fav^^ semoga reviewnya ga semakin merosot ya,bai bai

CEK..YOU GOT ME,OH! CHAP 7 UPDATE..


	4. Chapter 4

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

.

four years later..

Di dalam sebuah café terlihat Soojung yang tengah duduk di depan para media yang sedang mewawancarainya di sela kegiatan shootingnya.

"Selamat untuk album baru anda nona Soojung" Salah seorang wartawan memberikan satu buket bunga yang di terima Soojung dengan senang hati.

"Terimkasih"

"Apa rencana anda untuk album terbaru anda?"

Soojung menaruh buket bunga yang ia terima di sisi tempat duduknya dan kembali menghadap pada camera yang menyorot wajah cantiknya.

"Aku menargetkan album ini untuk pasar music global dan aku berencana untuk melakukan promosi di luar Korea dan Jepang"

"Anda akan sangat sibuk setelah ini, lalu bagaimana cara anda membagi waktu dengan keluarga anda?"

"Apa anda tidak merasa sedih karna akan melewatkan perkembangan anak anda?" Seorang wartawan lain menambahkan pertanyan untuk Soojung.

"Hayeon sudah berusia tiga tahun saat ini dan dia sudah mulai mengerti dengan pekerjaan Ibunya, aku tidak pernah melewatkan perkembangan putriku walaupun aku kembali ke dunia hiburan setelah tujuh belas bulan menikah karna aku selalu memantau dari kejauhan perkembangan Hayeon dan jika sempat aku akan pulang untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya"

"Apa Tuan Sehun memberi dukungan untuk album baru anda?"

Soojung tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kami menjalani empat tahun pernikahan dengan saling mendukung satu sama lain, jadi jika Sehun tidak mendukung aku tidak mungkin berada di sini" Soojung sedikit tertawa saat mengatakannya membuat para wartawan di hadapannya mendecak kagum dengan keharmonisan rumah tangga Sehun dan Soojung.

PIP.

In hwa mematikan Tv yang tengah menayangkan liputan wawancara Soojung, In hwa menoleh pada suaminya yang sedang menyeruput kopi yang ia buatkan.

"Aku sangat bahagia melihat putra kita sudah memiliki keluarga yang sempurna"

Kwang ryul menaruh cangkir kopinya di meja dan menoleh pada In hwa yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk sehun" Kwang ryul menggenggam tangan In hwa dengan sebuah senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya.

"Ya kita sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan menyingkirkan anak itu dan menikahkan Sehun dengan Soojung" In hwa mengehela nafasnya lega, karna merasa semua yang mereka lakukan tidak sia sia.

"Bagaimana dengan kabar anak glandangan itu?"

In hwa mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku belum mendapatkan laporan terbaru tapi dia masih berada di Nanjing"

"Terus awasi dia, dia tidak boleh kembali masuk dalam kehidupan Sehun"

In hwa tertawa kecil dan memeluk Kwang ryul dengan erat.

"Tentu.. aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi" In hwa tersenyum sinis dalam pelukan Kwang ryul saat bayang wajah Luhan terlihat di pelupuk matanya.

.

.

Kahidupan bagai 'PERMAYSURI YANG TERKURUNG DALAM ISTANA' adalah kehidupan yang Luhan jalani selama empat tahun ini.

Luhan hidup dalam kemewahan yang selalu Kris berikan untuknya, apapun yang Luhan inginkan Luhan akan mendapatkannya dengan hanya menepuk tangannya, kehidupan Luhan sangat jauh berubah, Luhan sangat di hormati di dalam istana tersembunyi kris,semua anak buah kris tunduk pada perintah Luhan, karna Luhan adalah penakluk seorang Kris Wu.

Matahari barulah muncul di atas permukaan dan Luhan kini tengah duduk bersantai menonton Tv dengan sesekali memasukan potongan buah buahan yang di siapkan untuknya.

Luhan hidup dengan baik, Luhan berhasil mengubur bayang bayang Sehun jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya.

Suara tawa Luhan terdengar bersahutan dengan suara ketukan sepatu heels yang mendekat.

Seorang wanita berrambut panjang blondenya berjalan dengan wajah penuh kemarahan menuju Luhan yang berada di ruang tengah.

Wanita itu menatap Luhan yang tepat berada di depannya dengan sorot kebencian.

Dengan segera wanita itu mendekat dan menjambak rambut Luhan dari belakang.

Seorang permaysuri dalam dunia dongengpun memiliki musuh bukan?.

Luhan menggeram merasakan pedas pada kulit kepalanya, Luhan tahu siapa yang tengah menjambaknya saat ini.

"Lepaskan tanganmu jessica!" Luhan mencengkram pergelangan tangan Jessica dengan kuat.

"Dimana Kris sekarang?"

Luhan tertawa sinis mendengar pertanyaan Jessica.

"Kenapa.. apa Kris tidak pulang lagi kerumahmu?"

Jessica menggertakan giginya mendengar ejekan yang keluar dari mulut Luhan, dengan kuat Jessica menarik rambut Luhan membuat Luhan mendongak padanya yang berdiri tepat di belakang kursi yang tengah Luhan duduki.

Sorot mata penuh kebencian Jessica beradu dengan sorot mata penuh ejekan Luhan.

"Berengsek! JAWAB AKU DI MANA KRIS SEKARANG!" Urat urat di pelipis Jessica menonjol, sangat terlihat Jessica tengah benar benar emosi sekarang.

Luhan dengan masih menahan rasa sakit di kulit kepalanya semakin mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangan Jessica, membuat Jessica sedikit meringis karnanya.

"Jangan lupa nona.. kalau aku masihlah lebih kuat darimu" Luhan kembali menekan pergelangan tangan Jessica, Jessica menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan darah seakan tidak mengalir pada telapak tangannya.

Dengan kesal Jessica melepaskan rambut Luhan, Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan melepaskan pergelengan Jessica dari genggamannya.

Luhan sedikit merapihkan rambutnya dan berdiri menghadap Jessica.

"Sekarang katakan di mana Kris berada!"

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan mendekat pada Jessica.

"Dia masih berada di atas ranjangku.." Luhan berbisik tepat di telinga Jessica membuat Jessica semakin geram pada Luhan.

Tangan Jessica terkepal begitu melihat senyum mengejek Luhan yang berada di depannya.

"Kau jalang tidak tahu diri!" Jessica menampar dengan keras pipi kanan Luhan, nafasnya tersengal karna luapan emosi yang ia keluarkan.

Luhan dengan jengkel mendelik pada Jessica.

"Jangan kau fikir aku akan terus diam kau perlakukan seperti ini!" Luhan sudah bersiap ingin memberi balasan tamparan pada Jessica, namun pergerakan Luhan terhenti, tangan Luhan hanya terdiam di udara.

Luhan mendengar sesuatu mendekat, Luhan tersnyum kecil pada Jessica.

Jessica menyeringit bingung melihat Luhan kini justru mendudukkan dirinya di lantai.

"Ada apa ini..!"

Tubuh Jessica menegang mendengar suara Kris di belakangnya, dengan sorot mata tidak percaya Jessica menatap Luhan yang tepat berada di bawahnya tengah memasang wajah penuh kesakitan.

"Luhan.." Kris mendelik saat melihat Luhan terduduk di lantai, dengan cepat Kris menghampiri Luhan dan merangkul Luhan tepat di depan Jessica.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu Luhan?"

Luhan mendongak menatap Kris dengan airmata yang sudah menggenang di matanya.

"Dia menamparku dan mendorongku Kris" Airmata Luhan menetas membasahi pipinya yang sediki terlihat merah.

Kris mengahapus airmata Luhan penuh dengan kelembutan dan melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Jessica.

Jessica menggeleng dengan hati berdebar dan tubuh bergetar.

"Tida Kris kau jangan percaya pada jalang itu, aku tidak mendorongnya"

"YIXING!" Kris berteriak dengan tatapan tajamnya yang masih terarah pada Jessica.

Tidak menunggu lama Yixing datang dan berdiri tepat di samping Kris.

"Bawa Luhan ke kamarnya"

Yixig mengangguk dan memapah Luhan menuju kamarnya.

Luhan tersenyum sinis pada Jessica saat melewatinya membuat Jessica mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Luhan sudah berani bermain main dengannya rupanya.

Saat sudah keluar dari ruang tengah suara kekehan Luhan terdengar membuat yixing menoleh padanya.

"Kau sudah memulai peperangan Luhan" Yixing berbisik sambil terus menuntun Luhan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa terus diam dengan perlakuan Jessica, Zhang. Tiga tahun sudah cukup untuknya bisa menyiksaku dan sekarang dia harus merasakan pembalasan dariku" Sebuah senyum licik terukir di bibir ranum Luhan.

Seperti sebuah pepatah 'Serapat rapatnya kita menyembunyikan bangkai, maka baunya akan tercium jua' dan itu lah yang terjadi tiga tahun silam, tepat lima bulan setelah pernikahan Kris dan Jessica, Jessica mengetahui bangkai yang sudah Kris sembunyikan dengan rapat.

"Seekor kelinci yang manispun akan menggigit jika selalu di perlakukan dengan buruk Zhang.."

Yixing mendesah mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Aku hanya bisa berdoa untukmu semoga kau di beri usia yang panjang"

Luhan tertawa mendengar gerutuan Yixing dan memeluk Yixing dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Aku menyayangimu Zhang"

Yixing tersenyum dan mengelus tangan Luhan yang melingkari lehernya.

"Akupun menyayangimu Luhan"

.

.

Kris berdiri setelah memastikah Luhan telah pergi, dengan tatapan penuh emosinya Kris mendekat pada Jessica.

"Jangan pernah sentuh Luhan dengan tanganmu!" Kris berbisik penuh dengan nada ancaman.

Jessica mendecih, rasa takut yang ia rasakan seolah lenyap tergantikan oleh kekesalan yang kembali tersulut mendengar Kris begitu memuja luhan di depannya.

"Aku istrimu Kris dan dia hanya jalang!"

Kris menggeram mendengar ucapan Jessica.

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Kris berteriak dan menampar pipi Jessica dengan cukup kuat.

Jessica memegang pipinya yang terasa panas dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada apa yang sudah Kris lakukan pada dirinya.

"Aku bersumpah! akan membeberkan kebusukanmu Kris" Jessica memberi tatapan menantang pada Kris, nyali Jessica tidak menciut hanya karna tamparan.

Tangan Kris terkepal dan dengan cepat Kris mencengkram kuat leher Jessica membuat kaki Jessica sedikit terangkat dari lantai.

Nafas Jessica tercekat, paru parunya seakan berhenti bekerja.

"Lakukan itu dan kau akan mendapati orang tuamu mati di tanganku" Kris berbisik dengan gertakan giginya yang terdengar.

Jessica tidak mampu menjawab, nafasnya sudah benar benar terasa akan habis sekarang.

Kris menggeram dan menjatuhkan Jessica dengan kasar di lantai.

Jessica memegang lehernya yang terasa sedikit perih.

Kris menatap Jessica dengan penuh ancaman dan pergi meninggalkan Jessica yang masih terbatuk dengan nafas tersengal di lantai.

Kris berjalan menuju kamar Luhan dengan sisa emosi yang masih ia rasakan, Kris membuka pintu kamar Luhan membuat Luhan dan Yixing yang tengah memberi sedikit salep pada pipi Luhan menoleh kearahnya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat Kris mendekat, dengan cepat Luhan berdiri dan memeluk tubuh tegap Kris yang masih menggunakan jubah mandinya.

Kris balas memeluk Luhan dan sedikit memeriksa pipi kanan Luhan.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan menatap Kris dengan mata penuh kesedihan dan kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kris.

"Dia selalu melakukan itu pada ku jika kau tidak ada Kris" Luhan mengadu dengan suara bergetarnya.

Kris mendelik mendengar ucapan Luhan, selama ini dia tidak pernah mendengar tentang perlakuan buruk Jessica pada Luhan.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kali?" Kris menarik dagu Luhan membuat tatapan Luhan tertuju padanya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan airmata yang kembali menetes di pipinya.

"Shit" Kris mengumpat dan melepaskan pelukan Luhan.

"Apa tugasmu di rumah ini Yixing! Harusnya kau memberitahukanku jika sesuatu terjadi pada Luhan!"

Yixing sontak berdiri dari duduknya saat mendengar bentakan Kris untuknya.

Melihat Kris yang emosi Luhan dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Kris, Luhan memberi isyarat pada Yixing untuk keluar, Yixing mengangguk mengerti dan langsung berlari keluar dari kamar Luhan.

"Aku yang menyuruh siapaun yang ada di rumah ini untuk tidak mengadu padamu"

Kris melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan menatap mata Luhan dengan tajam.

"Kau menganggap aku apa Luhan jika kau tidak memberitahukanku soal ini" Suara kris terdengar memberat dengan tatapan menusuk bagai mata pisau pada Luhan.

Luhan mengelus lembut pipi Kris.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat masalah untukmu dengan perempuan itu Kris, maafkan aku.. aku tidak akan diam lagi mulai saat ini"

Tatapan tajam Kris menghilang, emosi Kris sangatlah mudah Luhan kendalikan.

Kris memegang tangan Luhan yang berada di pipinya dan menciuminya dengan lembut.

"Jadi apa semua luka yang aku lihat di tubuhmu itu bukan karna terjatuh?"

Luhan meggeleng.

"Itu adalah perbuatan Jessica"

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya untukmu Luhan"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu kris, dia bukanlah lawan yang seimbang denganmu" Luhan tersenyum dengan tangannya yang mengukir pola abstrak pada dada bidang Kris, tatapan menggoda jelas tersirat pada sorot mata Luhan membuat birahi Kris yang belum tersalurkan semalam bangkit karna pancingan Luhan.

Kris merunduk mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau aku lakukan untuk membalas wanita keparat itu" Kris berbisik tepat di depan bibir Luhan.

Luhan mengecup bibir Kris dan menelusuri wajah sempurna Kris dengan jarinya.

"Hanya beritahu dia seberapa hebatnya kita saat bercinta"

Kris tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan.

"Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya.."

Kris mencium bibir Luhan yang langsung Luhan sambut dengan lumatan.

Luhan mengusap lembut bahu Kris dari dalam jubahnya, membuat Kris menggigil saat merasakan sensasi kulit Luhan di atas kulitnya.

Kris sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali ia telah melewatkan hari panasnya dengan Luhan, tapi setiap Kris berhubungan dengan Luhan, Kris selalu merasa kalau itu adalah yang pertama kalinya, Kris seakan tidak pernah merasakan bosan pada tubuh Luhan karna Luhan selalu membuatnya terpikat dengan apapun yang ia lakukan.

Kris melesakan lidahnya dalam mulut Luhan, dengan pandai Luhan menghisap lidah Kris membuat Kris semakin gila karnanya.

Jari lentik Luhan mengusap dada Kris dan turun menuju tali jubah Kris, Luhan membuka simpul jubah Kris dan melepaskan jubah mandi Kris dari tubuhnya.

Luhan melepaskan bibinya dan memandang pada tubuh kekar Kris yang tidak menggunakan apapun.

"Kenapa sayang?" Kris mengelus tengkuk Luhan.

"Tubuhmu selalu terlihat mengagumkan di mataku Kris"

Kris tertawa penuh dengan rasa bangga mendengar pemujaan Luhan untuk dirinya.

"Aku selalu suka dengan caramu memujiku Luhan, aku mencintaimu.."

Luhan merapat pada tubuh Kris dan mendengus aroma maskulin yang menguar dari kulit putih bersih Kris.

"Aku pun mencintamu Kris"

Kris tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Luhan, dengan cepat Kris membaringkan Luhan di ranjang dan menindihi tubuh Luhan.

Kris menghirup aroma Luhan yang bagaikan candu untuk dirinya ceruk leher Luhan, Luhan menggeliat geli saat Kris mulai membuat kiss mark di lehernya.

"Aaahh krisshh" Desahan merdu Luhan terdengar, desahan yang sangat Kris sukai, desahan yang mampu membangkitkan hasratnya secara penuh.

Luhan mengusak rambut Kris dan semakin menekan kepala Kris di lehernya.

Tangan kekar Kris mengelus lembut penis Luhan dari luar celananya, membuat nafas Luhan semakin terdengar memberat karna nafsunya yang terasa sudah berada di puncak kepala.

Kris melepaskan cumbuannya pada leher Luhan dan berdiri di sisi ranjang , tapat di depan Luhan.

"Buka pakaianmu Luhan.. aku ingin melihat tubuh indahmu"

Luhan tertawa geli mendengar Kris memerintah dengan suara lembutnya, hanya Luhan yang bisa mendengar suara lembut Kris seperti saat ini.

Luhan berdiri di atas ranjang, membuat dirinya menjadi lebih tinggi dari Kris.

"Kau tidak ingin melakukannya untukku?"

Kris menyeringai.

"Aku benar benar takluk padamu Luhan"

Luhan terkekeh dan membiarkan Kris melucuti semua yang menempel pada dirinya.

Dengan tubuh polosnya Luhan merapat pada tubuh Kris dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Kris.

Kris mengcup bahu polos Luhan dan menggedong Luhan dari depan membuat penis Luhan terasa sedikit menusuk perutnya.

"Kau ingin kita melakukannya di mana kali ini Luhan?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawah Kris dan kembali menatap nakal pada Kris.

"Di manapun yang kau inginkan Kris"

Kris tersenyum dan kembali berpagut dengan Luhan, kaki Kris mulai melangkah menuju tempat yang terbesit dalam benaknya.

Luhan balas melumat bibir Kris tanpa menutup matanya untuk melihat kemana Kris akan membawa tubuhnya, Luhan melepaskan pagutan bibirnya saat melihat Kris membawanya memasuki kamar mandi.

"Kau ingin kita bermain dengan air?"

Kris menggeleng membuat Luhan menatap bingung padanya.

"Lalu?"

Kris mengecup bibir Luhan dan membuka pintu kaca besar yang berada di dalam kamar mandi untuk menghubungkan area kamar mandi dengan balkon.

"Bercinta dengan terpaan matahari pagi, aku ingin mencobanya Luhan"

Luhan tertawa mendengar jawaban Kris, dengan cepat Luhan turun dari gendongan Kris dan melangkah lebih dulu menuju balkon kamar mandi.

"Lakukan.. aku suka bercinta di area terbuka" Luhan tersenyum lebar dan menyambut Kris dengan pelukan saat Kris sudah berada di depannya.

Kris mengusap lembut pipi Luhan dan mulai mengusapkan penis ereksinya pada pangkal paha Luhan.

"Kau adalah yang terbaik Luhan" Kris membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan mendorong pelan tubuh Luhan pada pintu kaca yang telah ia tutup.

Kris sedikit mengocok penisnya dan langsung melesakkannya pada hole Luhan membuat Luhan menggeram dengan nikmat, jari jari Luhan terlihat beradu dengan kaca saat Luhan berusaha mencari pelampiasan.

"Aku selalu suka saat lubangmu menelan rakus penisku Luhan" Kris berbisik tepat di tengkuk Luhan membuat Luhan terkekeh karnanya.

Tangan Kris mengelus punggug berkeringat Luhan dan menggocok penis mungil Luhan dengan terus menggerakan pinggulnya.

Kris mendesis merasakan kenikmatan hole Luhan dan pantat sintal Luhan yang bertabrakan dengan pahanya, Kris sangat menyukai saat saat ia tengah membuat Luhan mendesah dengan erotis.

.

.

Tepat pukul 8PM mobil Sehun berhenti di depan rumah yang sudah ia miliki sejak menikah dengan Soojung.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki rumah besarnya, seorang maid menyambut kedatangan Sehun dan mengambil jas beserta tas kerja milik Sehun.

"Hayeoon ayah pulang.." Sehun sedikit berteriak dan tak lama sosok kecil Hayeon dengan rambut panjang hitanmya yang tergerai berlari menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun menyambut tubuh mungil Hayeon dengan pelukan dan ciuman di wajahnya, membuat suara tawa kecil Hayeon terdengar memenuhi rumah besar Sehun.

"Kau sudah makan putri kecilku?" Sehun menggendong tubuh mungil Hayeon.

Hayeon mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hayeon sudah makan" Suara Hayeon dengan aksen cadelnya terdengar membuat Sehun kembali menciumi pipi Hayeon karna gemas.

Sehun berjalan menuju ruang makan dan mendudukkan Hayeon tepat di pangkuannya.

"Apa Ibu masih belum pulang?"

Hayeon mendongak menatap Sehun sendunya yang terlihat.

"Ibu tidak pulang.." Hayeon menggeleng dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengusap rambut panjang Hayeon.

"Jadi apa hayeon mau tidur dengan ayah?" Sehun menunjukan mimic wajah memohon untuk membuat mood Hayeon membaik.

"Yaaa Hayeon mau tidul dengan Ayah" Hayeon menjawab dengan kencang, Hayeon berdiri di atas paha Sehun dan memeluk leher Sehun.

"Baiklah Ayah akan membacakan dongong untuk Hayeon" Sehun mengusak hidung mungil Hayeon dengan hidungnya.

Hayeon mengangguk dengan antusias membuat Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan putrinya.

Seorang maid datang membawa makanan untuk Sehun.

"Letakan di meja, aku akan menidurkan hayeon lebih dulu"

Maid itu mengangguk dan Sehun segera berjalan menuju lantai atas untuk menuju kamarnya dengan Hayeon yang berada di dalam gendongannya.

Begitu sampai di kamarnya, Sehun membaringkan Hayeon di atas ranjang, Sehun mengambil boneka beruang kesayangan Hayeon dan duduk menyeder pada kepala ranjang di samping Hayeon.

Hayeon memeluk boneka beruangnya dengan Sehun yang terus mengelus lembut rambut Hayeon sambil membacakan dongeng untuk Hayeon, tak menunggu lama mata Hayeon terpejam dan tenggelam dalam dunia mimpinya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah polos Hayeon yang tengah tertidur, Sehun meletakan buku dongeng yang ia baca di atas meja nakas dan merunduk untuk mencium kening Hayeon.

"Ayah sangat menyayangimu Oh Hayeon" Sehun berbisik di telinga Hayeon dan beranjak menuju kamar mandinya.

Setelah selesai membersihkan badannya Sehun turun menuju lantai dasar untuk menyantap makan malamnya, namun langkah Sehun terhenti di dua anak tangga terakhir saat melihat Soojung memasuki rumah dengan mengered kopernya.

"Kau pulang?"

Suara ketus Sehun terdengar membuat Soojung sedikit berjingkat karna kaget.

"Ah..sehun" Soojung tersenyum canggung pada Sehun di depannya.

"Ya aku pulang" Soojung melepaskan genggamannya pada koper yang ia bawa dan melangkah untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Aku fikir kau melupakan kalau kau sudah memiliki seorang anak"

Soojung menghela nafasnya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memeluk Sehun.

"Kau selalu seperti ini Sehun.. tidak bisakah kau menyambutku dengan cara yang lebih baik?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali berjalan menuju meja makan.

"Itu adalah sambutan terbaik yang bisa aku berikan pada seorang istri yang sudah hampir dua bulan tidak menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya" Sehun dengan santai mulai menyantap makanannya.

Soojung menatap tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Terbaik kau bilang?" Soojung menggered kursi di samping Sehun dan mendudukan dirinya di sana, mata soojung menatap Sehun dengan lekat.

"Aku baru kembali dari ausi dan aku lelah Sehun"

Sehun meletakan sendok makannya dan balas menatap Soojung.

"Lalu apa yang kau harapkan? Kau ingin aku menyambutmu dengan senyum lebar? Dengan pelukan?" Sehun mendecih.

"Aku bahkan lebih lelah darimu Soojung.. satu hari bekerja dan pulang hanya mendapati wajah sedih Hayeon yang merindukanmu.. ingat Soojung kau sudah memiliki seorang anak!" Suara Sehun sedikit meninggi karna merasa sudah cukup kesal dengan tingkah Soojung yang selama ini seolah melepaskan tanggung jawab sebagai istri dan Ibu.

Soojung bediri dari kursinya dan menatap tajam pada Sehun.

"Hayeon, Hayeon, Hayeon! Hanya hayeon yang selalu kau fikirkan Sehun.. kau menganggap aku apa, akupun membutuhkan perhatianmu!" Soojung berucap tidak kalah kerasnya dengan Sehun.

Sehun mendelik mendengar Soojung menyebutkan nama Hayeon bagai sebuah sampah yang tidak penting.

"DIA ANAKMU OH SOOJUNG!" Sehun berteriak, tangannya menggebrag meja makan dengan kuat.

"DAN AKUPUN ISTRIMU OH SEHUN!" Tidak ada ketakutan dalam diri Soojung melihat Sehun yang seperti ini, dia sudah cukup kebal dengan emosi Sehun.

Menjalani empat tahun pernikahan tidak membuat Sehun menerima dirinya, bahkan Soojung berfikir setelah mereka mempunyai keturunan Sehun akan bisa dengan perlahan mencintainya tapi semua pemikiran Soojung salah, Sehun justru semakin tidak memperdulikannya dan hanya memikirkan Hayeon dan itu benar benar membuat Soojung jengkel dan kesal, sesekali Soojung merasa menyesal telah melahirkan Hayeon ke dunia ini dan untuk membuang semua pelik rumah tangganya dengan Sehun, Soojung memilih untuk kembali berkarir, meninggalkan Hayeon yang saat itu berusaia hampir enam bulan.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Soojung dengan berkilat emosi, Sehun merasa benar benar ingin menampar Soojung saat ini.

"Kau harusnya tidak pernah mengharapakan lebih dariku Soojung.. ingat aku tidak pernah mencintaimu dan aku bertahan denganmu hanya untuk Hayeon" Suara Sehun sedikit berdesis karna emosi yang ia tahan pada tenggorokannya.

Soojung menjatuhkan kursi makan yang sempat ia duduki dengan kesal dan kembali melangkah keluar dari rumahnya.

"SHIT!" Sehun mengumpat dan bertumpu pada meja makan.

Harusnya dia bisa menahan emosinya demi Hayeon.

Sehun menghela nafas untuk membuang semua kekesalan yang ia rasakan, selera makannya sepenuhnya hilang saat ini, Sehun hanya membutuhkan Hayeon sekarang.

Sehun berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dan memeluk tubuh mungil Hayeon yang terlelap, Sehun mengusap poni rambut Hayeon dan mencium kening Hayeon penuh rasa kasih sayang.

Hanya Hayeon satu satunya yang bisa menenagkan perasaan Sehun selain Luhan.

Sehun memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Hayeon.

"Aku merindukanmu Luhan.."

Sehun berbisik lirih, dia benar benar merindukan kehadiran Luhannya yang entah berada di mana.

.

.

Soojung berjalan di lorong apartement yang terlihat sepi dengan menggered kopernya, wajah Soojong masih terlihat penuh emosi karna pertengkaran yang baru ia lalui dengan Sehun.

Soojung memasuki satu kamar apartement dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar, membuat wanita lain yang berada di dalam apartement itu menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Kau kembali?"

Wanita itu yang tengah duduk menonton Tv bertanya begitu melihat Soojung duduk di sampingnya, wanita itu menatap lekat pada wajah kusut Soojung dan sedikit menyeringai dengan jahil.

"Kau di usir suamimu?"

Soojung mendelik saat mendengar perkataan temannya, wanita itu tergelak, dia tahu kalau tebakannya benar.

"Soojung, Oh Soojung ingin sampai kapan kau bertahan dengan Oh Sehun?"

Soojung menarik nafasnya, terlalu malas untuk menanggapai gurauan temannya.

Tidak tahukah Victoria kalau Soojung tengah benar benar dalam keadaan frustasi.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan Sehun"

Victoria mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan akan terus seperti ini? Sehun tida pernah menganggapmu Soojung"

Soojung mendengus merasa kesal karna ucapan Victoria yang terkesan membuatnya sangat tidak berharga.

"Dan sampai kapan kau akan terus membohongi publik tentang rumah tanggamu?"

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan Vic.. kau tahu Sehun sekarang sangat berpengaruh besar dengan karirku!" Suara ketus Soojung terdengar.

"Ya kau betul tentang itu" Victorya adalah teman sepermainan Soojung dan jelas ia mengetahui semua persoalan rumah tangga Soojung dengan Sehun.

"Keuntungan ku menikah dengan Sehun adalah popularitasku melesat dengan sangat cepat di mata dunia, aku tidak perlu merangkak dari bawah karna aku memiliki Sehun sebagai tangga kesuksesanku dan jika semua orang tahu tentang kebenaran rumah tanggaku itu akan berdampak buruk pada karirku dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi.."

"Baiklah lakukan sesukamu" Victorya mengedikkan bahunya merasa percuma untuk menasehati Soojung, setiap nasehat yang Victoria beri hanyalah sebagai angin belaka bagi Soojung.

Soojung menatap layar Tv di depannya dengan fikiran yang berkelana pada semua hal, Soojung tersenyum simpul saat mendapatkan pemikiran yang menurutnya sangat menguntungkan untuk dirinya.

-Kalaupun aku tidak bisa membuatmu taklut tapi setidaknya aku bisa memanfaatkanmu Oh Sehun, aku akan bersabar menghadapimu untuk kesuksesan karirku" Soojung membatin dan tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

.

.

Sehun tengah berjalan di lorong kantornya untuk menuju ruangannya saat seorang pria datang menghampiri Sehun.

"Kyuhyun sudah ada di ruangan anda Tuan" Pria itu ikut berjalan di samping Sehun.

"Aku memang sudah menunggunya"

"Dan nanti malam anda harus berangkat ke Nanjing"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap pria di sampingnya.

"Nanjing?" Sehun menatap bingung pada Suho, sekertarisnya.

"Ya Tuan"

"Apa tidak bisa kau saja yang pergi?" Sehun kembali berjalan di ikuti Suho di belakangnya.

"Tuan Huang lei ingin anda yang menemuinya agar lebih leluasa untuk membahas tentang perakitan kapal untuk Nanjing"

"Baiklah,s iapkan waktu keberangkatanku"

"Baik tuan" Suho menghentikan langkahnnya dan sedikit membungkuk pada Sehun yang terus berjalan di depannya.

Sehun membuka pintu ruangannya dan langsung mendapati bungkukan dari Kyuhyun.

Sehun melepas jas kerjanya, menyampirkannya di punggung kursi dan duduk di kursi kekuasaannya.

"Duduklah"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan duduk tepat di hadapan Sehun.

"Apa ada hal baru yang kau dapat?" Sehun menatap Kyuhyun penuh dengan keseriusan dan harapan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng membuat Sehun menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

Sehun menghela nafas karna kesabarannya yang seolah terus di uji, Sehun kembali menatap pada Kyuhyun dengan kekesalan yang jelas tergambar pada raut wajahnya.

"Ini sudah empat tahun.. kau hanya mencari satu orang dan kau belum berhasil menemukannya sampai sekarang.. jadi sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan uangku!" Nada suara Sehun meninggi, dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau kerja Kyuhyun sangatlah lamban.

Kyuhyun membungkuk sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

"Sangat sulit mencari keberadaan Luhan yang sudah bukan di Korea Tuan dan kami sekarang sedang mulai menelusuri Italy untuk mencari Luhan, aku berharap anda bisa bersabar karna menelusuri satu Negara pun membutuhkan waktu yang lama"

Sehun mendengus mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun yang sudah sering ia dengar selama empat tahun ini.

"Kau tahu aku membayarmu bukan untuk jawaban seperti itu, sekarang pergilah.. aku muak melihat wajahmu"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursinya dan membungkuk hormat pada Sehun.

"Aku akan lebih berkerja keras untuk mencari Luhan, Tuan"

Sehun mengibaskan tangannya pada Kyuhyun, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk cepat pergi dari ruangannya sebelum Kyuhyun ia gantung di luar jendela ruangannya.

Kyuhyun dengan segera melangkah menuju pintu keluar dengan sebuah seringaian tipis terukir di bibir Kyuhyun tanpa Sehun ketahui.

"Bodoh" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan dan keluar dari ruangan sehun.

.

.

Sehun sedang berada di dalam mobil untuk menuju airport, Sehun menggenggam ponselnya, menunggu Hayeon menjawab Video call darinya.

'Ayah' Hayeon menyambut sambungan Video call Sehun dengan wajah cerianya.

Sehun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Hayeon.

"Hayeon, Ayah sangat merindukan Hayeon" Sehun menunjukan wajah merajuknya membuat Suho yang duduk di samping Sehun sedikit terkikik melihatnya.

Pemandangan seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang langka untuk Suho dapati.

'Hayeon juga melindukan Ayah, Ayah cepat pulang Hayeon ingin tidul dengan Ayah'

"Ayah tidak bisa pulang karna paman Suho menculik Ayah sekarang"

Sehun menatap sebal pada Suho yang langsung berdehem karna rasa canggung yang tiba tiba menghampirinya, selama ini ia dan Sehun hanya berhubungan sebatas atasan dan sekertari bukan sebagai seseorang yang bisa melempar gurauan satu sama lain.

Wajah ceria Hayeon sontak lenyap tergantikan dengan raut cemberutnya saat mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Hayeon malam ini tidur dengan Bibi Kim, Ayah sudah meminta nenek untuk menjemput Hayeon besok pagi.."

'Nenek akan datang?' Hayeon berteriak histeris membuat Sehun merasa gemas karna melihat perubahan raut wajah Hayeon dengan cepat, mungkin jika Hayeon tengah berada di pangkuannya Sehun akan menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Hayeon seperti yang sering ia lakukan.

"Ya nenek akan membawa Hayeon untuk bertemu kakek selama Ayah tidak ada"

Hayeon mengangguk dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Sekarang Hayeon harus tidur, ini sudah malam.. Ayah menyayangi Hayeon"

'Hayeon pun sangat menyayangi Ayah'

Hayeon mencium layar ponselnya dan di balas Sehun dengan hal yang sama.

"Selamat tidur putri kecil ku" Sehun melambai pada Hayeon dan mematikan sambungan Video callnya dengan perasaan lega.

Hayeon benar benar obat untuk Sehun, hanya dengan melihat wajah kecil malaikatnya semua rasa lelah dan kegundaan hati Sehun yang di sebabkan Luhan dalam sekejap menghilang, Sehun tidak pernah menyesal dengan garis jalan hidupnya, Sehun justru merasa benar benar bersyukur karna dengan semua hal buruk yang terjadi dia bisa mendapatkan malaikat cantik seperti Hayeon walaupun imbalannya dia harus kehilangan malaikat lain dalam hidupnya.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dan menatap keluar pada jendela mobilnya.

.

.

"Yixing.."

Luhan berlari menghampiri Yixing saat melihat Yixing tengah menyirami bunga yang ada di taman istana buatan Kris.

Yiing menoleh dan tersenyum pada Luhan yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa Luhan?"

Dengan senyum lebar Luhan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menunjukannya pada Yixing.

"Wow.. ini tabungan barumu?"

Luhan tertawa kecil dan mengangguk.

"Kris memberikanya untukku tadi pagi sebelum pergi berkerja"

Yixing menatap takjub pada jam tangan milik Luhan yang di penuhi dengan diamond kecil membuat jam tangan itu terlihat mewah dan berclass.

"Ini pasti sangat mahal Luhan, kau akan menjadi jutawan setelah keluar dari sini" Yixing tersenyum dengan hayalannya yang mulai terbentuk dalam benaknya.

Luhan menekuk wajah memberengut saat mendengar ucapan Yixing.

"Apa kau fikir aku masih punya harapan untuk keluar dari sini? Kris bahkan semakin memperketat penjagaan rumah ini"

Yixing mnghela nafasnya dan mengangguk dengan lesu.

"Dua duanya sama saja luhan, Kris membencimu dia akan membunuhmu Kris menyukaimu maka sampai mati kita akan terkurung di sini, tidak ada yang menguntungkan untuk kita"

"Jika aku sampai mati berada di sini itu tidak masalah Zhang karna aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun yang ingin aku temui selain pria yang menjualku, sementa kau masih mempunyai adik di luar sana" Luhan menatap Yixing dengan iba, Luhan sering mendapati Yixing menangis karna merindukan adiknya yang berada di Changsa.

"Akupun tidak apa Luhan, asal aku masih bisa mengirimi uang untuknya setiap bulan itu tidak akan menjadi masalah untukku" Yixing tersenyum kecil membuat yang malah membuat Luhan merasakan kesedihan di hatinya.

Yixing adalah orang yang terlalu baik untuk hidup dalam penderitaan, airmata Luhan menggenang tanpa ia sadari.

"Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bisa bertemu dengan adikmu Zhang, aku berjanji" Luhan memeluk Yixing yang di jawab Yixing dengan anggukan.

.

.

"Terimakasih untuk kerja samanya Tuan Sehun" Huang lei menjabat tangan Sehun sesudah mereka membuat kesepakatan.

Sehun kini tengah berada di sebuah café untuk mengobrol sekaligus melewatkan jam makan siang bersama rekan bisnisnya.

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang"

Huang lei menepuk pelan lengan sehun, dia jelas tahu Sehun adalah orang yang sangat sibuk.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke depan" Huang lei mengantar Sehun untuk keluar dari café dan setelahnya lebih dulu meninggalkan Sehun bersama Suho.

Suho sudah membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sehun namun langkah Sehun terhenti saat mendengar namanya di panggil.

Sehun menoleh dan tersenyum ketika mendapati temannya mendekat.

"Kau ada di Nanjing?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Ya aku memiliki pertemuan bisnis di sini" Sehun membalas pelukan hangat yang di beri temannya.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini Kris? Kau tidak berada di Beijing"

Kris tersenyum melihat raut wajah penasaran Sehun.

"Aku memiliki rumah di Nanjing dan aku sedang memiliki beberapa urusan di sini.."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Jam berapa kau akan kembali ke Korea?"

Sehun sedikit melihat jam tangannya.

"Jam lima sore aku rasa"

"Jadi apa kau ingin meminum kopi di rumahku? Ini baru jam dua belas lebih dan akan membosankan menunggu waktu seorang diri"

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengar ajakan Kris.

"Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu"

Kris menepuk bahu Sehun pelan, mereka sudah cukup lama berteman karna bisnis yang mereka rintis.

"Aku memiliki banyak maid dan tentu itu tidak akan merepotkan untukku"

"Baiklah"

Kris tersenyum lebar dan merangkul bahu Sehun untuk berjalan menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Di dalam perjalanan sehun dan Kris sedikit mengenang masa lalu meraka saat masih bersama di Beijing membuat suasana mencair dengan hangatnya.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kau memiliki rumah di Nanjing?" Sehun menoleh pada Kris yang tengah focus mengemudi.

"Mungkin tujuh tahun, aku tidak terlalu mengingatnya"

"Apa istrimu ada di sana?"

Kris tertawa mendengar pertanyaan sepontan Sehun.

"Haruskan aku memberitahukan satu rahasia padamu" Kris menoleh dengan raut wajah geli membuat Sehun tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Kau memiliki rahasia?"

Kris mengangguk dengan pandangan yang kembali focus pada jalan di depannya.

"Sebuah rahasia besar dan kau tidak boleh memberitahukannya pada siapapun"

Sehun menyeringit mendengar ucapan Kris yang terkesan sangat serius.

"Lalu beritahukanlah, kau tahu aku tidak akan perduli pada hidupmu"

Kris terkekeh mendengar jawaban acuh Sehun, Kris menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat lampu di depannya berwarna merah dan Kris menatap Sehun dengan lekat.

"Aku memiliki seseorang di rumah itu"

"Maksudmu?" Sehun menatap bingung pada Kris.

"Seseorang yang aku beli, kau tidak bodoh untuk mengerti itu Sehun"

Sehun tergelak mendengar jawaban Kris, Kris tertawa melihat reaksi Sehun dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

Kris tahu Sehun adalah type seseorang yang acuh pada hidup orang lain dan karna itulah Kris tidak merasa takut untuk memberitahukan kebusukannya pada Sehun.

"Wow si tampan berhati malaikat mempunyai mainan.. itu rahasia yang sangat luar biasa" Sehun bertepuk tangan dengan hebohnya, rahasia Kris bagaikan lawakan bagi Sehun.

"Aku akan mencarimu jika berita ini sampai tersebar" Kris mengancam dengan mimic kepura puraan membuat Sehun samakin tertawa kencang karnanya.

"Aku penasaran dengan mainanmu" Sehun menarik nafasnya untuk meredam tawanya.

"Akan aku tunjukan"

Sehun mengangguk dengan senyum kecil tersirat di bibir tipisnya.

.

.

Sehun lebih dulu keluar dari mobil Kris saat sudah sampai di kediaman mewah Kris, Sehun terkekeh saat melihat begitu banyak bodyguard yang menjaga rumah ini.

Kris tida bermain main rupanya.

"Ayo kita masuk ke dalam"

Sehun mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kris di sampingnya.

"Wow rumahmu sangat megah Kris"

Sehun sedikit melihat lihat rumah Kris, merasa takjub dengan design rumah mewah Kris yang penuh dengan nuansa kerajan eropa, apa Kris berniat membangun istana?.

Sehun terkekeh dan berfikir akan sedikit mencuri ide rumah Kris untuk rumah yang akan dia buat untuk Hayeon kelak.

"Krriiss kau pulang"

Sehun menoleh pada Kris saat mendengar suara orang lain muncul dan mendapati Kris tengah memeluk seorang lelaki lain.

"Ya aku pulang"

-Jadi ini mainan Kris- Sehun membantin dengan terus memperhatikan lelaki yang tengah Kris peluk, Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu karna posisinya yang tenggelam dalam dekapan Kris.

Lelaki itu melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kris dan menoleh pada Sehun yang berdiri tepat di samping Kris.

Sontak mata Sehun melebar saat melihat wajah seseorang yang berada di depannya, hati Sehun berdentum keras mengetahui kalau Luhan, orang yang selama ini dia cari dan dia cintai adalah mainan dari temannya.

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUE..

Udah ke kehidupan baru sehun dan luhan! Di review chap tiga banyak yang tayain KAI. Aku jawab ya.. Kai emang pemeran utama yang masih harus aku umpetin sampe chap ini! Aku kasih bocorannya,kai bakal nongol di chap depan /Tiup Trompet/

Buat readers yang ga suka aku pake soojung sebagai istri sehun. Aku mau minta maaf /Bow/ Tapi emang gimana dong,Jung bersodara itu yang cocok buat jadi peran ini dan yang bilang kalo FF ini lebih ke KrisHan. Aku bilang engga.. Kris Cuma buat asem manis doang. Bumbu penyedap lol

Aku update cepet kan sesuai janji ? ^^ itu juga karna review kalian. Dan aku mau say HAI untuk DEAR DEER LULU! Say balik ya untukku kalo baca ini hohoho ya ampun tahu kan kalian sama dia ? salah satu author yang FF HUNHANnya itu jebol reivew 1k+ yang pastinya karna keren bangat TT Maaf aku belum baca dan baru tahu ada author sehebat kamu yang baca FF abal abalku /Bow/ Dan asli ini bikin aku minder karna jujur aku sendiri belum PD sama FFku. Ga tau malah di mana bagusnya nyampe kalian mau baca. Review dan ngasih semangat untukku,buatku itu sesuatu yang luar biasa :'D

Aku bakal belajar lebih baik dalam cara menulis dan aku bakal berusaha buat tanggung jawab sama FFku walaupun kadang mood down buat nulis karna yaaaaahhh manusiakan banyak masalah ya he he he

Pokoknya thanks to :

Tiehanhun9094 | LisnaOhLu120 | gbrlchnerklhn | Eunmi762 | dear deer lulu | mr albino | Okta HunHan | keris wuwuwu |The Darkness Queen | Yessi94esy | anisaberlian94 | Arifahohse | DEERHUN794 | BigSehun'sjunior | smileyisme | Deer | wolfyxo | luhanzone | laabaikands | ThehunLuhanieYehet | ysoplanit | Saravin509 | Novey | .58 | Loyue89 | kookie kyungie | ellfana1ui | Gebetanku1220 | seluluse947 | Chie Atsuko | ChangiLu | - Two people chap 3.

Di tunggu review kalian^^ see you di next depan.


	5. Chapter 5

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Yixing sedang menikmati waktu siang mereka. Duduk berdua di taman setelah Yixing selesai dengan pekerjaannya, di hadapan Luhan telah tersaji lemon tea yang terlihat begitu menyegarkan di tengah tengah cuaca terik kota Nanjing.

"Tuan, Tuan Kris sudah pulang" seorang maid datang menghampiri Luhan dan Yixing.

"Aku harus pergi Zhang" Raut wajah Luhan penuh dengan tidak kerelaan saat waktu bersantainya harus berakhir.

Yixing mengangguk, dia sangat memahami kebiasan Luhan yang selalu menyambut kepulangan Kris.

"Pergilah, jangan buat dia lebih dulu berteriak"

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan segera bangkit dari kursinya.

Langkah kecil Luhan terdengar sedikit terburu buru untuk menuju pintu utama rumah ini, namun langkah Luhan terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berada di samping Kris yang tengah memunggunginya.

-Tidak biasanya Kris membawa seseorang kemari- Luhan merasa aneh tapi Luhan mencoba untuk tidak perduli. Ini rumah Kris bukan ? Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menghampiri Kris dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Krriiss kau pulang"

Luhan memeluk tubuh Kris yang langsung Kris sambut dengan dekapan hangatnya.

"Ya aku pulang" Kris sedikit mencium puncak kepala Luhan membuat Luhan tersenyum dalam pelukan Kris.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kris dan menoleh pada seseorang yang berdiri di samping Kris.

Dunia Luhan seakan membeku. Waktu terasa berhenti saat Luhan melihat siapa yang Kris bawa kedalam rumahnya, senyum kecil di bibirnya menghilang tergantikan hati yang meraung melihat orang yang ia benci dan ia rindukkan dalam waktu bersamaan berada di hadapannya. Memandangnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

Pandangan itu terus beradu, mencoba menyelami mata masing masing untuk meyakinkan diri pada apa yang tengah berada di hadapan mereka.

Rasa rinduk. Kesal . Lega bercampur menjadi satu di hati Sehun. Dia lega akhirnya setelah empat tahun mencari Luhan, hari ini ia bisa menemukkannya. Tapi kenapa harus dalam situasi yang tidak pernah ia fikirkan ?. Andai kenyataan Luhan bukanlah seorang yang Kris sembunyikan. Mungkin Sehun sudah menarik Luhan dalam dekapannya, menciumi seluruh wajah Luhan karna rasa rindunya yang sudah teramat sangat pada rusa mungilnya. Namun situasi ini cukup membuat rasa rindu itu lenyap, tergantikan dengan rasa kesal marah dan cemburu.

Hati Luhan berdetak dengan keras. Melihat wajah pria yang sudah dia kubur dalam dalam jauh di lubuk hatinya berada di depan matanya, Luhan tidak percaya kalau dirinya akan kembali di pertemukan dengan orang yang sudah sangat membuat hatinya terluka dan kini Luhan bisa merasakan kepedihan yang sudah selama empat tahun ini ia pendam kembali muncul menggerogoti hatinya.

"Luhan, ini rekan bisnisku.." Kris menarik pinggang Luhan, merapatkan Luhan pada tubuhnya.

Luhan mengumpulkan kesadarannya dan monoleh pada Kris dengan anggukan kecil. Luhan memasang senyum manis di bibirnya saat kembali menghadap Sehun, seolah olah Sehun bukanlah seseorang yang berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Aku Luhan. ." Luhan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sehun yang masih terdiam dengan tatapan menusuk terarah padanya.

Luhan jelas tahu kalau Sehun belum mampu memahami situasi ini. Luhan menarik uluran tangannya kembali saat Sehun tidak kunjung menyambut niat baiknya.

"Tidak perlu saling menjabat, aku sudah tau siapa dia Kris, dia 'Oh Sehun' pewaris Hyundai heavy industrie" Luhan menyebutkan nama Sehun dengan sedikit penekanan, wajah Luhan berubah menjadi angkuh di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Luhan menoleh pada Kris dengan senyum lebar, wajah angkuh yang ia tunjukan pada Sehun mampu lenyap dalam sekejap.

"Aku orang Korea Kris dan di sana tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Oh Sehun"

Kris tertawa mendengar jawaban Luhan dan memberi bibir Luhan sebuah kecupan, membuat Sehun yang berdiri di hadapan mereka merasakan rasa muak yang bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Hati Sehun terasa terbakar melihat kris yang mengecup bibir Luhannya, tidak cukupkah hanya ini yang Sehun dapat dan dia harus menyaksikan adegan ciuman Kris dengan Luhan ?.

-Shit!- Sehun menggeram dalam hatinya, andai dia bisa ingin rasanya Sehun mencekik leher Kris saat ini juga.

"Aku lupa dengan itu, sekarang masuk lah ke kamar, aku akan mengobrol dengan Sehun di ruang tengah"

Luhan mengangguk dan memberi bibir Kris kecupan kecil lainnya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Kris dan Sehun di depan pintu masuk.

Kris tersenyum saat melihat tubuh mungil Luhan sudah tak terlihat di pandangannya.

"Ayo kita masuk Sehun"

Kris lebih dulu melangkah meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya.

Sehun mendecih saat bayangan Luhan yang mencium Kris terlintas di benaknya, dengan segera Sehun menyusul langkah Kris untuk memasuki lebih jauh rumah Kris. Dia harus mencari tahu soal ini.

.

.

Kris duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun yang terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip, raut wajah Sehun terlihat sangat serius membuat Kris sedikit merasa bingung karnanya.

"Ada apa Sehun?" Kris menatap curiga pada Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafasnya dan merubah mimic wajahnya menjadi seperti biasa.

"Aku hanya terkejut.." Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan meminum wine yang sudah tersaji di depanya.

Kris tertawa kecil.

"Ya aku bisa mengerti tentang itu"

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan dia?" Sehun menatap Kris penuh rasa penasaran.

Kris terlihat berfikir dengan serius.

"Aku hanya mengetahui kalau dia orang Korea, karna anak buahku yang mendapatkannya dari seorang pria bernama Kim Kai untukku.."

"Kim Kai ?" Sehun mengulang nama yang Kris sebutkan. Tentu nama ini tidak asing untuknya bahkan nama ini terlalu mlekat di benak Sehun hingga sehun mampu mengingatnya sampai tua nanti.

Bukan kah dia kekasih Luhan ?. Seseorang yang membawa Luhannya pergi.

Sehun membeku dengan pemikiran yang mulai berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Kris mengangguk sebagai jawaban pasti untuk Sehun.

"kau tidak berfikir aku akan menggunakan identitas aslikan untuk ini bukan ?" Kris mengangkat satu alisnya.

Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya dan terkekeh kecil untuk menutupi kebingungannya.

"Kau pintar dalam hal ini Kris.. aku berfikir akan mengikuti apa yang kau lakukan"

"Wow apa istrimu tidak menggairahkan di ranjang?" Kris menatap jahil pada Sehun yang Sehun jawab dengan anggukan.

"Dia terlalu membosankan.."

Kris tergelak mendengar jawaban Sehun yang terkesan sangat tidak perduli.

"Kris.."

Kris menghentikan tawanya dan menyeringit saat mendapati Sehun kembali menatapnya dengan serius.

"Bolehkan aku meminjam mainanmu?"

Kris mendelik mendengar permintaan Sehun.

"Wow kau tertarik padanya?" Kris tersenyum mengejek pada Sehun, Kris sedikit merasa kesal pada Sehun.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba seleramu Kris, bukankah meminjamkan mainan adalah hal yang biasa di antara pria ?"

Kris mendengus.

"Luhan bukan hanya sekedar mainan untukku.. tapi akupun mencintainya asal kau tahu!"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya tanpa ia sadari dengan tatapan tajam terarah pada Kris.

-Jadi sekarang kau adalah sainganku- Sehun tersenyum sinis.

"Kau bisa menukar satu malamnya dengan berapapun yang kau mau Kris"

Kris tertawa mendengar tawaran bodoh Sehun.

"Kau tahu aku bukan seseorang yang membutuhkan uang"

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan kembali menyesap wine miliknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perusahan tambang milik Tuan Ahn? Aku bisa membuat itu menjadi milikmu omong omong" Sehun menunduk dengan senyum kecil yang terukir di bibirnya, jari Sehun mengusap lembut bibir gelas kaca yang tengah ia pegang, Sehun tahu kalau Kris sejak dulu mengincar perusahaan Tuan Ahn.

Kris terdiam dengan sedikit melirik pada Sehun, tawaran Sehun begitu terasa menggiurkan untuk Kris, tapi jika memikirkan Sehun akan menikmati Luhannya membuat hati Kris kesal dan ingin segera mengusir Sehun sekarang juga.

"Kau tidak bodoh untuk melepaskan kesempatan ini Kris" Sehun menatap Kris dengan senyuman mengejek, mencoba untuk memancing akal logika Kris.

Kris mendecih.

"Hanya satu malam ini dan saat aku kembali kau harus sudah pergi dari Nanjig!" Kris berdiri dari kursinya dengan perasan kesal dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Kris hanya tidak ingin emosinya menguasai dirinya jika harus terus berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Tepat! Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa seorang pangeran lakukan Luhan.." Sehun bergumam kecil dan segera beranjak untuk menuju kamar Luhan.

.

.

Luhan terduduk di sisi ranjangnya dengan perasan sesak yang menghinggapi hatinya.

"Sehun" Luhan berucap lirih dengan menggenggam erat gelang pemberian Sehun dan sesekali menciuminya dengan lembut.

Luhan merasakan perasan yang bercampur aduk, dia merasa kerinduan yang teramat sangat pada Sehun namun hatinya pun begitu merasakan kemarahan dan kekecewaan pada Sehun, Luhanpun merasa sedih dan malu harus bertemu kembali dengan Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Airmata Luhan menetes membasahi gelang yang tengah ia genggam. Luhan menarik nafasnya untuk sedikit melegakan perasaannya.

"Untuk apa kau merasakan itu Luhan .. Sehun tidak mungkin kembali padamu"

"Aku mendengarnya .."

Luhan tersentak dengan tubuh yang menegang saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakangnya menyahut ucapannya. Luhan sangat tahu dengan suara ini.

Luhan mengusap airmatanya, menyimpan gelang pemberian Sehun pada saku kemejanya dan berdiri menghadap Sehun yang tengah bersandar pada pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup rapat.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di kamarku?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan menyelidik, Luhan sungguh tidak menduga dia akan kembali berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan melangkah menghampiri Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Luhan?"

Luhan mendongak menatap Sehun yang sudah berdiri di depannya membuat Sehun bisa melihat mata sembab Luhan dengan jelas.

"Apa perdulimu dengan itu" Tatapan Luhan terlihat menantang pada Sehun.

Sehun mendecih dan tersenyum sinis pada Luhan.

"Empat tahun kau menghilang hanya untuk ini?"

Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya pada hal lain, Luhan merasa tidak sanggup jika harus bertatap mata dengan Sehun yang menatapnya penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Kau meninggalkanku hanya untuk menjadi jalang!" Suara ketus Sehun terdengar terkesan mengejek pada Luhan.

Luhan menoleh dengan tangan terkepal. Hatinya terlalu sakit mendengar kata jalang yang Sehun ucapkan. Bahkan kau tidak tahu apapun tentang hidupku!.

Luhan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Berniat untuk keluar dari kamar ini namun pintu kamar Luhan terkunci.

"KRIISS" Luhan berteriak dan menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan kuat. Berharap Kris akan membuka pintunya dan membawanya menjauh dari Sehun.

"KRIS BUKA PINTUNYA!" Luhan kembali berteriak tapi tidak ada sahutan membuat kekesalan Luhan semakin bertambah.

"Tidak akan ada yang membuka pintu itu.. kau milikku sampai pagi Luhan.."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"YIXING KAU MENDENGARKU!" Luhan kembali berteriak lebih kencang membuat Sehun jengkel karna merasa Luhan seolah tidak ingin bersamanya.

Dengan cepat Sehun mendekat dan menggered tangan Luhan. Sehun menjatuhkan Luhan di ranjangnya.

"Sudah aku katakan TIDAK AKAN ADA YANG MEMBUKA PINTU ITU" Sehun meninggikan suaranya di bagian akhir karna kekesalannya yang seolah tidak mampu ia tahan.

"Kau milikku Luhan!"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku milik Kris.. bukan milikmu Oh Sehun"

Sehun menggeram saat mendengar jawaban berbeda dari Luhan. Bukan jawaban ini yang Sehun ingin dengar.

"BERAPA JUTA WON YANG KRIS BERI UNTUK MEMBELI DIRIMU LUHAN!" Nafas Sehun tersengal, emosinya benar benar tidak bisa terkendalikan. Perasaan bahagia yang sedikit Sehun rasakan karna sudah menemukan Luhannya menguar tergantikan dengan rasa cemburu dan kekesalan saat Luhan terus menolaknya.

Airmata Luhan menetes. Ini adalah kali keduanya Sehun membentaknya penuh dengan emosi.

"Kau tidak mempunyai hak apapun pada hidupku Sehun" Suara Luhan terdengar lirih namum penuh penekanan.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan luhan dan tepat menatap mata berair milik Luhan.

"Aku masih kekasihmu aku mempunyai hak untuk hidupmu!"

Luhan mendecih mendengar kata kata Sehun yang seolah tidak bisa terbantahkan.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir sejak kau meninggalkanku malam itu"

Sehun menghela nafasnya saat kembali teringat dengan malam kelam yang memisahkan dirinya dari Luhan, andai Sehun tahu kalau malam itu adalah malam terakhirnya untuk bisa bersama Luhan mungkin Sehun akan bisa menyampingkan seluruh emosi dan kekecewaannya, tapi bukankah itu tidak mungkin? Sehun tidak pernah mengira semuanya akan berubah total dalam satu malam itu.

"Kita harus bicara Luhan.."

"Ah atau mungkin sejak kau menikah dengan wanita itu ?" Luhan tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sehun dan menunjukan senyum mengejeknya pada Sehun.

"Kau harus mendengar penjelasanku Luhan" Tatapan tajam Sehun meredup. Sehun kini hanya ingin Luhan lebih dulu mendengar penjelasannya tentang situasinya setelah Luhan pergi.

"Aku tidak butuh penjelasaan darimu Sehun, bagiku kita sudah berakhir" Luhan berdiri dari ranjangnya dan ingin kembali melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya sebelum bisikan kecil Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu Lu.."

Luhan terdiam saat telinganya mendengar gumaman kecil Sehun, Luhan mematung merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah ia dengar.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekati luhan. Ego sehun lenyap karna rasa rindunya yang kembali menyeruak pada Luhan.

Dengan pelan Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang membuat hati Luhan berdebar saat kembali merasakan pelukan yang sudah selama empat tahun ini hilang dari hidupnya.

"Aku merindukamu luhan" Sehun berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan. Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada perut Luhan. Merasa tidak ingin kembali kehilangan Luhannya.

Luhan menunduk. Airmatanya menetes, terjatuh pada lantai yang tengah ia pijak. Luhan merasa senang Sehun masih merasakan kerinduan seperti apa yang ia rasakan untuk Sehun, tapi Luhan sadar kalau semua ini sudah lah tidak lagi benar. Seorang gelandang miskin yang bertahan hidup dengan menjadi jalang haruslah sadar dari mimpinya dan menatap pada kenyataan. Dia sudah tidaklah sepantas dulu untuk tetap mengharapkan sang pangeran kembali datang dalam hidupnya dengan membawa satu genggam cinta untuk dirinya.

Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang melingkari perutnya.

"Kau sudah menikah Sehun"

"Aku tidak mencintai Soojung.. aku hanya mencintaimu Luhan"

Luhan berbalik untuk menghadap Sehun.

"Dan kau memintaku menjadi jalang untukmu? Sama seperti yang Kris lakukan"

Tangan sehun terkepal, emosinya kembali memuncak mendengar apa yang Luhan katakan. Sehun tidak menyukai Luhan mengatakan hal semacam itu.

"Ikutlah pergi bersamaku.." Sehun mencoba menahan semua emosi yang terkumpul dalam dirinya, menahan diri untuk tidak kembali membentak Luhan.

"Kenapa? Berapa uang yang sanggup kau beri padaku?"

"Cukup! Jangan mengatakan apapun"

Luhan mendengus.

"Bukankah aku seperti itu di matamu ?"

"AKU BILANG JANGAN KATAKAN APAPUN!" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan mata memerah berkilat penuh emosi.

"Lalu pergilah dari hadapanku.. seorang pangeran tidak seharusnya berada di kamar seorang jalang"

"Kau milikku Luhan sampai kapanpun!" Dengan cepat Sehun menggenggam dua pergelangan tangan Luhan. Menarik Luhan untuk mendekat padanya.

Luhan mendelik saat melihat jarak di antara mereka terasa sangat dekat namun setelahnya Luhan mendecih ketiak Sehun memajukan kepalanya untuk mencium bibirnya. Luhan memiringkan kepalanya membuat bibir Sehun hanya bersentuhan dengan pipinya.

"Jad kau benar benar ingin menikmati jalang ini ?"

Sehun melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Luhan. Kabut emosi saakan tidak mampu menutupi sedikit rasa kecewa yang terlihat di mata Sehun. Dengan capat Sehun mengambil dompetnya dan menaruh satu kertas kecil di atas ranjang Luhan.

Sehun sudah cukup merasa lelah hari ini dan ia seakan tidak memiliki selera hanya untuk sekedar berdebat dengan Luhan setelah mendengar kata terakhir yang luhan ucapkan untuknya.

"Kau melupakan banyak hal tentang bagaiman Oh Sehun mencintaimu Luhan.."

Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun yang seolah mampu membangkitkan kenangan masa lalu mereka dalam benak Luhan. Ingatan bagaimana cara Sehun mencintai dan memperlakukkannya dengan sangat baik dan sopan, penuh kelembutan.

Sehun membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan dengan semua kenangan masa lalu mereka.

Yixing membungkuk hormat pada Sehun yang melewatinya, dengan segera Yixing memasuki kamar Luhan dan mendapati Luhan yang terduduk di atas ranjangnya.

"Luhan apa yang terjadi? Dan siapa dia" Yixing bertanya penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu, Yixing jelas bisa mendengar teriakan Luhan saat memanggilnya namun semua bodyguard Kris melarang Yixing untuk membuka pintu kamar Luhan. Dan mendapati sesosok pria lain berada di kamar Luhan tentu itu mampu membangkitkan rasa penasarannya.

Luhan menatap Yixing yang sudah duduk di hadapannya dengan airmata yang menggenang.

"Aku melepaskannya Zhang"

Yixing menyeringit tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu Luhan?"

Airmata Luhan menetes mengiringi semua luka di hati Luhan yang kembali berdarah. Dengan segera Yixing memeluk tubuh Luhan, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk bertanya. Yixing mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut, berharap apa yang ia lakukan bisa sedikit meredam kesedihan sahabat baiknya.

.

.

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah orang tuanya. Setelah sampai di Korea Sehun berniat akan langsung menjemput Hayeon dan menghabiskan satu hari penuh dengan Hayeon. Sehun sangat membutuhkan Hayeon saat ini untuk menghilangkan perasaan kebas yang masih terasa di hatinya.

Sehun sudah hampir membuka pintu mobilnya namun urung dia lakukan saat mata sipitnya menangkap wajah seseorang yang ia kenal berjalan keluar dari pintu rumah orang tuanya.

"Bukankah itu kyuhyun? Sedang apa dia berada di sini" Sehun bergumam dengan kebingungan yang jelas tergambar di wajahnya saat melihat mobil Kyuhyun keluar dari gerbang rumah orang tuanya.

"Ayah"

Oh kwang ryul mendongak kaget saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"Ah, Sehun kau sudah datang? Bukankan kau harusnya sampai sore nanti" Kwang ryul mendekati Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan mimic wajah gelisah membuat sehun menyeringit melihatnya.

"Aku pulang lebih cepat.. apa baru saja ada tamu?" Sehun melirik pada dua cangkir berisi teh yang masih tersaji di atas meja ruang tamu.

"Aahh ya.. tadi teman ayah baru saja pergi" Kwang ryul menjawab dengan canggung yang kentara di mata Sehun, membuat Sehun sedikit merasakan curiga.

-Sejak kapan yah mengenal kyuhyun?- Dia jelas tahu ayahnya tidak pernah berkenalan dengan kyuhyun.

"Ayaaahh"

Lamunan sehun buyar saat mendengar suara hayeon di sampingnya. Sehun menunduk dan mendapati hayeon sudah berdiri di sisi betisnya dengan senyum lebarnya terukir di bibir mungilnya yang mampu membuat senyum sehun mengenbang. Sehun berdiri menggunakan lututnya dan memeluk Hayeon dengan erat.

"Ayah sangat sangat sangat merindukan Hayeon" Sehun mengelus rambut panjang Hayeon.

Hayeon melepaskan rangkulannya pada leher Sehun dan tersenyum senang melihat wajah Ayah yang ia rindukan berada di depannya.

"Hayeonpun sangat sangat melindukan Ayah"

Sehun tersnyum dan menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Hayeon dengan gemas. Membuat In hwa yang sudah bergabung dengan mereka dan Kwang ryul ikut tertawa bahagia melihatnya.

.

.

Siang itu di Beijing. Jessica tengah menyantap makan siangnya dengan tidak bernafsu di kursi meja makannya. Rumah Jessica terasa sepi dan sunyi karna hanya ada dirinya dan dua maid di dalam rumah megah yang Jessica miliki.

Jessica hanya memainkan makanan yang tersaji di depannya dengan garpu. Pandangan Jessica kosong terarah pada makanannya.

Sudah hampir lima bulan Kris tidak menginjakkan kaki di rumahnya dan itu benar benar membuat mood Jessica hancur saat kembali teringat ejekan Luhan yang tertuju untuknya beberapa minggu lalu.

"Nyonya.. ada sebuah surat"

Maid yang berada di rumah Jessica menaruh satu amplop di hadapan Jessica. Dengan malas Jessica mengambil amplop itu dan membukanya tanpa minat.

Jessica menyeringit saat menemukan beberapa lembar foto di dalam amplop itu. Mata Jessica dengan teliti memperhatikan foto dua orang yang tengah bersetubuh di atas ranjang.

Jessica melihat foto lainnya dan sontak matanya membulat saat bisa meliahat wajah dari dua orang itu.

"Brengsek..!" Jessica menggeram dengan kemarahan yang memuncak saat melihat lembar foto foto lainnya yang menunjukkan berbagai gaya bercinta yang di peragakan oleh Kris dan Luhan. Terkesan panas dan penuh gairah walaupun hanya terlhat dari lembaran foto.

Jessica melemparkan semua foto itu dan menjatuhkan apapun yang berada di atas meja dengan frustasi. Nafas Jessica tesengal dengan otot pelipis yang menonjol.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu Luhan!" Tangan Jessica terkepal kuat. Sekarang keinginannya untuk memusnahkan Luhan seolah tidak bisa lagi ia bendung.

.

.

Langkah sehun terdengar menggema di sebuah lorong apartement yang cukup terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang berlalu lalang tanpa Sehun perdulikan saat beberapa dari mereka menatap Sehun penuh dengan keterkaguman. Sehun memasuki satu kamar yang ia tuju dan seorang lelaki menyambut kedatangannya dengan bungkukkan hormat.

"Kau sudah memastikan tidak ada siapapun yang melihatmu memasuki apartement ini ?" Sehun duduk di sofa yang berada di dalam kamar apartement itu.

"Ya Tuan, aku melakukan penyamaran seperti yang anda minta"

"Baguslah, kau boleh duduk sekarang"

Lelaki itu mengangguk dan duduk di hadapan Sehun.

"Kau bisa mencari seseorang untukku ?"

"Tentu Tuan.. itu adalah tugasku"

"Tapi aku hanya mengetahui namanya, carilah pria yang bernama Kim kai"

"Apa anda tahu ciri ciri fisik dari orang itu ?"

Sehun mengangguk dan sedikit mengingat bagaimana sosok pria yang sudah membuat hidupnya hancur.

"Dia sedikit berkulit Tan, tingginya di atas 180 centi meter dan aku minta padamu.. jangan sampai ada seseorang yang mengetahui tentang ini"

Sehun menatap serius pada lelaki di depannya, Minho.

"Saya akan segera memulai untuk mencari dia Tuan dan anda tidak perlu hawatir soal itu"

Sehun mengangguk dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman pada sandaran sofa. Sehun sangat berharap,minho akan cepat menemukan Kai, karna Sehun merasa butuh penjelasan dari pria itu.

.

.

Suasan pagi di kota Nanjing terasa menyejukkan. Burung burung berkicau di dahan pepohonan yang mengelilingi istana buatan Kris. Angin bertiup dengan teratur, menerbangkan dedauanan kering yang terjatuh dari dahannya.

Luhan membuka jendela kamarnya dengan senyum kecil terukuir di bibirnya. Memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sinar matahari dan terpaan angin lembut yang sedikit menerpa wajah ayunya.

Luhan terlihat semakin cantik jika di pandangi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mata tertutup dengan bulu mata lentik yang sedikik bergerak. Hidung bangirnya dan sebuah senyuman manis di bibir ranumnya yang mampu membuat semua bunga yang berada di alam semesta ini akan merasa iri jika melihat senyum Luhan merekah. Tidak akan ada pria yang tidak luluh pada pesona seorang Luhan, begitupun dengan Kris.

Kris tersenyum penuh pemujan pada Luhan. Dengan pelan Kris melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Luhan dan mencium ceruk leher Luhan membuat Luhan membuka matanya dan sedikit menggeliat.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kris mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Luhan bisa merasakan gigitan kecil Kris di lehernya yang pasti akan meninggalkan jejak kemerahan.

Kris melepaskan cumbuannya dan mengistirahatkan dagunya pada bahu sempit Luhan. Tatapan mata Kris tertuju pada pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata di depannya.

"Tutup matamu.. aku mempunyai sesuatu untukmu.." Kris berbisik membua kekeh kecil mangalun dengan merdunya dari bibir ranum Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Sekarang bukalah matamu"

Luhan secara perlahan membuka matanya dan mendapati satu batu diamond berwarna biru tepat berada di depan pandangannya.

Luhan menoleh pada Kris yang langsung memberinya sebuah kecupan.

"Ini hadiah karna kau mengabaikan Sehun"

"Tapi ini pasti sangat mahal Kris.." Luhan kembali menatap diamond yang berada di tangan Kris. Sungguh diamond ini terlihat indah dan berkilau mengagumkan.

"Ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang aku dapatkan karnamu Luhan"

Luhan menyeringit bingung. Dia tidak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Kris.

"Peganglah.. ini milikmu"

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan menerima diamond yang Kris berikan.

"Terimakasih kris" Luhan menerik tengkuk Kris dan melumat bibir Kris dengan pelan.

Kris membalas lumatan Luhan dan dengan rasa sedikit tidak rela saat harus melepaskan ciuman Luhan di bibirnya. Luhan memberengut pada kris membuat senyum lebar Kris terukir di bibir tebalnya.

"Aku harus bersiap untuk berangkat ke peru Luhan" Satu kecupan lain kembali mendarat pada bibir Luhan.

"Berapa lama kau akan berada di Peru ?"

"Satu bulan"

Luhan melepaskan tangan Kris yang melingkari perutnya dan menatap Kris dengan kesal.

"Itu terlalu lama Kris!"

Kris terkekeh melihat wajah merajuk Luhan. Dengan lembut Kris menarik tubuh Luhan untuk merapat padanya.

"Akan aku usahakan untuk pulang lebih cepat"

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya dan mengangguk pasrah.

"Kau tidak perlu hawatir.. Jessica tidak akan bisa menerobos rumah ini selama aku tidak ada" Kris mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut, Kris benar benar jatuh cinta pada Luhan.

"Ya.. aku tahu Lris" Luhan kembali memeluk tubuh tegap Lris dan mendapatkan dekapan hangat dari Kris.

Empat tahun hidup bersama Kris membuat Luhan terbiasa dengan adanya Kris. Walaupun kesan pertama yang Luhan dapatkan buruk terhadap Kris tapi dengan berjalannya waktu Luhan semakin merasa nyaman karna Kris tidak pernah lagi mengasarinya dan selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Tapi walaupun begitu, Luhan tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti saat dirinya tengah bersama Sehun.

Luhan tidak mampu memungkiri hatinya kalau ia sangat merindukan Sehun. Bisakah mereka bertemu kembali setelah Luhan mengusirnya satu hari lalu ?.

Luhan memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya dalam dekapan Kris saat bayang bayang wajah Sehun kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Mencoba memusnahkan Sehun kambali seperti apa yang sudah ia lakukan empat tahun silam. Harusnya semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah. Tapi Luhan tidak tahu mengapa kali ini terasa sedikit sulit untuk menghilangkan wajah penuh kekecewaan Sehun dalam ingatannya.

.

.

Kris berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dengan di antar Luhan sampai depan pintu. Mengecup bibir Luhan sebagai salam dan memasuki mobil yang langsung membawanya keluar dari area ruamahnya.

Luhan melabaikan tangannya pada Kris saat kris membuka kaca jendela mobilnya. Setelah memastikan mobil Kris telah pergi, Luhan kembali memasuki rumahnya dengan di ikuti Yixing di belakangnya.

Tak jauh dari sana. Satu mobil berwarna hitam terparkir.

Jessica menurunkan kaca mobilnya dengan pandangan yang terarah pada kediaman Kris.

"Kau akan tamat Luhan!" Jessica menutup kaca mobilnya dengan senyum licik tersemat pada bibir merah mudanya. Menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju meninggalkan daerah di mana istana tersembunyi Kris berada.

.

.

Satu mobil siver melaju dengan kecepatan penuh memasuki halaman rumah keluarga Oh. Tak lama setelah mobil itu terparkir Kyuhyun muncul dengan langkah terburu buru. Kyuhyun langsung memasuki kediaman keluarga oh saat seoarang maid membukakan pintu untuknya.

Kwang ryul yang tengah mengerjakan beberapa document di ruang kerjanya menatap kaget sekaligus heran pada Kyuhyun yang berada di depannya dengan wajah tegang.

"Ada apa Kyu?" Kwang ryul berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap lekat pada Kyuhyun. Dia jelas tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Sehun.. dia menyuruh orang lain untuk mencari seseorang Tuan"

Kwang ryul menegang di tempatnya. Benaknya secara otomatis memutar kejadian beberapa hari lalu.

"Sehun pasti melihatmu di hari itu" Kwang ryul bergumam kecil.

"Maaf tuan.. itu kesalahanku yang tidak di sengaja" Kyuhyun membungkuk sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Ia tahu betul dengan kejadian apa yang Kwang ryul maksud.

"Siapa yang Sehun cari kali ini, apa dia masih mencari Luhan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng membuat Kwang ryul merasa penasaran.

"Dia mencari seorang pria bernama Kim Kai"

Kwang ryul mendelik dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Kim kai?" Seolah meragukan pendengarannya. Kwang ryul mengulang nama yang Kyuhyun sebutkan.

"Iya tuan.. dia menyuruh detektif bernama Minho untuk mencarinya"

"Sial!" Kwang ryul menggebrag meja kerjanya. Tatapan Kwang ryul penuh dengan kehawatiran dan emosi yang menjadi satu.

"Sepertinya Sehun sudah mulai merasakan kecurigan.. kita harus lebih dulu menemukan Kai! Jangan biarkan Sehun menemukannya lebih dulu" Kwang ryul menatap tajam pada Kyuhyun. Seolah memperingatkan Kyuhyun untuk tidak gagal dalam tugasnya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku akan memulai pencarian Tuan" Kyuhyun membungkuk dan segera berlari keluar dari ruangan Kwang ryul yang masih tenggelam dalam kekesalannya.

.

.

Sore itu. Empat jam setelah kepergian Kris. Luhan menghabiskan waktunya dengan duduk nyaman sambil memandangi gelang pemberian Sehun dan diamond pemberian Kris yang berada di tangannya.

Luhan hanya tengah berfikir. Hidupnya akan berakhir dengan siapa. Sepenuh hatinya Luhan berharap takdir akan membawanya kembali pada pelukan Sehun. Tapi apa itu mungkin ? Rasanya terlalu sulit untuknya bisa kembali dalam dekapan pangeran tampannya.

"LUHAAAAANNN!"

Luhan tersentak karna terkejut saat mendengar teriakan Yixing yang begitu kencang. Semua pemikiran dalam benak Luhan menghilang. Dengan cepat Luhan memasukan gelang dan diamondnya kedalam saku celana jeansnya. Berlari kecil keluar dari dalam kamarnya untuk mencari keberadaan Yixing.

"Luhaaann!" Yixing menghampirinya dengan raut wajah ketakutan. Membuat Luhan menyerigit karna tidak mengetahui hal yang membuat Yixing terlihat begitu ketakutan.

Yixing menggenggam tangan Luhan erat dan bergetar.

"Ada apa Xing?"

"Kita harus pergi dari siniLluhan" Yixing menatap keadaan sekitar dengan was was.

"Jessica, dia datang membawa banyak bodyguard dan aku yakin kali ini nyawamu akan benar benar terancam"

Luhan menegang dengan bola matanya yang melebar saat mendengar ucapan Yixing. Yixing jelas terlihat tidak dalam keadaan untuk bermain main.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini Luhan" Yixing berfikir dengan perasaan gelisah menyergap hatinya. Di lantai atas tidak ada jalan untuk keluar, sedangkan pintu dapur dan pintu utama semuanya berada di lantai dasar. Di tempat di mana Jessica dan anak buahnya berada.

"Kau di sini!"

Luhan tercengang dengan rasa takut yang mulai muncul di hatinya saat melihat sosok Jessica berdiri tak jauh di depanya penuh dengan keangkuhan bersama dua anak buahnya. Sedangkan Yixing semakin menggenggam erat tangan luhan saat telinganya mendengar suara Jessica dari balik punggungnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Yixing mendelik saat mendengar suara Luhan. Yixing menatap Luhan dengan tatapan memohon untuk tidak mengatakan apapun yang sama sekali tidak luhan perdulikan.

Jessica terkekeh dengan raut wajah mengejek dan bejalan mendekati Luhan. Mendorong Yixing dari hadapan Luhan membuat tubuh Yixing terjatuh di lantai.

"Sudah aku katakan Luhan, jika bukan Kris yang membunuhmu maka aku sendiri yang akan membunuhmu!"

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar ucapan ketus Jessica. Walaupun Luhan merasakan perasan takut tapi Luhan tidak akan sudi untuk memohon pada Jessica. Bagi Luhan lebih baik mati bersama harga dirinya yang ia bawa. Toh Luhan yakin, seberapa ia meraung menangis memohon di hadapan Jessica semuanya akan berakhir sama. Nyawanya seolah selalu menjadi teruhan untuk dirinya sendiri. Hanya mengira dan menunggu ia akan berakhir di tangan siapa.

"Akan aku pastikan kau pun akan mati di tangan Kris jika kau membunuhku!" Ya setidaknya mengucapkan itu lebih baik menurut Luhan.

Jessica tergelak mendengar ucapan Luhan yang sarat akan ancaman.

"Bagiku itu tidak masalah, asalkan kau pun mati bersamaku!" Jessica menatap tajam pada iris hitam Luhan. Seolah menunjukkan apa yang ia ucapkan bukanlah hanya sekedar omong kosong. Jessica menoleh pada anak buahnya.

"Bawa dia sekarang"

Dua pria berbadan kekar yang mengikuti Jessica mengangguk dan segera menggered tangan Luhan.

Luhan meronta sekuat tenaga untuk bisa lepas dari cengkraman pria di depannya. Yixing yang melihat Luhan di tarik dengan paksa segara berdiri dan ikut membantu Luhan untuk bisa lepas dari genggaman anak buah Jessica.

"Lepaskan tanganmu berengsek!" Yixing mengambil sapu yang terletak tak jauh di depannya dan memukuli pria yang menggered tangan Luhan.

Satu bodyguard lainnya terkekeh geli melihat usaha bodoh Yixing. Bodyguard itu mendorong tubuh Yixing membuat Yixing kembali terjatuh di lantai.

"Luhaaan!" Dengan cepat Yixing kembali berdiri. Berlari mengikuti Luhan yang sudah di bawa keluar dari rumah. Namun langkah Yixing terhenti dengan tatapan tidak percaya saat melihat semua anak buah Kris mati terbunuh, tergeletak di lantai.

Setelah beberapa detik tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya. Yixing tersadar dan kembali berlari mengejar Luhan. Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya karna sudah tidak mendapati luhan di halaman rumah ini dan pandangan yixing terhenti pada luhan yang tengah di dorong paksa untuk memasuki mobil berwarna hitam. Yixing dengan cepat berusaha mengejar mobil yang sudah membawa Luhan pergi.

Jessica yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang terkekeh melihat usaha Yixing.

"Tangkap dia" Jessica memerintah pada dua bodyguard di sampingnya dan langsung memasuki mobil lainnya untuk menyusul mobil yang sudah lebih dulu melaju.

Yixing mendelik saat melihat dua anak buah Jessica berlari ke arahnya. Dengan tergesa Yixing berbalik arah. Kembali memasuki rumah besar Kris.

Yixing mengunci pintu utama rumah Kris penuh dengan ketakutan dan kehawatiran. Sedikit mengdarkan pandangannya sebelum kembali berlari menuju pintu keluar dapur yang langsung menghubungkan dengan jalan besar.

Yixing melirik jalan besar di depannya penuh kebingungan. Jalan ini memiliki dua arah (Kanan dan Kiri) membuat Yixing mengumpat karna tidak tahu arah mana yang harus ia ambil. Ini adalah pertama kalinya yixing keluar di jalan besar dan Yixing benar benar tidak tahu arah mana yang harus ia pilih agar bisa keluar dari area hunian Kris.

Yixing menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu di belakangnya terbuka. Dua anak buah Jessica berhasil mengejarnya.

-Sial!- Ini adalah umpatan pertama yang Yixing ucapkan dalam hati. Yixing menarik nafas dan memilih berlari ke arah kanan. Yixing berdoa di dalam hati, semoga arah yang ia ambil akan membawanya pada jalan pemukiman penduduk bukan pada jalan kematian untuk dirinya.

Yixing terus berlari dengan sekuat tenaga yang ia miliki. Sedikit menoleh untuk melihat anak buah Jessica dan Yixing sedikit berucap syukur karna dirinya mempunyai tubuh yang sedikit kurus jika di bandingkan dengan anak buah Jessica sehingga memudahkannya untuk bisa berlari lebih cepat.

Nafas Yixing tercekat karna rasa lelah yang mulai menderanya. Yixing memelankan langkah kakinya sekedar untuk mengambil nafas. Melihat kesekeliling dan hanya mendapati pepohonan rindang yang berjejer dengan kuatnya. Kris benar benar berniat untuk merahasiakan istananya dengan sangat rapat.

"Tuhan tolong selamatkan aku" Yixing bergumam dan kembali berlari dengan kencang saat di rasa nafasnya sudah terasa lebih ringan. Menoleh kebelakang dan masih melihat anak buah Jessica di belakangnya.

-Aku tidak boleh putus asa.. aku harus menyelamatkan Luhan- Dengan tekad yang besar Yixing terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang mulai terasa lemas dan nafasnya yang mulai kembali menipis. Senyum Yixing merekah saat melihat beberapa orang berlalu lalang tak jauh di depannya.

"Terimakasih Tuhan" Yixing berucap senang. Menambah kecepatannya hingga akhirnya ia sampai di jalan padat penduduk. Yixing melirik area sekitar dan melihat sebuah toko tak jauh darinya. Tanpa fikir panjang, Yixing memasuki toko itu dan bersandar di balik tembok untuk mengisi oksigen paru parunya.

Yixing mengintip melalui kaca jendela dan tidak mendapati anak buah Jessica di manapun. Menghela nafasnya dengan lega karna merasa sudah lebih aman.

Yixing mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam toko yang ia masuki. Sebuah toko pernak pernik. Tatapan Yixing terhenti pada telfon yang berada di meja kasir yang mampu membuat senyum Yixing mengembang.

"Bibi bolehkan aku meminjam telefonmu?"

Bibi penjaga kasir di depan Yixing menatap dengan pandangan jijik. Mengerti tentang arti dari tatapan itu. Yixing dengan segera mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan satu lembar uang di hadapan bibi penjaga kasir. Bibi itu tersenyum dan mengambil uangnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Hanya lima menit"

Yixing mengangguk dan segera memasukan nomor ponsel Kris yang sudah ia hafal di luar kepala.

"Aku mohon.. angkatlah" Yixing bergumam gelisah saat Kris tidak kunjung mengangkat telefonnya.

'Hallo'

Yixing berjingkat dengan senang saat mendengar sahutan Kris di sebrang.

"Tuan.. ini aku Yixing"

'Yixing?'

Yixing menganguk sebagai jawaban walaupun Kris tidak bisa melihatnya.

'Ada apa kau menghubungiku?'

"Luhan.. dia dalam bahaya tuan! Jessica datang dengan begitu banyak anak buah dan membawa Luhan pergi menggunakan mobil"

'SHIT!'

Terdengar umpatan Kris di telinganya dan tak lama sambungan telefon Yixing terputus. Yixing menghela nafasnya lega. Kris pasti akan segera menolong Luhan.

"Hai kau!"

Tubuh Yixing sontak menegang saat mendengar suara seseorang di belakang punggungnya. Tangan yixing bergetar, membuat telefon yang berada di genggamannya terjatuh menggantung di atas meja.

Yixing menoleh dengan hati berdebar dan tepat anak buah Jessica berada di belakangnya.

.

.

"SHIT!" Kris menggeram setalah mendengar ucapan Yixing.

Pesawatnya baru lepas landas dan itu tidak memungkinkannya untuk kembali ke Nanjing.

Kris dengan cepat menghubungi seseorang yang ia tahu bisa menangani apa yang tengah terjadi di Nanjing.

"Siapkan semua anak buahmu, cari Jessica dan bawa luhan kembali dengan selamat!" Tanpa berbasa basi Kris langsung memerintahkan salah satu anak buah kepercayannya.

'Baik Tuan'

Kris mematikan sambungan telefonnya dan melemparkan ponselnya dengan keras. Nafas Kris tersengal dengan wajah bengisnya yang mulai terlihat.

"Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu Jessica!"

.

.

Luhan dalam keadaan tangan terikat dan mulut tertutup lakban terus meronta di dalam mobil yang entah membawanya kemana. Di samping kiri dan kanannya duduk masing masing satu anak buah Jessica yang terus mengawasi pergerakannya.

Tak lama luhan merasakan mobil yang membawanya berhenti. Luhan menengok pada kaca mobil dan hanya melihat satu rumah yang cukup besar di tengah tengah hamparan tanah kosong. Luhan merutuk karna dia tidak pernah melihat Nanjing dan membuatnya benar benar tidak mengetahui sedang berada di daerah mana.

Satu anak buah Jessica keluar dari mobil dan menggered Luhan keluar dengan paksa. Luhan di bawa memasuki rumah kosong yang berada tidak jauh di depannya dan di dudukkan di atas kursi kayu.

Luhan menatap ngeri pada semua anak buah Jessica yang berada di sekelilingnya. Luhan bahkan tidak mampu menghitung berapa jumblah anak buah Jessica hanya dengan tatapan mata. Anak buah Jessica terlalu banyak. Terlihat seperti pohon kokoh yang berdiri tegak berdempetan.

Tak lama terdengar suara ketukan sepatu heels yang mendekat. Luhan menoleh pada arah pintu masuk dan mendapati Jessica yang tengah berjalan menuju dirinya dengan senyum memuakkan di mata Luhan.

"Hai luhan" Jessica mengelus dagu Luhan dengan senyum puasnya. Keinginannya untuk dapat menyekap Luhan akhirnya tercapai.

Luhan menjauhkan kepalanya dari tangan Jessica. Terlalu jijik saat kulit Jessica menyapu kulit dagunya.

Jessica tertawa melihat Luhan masih bisa bersikap begitu angkuh di keadaan seperti ini. Melepas lakban yang menutupi mulut Luhan dengan cepat membuat Luhan hampir mengerang karna rasa perih yang di timbulkan.

"Kau harusnya bisa bersikap lebih jinak Luhan" Jessica menelusuri wajah Luhan dengan jarinya. Senyum mengejek jelas terukir di bibir merah Jessica membuat Luhan seakan ingin memukul wajah Jessica yang berada di depannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Jessica menegakkan tubuhnya dan tergelak mendengar pertanyaan ketus Luhan.

"Kau jelas sudah tahu apa yang aku inginkan Luhan!" Tawa Jessica terhenti tergantikan tatapan tajam terarah pada Luhan.

"Lalu apa yang kau tunggu, bunuhlah aku sekarang" Luhan tersenyum kecil. Terkesan menantang Jessica.

Jessica mendengus kesal. Luhan benar benar sulit untuk di taklukkan.

"Tentu aku akan melakukannya, tapi bukankah harus ada sebuah pertunjukan dalam sebuah perayaan?" Jessica tersenyum kecil dan menepukkan tangannya beberpa kali.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Luhan menoleh saat telinganya mendengar suara Yixing. Luhan sontak mendelik ketika melihat Yixing tengah di gapit dua anak buah Jessica dengan paksa.

"Yixing.." Luhan menatap Yixing yang sudah terduduk di lantai tepat di hadapannya. Terlihat tidak berdaya dan menyedihkan dengan beberapa luka lebam di wajahnya. Luhan bisa melihat pipi Yixing yang memar.

Mata Yixing terlihat penuh ketakutan saat membalas tatapan Luhan. Membuat Luhan merasa bersalah karna sudah membawa Yixing dalam bahaya.

"Lepaskan Yixing! Dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini" Luhan menatap tajam Jessica dengan amarah yang memuncak. Tapi apa yang yang bisa Luhan lakukan dalam keadaan terikat ? Hanya mampu menunjukkan kekesalannya melalui retina matanya.

"Dia memang tidak ada kaitannya dengan ini tapi dia mempunyai kaitan dengan hidupmu!" Jessica menjambak rambut Yixing membuat Yixing sedikit meringis.

Airmata Luhan menetes saat melihat raut kesakitan Yixing yang teramat jelas berada di depan matanya. Tidak, bukan ini yang Luhan janjikan unuk Yixing.

"Aku mohon.. aku mohon lepaskan dia.." Harga diri bukanlah lagi sebuah keharusan saat melihat orang yang kau sayangi merasa kesakitan.

Jessica tertawa bahagia dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada rambut Yixing saat akhirnya mendengar permohonan lirih dari Luhan. Ini yang sudah ia tunggu.

"Yixing" Luhan berbisik lirih dengan airmata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Yixing dengan lemah merangkak mendekati Luhan. Memeluk tubuh Luhan yang masih terduduk di kursi.

"Tidak apa Lu.. kau tidak boleh menangis" Suara Yixing terdengar serak. Yixing jelas tengah menangis tapi kenapa ia terus berusaha untuk menguatkannya ? Tidak tahukah Yixing, kalau ini semakin membuat Luhan merasa berdosa padanya.

"Wow, wow, wow, apa aku sedang melihat sebuah drama?" Jessia bertepuk tangan dengan nada suara mengejek. Jessica menarik Yixing dari pelukan Luhan dan mendorong yixing dengan kuat. Merasa muak saat harus menyaksikan adegan dramatis yang Luhan dan Yixing lakukan.

"Pertunjukan sudah berakhir sayang." Jessica mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam tasnya dan menodongkan pistol itu tepat di depan Luhan. Waktu mu sudah tiba jalang!

Yixing mendelik dan Luhan hanya diam mematung. Luhan benar benar merasa siap jika harus berakhir sekarang.

BRAAAAAAKKKK!

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar mengagetkan di suatusi tegang seperti ini. Membuat semua orang yang berada di dalam rumah itu menoleh pada arah pintu.

Jessica melebarkan bola matnya saat melihat begitu banyak orang yang ia tidak tahu siapa datang dan memukuli semua anak buahnya dengan brutal.

"Sial" Jessica bergumam dan kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada Luhan. Senyum sinis Jessica terukir.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain main" Jessica berisap menarik pelatuk pistol yang ada di tangannya.

Yixing menggeleng. Tatapannya terarah pada Luhan dan pistol yang berada di genggaman Jessica.

"Tidak" Yixing bergumam kecil dengan airmata yang kembali menetes.

Dan saat Jessica menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Saat itu pula Yixing berlari memeluk Luhan dengan erat.

Luhan mendelik saat merasakan kepalanya terbenam dalam perut Yixing. Peluru dari pistol Jessica tapat mengenai punggung Yixing.

"BODOH!" Jessica menggeram karna pelurunya justru mengenai punggung Yixing. Jessica ingin menarik Yixing dari hadapan Luhan dan kembali menghunuskan peluru di jantung Luhan, namun Jessica merasakan kebingungan saat melihat anak buahnya satu persatu tergeletak di lantai.

Tidak ingin mengambil resiko dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya Jessica meleparkan pistol di tangannya.

"Nyawamu selamat kali ini Luhan, tapi jangan berfikir aku akan melepaskanmu!" Jessica memperingati Luhan dan berlari keluar menerobos anak buahnya yang tengah berkelahi.

Tubuh Luhan menegang dengan keterkejutan. Luhan belum mampu merespon pada apa yang sudah terjadi.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa di punggungnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia miliki, Yixing membuka ikatan tangan Luhan.

"Kau selamat luhan.." Yixing berucap lirih di telinga Luhan. Sehingga mampu membuat Luhan tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Luhan mendongak pada Yixing yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang mulai memucat dan keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori porinya.

"Yixing" Luhan bergumam pelan. Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi. Luhan melihat darah menetes di lantai dari balik punggung Yixing.

"Tidak" Luhan berdiri menatap Yixing yang tersenyum kecil padanya. Terlihat begitu indah dan menyakitkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Luhan memeluk Yixing dengan isakan yang mulai terdengar saat tangannya merasakan basah pada kemeja yang Yixing kenakan. Darah segar jelas membasahi kemeja biru muda Yixing yang kini terlihat penuh dengan noda darah.

Ini bukan mimpi!.

"Aku mohon kau harus kuat Yixing" Luhan mencengkram lengan kemeja Yixing. Airmatanya menetes mengiringi semua kesedihan. Ketakutan dan rasa bersalah yang Luhan rasakan. Luhan tidak akan mampu bernafas jika tanpa Yixing di sampingnya. Luhan akan mejadi orang yang paling terkutuk di dunia ini jika Yixing pergi dari hidupnya.

Isakan Luhan terdengar memilukkan di telinga Yixing. Ingin rasanya Yixing mengelus punggung Luhan seperti apa yang sering ia lakukan ketika Luhan menangis. Tapi apa daya Yixing saat seiringnya waktu yang berdetik terasa seakan ingin merenggut kesadarannya. Yixing merasakan pening pada kepalanya dan tak lama Yixing terkulai dalam pelukan Luhan yang semakin menangis tersedu dengan semua kesedihan yang di rasakannya.

.

.

Udara malam di kota Incheon terasa begitu dingin di pertengahan musim gugur. Namun itu tidak mampu mengurangi aktifitas malam penduduk Korea yang selalu bergelut dengan urusan masing masing.

Sebuah restoran yang berada di sisi jalan terlihat ramai di datangi pengunjung yang ingin memanjakan perut mereka dengan hidangan andalan dari restoran 'KIM RICE'. Sebuah restoran yang sudah terasa tidak asing untuk penghuni kota Incheon.

Di dalam restoran KIM RICE terlihat begitu ramai dan ribut oleh pembeli yang sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat mengisi perut mereka. Mengingat sekarang ini adalah jam makan malam tentu membuat beberapa orang merasa kesal jika harus menunggu terlalu lama.

"Tunggu sebentar ya" Seorang wanita berusia empat puluh tahunan yang masih terlihat cantik. Tersenyum ramah pada pembeli yang terus memintanya cepat mengantarkan pesananya.

"Di mana anak itu" Wanita itu bergumam kesal melihat keadaan restoran yang seakan lepas dari kendali. Dengan langkah lebar wanita itu memasuki ruangan yang tak jauh berada di sampingnya.

Wanita itu mendengus saat matanya menangkap seorang pria tengah duduk nyaman dengan kaki yang di luruskan di atas meja. Terlihat menikmati waktu bersantainya dengan mata terpejam.

Wanita itu berjalan dan menjewer telinga pria itu dengan cukup keras. Mampu membuat pria itu kembali tersadar dari dunia mimpinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ? Di luar penuh dengan pembeli dan kau hanya diam seperti orang tidak berguna" Wanita itu menjewer keras telinga pria yang masih terduduk di sofa.

"Yak Ibu lepaskan.. ini sakit" pria itu berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah kesakitan dan erangan yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

Wanita itu mendengus dan melepaskan jeweran pada telinga anaknya. Pria itu 'Kai' tersenyum dan memeluk Ibunya 'Kim ji ae' dengan erat. Ji ae memukul lengan kai dengan wajah kesal namun tetap membalas pelukan putra kebanggannya.

"Aku menyayangimu Bu.." Kai menciumi pundak Ibunya membuat senyum bahagia terukir di bibir merah mudanya.

"Ibupun sangat menyayangimu Kai"

Kai tersenyum lebar dan semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada Ji ae. Satu satunya orang yang sangat ia cintai dan sayangi di dunia ini. Bagi kai, Ibunya adalah segalanya. Ibunya adalah hidupnya dan nafasnya.

Kai merasa cukup puas dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia sudah berhasil mengabulkan impian Ibunya untuk memiliki restoran dan kini kai sudah memiliki beberapa cabang restoran di korea. Kai bahkan sudah memiliki rumah untuk Ibunya yang ia beli dengan uang hasil 'usaha kerasnya' di Incheon.

"Tapi kau tetap harus membantu Ibu di luar"

Senyum lebar Kai menghilang. Kai melepaskan pelukan Ibunya dengan raut wajah merajuk yang jelas terlihat pada Ibunya.

"Apa tidak bisa aku hanya duduk di sini ?"

Ji ae menatap tajam pada Kai dan kai hanya bisa mengangguk dengan pasrah.

"Baiklah.. aku memang tidak bisa menang melawanmu Kim Ji ae" Kai terkekeh dan merangkul pndak Ibunya. Ji ae tertawa geli . Melangkahkan kakinya dengan Kai yang terus merangkuli pundaknya.

.

.

.

To be continue…

Udah kai gitu doang…. Cuma mau say hai ke kalian dan ngasih tahu kalau dia masih hidup dengan Baik. Damai. Sejahtera. Sentosa dan Bahagia^^

Ada beberapa readers yang kaget kalo Kris Sehun saling kenal, padahal mah ya di Chap tigakan Yixing udah bilang kalo Sehun itu rekan bisnisnya Kris huhuhhuuu Yixing di cuekin ya /Peluk Ixing/ jadi tu mereka saling kenal bukan aku buat dadakan.

Yang minta HunHan moment. Ok siiipp lah, tunggu aja he he he niatnya ya aku tu pengen kasih NC HunHan di sini tapi di pikir lagi kesannya jadi maksain banget, jadi terpaksa aku pending (TT) /Bow/ Tapi jangan worry lah, pasti bakal ada ko HunHan momentnya^^

Thanks To :

Gbrlchnerklhn | ysoplanit | mr albino | LisnaOhLu120 | Arifahohse | Guest | luhanzone | Gebetanku1220 | Novey | caca | laabaikands | Seravin509 | DEERHUN794 | ThehunLuhanieYehet | tiehanhun9094 | dear deer lulu | wolfyxo | .58 | Nurul999 | BigSehun'sjunior | seluluse947 | Chie Atsuko | Yessi94esy | Eunmi762 | revaAisyah1004 | msluhan87 | - Two people chap 4.

Thanks dear deer lulu yang udah dengan berbaik hati balas sapaanku :* reva juga, makasih saeng, di tunggu review lainnya ya^^

See you untuk kalian semua di Chap depan. Review yo review. Aku tunggu review kalian ^o^

Coming soon..

Summary : Luhan adalah wanita muda berusia Dua Puluh Empat tahun. Bersetatus sebagai Single Mom. Berjuang dengan segala ketiadaan dalam hidupnya, demi menyelamtkan nyawa putra kecilnya. Hingga takdir berhembus, menemukannya dengan seseorang yang.. HunHan / GS / M.

Tolong antisipasi FF HUNHAN GS pertama ku^^ kemungkinan bakal aku update setelah chap terakhir You got me,oh! Ataupun bebarengan..


	6. Chapter 6

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh arah dan masih mendapati beberapa anak buah Jessica yang tengah berkelahi dengan orang yang ia tidak tahu mempunyai tujuan apa. Luhan menghapus sisa airmata di pipinya. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bisa keluar.

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Yixing dan memapah Yixing untuk berjalan menuju jendela yang ada di depannya. Tidak mungkin untuk Luhan bisa keluar dari pintu depan karna bisa saja orang orang itu akan membawanya kembali ke tempat yang ia tidak tahu.

Dengan susah payah Luhan keluar dari jendela itu dengan masih berusaha memegang tubuh Yixing agar tidak terjatuh. Luhan bersyukur rumah di mana ia di sekap bukanlah rumah berlantai dua sehingga memudahkannya untuk bisa keluar dari jendela rumah ini.

Luhan dengan sekuat tenaga menggered tubuh Yixing yang terasa sangat berat karna Yixing berada dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Menghembuskan nafasnya saat berhasil mengeluarkan Yixing.

"Kau harus bertahan Yixing" Gumaman pelan Luhan terdengar, berharap Yixing akan bisa sedikit mendapat kekuatan dari ucapannya. Luhan menatap waspada pada area sekitarnya. Saat yakin tidak ada orang di sekelilingnya. Dengan tergesa berjalan sambil terus memapah tubuh Yixing.

Nafas Luhan tersengal karna rasa lelah yang mulai menderanya. Luhan membuka pintu salah satu mobil yang terparkir dan memasukkan Yixing pada kursi belakang. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kemudi dan berucap syukur saat melihat kunci mobil yang ia masuki masih terpasang pada tempatnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Luhan menyalakan mobil itu dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh untuk meninggalkan tempatnya di sekap.

Luhan tidak tahu ia akan membawa mobil ini kemana. Luhan hanya terus mengikuti jalur yang ada. Yang Luhan fikirkan saat ini adalah menemukan jalan padat penduduk agar bisa cepat menolong Yixing. Luhan melihat sebuah cahaya kecil dari kejauhan yang mampu membuat senyum simpul terukir di bibirnya. Menambah kecepatan penuh pada mobil yang ia kemudikan hingga mampu menembus kegelapan di area sekitarnya dengan cepat.

Luhan menghentikan mobilnya saat sudah berada di jalan padat penduduk. Berfikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Yixing lebih dulu. Luhan tidak mungkin membawa Yixing ke rumah sakit karna itu sama saja dia menyerahkan hidupnya dan Yixing pada Jessica yang bisa saja melacak keberadaannya.

Pandangan mata Luhan tertuju pada apotik yang masih beroprasi. Dengan cepat turun dari mobil dan berlari menuju apotik itu. Luhan teringat beberapa hal yang pernah Yixing ajarkan padanya untuk pertolongan pertama.

Setelah mendaptkan apa yang ia butuhkan Luhan kembali memasuki mobil yang ia parkir di sisi jalan. Luhan merubah posisi duduk Yixing, membuat Yixing sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya. Mengangkat baju Yixing dengan perlahan dan meringis saat melihat darah segar Yixing masih mengalir dari lubang kecil di punggungnya.

Luhan membuka tutup botol alcohol yang ia beli dan menyiramkannya pada luka Yixing dengan perlahan. Luhan bisa mendengar desisan lirih yang keluar dari bibir pucat Yixing. Apa sesakit itu ? Yixing bahkan bisa merasakan rasa sakitnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Airmata Luhan menetes, harusnya ia yang merasakan kesakitan ini. Bukan Yixing.

Dengan pelan Luhan meniup luka tembakan Yixing, berharap akan bisa sedikit meredakan rasa sakit yang yixing rasakan. Setelahnya Luhan menyiram obat merah di luka Yixing dan membalut luka Yixing menggunakan kain kasa dan mengikat simpul kain kasa itu pada sisi perut Yixing dengan kencang.

"Kau harus bertahan Yixing.. aku mohon" Luhan mencengkram erat tangan Yixing yang mulai dingin. Membuat Luhan semakin merasa ketakutan kalau Yixing akan meninggalkannya. Luhan tidak tahu harus meminta tolong pada siapa. Dia tidak mempunyai siapapun di Nanjing selain Kris dan Yixing dan Luhan tidak mungkin kembali pada Kris saat sudah berhasil keluar dari cengkraman Kris selama empat tahun.

"Sehun" Luhan bergumam. Satu nama itu melintas di benaknya dengan tiba tiba. Luhan mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil kartu nama yang Sehun tinggalkan untuknya. Tanpa fikir panjang Luhan segera keluar dari mobil dan kembali memasuki apotik di depannya.

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah Yixing. Hanya Sehun yang bisa menolongnya saat ini. Walaupun Luhan tidak yakin, apa Sehun akan bersedia membantunya setelah ia mengusirnya beberapa hari lalu.

"Nona.. bolehkan aku melakukan panggilan?"

Wanita di depan Luhan tersenyum ramah dan mempersilakan Luhan untuk menggunakan telefon miliknya.

"Terimakasih" Luhan sedikit membungkuk dan segera memasukkan nomor ponsel Sehun.

Sabungan telefon tersambung namun sehun tidak kunjung mengangkatnya membuat Luhan semakin merasakan gelisah. Luhan mengulang panggilannya pada nomor Sehun.

'Hallo'

Luhan tercekat saat mendengar suara Sehun di telinganya.

"Sehun.."

Sehun yang tengah duduk di kursi makannya menegang saat mendengar suara lirih Luhan di telinganya.

"Luhan" Sehun merasa tidak yakin dengan apa yang telinganya dengar.

'Sehun tolong aku'

Benar! Ini suara Luhannya. Sehun berdiri dari kursinya. Rasa hawatir seketika mendera pada Sehun saat terlinganya bisa menangkap isakan kecil Luhan di sebrang sana.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

'Tolong aku sehun.. tolong kirimkan seseorang lebih dulu, Yixing dalam keadaan sekarat dan aku tidak mungkin membawanya ke rumah sakit'

"Kau berada di mana? Aku akan segera mengirimkan seseorang untuk menjemputmu"

Luhan melihat area kesekitarnya. Namun ia benar benar tidak tahu sedang berada di mana.

"Aku tidak tahu.. aku sekarang berada di salah satu apotik"

'Kau dengarkan apa yang aku ucapkan.. sekarang jangan pergi kemanapun, aku akan menyuruh seseorang melacak keberadaanmu dan menjemputmu'

Luhan mengangguk dengan airmata mengalir di pipinya.

"Aku akan segera berangkat ke Nanjing, tunggulah aku" Sehun mematikan sambungan telefonnya dan segera menghubungi anak buahnya yang berada di Nanjing. Kekuasaan Hyundai heavy industries sangatlah luas membuat sehun mempunyai banyak pekerja di berbagai tempat.

"Lacak nomor telefon yang akan aku kirim padamu dan segera cari seseorang bernama Luhan di area apotik yang berada di sana, bawa dia dengan keadaan selamat"

'Baik Tuan'

Sehun mematikan sambungannya dan berganti menghubungi Suho.

"Siapkan helicopter, aku harus menuju Nanjing sekarang juga" Ucapan sehun terdengar sangat tegas dan perintah Sehun adalah hal yang tidak bisa terbantahkan.

.

.

Luhan menunggu anak buah Sehun di luar mobil yang ia bawa secara lancang. Perasaannya gelisah, ini sudah lebih dari satu jam sejak ia menghubungi Sehun dan anak buah yang ehun janjikan untuk menjemputnya belum juga terlihat.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya saat sorot lampu mobil terasa menusuk retinanya. Dua orang menggunakan pakaian formal keluar dari mobil itu dan terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya.

Luhan menatap lekat dua pria di hadapannya yang terlihat tengah mencari sesuatu.

-Apa mereka suruhan Sehun?- Luhan membatin dengan kebingungan yang ia rasakan. Luhan ragu untuk bertanya, Luhan takut kalau ternyata mereka adalah anak buah Jessica.

"Coba kau cari di apotik itu" Salah satu dari pria itu memerintah pria lainnya.

Luhan yang mendengar perkatan pria itu segera bernafas lega dan mendekati pria yang masih berdiri di sisi mobil.

"Maaf.. apa kau suruhan Sehun?"

Pria itu mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Apa kau yang bernama Luhan?"

"Ya, aku Luhan" Luhan tersenyum lebar. Perasaannya begitu terasa lega saat ini.

-Yixing kau akan selamat-

"Tuan sehun menyuruh kami untuk membawamu"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Tolong bantu temanku yang terluka, dia berada di dalam mobil"

Anak buah sehun mengangguk. Perintah Luhan adalah perintah Sehun bagi mereka, dengan segera anak buah Sehun memapah Yixing dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping Yixing dengan terus menggenggam erat tangan dingin yixing. Mobil yang di tungganginya mulai melaju meninggalkan tempat yang menurut Luhan sangat mengerikan.

.

.

Setelah tiga jam perjalan dari Korea menuju Nanjing dengan helicopter pribadinya. Akhirnya Sehun menginjakkan kaki di Nanjing pukul setengah satu pagi. Sehun segera memasuki mobil yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya untuk membawanya menuju rumah sakit di mana Luhan berada.

Di dalam mobil Sehun terus merasakan gelisah karna kehawatiran yang bersarang di dadanya. Perjalanan ini terasa berabad abad untuk Sehun.

"Bisa kau lebih cepat!"

"Baik tuan" Sopir itu mengangguk dan menambah kecepatan mobil yang tengah ia kendarai.

.

.

Di rumah sakit tepat di depan pintu operasi. Luhan tengah mengepalkan dua tangannya di depan dada. Mata luhan tertutup dengan bibir yang terus melafalkan doa untuk Yixing yang sedang berada di dalam ruang oprasi.

Yixing di daftarkan menggunakan identitas anak buah Sehun yang Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya. Sehingga Jessica tidak mungkin bisa melacak keberadaannya dan Yixing.

"Luhan"

Mata Luhan terbuka saat telinganya menangkap suara Sehun di balik punggungnya. Dengan ragu Luhan berbalik dan tepat menemukan Sehun di depannya. Luhan menatap terkejut pada sosok Sehun yang terlihat penuh kehawatiran.

Sehun mendekat dan meneliti tubuh Luhan dengan pandangannya dari atas sampai bawah. Sehun hawatir Luhannya terluka. Dan saat mendapati tidak ada satupun luka yang menggores kekasih mungilnya barulah Sehun bisa bernafas lega.

"Kau harus menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu dan temanmu Luhan" Suara tegas Sehun terdengar membuat kesadaran Luhan kembali sepenuhnya.

"Hanya sebuah insiden karna aku lari dari amukan istri Kris" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, terkesan tidak perduli. Bagi Luhan, Sehun tidak perlu tahu sepenuhnya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Jessica tahu tentang dirimu ?"

"Kau fikir istri mana yang tidak akan curiga saat suaminya tidak pernah pulang ke rumahnya" Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu yang di sediakan. Sejujurnya Luhan hanya membutuhkan tumpuan, karna kakinya yang tiba tiba terasa melemas saat berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

Luhan mendongak. Menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku akan kembali ke Korea setelah keadaan Yixing sudah lebih baik"

-Karna aku harus mencari seseorang- Luhan melanjutkan ucapannya dalam hati.

Sehun tersenyum. Sehun jelas merasa bahagia saat mendengar rencana Luhan dan Sehun tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan ini untuk bisa kembali mendapatkan Luhannya. Sehun sudah cukup tersiksa melewati empat tahun hidup tanpa senyum Luhan di setiap harinya dan Sehun tidak akan sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi. Persetan dengan Kris ataupun Soojung. Bagi Sehun, Luhan tetaplah miliknya.

"Kau butuh bantuanku?" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan.

Luhan menatap mata Sehun dalam hitungan detik dan mengalihkan kembali tatapannya pada pintu operasi yang berada di depannya.

"Aku benar benar merasa berterimakasih untuk bantuanmu Sehun.. aku benar benar takut akan kehilangan Yixing"

Sehun bisa melihat mata Luhan yang menjadi sedikit berkaca kaca.

"Tapi aku rasa aku bisa mengatasinya setelah Yixing setabil, kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk membantuku" Luhan tidak sedang jual mahal atas niat baik Sehun. Luhan tidak memungkiri kalau dirinya sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Luhan hanya merasa bergantung pada Sehun sama saja seperti dia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri secara perlahan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kris?"

Luhan menoleh kembali pada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Kau fikir Kris akan semudah itu melepaskanmu?"

Luhan terteguh. Dia baru teringat pada Kris.

"Dia mencintaimu luhan.. dia akan mencarimu di manapun kau bersembunyi, kau tidak akan bisa lolos darinya jika hanya mengandalkan dirimu sendiri" Sehun terdiam. Merasa kesal harus menyebutkan kata kata Kris yang mencintai Luhannya. Di dunia ini Luhan hanya miliknya!

"Tinggallah di rumahku.. itu adalah tempat teraman yang aku janjikan untukmu" Jawab 'Ya' Luhan!.

Mata luhan melebar. Sehun memintanya tinggal bersamanya ? Bersama Soojung?.

"Apa kau gila? Kau mengajakku tinggal denganmu dan Soojung ?!" Luhan mendelik pada Sehun. Apa Sehun tidak tahu. Itu sama saja seperti sehun akan menaruh racun pada tiap makanannya! Luhan akan brakhir mati membusuk karna rasa sesak yang harus ia rasakan tiap harinya.

"Lalu kau mau aku belikan apartemen dan memagari apartement itu dengan polisi ?!" Sehun menghela nafasnya frustasi. Sehun sangat tahu kalau Luhan sangatlah keras kepala dan sulit untuk di bujuk.

"Setidaknya kau bisa tinggal sampai temanmu sembuh total, aku bisa membawamu berserta temanmu besok pagi jika kau menerimanya.. kalian tidak akan aman jika berlama lama di Nanjing"

Luhan merasa semua yang Sehun ucapkan benar. Di manapun Luhan bersembunui dia tidak mungkin bisa lepas dari Kris. Satu satunya cara untuk selamat dari genggaman orang seperti Kris adalah dengan bersembunyi di balik punggung seseorang yang lebih berkuasa di atas Kris.

Luhan menatap lekat pada Sehun dengan raut keraguan.

-Haruskan aku menerima tawaran Sehun demi Yixing?- Kebingunagan terasa berkecamuk dalam benak dan hati Luhan.

TING.

Suara pintu operasi terbuka membuat perhatian Sehun dan Luhan teralih pada doctor yang keluar dari dalam ruang operasi.

Luhan hanya terdiam duduk di kursinya. Di banding ingin tahu bagaimana kondisi Yixing, Luhan justru lebih merasa takut akan mendengar sesuatu yang buruk tentang Yixing.

Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri doctor yang menangani Yixing.

"Apa dia selamat ?"

Doctor itu melepaskan masker yang menutupi setangah wajahnya.

"Saat pasien di bawa kesini dia sudah dalam keadaan kritis karna terlalu banyak kehilangan darah, lima menit terlambatpun bisa aku pastikan dia tidak akan selamat.. tapi bersyukurlah karna sampai sekarang dia masih hidup setelah kami berhasil mengeluarkan peluru dari punggungnya"

Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari balik punggung Sehun.

"Kita hanya harus menunggu dia melewati masa keritisnya, terus berdoa.. hanya itu yang bisa kita lakukan"

Sehun menoleh pada luhan di belakangnya dan mendapati Luhan yang sudah menutup wajahnya menggunakan telapak tangannya. Rasa lega yang baru dia rasakan seolah pudar dalam sekejap saat mendengar kata terakhir doctor di depannya.

Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan dan melepaskan tangan Luhan yang menutupi wajahnya. Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas aliran airmata di pipi Luhan. Sehun mengusap pipi Luhan dan membawa Luhan masuk dalam pelukannya. Isakan Luhan terdengar jelas di telinga Sehun. Membuat Sehun merasakan kesakitan pada hatinya.

"Dia akan selamat Luhan, percayalah" Sehun berbisik di telinga Luhan dan mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut. Mencoba menguatkan Luhan dan sedikit memberi ketenangan pada rusa mungilnya.

Luhan mencengkran kuat kemeja yang Sehun gunakan sebagai pelampiasan rasa sedih yang tengah ia rasakan. Tubuh Luhan bergetar kecil dalam dekapan Sehun. Luhan sangat takut Yixing tidak akan bisa melewati masa keritisnya.

.

.

Jam dinding yang berdetik di ruang rawat Yixing sudah menunjukan pukul tiga pagi dan Luhan belum memejamkan matanya ataupun mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Luhan terus mengusap punggung tangan Yixing yang berbaring di hadapannya. Berharap dengan ini ia bisa membantu Yixing untuk cepat keluar dari masa kritisnya.

"Aku menunggumu Zhang. ." Luhan bergumam lirih dan mengusapkan telapak tangan Yixing pada pipinya.

"Kau harus tidur Luhan" Sehun berdiri di belakang Luhan yang duduk di sisi tempat tidur Yixing. Dengan pelan Sehun menyampirkan selimut pada pundak Luhan.

Sejujurnya. Luhan merasakan rasa lelah pada tubuhnya tapi Luhan seakan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Dia terlalu menghawatirkan Yixing, Luhan takut jika hal buruk terjadi pada Yixing dan dia tidak berada di sampingnya.

Beberapa menit terlewati dengan keheningan. Sehun dan Luhan saling tenggelam pada fikiran masing masing.

"Sehun.. apa tawaranmu masih berlaku ?" Luhan berucap pelan dengan matanya yang masih terarah pada Yixing.

"Kau tahu apa jawabanku Luhan" Mengusap pundak Luhan dengan lembut. Membuat Luhan mampu merasakan sedikit kenyamanan di sana.

Luhan menunduk untuk membulatkan tekadnya. Semuanya demi Yixing. Menarik nafas dan berdiri menghadap Sehun. Luhan mengeluarkan batu diamond pemberian Kris dari saku celananya dan meletakannya pada telapak tangan Sehun.

Sehun menyeringit bingung melihat batu diamond biru yang berada di telapak tangannya.

"Hanya itu yang aku bawa.. aku tidak sempat mengambil tabunganku" Luhan terkekeh kecil saat mengucapkan sebutan yang Yixing beri pada semua benda berharga pemberian Kris untuknya.

"Itu untuk semua biaya perawatan Yixing sampai dia sembuh dan juga bayaran untuk kamar yang akan aku tinggali"

Sehun mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat seakan ingin menghancurkan diamond yang berada di genggamannya. Sungguh! Sehun mempertanyakan, sekarang di mana letak kepintaran yang Luhan miliki ?.

"Kau berfikir aku menolongmu karna ini ?" Sehun menatap kesal pada Luhan.

"Aku melakukannya karna aku mencintaimu Luhan! aku tidak membutuhkan bantu bodoh seperti ini"

Luhan mengelus lengan Sehun dengan lembut. Membuat Sehun terteguh karna merasakan sentuhan hangat Luhan pada kulitnya.

"Aku tidak ingin berhutang budi pada siapapun Sehun" Luhan berbalik dan kembali duduk menghadap pada Yixing. Mengabaikan sehun yang mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Jelas terlihat Sehun sangat kualahan menghadapi sifat keras kepala Luhan. Sudah Sehun tekankan bukan, Luhan sangatlah sulit untuk di bujuk!.

Sehun keluar dari kamar rawat Yixing. Meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mengelus punggung tangan yixing dengan berbagai doa yang terus meluncur dari cela bibirnya.

.

.

Sehun menggeliat dari sofa yang ia gunakan sebagai tempat beristirahat setelah telinganya menangkap suara ribut di luar. Mendudukkan dirinya dengan sedikit memijat tengkuk lehernya yang terasa pegal dan melihat jam di tangannya yang menunjukan pukul 8:24 AM.

"Kau sudah bangun ?"

Sehun menengadahkan kepalanya pada Luhan yang menaruh satu sangkir kopi hangat dan satu piring berisi roti bakar di atas meja di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan dan meneliti wajah Luhan yang jelas menampilkan raut kelelahan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur" Luhan duduk di sofa lain. Membalas tatapan kesal Sehun dengan senyuman kecil terukkir di bibirnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki.

"Bersiaplah.. satu jam dari sekarang kita akan kembali ke Korea"

Luhan mengangguk kecil.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Yixing?"

"Bukankah kau sudah menjamin Yixing padaku dengan diamond kecil itu? Jadi kau tida usah menghawatirkan apapun" Sehun tanpa menyentuh sedikitpun sarapan yang Luhan siapkan untuknya berjalan memasuki kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya.

Sehun masih merasa kesal dengan sikap Luhan yang membalas pertolongannya dengan batu diamond yang sama sekali tidak ada harganya untuk Sehun. Sehun hanya menginginkan Luhan tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan semata mata karna sehun masih mencintai dirinya.

Di dalam kamar mandi. Sehun mengeluarkan batu diamond yang Luhan berikan untuknya. Menatap lekat diamond biru di depannya dengan benak di penuhi berbagai pemikiran.

.

.

Tepat seperti yang Sehun ucapkan. Satu jam kemudian Yixing, Sehun bawa menuju korea menggunakan ambulance udara. Sehun mengikut sertakan satu doctor dan dua perawat beserta semua alat yang mereka butuhkan untuk terus memantau keadaan yixing. Yixing di baringkan pada ranjang kecil yang tersedia dalam pesawat itu.

Saat pesawat mulai mengudara. Luhan kembali berdiri di sisi ranjang Yixing dengan terus menggenggam erat jemari Yixing yang mulai terasa menghangat dalam genggamannya.

Sehun hanya melihat dari kejauhan dan terus memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang penuh kehawatiran dan gurat kelelahan. Sehun tidak tahu seberapa besarnya Luhan sangat menyayangi Yixing tapi Sehun tahu kalau Yixing adalah seseorang yang berharga untuk Luhan.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya dan berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan pelan. Menggenggam tangan Luhan membuat Luhan menoleh padanya.

"Dia akan baik baik saja luhan.. sudah ada doctor yang menjaga Yixing di sampingnya, kau harus istirahat sekarang" Sehun menatap Luhan penuh permohonan agar mau menuruti apa yang dia ucapkan. Sungguh Sehun merasa hawatir dengan kondisi Luhan saat ini.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya tanpa menghiraukan keberadan Sehun. Sehun menatap Yixing sekilas dan menyusul Lluhan untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Tatapan kosong Luhan terarah pada jendela kecil pesawat yang menampilkan gumpalan awan putih yang terlihat seperti asap. Fikiran Luhan terasa begitu rumit membuatnya sedikit merasakan pening pada kepalanya.

Sehun melirik pada luhan. Dia sangat ingin tahu apa yang tengah menjadi beban bagi Luhan tapi melihat Luhan yang hanya terdiam mengurungkan niat Sehun untuk bertanya. Sehun lebih memilih membaca buku panduan bisnisnya untuk menekan rasa penasarannya. Namun tak lama setelahnya Sehun merasakan sesuatu menimpa bahunya. Sehun menoleh dan mendapati rambut hitam Luhan tepat di bahunya. Luhan tertidur.

Sehun tersenyum dan sedikit membenarkan posisi kepala Luhan agar terasa lebih nyaman di bahunya. mengelus lembut pipi Luhan yang masih tersa begitu lebut di sentuhannya. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak melakukan ini pada rusa manisnya dan rasanya Sehun sangat merindukan saat saat di mana mereka masih bersama empat tahun silam.

"Selamat tidur Luhan.." Sehun berbisik pelan dan mencium puncak kepala Luhan dengan mata terpejam. Menyampaikan doa agar Luhan menyelami mimpi indah dengan nyenyak.

.

.

Sesampainya di korea. Yixing segera di jembut menggunakan ambulance dan di bawa menuju rumah sakit yang berada di Seoul untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih intensif.

Luhan yang kini berada di dalam mobil bersama Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya terus merasakan gelisah. Sejujurnya Luhan sangat tidak ingin Yixing di rawat di rumah sakit, Luhan lebih menginginkan yixing di rawat di rumah Sehun bersamanya tapi mengingat kondisi Yixing yang masih keritis membuat Luhan mau tidak mau menuruti saran dari doctor yang menangani Yixing.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan remasan yang terasa kuat. Membuat Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang hanya menatap keluar dari jendela mobilnya.

"Yixing akan di rawat di kamar VVIP dan aku sudah menyiapkan penjagaan ketat di depan kamar Yixing"

Luhan terdiam mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sehun sangat mengeriti kegundaannya. Luhan menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum kecil pada Sehun yang masih menatap keluar jendela mobilnya.

"Terimakasih Sehun.."

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati senyum tulus dari Luhan yang mampu membuat hatinya berbunga dan berdebar dengan cepat. Berdehem kecil untuk mengontrol rasa senangnya yang menguar agar tidak begitu terlihat di mata Luhan.

Perasaan ini adalah sesuatu yang telah lema hilang dari hidupnya dan kini Sehun bisa kembali merasakan kebahagian yang ia kira tidak akan bisa lagi ia rasakan.

"Apapun untukmu luhan. ." Sehun manatap lekat mata Luhan. Mencoba untuk menunjukkan pada Luhan, bahwa cinta itu masih ada di dalam hatinya.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil untuk Luhan saat mereka telah sampai di depan kediaman sehun. Luhan menatap rumah besar di depannya dengan pandangan datar. Rumah ini tidak kalah mewahnya dengan rumah Kris tapi bukan itu yang berada di dalam benak Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan istrimu?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit untuk Sehun artikan. Namun mendengar dari nada suara Luhan, Sehun tahu luhan tengah merasa terganggu.

"Dia tidak pernah ada di rumah ini, kau tidak perlu hawatir"

Luhan mendengus. Perasaan Luhan tiba tiba terasa sangat kesal, padahal sejak di Nanjing Luhan sudah menguatkan hatinya untuk tidak merasa cemburu pada Soojung tapi apa yang ia siapkan tetaplah tidak berguna saat kakinya menginjak rumah Sehun bersama Soojung.

Wajar bukan cemburu pada mantan kekasih ?

"Ayaaahh" Perhatian Luhan teralihkan pada gadis kecil yang berlari menghampiri mereka dengan boneka beruang berada di dalam gendongannya. Luhan tahu kalau dia adalah Oh Hayeon, anak tunggal dari hasil pernikahan Sehun bersama Soojung.

Sehun menyambut Hayeon dengan gembira. Menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Hayeon dengan gemas sehingga mampu membuat senyum Luhan sedikit terukir melihat pemandangan manis seorang Ayah dan anak yang bertemu.

"Hayeon.. kenalkan ini teman Ayah"

Hayeon menatap Luhan yang sudah berdiri di depannya dengan pandangan meneliti. Hayeon seolah tangah memasukkan wajah Luhan dalam memorianya.

"Hai cantik.." Luhan berjongkok di depan Hayeon dengan senyum manis terukir di bibirnya. Perasan kesal yang Luhan rasakan seolah lenyap saat melihat wajah imut Hayeon.

Hayeon mendongak sejenk pada seolah meminta izin untuk membalas sapaan Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan Hayeonpun kembali manatap mata Luhan.

"Aku Oh Hayeon" Hayeon membungkuk pada Luhan membuat tubuh kecilnya oleng beberapa langkah ke belakang karna belum terlalu terbiasa dengan gerakan itu.

Tawa kecil Luhan terdengar. Dengan senang Luhan menggenggam tangan Hayeon.

"Aku Luhan.."

"Lu an .." Hayeon mengulang ucapan Luhan dengan aksen cadelnya dan sedikit kesulitan.

"Ya namanya Lu Han" Sehun sedikit mengajarkan Hayeon agar bisa menyebutkan nama Luhan dengan baik.

"Luhan oppa" Luhan menambahkan membuat Hayeon memberengut karna kata kata itu seolah sulit dia ucapkan. Walaupun usia hayeon sudah memasuki tiga tahun tapi aksen cadel Hayeon masihlah sangat melekat.

Luhan mencubit pelan pipi Hayeon karna gemas.

"Lulu.. apa Hayeon bisa menyebutkannya ?"

Hayeon mencoba memperaktekannya tanpa suara dan mengangguk saat di rasa lidahnya tidak terlalu sulit untuk mengucapkannya.

"Hayeon bisa memanggilku Lulu dan Lulu akan mengajarkan Hayeon cara mengucapkan Luhan oppa dengan sebutan yang baik, bagaimana?"

Hayeon tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk dengan semangat membuat Luhan tidak kuasa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memeluk tubuh mungil Hayeon. Sehun yang melihat Hayeon begitu mudah akrab dengan Luhan tersenyum senang. Ini adalah impiannya, hidup bersama Luhan dan Hayeon.

Luhan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh Hayeon dalam pelukkannya. Membuat Hayeon yang berada di dalam dekapan Luhan tertawa karna senang.

"Ayo kita masuk" Sehun menyahut. Mengakhiri pelukan Luhan pada tubuh Hayeon.

Hayeon menarik kain celana Sehun. Meminta Sehun untuk menggendongnya. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat tubuh Hayeon di dua bagian ketiaknya membuat tubuh Hayeon sedikit berayun di atas permukaan. Tawa Hayeon terdengar bersahutan dengan tawa lepas Sehun. Luhan yang berdiri di samping Sehun ikut tertawa saat melihat wajah ceria Hayeon.

"Apa Lulu akan tidul di lumah Hayeon?" Hayeon bertanya saat Sehun menggendongnya untuk memasuki rumah.

"Apa Hayeon tidak mau Lulu tidur di sini?" Luhan sedikit menunjukan wajah merajuk untuk menggoda Hayeon.

Hayeon menggeleng dengan cepat membuat Sehun tersenyum dan mencium pipi gembil putrinya.

"Luhan oppa akan tidur di kamar yang berada di samping kamar Hayeon" Sehun menjelaskan. Dengan cepat Hayeon meminta turun dari gendongan Sehun.

"Hayeon akan mengantalkan Lulu" Hayeon menggenggam satu jari Luhan dan menarik Luhan untuk menuju lantai atas. Luhan tertawa kecil dan menuruti ajakan Hayeon.

Senyum simpul penuh dengan rasa kebahagian mengembang di bibir Sehun saat melihat Luhan menggendong Hayeon untuk menaiki tangga. Sehun berdoa di dalam hati semoga dia akan melewati harinya terus seperti ini.

.

.

Kris sampai di rumahnya setelah kembali dari Peru. Kris membatalkan semua pekerjaannya saat mendapat laporan kalau Luhan telah lolos dari pengawasan anak buahnya. Dengan wajah sangar bagai harimau yang siap menerkam siapa saja yang menganggu tidur siangnya, Kris berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan angkuh.

Semua anak buah Kris menunduk. Merasa takut untuk menatap mata Kris yang berdiri di depan mereka.

"BODOOOOH!" Kris berteriak dengan keras. Membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menciut hanye sekedar untuk manyahut. Dengan mata melotot dan urat menonjol di pelipisnya, Kris mengambil stik golf dan memukulkannya pada tubuh semua anak buahnya yang menurut Kris sangat lah bodoh dan tidak berguna.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SAMPAI LUHAN BISA PERGI HAAAHH!" Kris berteriak dengan terus memukuli anak buahnya yang satu persatu tumbang tergeletak di lantai.

"Anak buah Jessica berjumblah lebih dari kami dan itulah kenapa kami sedikit kualahan menangani mereka sampai kami tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Luhan"

Kris mendelik saat salah satu dari anak buahnya mengeluarkan pernyataan yang membuat emosi Kris semakin meningkat. Dengan keras dan tanpa rasa iba, Kris menendang kepala anak buahnya yang sudah berani mengeluarkan ucapan tidak berguna di hadapan Kris.

"Hanya itu yang ada di dalam otakmu?" Kris menjambak rambut anak buahnya yang sudah tergeletak dengan darah mengalir di sisi pelipisnya akibat tendangan keras Kris.

"Harusnya kalian lebih dulu menyelamatkan Luhan! AKU MENYURUH KALIAN BUKAN UNTUK MENGHABISI ANAK BUAH JESSICA!" Kris melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dengan kasar dan menatap tajam penuh emosi pada anak buahnya. Wajah Kris memerah karna kekesalannya yang terasa memuncak di kepalanya.

"Bagaimanapun caranya! Kalian harus menemukan Luhan..!" Suara Kris berdesis dengan tatapan mata penuh ancaman pada anak buahnya.

Semua anak buah Kris berdiri dengan menahan rasa linu pada kaki mereka.

"Kami akan mencarinya Tuan" Dengan tergesa mereka berjalan beruntun runtun, takut kalau Kris akan kembali mengamuk dan menghajar tubuh mereka.

Kris melemparkan stik golf yang berada di genggamannya dengan kasar. Tatapan mata Kris sarat dengan amarah dan kehawatiran sesuatu terjadi pada Luhannya.

"Jessica.. Aku akan menghabisi nyawamu!" Kris bergumam kecil, tangan Kris terkepal erat dengan seringaian mengerikan yang tersemat pada bibirnya.

.

.

Luhan menengok pada jam dinding di kamar rawat Yixing yang sudah menunjukan pukul enam sore. Tidak terasa ia sudah satu hari penuh berada di rumah sakit. Luhan mengusap telapak tangan Yixing dengan lembut. Sudah genap enam hari sejak luhan kembali ke Korea dan Yixing belum menunjukan perkembangan yang baik.

Luhan menghela nafasnya. Hatinya terasa tidak akan tenang jika Yixing belum membuka matanya.

"Ini sudah tujuh hari Zhang.. apa kau mau terus tidur?" Luhan menunjukan wajah merajuknya pada Yixing walaupun Yixing tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Kau harus bangun saat aku kembali nanti. sekarang aku harus kembali ke rumah Sehun" Luhan tersenyum kecil saat teringat dengan Sehun.

Entahlah. Luhan tidak mampu menggambarkan perasaanya pada Sehun saat ini. Luhan sadar kalau dirinya belum melepas Sehun sepenuhnya, karna Luhan masih merasakan debaran debaran menyenangkan itu jika tengah berada di sisi Sehun. Bolehkan si miskin ini kembali berharap pada pangerannya ?.

Luhan mendengus. Raut wajah Luhan berubah dalam sekejap.

"Bodoh.. dia sudah menikah" Memukul pelan kepalanya untuk mengusir segala pemikiran yang terbesit dalam benaknya.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang.. aku menyayangimu Zhang" Luhan tersenyum simpul dan mencium kening Yixing sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terlelap dalam dunia mimpinya.

.

.

Luhan memasuki rumah Sehun tepat pukul tujuh malam dan kedatangan Luhan langsung di sambut dengan jeritan kencang dari Hayeon.

"Luluu" Hayeon berlari dan masuk dalam gendongan Luhan yang menyambut gembira langkah kecilnya.

"Lulu pulang?"

Luhan mengangguk dan membawa Hayeon memasuki ruang makan.

"Apa hayeon sudah makan?" Hayeon menggeleng saat Luhan mendudukkan tubuh kecilnya di salah satu kursi makan.

"Bibi kim masih memasak di dapul" Hayeon menunjuk pada arah dapur menggunakan jari kecilnya.

Luhan mengelus rambut panjang Hayeon.

"Hayeon mau Lulu buatkan makanan?"

Mata Hayeon terlihat berbinar. Dengan cepat Hayeon mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah.. kalau begitu Hayeon duduk dengan tenang di sini, ok?" Luhan menunjukan jari kelingkingnya pada Hayeon. Dengan senyum cerah Hanyeon melingkari kelingking Luhan menggunakan kelingking kecilnya.

"Anak manis" Luhan memberi sedikit pujian agar hayeon semakin merasa senang. Dengan cepat Luhan melangkah memasuki dapur dan meminta bibi kim untuk keluar menemani Hayeon.

Luhan menggunakan apron coklat yang tersedia di dalam laci dapur. Dengan cekatan Luhan memotong semua bahan yang tersedia di meja dapur. Sehun sangat menyukai sup seolleongtang buatannya dan Luhan ingin kembali menyajikannya untuk Sehun.

Senyum kecil Luhan mengembang saat teringat Sehun bisa menghabiskan satu panci kecil sup buatannya dulu dan Luhan berharap Sehun akan merasa senang saat Luhan menyajikan sup buatannya di meja makan nanti.

.

.

Sehun tengah berjalan menuju lobi kantor untuk segera pulang ke rumahnya. Sejak Luhan berada di rumahnya Sehun semakin merasa tidak betah untuk duduk di dalam kantor. Sehun sangat menyukai saat dirinya pulang dan mendapati Hayeon tengah bersenda gurau bersama Luhan. Soojung selama ini tidak pernah mengajak Hayeon bermain seperti yang Luhan lakukan dan Sehun sangat bersyukur sekarang dia tidak harus mendapati raut sedih Hayeon saat kembali dari kantor karna kesepian.

Sehun segera memasuki mobilnya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan penuh.

.

.

.

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan terburu buru. Meletakkan tas dan jas kantornya di kursi makan samping Hayeon dan sedikit memberi kecupan pada putri kecilnya yang tengah duduk dengan tenang.

Sehun menggered kursi lainnya yang tepat berada di depan Hayeon. Menatap lekat pada putrinya yang hanya terdiam tidak seperti biasanya.

"Hayeon ayah pulang" Sehun mengucapkannya dengan berbisik. Senyum kecil Hayeon terukir namun tidak ada kata kata yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Hayeon tidak ingin menyambut Ayah?" Sehun menunjukan raut sedihnya dengan bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Lulu bilang Hayeon halus tenang Ayah" Hayeon bersedakep tangan bagai wanita dewasa yang tengah merasa kesal karna di ganggu di jam tidur siangnya. Sehun terkekeh kecil dan tak lama Luhan muncul dengan membawa satu panci kecil berisi sup penuh dengan potongan daging sapi yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

Sehun sangat hafal dengan aroma ini.

"Sup seolleongtang ?" Sehun tersenyum cerah pada Luhan yang sudah menaruh sup buatannya tepat di hadapan Sehun dan Hayeon.

"Ya.. aku harap kau masih menyukainya Sehun" Luhan menggered kursi lainnya tepat di tengah Sehun dan Hayeon.

"Terimakasih Lu.. aku sangat merindukan masakanmu"

Luhan tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk.

"Hayeon mau itu!"

Luhan menoleh pada Hayeon dan mendapati Hayeon berdiri di atas kursinya dengan jari kecil menunjuk pada sup buatan Luhan. Luhan tersenyum dan mengangkat Hayeon untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya. Dengan telaten Luhan mengisi piring kosong Hayeon dengan nasi dan sup buatannya.

"Aku tidak kau ambilkan ?" Sehun mendorong piring kosongnya di hadapan Luhan membuat Luhan mendelik pada Sehun.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri Sehun"

Sehun memberengut dan mengisi sendiri piring kosongnya. Namun wajah cemberut Sehun hanya bertahan di hitungan detik, karna saat matanya menatap sup buatan Luhan, Sehun menydari sesuatu. Luhan masih mengingat tentang dirinya.

Dengan perasaan senang Sehun memakan masakan Luhan dengan lahap membuat Luhan tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk untuk menutupi senyum manis di bibirnya.

.

.

Setelah melewati jam makan malam mereka, Luhan menidurkan Hayeon di kamarnya, sebuah kebiasan baru yang Luhan lakukan sejak tiga hari lalu.

Luhan tersenyum kecil dengan mata terarah pada wajah damai Hayeon yang terlelap. Walaupun belum genap satu bulan Luhan mengenal Hayeon tapi Luhan sudah merasakan rasa sayang untuk Hayeon. Bukan karna Hayeon anak Sehun, perasaan ini muncul dengan sendirinya di dalam hati Luhan.

Luhan mengelus rambut Hayeon dan mencium kening Hayeon. Dengan pelan turun dari ranjang Hayeon agar tidak mengganggu tidur lelap Hayeon. Luhan berbalik kearah pintu kamar Hayeon untuk keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hayeon yang terbuka.

Tatapan Sehun beradu dengan mata bening Luhan. Luhan menunduk untuk memutus tautan mata mereka dengan perasaan gugup yang mulai menjalar pada sekujur tubuhnya. Luhan merutuk dalam hati pada dirinya sendiri karna bersikap seolah ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun menatap matanya. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan diri Luhan!.

"Luhan" Suara Sehun terdengar saat Luhan ingin melewatinya untuk menuju kamar.

Luhan menarik nafasnya untuk meredam degup jantungnya dan mendongak menatap Sehun yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ya.."

"Aku ingin bicara dengan mu"

Luhan terdiam beberapa detik di tempatnya. Tanpa bisa menolak Luhan mengangguk dan membiarkan Sehun menggenggam tangannya unutk menuju kamarnya.

Kamar!

Langkah Luhan terhenti secara tiba tiba membuat Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang mematung dengan mata melebar.

"Ada apa Lu?" Sehun menatap Luhan heran yang seakan tengah melihat hantu di depannya.

"Di kamar? A apa tidak di tempat lain" Suara Luhan sedikit tergagap, dengan gerakan gugup Luhan menunjuk area lainnya.

Sehun terkekeh kecil saat menyadari Luhan sedang di landa rasa gugup.

"Kau takut aku akan memakanmu secara tiba tiba ?" Senyum menggoda sehun terukir di bibirnya sehingga mampu membuat pipi Luhan memerah bagai tomat yang siap di petik.

Luhan melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sehun.

"Tidak!" Dengan langkah lebar Luhan berjalan memasuki kamarnya. Meninggalkan Sehun dengan senyum dan gelengan kecinya. Luhan yang sedang di landa rasa malu dan gugup adalah Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan bagi Sehun.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan duduk di sofa yang tersedia di kamar Luhan. Luhan menatap Sehun ragu namun dia tetap mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang sama dengan Sehun. Di dalam kamar ini hanya tersedia satu sofa panjang dan tidak ada pilihan lain untuk Luhan.

Sehun menatap bergantian pada Luhan dan tempat kosong di sampingnya seolah meminta Luhan untuk berpindah karna Luhan mengambil tempat duduk di bagian paling ujung.

Luhan mendengus dan berpindah di samping Sehun. Membuat senyum puas Sehun terukir di bibir tipisnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sehun? Ini sudah malam dan aku harus tidur"

Suara tawa Sehun terdengar saat melihat tatapan kesal Luhan untuknya. Sehun tahu kalau itu hanyalah untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya, Sehun terlalu hafal dengan sifat rusa cantiknya.

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku Luhan"

Luhan menyeringit. Tatapan Sehun kini jelas terlihat serius membuat suasana di sekitarnya terasa menegang.

"Apa?"

"Katakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Kris dan hidup dengannya"

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya dari hadapan Sehun. Lebih memilih menatap tembok kamarnya yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Tapi itu terasa lebih baik untuk Luhan dari pada harus bersinggungan dengan mata Sehun.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu." Suara Luhan terkesan tidak perduli tapi Sehun tahu kalau Luhan sedang berusaha menutupi sesuatu darinya.

"Aku mencarimu selama empat tahun kau menghilang.."

Luhan menoleh dengan terkejut dan tatapan tidak percaya. Sehun mencarinya?

"Tapi kau tidak bisa aku temukan di manapun dan mungkin tuhan menyiapkan jalan lain.. secara tidak sengaja aku bertemu Kris di Nanjing yang justru membawaku untuk menemukanmu di sana"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mengelus punggung tangan Luhan menggunakan jarinya. Seolah memberitahukan Luhan. Kalau Sehun membutuhkan kejujuran darinya.

"Katakanlah padaku Luhan.. bagaimana kau bisa berada di sana ?" Tatapan Sehun penuh dengan permohonan pada Luhan. Sehun ingin segera mengetahui semua hal yang tidak ia ketahui empat tahun silam.

"Aku tidak tahu" Suara luhan tercekat di tenggorokannya karna rasa sesak yang kembali muncul di dalam hatinya saat harus kembali mengingat malam kelam itu.

"Kau meninggalkanku dengan pria itu dan setelahnya.." Luhan terdiam. Merasa tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan hal lainnya. Seakan,sekeras apapun Luhan mencoba semuanya akan kembali tertelan di tenggorokannya. Mata Luhan terlihat berkca kaca membuat Sehun merasa bersalah karna sudah malakukan hal bodoh saat itu.

Hanya dengan ini. Sehun mampu memahami kalau pria itu bukanlah kekasih simpanan Luhan seperti yang dia katakana dan yang harus Sehun cari tahu sekarang adalah motif di balik semua kebusukan yang kai lakukan pada Luhan. Sehun bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan kai!

"Namanya Kim kai, Luhan" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan yang sudah mulai basah dengan airmata.

"Kai?" Luhan menatap bingung pada Sehun yang Sehun jawab dengan anggukan.

"Dia menemuiku sebelum malam itu terjadi, dia mengatakan kalau kau adalah kekasihnya.. aku tidak mempercayai ucapannya dan dia hanya memintaku untuk datang ke hotel tepat pukul delapan malam"

Luhan terdiam. Luhan tidak menyangka ada hal seperti ini terjadi di dalam hidupnya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau mempercayai apa yang dia ucapkan Sehun" Raut wajah Luhan terlihat datar dan sarat akan kekecewaan.

"Saat itu aku tidak mengetahui apapun.. setelah aku keluar dari toko ada seorang pria yang menjemputku mengatas namakan dirimu, aku hanya mengikuti apa yang pria itu suruhkan dan aku menjadi tidak sadar setelah aku meminum minuman yang dia berikan padaku dan saat aku sadar.. semuanya telah terjadi.. lelaki itu" Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat saat bayang wajah Kai melintas dalam benaknya.

"Lelaki itu menghancurkan semuanya" Suara Luhan terdengar sangat lirih hingga mampu membuat luka gores besar di hati Sehun. Sehun benar benar telah melakukan kesalahan besar pada Luhan.

"Maafkan aku.. saat itu aku benar benar di landa emosi dan aku tidak mengira kau akan menghilang keesokkan harinya, jika aku tahu semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti apa yang aku lakukan padamu saat itu dan membiarkan mu di jual pada Kris.. aku bersumpah aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku menyesali semuanya Luhan"

Luhan bisa melihat tatapan menyesal dari sorot mata Sehun. Haruskah ia menyalahkan Sehun atas semua yang menimpa hidupnya?

"Aku mohon maafkan aku Luhan.." Sehun menggenggam erat dua tangan Luhan. Berusaha menyampaikan rasa menyesalnya yang teramat sangat besar untuk Luhan.

Luhan terdiam dengan raut wajah yang sulit sehun artikan. Airmata Luhan berhenti mengalir di pipinya seolah airmata itu tidak akan mampu menggambarkan kesedihan yang Luhan rasakan.

"Lalu bagaima dengan Soojung ?" Luhan berbisik pelan. Luhan hanya ingin mengingatkan Sehun kalau dirinya sudah memiliki seorang istri.

"Kau menikahinya setelah satu bulan aku menghilang! kau menikahinya saat aku sedang berjuang untuk bertahan agar tidak di jamah oleh Kris! Kau menikahinya saat aku harus bertaruh dengan nyawaku Sehun!" Isakan Luhan pecah setelah mengeluarkan semua kesakitannya yang di akibatkan oleh Sehun. Bagi Luhan hari itu adalah hari terberat dalam hidupnya. Di mana kau harus melihat kekasihmu yang paling kau cintai bersanding dengan orang lain dalam keadaan kau tengah di gantung di tepi jurang. Terus berusaha untuk hidup di tengah tengah maut yang siap merenggut nyawamu.

Satu aliran airmata menetes di pipi Sehun saat melihat Luhan menangis dengan isakan memilukan yang di akibatkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Seandainya sehun bisa menebus semua kesalahanya dengan memberikan jantungnya pada Luhan, Sehun akan dengan siap melakukkannya. Tapi Sehun tahu itu bukanlah hal yang Luhan inginkan.

"Aku tidak berdaya saat itu Luhan.. aku kalut karna kepergianmu dan Ibuku tanpa aku ketahui membicarakan pernikahanku dengan Soojung di depan media, tidak ada pilihan lain untukku saat itu selain menuruti semua keinginan orang tuaku dan aku berfikir mungkin dengan mengikuti keinginan Ibuku aku akan bisa melupakanmu yang aku anggap telah pergi bersama Kai, tapi aku salah.. aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu dan bertekad akan mengambilmu kembali dari Kai dengan cara apapun, aku tidak pernah mencintai Soojung.. aku bersumpah atas namaku sendiri Luhan"

Isakan Luhan mereda dengan airmata yang tetap menggenang di mata sembabnya. Luhan menatap dalam pada bola mata hitam Sehun. Luhan tahu dan bisa melihat kesungguhan dari semua ucapan Sehun. Namun hati Luhan belum sanggup untuk bisa membalas kata cinta Sehun seperti dulu. Luhan tidak membenci Sehun walaupun setengah hatinya menyalahkan Sehun atas semua hal yang terjadi. Seandainya Sehun memberi satu kesempatan untuknya berbicara saat malam itu, mungkin Luhan tidak harus terjebak menjadi jalang bagi Kris selama empat tahun. Tapi bukankah dalang dari semuanya adalah Kai ?. Sehunpun menjadi korban dalam hal ini. Atau lebih tepatnya hubungan merekalah yang menjadi korban dari kebusukan Kai.

"Aku membutuhkan waktu untuk sendiri Sehun.." Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan ucapkan.

Sehun menghapus pipi basah Luhan yang di penuhi jejak airmata. Sehun mengerti jika Luhan membutuhkan waktu untuk berfikir. Sehun mengangguk kecil dan mengelus penuh kasih sayang rambut hitam Luhan.

"Istirahatlah.. selamat tidur Luhan" Mencium kening Luhan, sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Luhan di dalam kamarnya.

Luhan terdiam di tempat duduknya dengan berbagai pemikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Luhan merasa senang, mengetahui kalau Sehun tidak pernah mencintai Soojung. Tapi Luhanpun merasakan kekecewan pada Sehun. Empat tahun berhungungan bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan haruskah Sehun meragukkan dirinya saat itu ? Ya Luhan fikir itu hal yang normal. Yang Kai lakukkan terlalu keji dan mendapati reaksi Sehun seperti malam itu bukanlah sesuatu yang aneh. Kau fikir siapa yang tidak akan marah saat melihat kekasihmu sendiri bersetubuh dengan orang lain ?.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Membuat satu aliran air menetes kembali dari matanya. Siapa Kai dan apakah ia harus kembali pada Sehun ?.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue…

Nyangka ga ceritanya jadi kaya gini ? rahasianya terbongkar tanpa adanya Kai ^o^ jadi gimana, baiknya Luhanya balik ke Sehun apa engga ?

Oklah ga banyak cuap cuap.

Thanks to :

Gbrlchnerklhn | Yessi94esy | DEERHUN748 | laabaikands | Saravin509 | Guest | ChagiLu | BigSehun'sjunior | ysoplanit | .58 | dear deer lulu | Arifahohse | tiehanhun9094 | LisnaOhLu120 | echa. .3 | revaAisyah1004 | Eunmi762 | Novey | msluhan87 | - Two people chap 5.

Thanks untuk yang udah review, favorit dan follow^^ terus review ya. Aku tunggu review untuk Chap ini^^

See you di chap enam..

Cek My storie ya buat yang belum tahu. FF baru ku "The Secret past" udah update^^ review juseo..


	7. Chapter 7

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

Suara sepatu HightHeels terdengar nyaring berbunyi walaupun si pengguna sepatu heels berwarna merah itu hanya berjalan pelan. Sesekali dia akan berhenti untuk berkutat. Mencek semua gaun hasil rancangannya sendiri yang terpasang rapih pada tubuh mannequin berbagai ukuran.

'BLANC' Sebuah butik milik Jessica. Wanita keturunan China dan U.S yang kini menjabat sebagai Nyonya Wu di mata dunia. Butik Jessica sudahlah tutup sejak satu jam yang lalu dan itulah kenapa membuat runagan ini sangat terdengar sunyi. Hanya ada suara detik jarum jam dan ketukan lembut sepatu Jessica.

Jessica melirik jam yang terpasang di dinding. Dan mendesah saat mengetahu sudah pukul Sebelas Malam. Dia terlalu menikmati pekerjaannya sampai melupakan waktu yang sudah larut.

Jessia mengambil Tas kulitnya. Dan siap menekan saklar lampu jika saja telinganya tidak mendengar suara ketukan sepatu di belakangnya.

Jessica terdiam. Sedikit merasa ngeri karna di sini hanya ada dirinya. Saat semakin mendengar suara langkah sepatu itu mendekat. Jessica segera menekan saklar lampu hingga ruangan ini berubah menjadi gelap gulita.

Jessica dengan tergesa bejalan untuk menuju pintu utama. Hatinya berdebar merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya. Tangan Jessica sudah siap menarik knop pintu tapi Jessica merasakan ada yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Si.. siapa kau ?" Jessica bergetar takut. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku pulang jess.."

Jessica terdiam dengan penuh rasa keterkujan dan ketakutan. Suara ini. Suara ini adalah suara Kris.

"Kenapa kau mematikan lampunya hemm.."

Jessica merasakan tangannya di tuntun dengan pelan dan tak lama suasana butik milik Jessica kembali terang seperti semula.

Jessica bisa melihat Kris yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Tidak! Itu adalah sebuah seringaian mengerikan.

"Kr..rris" Suara Jessica bergetar saat matanya menatap pistol yang berada di tangan Kris.

"Kau tahu.. aku sangat membenci seseorang yang tidak tahu diri" Suara kekehan Kris mengiringi ucapannya. Hingga mampu membuat lutut Jessica terasa lemas dan hampir terjatuh andai saja Kris tidak memegang tangannya.

"Kau harusnya berterimakasih padaku jess karna aku sudah bersedia menikah denganmu demi menyelamatkan perusahaan bodoh kedua orang tuamu.." Kris mengelus pipi Jessica dengan lembut.

Satu aliran air bening menetes dari pelupuk mata Jessica. Saat Jessica bisa dengan jelas melihat mata kris yang menyala merah penuh emosi di balik sentuhan lembutnya.

"Maafkan aku Kris" Memohon, hanya itu yang bisa Jessica lakukan. Jessica bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak peka pada situasi di mana Kris terlihat seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Tentu sayang kau tidak perlu hawatir.. Aku memaafkanmu dan akan membuatmu merasa nyaman" Kris tersenyum lebar hingga mampu membuat Jessica terhipnotis dan segala pandangan menakutkan yang bersarang di matanya memudar begitu cepat.

Kris menarik tengkuk Jessica. Melumat bibir Jessica dengan lembut seolah mengundang Jessica untuk ikut menikmati ciumannya.

Tanpa bisa menolak. Jessca memejamkan matanya. Dia sangat merindukan sentuhan suaminya yang sudah tidak pernah ia rasakan sejak satu tahun kebelakang. Balas melumat pagutan menggairahkan yang Kris ciptakan di dalam kesunyian butik miliknya tanpa rasa ragu ataupun curiga.

Mata merah Kris terbuka dengan bibir tetap berbagut dengan Jessica. Kris bahkan bisa merasakan tangan Jessica yang mulai menggodanya di bawah sana. Senyuman kecil tercipta di sudut bibirnya.

Tubuh Jessica menegang. Mata Jessica dengan tiba tiba terbuka. Pagutannya di bibir Kris terhenti dan tangannya yang beberapa detik lalu begitu lincah meremas penis Kris terkulai pada sisi tubuhnya.

Kris tersenyum dan memberi bibir Jessica satu kecupan.

"Selamat tinggal Nyonya Wu.."

Kris melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh Jessica. Membuat Jessica langsung terkulai di lantai. Senyum penuh rasa puas tersemat di bibir Kris saat melihat darah yang merembes dari dress yang Jessica kenakan di bagian dadanya.

Jessica hanya mampu mengeluarkan suara suara kecil dari bibirnya dengan arah mata menatap Kris penoh permohonan untuk menyelamatkannya. Nanun itu justru menjadi pemandangan yang menggelikan bagi Kris. Dengan jahil kris meremas payudara jessica. Membuat kesakitan yang jessica rasakan menjadi terasa bertubi tubi.

"Kau ingin aku sentuh bukan ? dan sekarang aku sedang menyentuhmu Jess" Senyuman lebar Kris merekah. Seolah menyambut bahagia pada satu tetes airmata Jessica yang mengalir sebagai salam perpisahan.

Jessica sepenuhnya terkulai mengenaskan di lantai. Kris tertawa dengan kencang di dalam butik yang menjadi saksi bisu kekejaman seorang Kris Wu. Jessica meregang nyawa di tangan suaminya sendiri dan di tempat di mana mimpinya di mulai.

.

.

Di pagi minggu yang cerah. Kediaman Oh Sehun sudah mulai terdengar bising dengan suara nyanyian Hayeon yang berbadu dengan ketukan ketukan lembut dari arah dapur. Luhan kini tengah berkutat di dalam dapur untuk membuat beberapa makanan yang akan ia bawa bersama Hayeon sebagai bekal.

Malam tadi Hayeon memintanya untuk pergi ke taman bermain. Dan tentu Luhan tidak akan kuasa untuk menolak ajakan Hayeon yang di selingi dengan wajah memohon.

"Hayeon siap ?" Luhan berdiri di hadapan Hayeon setelah selesai dengan semua urusan bekalnya.

"Heumm.. Hayeon siap" Hayeon menjawab dengan anggukan semangat.

"Baikklah ayo pegang tangan Lulu.."

"Tapi Ayah belum tulun.."

"Ayah ?"

"Ayo kita berangkat.."

Belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan ucapan Hayeon. Luhan sudah lebih dulu di buat bingung dengan kedatangan Sehun. Sehun terlihat menggunakan pakaian santai, tidak seperti akan pergi ke kantor.

"Luluuuu"

Luhan tersadar dari kebingungannya dan mendapati Hayeon dalam gendongan Sehun sudah berada sedikit jauh di depannya. Luhan mengerti sekarang. Sehun akan bergabung bersama mereka.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya. Sejak malam itu hubungannya dengan Sehun menjadi sedikit canggung. Dan sekarang mereka justru akan menikmati liburan bersama. Demi tuhan! Luhan rasanya ingin berbalik menuju kamarnya. Dia belum siap untuk bisa bersikap seperti biasanya pada Sehun. Tapi apa yang bisa Luhan perbuat saat suara Hayeon terus terdengar memanggil namanya. Luhan tidak akan bisa mengecewakan Hayeon dan sialnya Hayeon adalah anak Sehun.

.

.

Sebutan 'Keluarga Bahagia' adalah sebutan yang pas untuk menggambarkan bagaimana Sehun bersama Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya dan Hayeon yang duduk di atas bahunya begitu terlihat senang tanpa beban saat berjalan mengelilingi Lotte World.

Hayeon akan berteriak kencang kesenangan saat melihat badut yang menggunakan costume tokoh tokoh kartun berdiri di setiap jalan dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ketika satu badut bercostume Jerry datang menghampiri Hayeon dan sedikit memberi hiburan untuk Hayeon yang masih duduk di atas bahu tegap ayahnya. Sehun ikut tetawa saat badut itu menunjukkan sulap 'Mengubah tissue menjadi permen'. Hayeon dengan gembira langsung menerima permen pemberian badut Jerry. Sehun menurunkan Hayeon dari atas pundaknya.

"Ucapkan terimakasih Hayeon"

Hayeon mengangguk pada Sehun.

"Telimakasih paman Jelly" Membungkukkan bandanya hingga hampir membuatnya terjatuh.

Luhan tertawa saat mendengar suara cadel khas Hayeon.

"Anak pintar. Mau Lulu belikan Es cream ?"

Hayeon tersenyum lebar dan langsung menggenggam tangan Luhan.

"Hayeon mau es cleam vanilla"

"Tentu anak manis" Menuntun tangan Hayeon dan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih tersenyum di tempatnya.

Dia sering menghabiskan waktu untuk berjalan jalan dengan Hayeon, tapi dengan kehadiran Luhan. Sehun merasa ini lebih sempurna dan menyenangkan. Sehun menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya saat lagi lagi tersadar kalau Luhan mampu menjerumuskannya pada perasaan yang di sebut 'Cinta'.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan sedang mengistirahatkan kaki mereka sejenak. Karna mereka sudah cukup lama berjalan mengelilingi Lotte world, beberapa kali mereka menaiki wahana yang Hayeon inginkan dan kadang berlari untuk mengejar Hayeon yang sering lepas dari genggaman mereka untuk menuju tempat yang ingin ia tuju. Hayeon sangat aktif hingga membuat tenaga Sehun ataupun Luhan sedikit terkuras untuk menjaganya.

Seperti sekarang. Saat mereka berdua duduk beristirahat. Hayeon justru masih dengan semangatnya berlari, bermain bersama anak anak lainnya. Sehun sedikit bersyukur karna mereka berada di tempat yang mempunyai lingkaran pagar sehingga Hayeon tidak akan bisa berlari terlalu jauh.

"Hayeon terlihat sangat senang.."

Sehun menoleh pada Luhan yang duduk di sampingnya saat mendengar suara kecil Luhan menyapa telinganya. Menatap dari samping wajah cantik Luhan yang masih terfokus pada putri kecilnya.

"Ya.. dan itu karnamu"

Luhan menoleh. Bertatap wajah dengan Sehun.

"Dia tidak pernah terlihat sesemangat ini jika kami pergi berdua.."

"Berdua ?"

"Ya.. karna Soojung tidak pernah memiliki waktu untuk Hayeon"

Luhan mengangguk mengerti. Pekerjaan Soojung memang tidak memungkinkan bukan untuk bisa seperti ibu lainnya. Dan Luhan sedikit menyayangkan hal itu karna Hayeon tidak bisa merasakan kebahagian untuh seperti anak lainnya.

"Lu.."

Luhan mendongak dan memberi tatapan 'Apa' untuk Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak membenci Hayeon ?"

"Membenci Hayeon ? kenapa aku harus membenci Hayeon.."

"Karna dia anak dari Soojung.."

Luhan sedikit tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Aku bahkan tidak membenci Soojung jadi tidak mungkin aku membenci Hayeon.. dia terlalu manis untuk di benci"

Tatapan Luhan berpaling kembali pada Hayeon yang masih terlihat ceria bermain dengan seorang anak laki laki.

"Jadi apa kau pun tidak membenciku ?" Sehun mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sudah sejak malam itu ia pendam. Sehun hanya merasa takut Luhan akan membencinya setelah mengetahui semua hal yang terjadi.

Luhan terdiam beberapa detik. Luhan jelas tahu apa yang membuat Sehun mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti ini.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu Sehun.. aku tidak bisa memungkiri kalau aku sedikit menyalahkan sikapmu malam itu tapi setelahnya aku sadar kalau kita berdua hanyalah korban dari pria itu"

"Aku akan menemukannya untukmu.."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Aku akan menemukan Kai untuk mengetahui alasan kenapa dia melakukan ini pada hubungan kita"

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Memberitahukan kalau apa yang ia ucapkan adalah sebuah kesungguhan.

"Aku akan berterimakasih untuk itu" Satu senyuman terukir di bibir Luhan. Membuat kelegaan dan sedikit harapan muncul di hati Sehun.

"Luhan.. bisakah kita kembali memulai semua dari awal ? Hubungan kita yang sempat hancur aku ingin kembali memulainya bersamamu dan Hayeon" Harapan kecil kalau Luhan akan bisa kembali dalam pelukkannya.

Luhan hanya terdiam dengan mata rusanya yang menatap lekat pada mata teduh Sehun. Hati Luhan terasa berdebar dengan segala pemikiran berkecamuk dalam benaknya. Hati Luhan mengatakan untuknya memberi jawaban 'YA' tapi logikanya mengatkan untuk mmberi jawaban 'TIDAK'. Luhan rasanya ingin berteriak untuk memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Luhan.. aku mohon"

Suara lirih Sehun terasa menggetarkan hatinya. Menimbulkan keinginan untuk memeluk pria yang masih sangat di cintainya. Tapi apakah Luhan masih pantas untuk menerima cinta Sehun ? Luhan sudah berakhir kotor di tangan Kai dan Kris berbeda dengan Sehun yang hidup dalam kesucian yang seolah melekat pada dirinya sejak lahir. Lagi pula Sehun adalah milik Soojung, luhan tidak ingin jika harus kembali hidup dalam bayang bayang seorang istri yang bisa saja mebunuhnya saat ia lengah.

"Kau sudah menikah Sehun.." Airmata Luhan menetes. Menandakan kekalutan hatinya yang tidak mampu ia simpan.

"Jangan menangis Lu.." Sehun menghapus aliran airmata di pipi Luhan. Melihat Luhan menangis sama saja seperti ia melihat Hayeon menangis. Menyakitkan dan penuh rasa sesak.

"Aku akan menceraikan Soojung.. Selama ini Soojung melepaskan tanggung jawabnya dan aku bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan tambahan selain aku yang tidak mencintainya, aku hanya mencintaimu Luhan"

Luhan menatap ragu pada Sehun. Merasa tidak yakin dengan ucapan Sehun. Sehun akan melepas Soojung demi dirinya ? Soojung adalah seoarang putri dan Luhan hanyalah si miskin yang kotor dan akan menjadi aneh jika Luhan langsung bisa mempercayainya.

"Kau meragukanku ?" Seolah mengerti dengan arti tatapan Luhan. Sehun dengan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Suho"

'Ya tuan'

"Hubungi pengacara Park.. Minta dia membuatkan surat gugatan cerai untuk.."

Luhan dengan cepat merampas ponsel Sehun. Tidak membiarkan Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya. Mematikan sambungan telfon dan memberikannya kembali pada Sehun.

"Jangan lakukan hal itu Sehun.. Hayeon masih membutuhkan ibunya"

Sehun menghela nafasnya frustasi. Kadang dia selalu merasa jengkel dengan sifat keras kepala Luhan yang sulit di taklukkan.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan ? aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak ingin kau pergi dari hidup Lu.. sudah cukup aku hidup seperti orang gila yang terus memikirkan dirimu selama empat tahun"

"Aku melewati empat tahun lebih gila darimu Sehun" Ya. Lebih gila, karna dia terkurung dalam lingkaran harimau jantan dan betina.

Sehun mendengus.

"Karna itu.. beri aku kesempatan untuk menebus semua penderitaanmu empat tahun silam.."

"Luluuu"

Luhan menoleh begitupun Sehun saat mendengar teriakan Hayeon mengintrupsi obrolan mereka.

"Ada apa sayang ?"

Sehun mengusap rambut Hayeon yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Ayah.. Hayeon ingin poop"

Mata Sehun melotot. Hayeon mengucapkannya dengan wajah ceria seolah tidak menunjukkan keadaan yang menurut Sehun sangat genting.

"Astaga! Jangan keluarkan sekarang.. cepat ikut ayah"

Tawa kecil Luhan terdengar. Ketika melihat Sehun dengan tergesa menggendong tubuh mungil Hayeon menuju toilet umum. Sehun benar benar ayah yang baik dan itu kembali membuat hati Luhan bergetar. Hingga bunga bunga cinta itu kembali bermekaran tanpa bisa ia cegah.

.

.

Malam telah Larut. Hayeon tidur lebih cepat dari biasanya karna si kecil merasa lelah dengan aktifitas jalan jalan yang mereka lakukkan dari pagi sampai sore. Hari ini terasa berkesan untuk Luhan. Luhan mengecup puncak kepala Hayeon. Mematikan lampu kamar Hayeon dan berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Luhan membuka laci nakas ranjangnya dan mengambil sesuatu di dalam sana. Gelang pemberian Sehun. Luhan menatap lekat gelang di tangannya. Sedikit rasa ragu menjalar di hatinya. Tapi itu tidak mampu meruntuhkan segala kepercayaan yang sudah kambali ia buat untuk Sehun.

Dengan senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya. Luhan kembali memasang rantai pengikatnya pada Sehun.

.

.

Sehun tengah mengeringkan rambut basahnya saat pintu kamarnya di ketuk. Hanya dengan menggunkan jubah mandinya Sehun berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamarnya.

Nafas Luhan tercekat saat melihat Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya dalam keadaan yang belum pernah Luhan lihat. Empat tahun berpacaran dan selama tinggal di rumah ini Luhan tidak pernah melihat Sehun dalam keadaan setengah basah.

Luhan merutuk dalam hati. Dia sudah beratus kali melihat Kris telanjang di hadapannya tapi Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun merasakan kegugupan yang mejalar pada dirinya. Tapi kenapa hanya dengan melihat Sehun dalam keadaan yang bisa di sebut normal Luhan bisa merasakan rasa gugup yang teramat ?

"Luhan.."

"Ya ?!" Luhan menyahut dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa ?"

Luhan secara sepontan menutup gelang pemberian Sehun yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. Tiba tiba semua keberaniannya seolah runtuh saat menatap mata Sehun.

"Tidak ada.. aku"

Sehun memincingkan matanya saat Luhan benar benar terlihat seperti tengah mencari alasan.

"Aku harus kembali ke kamar" Luhan tersenyum canggung dan bersiap kembali menuju kamarnya. Namun Sehun menghadang langkahnya.

"Kau sudah mengetuk pintu kamarku dan itu pasti karna kau memiliki keperluan"

Sehun merasa penasaran dengan maksud kedatangan Luhan yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Selama tinggal di sini Luhan tidak pernah menghampiri area kamarnya yang sedikit berjarak jauh dari kamar Luhan ataupun kamar Hayeon.

Sehun menatap bingung pada Luhan yang hanya diam menunduk dan arah mata Sehun terhenti pada tangan kiri Luhan yang seperti menutupi sesuatu. Sehun mendelik. Apa pergelangan tangan kanan Luhan terluka ?

Dengan tatapan hawatir Sehun menarik tangan kiri Luhan membuat Luhan sedikit kualahan untuk tetap menutupi gelang yang berada di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Sehun terdiam saat matanya melihat gelang pemberiannya melingkar dengan pasnya di tangan kanan Luhan. Sehun fikir Luhan sudah membuang jauh gelang ini. Luhan menarik tangan kirinya yang masih di pegang Sehun namun Sehun tidak membiarkan Luhan terlepas.

Dengan cepat Sehun menarik Luhan memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu kamarnya.

Luhan hanya diam dan hampir merasa tidak bisa bernafas saat Sehun mengungkung tubuhnya di balik pintu. Tatapan Sehun terlihat teduh namun penuh dengan sirat menyelidik.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakana Lu.. ?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya sebagai pelampiasan rasa gugup yang beradu dengan detak jantungnya hingga mampu membuat kaki Luhan terasa melemas saat mendengar bisikkan Sehun di telinganya.

"Tidak ada huun.. Sungguh"

"Benarkah ?" Sehun menegakkan kepalanya dan memberi tatapan mengintimidasi pada Luhan. Menuntu agar Luhan berbicara jujur.

Luhan terdiam. Maksud ketangannya ke kamar Sehun untuk berkata jujur bukan ? tapi kenapa sekarang terasa begitu sulit.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan.."

Luhan terteguh. Tatapannya beradu dengan mata sehun yang terlihat penuh pancaran cinta. Menilik di balik retina kelam Sehun untuk bisa kembali mendapatkan keyakinan itu. Keyakinan untuk kembali bergantung pada Sehun.

"Seberat apapun jalan yang harus kita lalui aku berjanji akan terus bersamamu dan sesedih apapun nanti aku berjanji akan terus mencintaimu.."

Sehun terdiam. Dia jelas ingat dengan kata kata itu. Sebuah janji yang ia minta pada Luhan di malam itu. Malam saat ia melamar Luhan untuk menikah dengannya.

"Aku sudah goyah satu kali Sehun.. Dan bantu aku untuk tidak kembali goyah setelah ini.."

Hanya satu senyum tipis yang Sehun tunjukkan pada Luhan tapi satu senyum kecil itu memiliki arti yang teramat sangat besar. Dia bahagia Luhannya telah bersedia untuk kembali dalam dekapannya. Dia terlalu bahagia sehingga tidak tahu harus melakukkan apa selain memeluk tubuh lelaki mungilnya yang sangat ia rindukkan.

"Ya.. Aku akan membantumu untuk tidak kembali goyah Luhan, aku sangat mencintaimu akupun akan memegang janji yang sama untukmu" Sehun menciumi puncak kepala Luhan dengan segala kebahagian dan kelegan yang ia rasakan.

Luhan balas memeluk Sehun dan hanya diam untuk merasakan kecupan Sehun yang kembali ia rasakan. Luhan sangat merindukkan pelukkan hangat Sehun. Pelukkan Sehun adalah hal ternyaman di dunia ini untuk Luhan.

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan memandang mata bening Luhan yang masih mampu memancarkan kilauan di pencahayaan temaram kamar Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan.."

"Akupun mencintaimu Sehun.."

Dua hati yang telah lama terpisah kembali menyatu dalam kesempurnaan cinta di hati masing masing.

Sehun mencium bibir Luhan yang sudah lama hilang di harinya hari. Luhan memejamkan matanya saat merasakan ciuman Sehun mulai berubah menjadi lumatan lumatan pada bibir bawahnya. Tanpa ragu Luhan membalas pagutan Sehun membuat ciuman itu terasa semakin memanas.

Ini terasa berbeda, walaupun Luhan sudah berjuta kali berciuman panas bersama Kris tapi bagi Luhan hanya ciuman Sehun yang benar benar bisa membuatnya melayang penuh dengan kebahagiannya.

Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan untuk merapat padanya. Saling bertukar saliva dan saling menyesap lidah masing masing dengan kaut. Satu lengguhan Luhan keluar dari cela ciuman panas mereka. Sehun melepaskan ciumannya tanpa menjauhkan jarak di antara mereka. Meneliti wajah rusa cantiknya yang tengah menghirup udara dengan mata masih terpejam.

Saat di rasa nafasnya mulai membaik . Luhan membuka matanya dan langsung mendapati tatapan Sehun yang terlihat penuh gairah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Luhan melihat tatapan seperti ini. Dulu Luhanpun sering mendapati tatapan bergairah Sehun padanya. Tapi semua itu hanya akan berakhir dengan satu kecupan di kening dan setelahnya Sehun pergi meninggalkannya. Dan saat mendapati tatapan ini kembali muncul membuat Luhan sedkit bertanya tanya.

Apa Sehun masih tidak ingin menyentuhnya ? Tapi ada satu hal lain yang mengganjal di hati Luhan.

"Sehun.." Dan Luhan tidak akan memendamnya.

"Heuumm ?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa jijik pada ku ?" Nada hawatir sedikit terselip di dalam pertanyaan Luhan.

Sehun mengelus pipi kanan Luhan dengan lembut.

"Tidak.. Aku tidak merasa jijik padamu Luhan, aku hanya merasa jijik pada Kris"

Luhan terdiam dengan arah mata menatap Sehun yang sebenarnya tidak menatap mata Luhan. Arah tatapan Sehun hanya tertuju pada bibir ranum Luhan.

"Dan.. Aku ingin menghapus jejak menjijikkan yang Kris tinggal di tubuhmu, jika aku meminta apa kau akan memberiku izin ?" Mata Sehun teralih sepenuhnya pada tatapan Luhan. Mengunci mata bening Luhan dengan tatapan penuh gairahnya.

Luhan mematung terdiam. Bukan kah ini yang selalu dia inginkan untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Sehun ? Jadi untuk apa kau ragu Luhan ? Terimalah dan berbaringlah di bawah kungkungan pria yang kau cintai.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun yang mengelus pipi kanannya. Menciumi punggung tangan Sehun dengan kecupan kecupan kecil yang mampu membuat Sehun semakin bergairah. Luhan mencoba menyampaikan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Bahwa ini adalah persembahan yang bisa ia beri pada sang pangeran sebagai tanda bukti kalau dia sangatlah mencintai Sehun.

"Hapuslah semua jejak Kris di tubuhku Sehun.. Aku sepenuhnya milikmu"

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendengar Luhan kembali mengucapkan kata kata yang selalu berhasil membuatnya yakin kalau Luhan adalah sepenuhnya miliknya bukan Kris Wu.

"Aku mencintaimu.." Memberi ungkapan lain sebelum akhirnya kembali membawa Luhan dalam pagutan panasnya.

Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan sedikit memainkan rambut Sehun yang belum sepenuhnya kering. Membiarkan Sehun untuk terus menyesap bibir bawahnya sesuka hati. Luhan menghisap lidah Sehun saat lidah Sehun dengan jahil menggelitik rongga mulutnya. Seolah mencari apapun yang bisa ia jilat dan mainkan di sana.

Tangan Sehun dengan lembut memasuki piyama atas Luhan. Mengusap punggung halus Luhan untuk semakin menyulut gairah sang rusa. Luhan melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sehun untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Dan tak lama Luhan merasakan bibir Sehun berpindah menuju rahangnya. Menghisap dan menggigit kecil di sana.

Jejak jejak merah dari gigitan Sehun terlihat dari sepanjang leher Luhan. Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dan menarik paksa piyama yang Luhan kenakan hingga beberpa kancing terlepas dan menggelinding entah kemana. Merengkuh tubuh Luhan hingga mampu membuat Luhan sedikit menengadah kebelakang saat Sehun dengan kuat menghisap putting kecilnaya.

"Sehuunn Aahhh" Luhan menggigit bibirnya demi mehan desahannya yang meronta meminta untuk di keluarkan. Tangan Luhan dengan pelan memasuki jubah mandi Sehun. Mengusap lembut bahu Sehun dari dalam hingga mampu membuat erangan Sehun terdengar.

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Luhan penuh sorot nafsu birahi. Luhan benar benar menggairahkan dalam keadaan setengah telanjang dengan putting kecil berwarna merah dan juga keringat yang mengalir dari pelipisnya. Sehun tidak pernah menyangka kalau tubuh Luhan bisa sangat sempurna tanpa cacat.

Sehun melepaskan rengkuhannya pada pinggang Luhan. Melepas tali simpul jubahnya dan membiarkannya jatuh tergeletak di lantai.

Pipi Luhan bersemu dengan tiba tiba saat melihat tubuh kekar prianya jelas tepampang nyata di hadapannya. Sehun terlihat jauh lebih sexy untuk Luhan di banding dengan Kris. Dan hanya tubuh Sehun yang mampu membuat degup jantung Luhan menggila. Kris tidak pernah membuatnya seperti ini. Biasanya dia yang akan menguasai, bersikap seperti jalang professional demi terhindar dari amukkan Kris tapi bersama Sehun. Luhan jauh lebih merasa nyaman tanpa ketakutan akan di cambuk jika melakukkan kesalahan. Bercinta dengan Sehun membuatnya bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri, apa adanya.

"Kau tidak ingin menyapanya ?"

Luhan tersadar dari keterpesonannya pada Sehun. Dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sehunlah yang lebih dulu menuntun tangannnya untuk menggenggam penis ereksinya. Biasanya Luhan yang akan lebih dulu bergerak. Oh berhenti mengingat masa lalu Luhan! Kini kau bukanlah jalang tapi kau adalah kekasih Oh Sehun.

Luhan menuntun Sehun untuk duduk di sisi ranjang. Berlutut tepat di hadapan selangka Sehun dan melebarkan sedikit kaki Sehun. Walaupun begitu Luhan tetap ingin memberi kenikmatan untuk Sehun.

Luhan mulai sedikit meggenggam penis Sehun yang menurut Luhan terlihat sangat gagah dengan urat kemerahan yang tergambar di sekitar penis besar Sehun. Menatap Sehun sejenak dan memasukkan penis Sehun ke dalam mulut hangatnya.

Satu desisan bercampur dengan geraman tertahan terdengar keluar dari bibir Sehun. Luhan melirik ke atas dan mendapati Sehun yang dalam keadaan mata tertutp dan bibir sedikit terbuka.

Luhan menghisap penis Sehun dengan tempo kuat membuat Sehun semakin menegang di atasnya.

"Aaahhh Luuhh" Satu desahan keluar. Sehun merunduk dan menciumi bahu Luhan dengan gila sebagai penambah kenikmatan. Giginya membuat tanda lain di daerah manapun yang bisa ia jangkau. Tangan panjang Sehun terulur dan meraba pantat Luhan dari dalam celananya. Menggoda hole Luhan menggunkan jarinya.

Luhan melepaskan kulumannya di penis Sehun saat merasakan sesuatu menggelitik bagian bawahnya. Tanpa sadar Luhan menggerak gerakkan pinggulnya mencoba untuk menggoda jari jari nakal Sehun.

Luhan mendongak dan tepat mendapati putting Sehun di atasnya karna posisi Sehun yang masih merunduk. Dengan kuat Luhan menghisap putting Sehun membuat hisapan Sehun pada pundaknyapun semakin terasa menguat.

Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan dan menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Ciuman penuh nafsu dan keinginan untuk saling memiliki menambah getaran di tubuh mereka. Tangan Luhan tidak hanya terdiam. Jari jari tangan Luhan dengan sentuhan menggoda meraba penis tegak Sehun.

"Berbaringlah di ranjang.." Sehun berbisik seduktif di telinga Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk dan berbaring di ranjang seperti yang Sehun perintahkan. Dengan tergesa Sehun melepas celana Luhan dan melemparnya sembarangan. Sehun membalikkan tubuh Luhan hingga Luhan dalam posisi tengkurap. Menindihi Luhan dan menciumi punggung Luhan dengan kecupan menggila.

Penis Sehun terasa bergerak gerak di atas pantat Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan seluruh desahan nikmat yang mampu membuat Sehun semakin menggila di atas punggungnya.

"Sehuunn" Luhan memiringkan wajahnya dan tepat mendapat sambutan dari bibir Sehun.

Sehun menyatukan jari panjangnya dengan jari lentik Luhan. Menggenggam tangan Luhan dengan erat saat ia bersiap memasukkan penisnya di belahan pantat Luhan.

Luhan melepaskan pagutannya. Memilih melesakkan kepalanya pada bantal untuk menahan erangannya saat penis Sehun dengan kuat memasuki holenya.

"Aaahhh Luhhh" Sehun memejamkan matanya saat penisnya sepenuhnya telah tertanam di dalam hole hangat Luhan. Mendiamkannya sebentar untuk memberi Luhan waktu agar siap sepenuhnya untuk ia gagahi.

Kecupan kecupan Sehun terus terasa di tengkuk Luhan. Luhan meremas tangan Sehun dan menengokkan kepalanya.

"Bergeraklah" Suara Luhan terdengar serak.

"Aku mencintaimu Lu.."

Luhan mengangguk dan kembali merasakan bibir Sehun yang berkali kali mengecup kecil bibirnya. Kecupan itu berubah kembali menjadi lumatan dengan seiringnya Sehun yang bergerak di atas punggungnya. Luhan menekan belakang kepala Sehun agar Sehun tidak melepaskan pagutan mereka.

Keranjang King Size milik Sehun mulai berderit. Seirama dengan hujaman penis Sehun di dalam tubuh Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan pagutan mereka. Seolah tidak puas jika hanya saling mencium. Bibir Sehun dengan beringas menciumi belakang tubuh Luhan dengan masih terus bergerak di bawah sana.

Luhan menarik jemari Sehun dan memasukkannya pada mulutnya. Melumatnya sebagai pengganti bibir Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan dua sensasi berbeda di tubuhnya dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kau inghin keluarhh Luuh ?" Sehun bertanya dengan susah payah saat merasakan hole Luhan dengan kuat meremas penisnya di dalam sana.

Luhan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Permainan Sehun terasa begitu panas dan menggairahkan hingga membuat Luhan tidak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar menunda.

Sehun menarik jarinya yang sedang Luhan nikmati. Menelusupkan tangannya di bawah tubuh Luhan. Tangan kiri Sehun memilin putting kecil Luhan dan tangan kanan Sehun melesak mengelus penis kecil Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga memutih. Sentuhan yang Sehun berikan mampu membuatnya semain gila. Luhan sedikit menekuk lututnya agar Sehun bisa lebih mudah memainkan Penisnya. Dan kini Luhan merasakan sesuatu itu semakin mendekat saat dua tangan Sehun dan penis Sehun berpadu seirama menjamah tubuhnya.

"Seehuunnn.."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dari punggung Luhan saat mendengar suara serak penuh rintihan Luhan menyapa telinganya. Dan sehun bisa melihat. Di sana Lidah luhan tengah membasahi bibir bawahnya sendiri. terlihat sangat menggoda Sehun untuk menggantikan pekerjaan lidah Luhan.

Sehun melepaskan kenikmatan Luhan pada putting kecilnya. Dan beralih menarik dagu Luhan dan memberi jilatan di seluruh belah bibir Luhan. Tangan Luhan dengan kuat meremas ujung bantal yang ia tiduri. Melumat bibir bawah Sehun dengan tergesa saat kenikmatan itu hampir keluar dari puncaknya.

"Aaaaahhhh.." Satu desahan panjang keluar dari belah bibir Luhan saat puncaknya telah sampai.

Sehun menghentikkan pergerakannya dan kembali menyesap tengkuk Luhan. Sedikit menggeram saat merasakan hole Luhan meremas penisnya yang masih menantang di dalam sana.

Nafas Luhan tersengal. Ini adalah puncak terindah yang pernah Luhan rasakan. Satu senyuman tipis terukir di bibir bengkaknya. Luhan sangat bahagia karna telah menjadi milik Sehun sepenuhnya. Malam ini akan Luhan tandai sebagai malam terindahnya seumur hidup. Malam pertama di mana ia mejadi milk Sehun dan Sehun yang menjadi miliknya.

Tangan Luhan mengusap telinga Sehun sehingga membuat Sehun menghentkan kecupannnya di tengkuk Luhan dan balas menatap mata Luhan. Jelas masih tersirat gairah yang besar di sana dan Luhan tahu Sehun ingin cepat melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Kau tidak ingin berubah posisi ?"

Sehun tersenyum. Merubah posisi dalam hal bercinta adalah sesuatu yang wajib bagi Sehun. Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari hole Luhan dan menarik Luhan untuk duduk.

Luhan menatap penis Sehun yang masih mengacung dengan tegaknya. Berfikir akan seberapa lama mereka bercinta malam ini ?

"Kau tahu.. aku masih bisa kuat walaupun kita sudah merubah posisi tiga kali, hormonku sangat besar Luhan"

Luhan beralih menatap wajah Sehun yang menampilkan senyum lebarnya. Merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri karna bisa menghujam Luhan seberapa lamapun yang Luhan inginkan.

"Tunjukkan padaku.."

"Dengan senang hati.."

Sehun menarik Luhan dan medudukkan Luhan di atas pangkuannya.

"Kau tidak butuh pemanasan kedua ?" Sehun mengusap penis Luhan yang sudah kembali terkulai.

"Tidak.. cukup masukkan penis besarmu di sana" Luhan menggoyangkan pantatnya dengan tangan yang mulai meremas belakang kepala Sehun.

"Bersiaplah.. Aku tidak akan lembut kali ini, kau terlalu menggoda Luhan" Sehun menarik tengkuk Luhan dan kembali menyatukan pagutan dan tubuh telanjang mereka demi mengejar kenikmatan yang di sebut 'Surga dunia'.

.

.

"Tuaann"

TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Tuaan Sehun.."

"Ayaaaaahhhhh"

Luhan menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat telinganya mendengar suara bising dari luar.

"Ayaaaaahh! Bangun"

Itu suara Hayeon.

Perlahan Luhan membuka matanya dan melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di kamar Sehun sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi. Suasana kamar Sehun masih temaram karna tidak ada celah terbuka untuk membiarkan sinar mentari menyapa mereka. Dua tubuh yang meringkuk dengan saling memeluk di bawah selimut yang sama.

"Ayaaaaaahhhh!"

Luhan terkikik saat mendengar lagi suara teriakan Hayeon yang bisa saja memecahkan piring di dapur.

"Sehunn" Luhan menggoyangkan bahu polos Sehun dengan pelan.

"Sehun bangunlah.. Hayeon dan Bibi Kim ada di luar"

Tetap tidak ada respon. Sehun tertidur terlalu lelap. Luhan mendengus saat terus mendengar teriakan Hayeon. Tidak mungkin bukan dia keluar dari kamar Sehun, apa yang akan Bibi Kim fikirkan nanti ?

"Sehuun!" Satu pukulan mendarat di bahu Sehun dan itu sukses membuat mata Sehun mengerjab.

"Pagi sayang.." Sehun tersenyum dengan mata masih setengah tertutup. Menggeser tubuhnya dan menciumi paha Luhan yang terbuka di hadapannya.

"Sehun.. apa kau tidak mendengar terikan Hayeon" Luhan merengut. Ini bukan saatnya mereka kembali saling menjamah. Semalam Sehun bahkan masih mencoba menggodanya saat mata Luhan sudah tertutup dan sekarang Sehun kambali melakukkan hal yang sama. Oh sungguh Luhan tidak tahu kalau hasrat Sehun bisa sangat besar. Sekarang Luhan berikir, bagaimana Sehun bisa bertahan untuk tidak menjamahnya dulu ?

"Aku dengar.." Sehun tersenyum polos.

"Kalau begitu keluarlah.. aku akan keluar setelah Bibi Kim pergi"

"Bibi Kiiimmm siapkan sarapan! Aku sudah bangun" Sehun berteriak membuat mata Luhan sedikit melotot.

"Tidak baik berterika seperti itu Sehun"

'Ya tuan'

"Aayaaaahh!"

"Hayeon.. tunggu ayah di bawaaah"

Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah. Sehun sama sekali tidak mendengar ucapannya.

"Sudahlah aku ingin keluar.." Luhan turun dari ranjang Sehun dan kembali memakai piyamanya yang tergeletak di lantai. Sedikit mendesah saat mendapat atasan piyamanya yang sudah tidak layak pakai.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan Luhan yang tengah memakai pakaian. Sedikit menelan liur saat merasa hasratnya terpancing.

"Luhan"

"Heemm"

"Kemarilah" Sehun meminta Luhan untuk mendekat.

Luhan menurut dan duduk di samping Sehun. Sudah berpakaian lengkap terkeculai piyama atasannya yang terbuka karna tidak memiliki kancing.

Tangan Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan. Membuat wajah Luhan kini berada di jarak yang sangat dekat denganya. Menatap mata Luhan lekat tanpa terlalu banyak berkedip.

"Ini adalah pagi pertama di mana aku terbangun dan mendapatimu berada di atas ranjangku"

Luhan terdiam. Tidak berniat membalas dan lebih memilih untuk menunggu Sehun melanjutkan ucapnnya.

"Dan aku sangat ingin. Ini bukan menjadi yang terakhir"

Satu senyuman terukir di bibir Luhan. Karna Luhanpun memiliki keinginan yang sama dengan Sehun. Dia ingin selamanya terbangun di pagi hari di dalam dekapan hangat Sehun.

"Karna itu.. tunggu sebentar lagi dan tetap berada di sampingku sampai aku selesai mengurus semua"

Usapan lembut Sehun terasa di pipi Luhan.

"Jangan lagi pergi dari hidupku Luhan.."

Luhan terteguh, senyum di bibirnya menghilang saat itu juga. Luhan sangat ingin menjawab 'Ya aku berjanji Sehun' tapi lagi lagi perasan seperti yang ia rasakan empat tahun silam kembali muncul dalam hati Luhan. Membuat bibir Luhan seolah tertutup rapat sehingga tidak sanggup untuk menjawab.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Mata Luhan melirik gelisah pada bola mata Sehun. Bibir Luhan terasa kelu hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara.

"Luhan.." Sehun mengguncang sedikit tubuh Luhan. Sehun sangat bisa melihat kecemasan di sorot mata Luhan.

"Sehun.." Luhan tersentak dan langsung memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Dia takut kalau harus kembali berpisah dari Sehun.

Sehun membalas pelukkan Luhan dan mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut. Satu isakan Sehun dengar dan itu membuat kecemasanpun muncul di hati Sehun.

"Kau kenapa Luhan ?"

Luhan tidak menjawab den lebih memilh mengeratkan pelukkannya pada leher Sehun.

-Tidak lagi tuhan.. aku mohon- Luhan.

.

.

To be continue..

Hongkongaaaaannnn… Aseeeeeeekkk HunHan balikan^^ udah aku kasih NC ni buat kalian, jadi mana dong reviewnya ^o^ jangan lupa review yaaaaaaaa… Buat yang belum review atau belum sempat review aku tunggu reviewnya dan buat yang lagi sibuk sama urusan sekolah semangat ya.. kecup sayang dari HunHan dan aku buat kalian.

Banyak yang nuggu Kai ya.. aku itu mau kasih manis manisnya dulu buat HunHan dan juga kaliannyanya, biar ga tegang mulu gitu^^ nikmatin dulu aja moment HunHannya sebagai vitamin untuk menuju cerita kedepan. Ga perlu hawatir ko, Kai pasti muncul. Jessicanya wafat /Tabok Kris/

Thanks to :

Novey | laabaikands | Guest | DEERHUN794 | Seravin509 | caca | LisnaOhLu120 | gbrlchnerklhn | Yessi94esy | tiehanhun9094 | ysoplanit | ParkNada | tinywild | junia . angel . 58 | BigSehun'sjunior | msluhan87 | vhyo3107 | Arifahohse | Fims | hunhan | | revaAisyah1004 | - Two people chap 6.

Thanks buat yang udah follow dan favorit thanks lagi buat yang udah nyempetin review. Review kalian aku tunggu buat chap ini^^

Ok, See you di Two people chap 8. Next update The secret past chap 3, hayooooo ada yang nungguin ga ? /Lambai lambai kolor Luhan/


	8. Chapter 8

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

Siang itu. Di cuaca cerah kota seoul. Luhan tengah menyiapkan makan siang untuk Hayeon di dapur. Tangan Luhan dengan lincah memotong semua bahan yang ada di hadapannya. Memasukkan potongan sosis ke dalam flying pan dan mengaduk pelan masakannya.

Luhan menuangkan jus melon kesukaan Hayeon pada gelas tinggi yang berada di hadapannya. Saat sebuah suara mengitrupsi kegiatannya.

Detak jantung Luhan berpacu dengan expresi wajah terkejut saat mendengar suara pistol terdengar dari ruang tengah.

Ruang tengah! Hayeon berada di sana.

Dengan tergesa Luhan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Membiarkan jus yang sedang ia pegang jatuh mengenaskan di lantai. Derap langkah Luhan sedikit terdengar nyaring. Luhan takut ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di luar.

"Hayeoon" Luhan berjalan dengan memanggil nama Hayeon. Namun tidak ada sahutan yang berarti.

"Bibi Kim! Hayeonn"

"Hayeooon!" Luhan sampai di ruang tengah dan mendapati Hayeon duduk nyaman di atas sofa tengah menatapnya bingung karna Luhan datang bersama teriakannya.

Luhan segera menghampiri Hayeon. Menangkup pipi Hayeon dan menghela nafas lega saat menemukan Hayeon dalam keadaan baik.

"Hayeon, di mana Bibi Kim ?" Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya karna tidak mendapati Bibi Kim di samping Hayeon. Padahal Luhan sudah memintanya untuk menemani Hayeon.

"Bibi Kim pelgi ke toilet"

Luhan mengusap rambut Hayeon. Dan mencium puncak kepala Hayeon.

"Apa tadi tidak ada yang terjadi ?" Luhan mencoba memastikan. Karna telinganya dengan jelas mendengar suara tembakan.

"Tidak ada Lulu.. Hayeon hanya menonton itu"

Luhan mengikuti arah tunjuk Hayeon pada layar TV dan mendapati hal yang lebih mengejutkan di sana. Mata Luhan rasanya ingin melompat keluar saat melihat seseorang yang tengah meronta dari cengkraman polisi di sikunya.

"Apa Lulu mengenal paman itu ? Dia telus memanggil Luan Luan sepert Ayah memanggil Lulu"

Luhan menengok pada Hayeon. Masih dengan rasa keterkejutannya, namun Luhan mencoba menutupinya.

"Hayeon bisa tolong ambilkan Lulu air putih ?" Bukan menjawab rasa penasaran Hayeon. Luhan justru mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Hayeon.

Hayeon mengangguk. Hanyeon di didik dengan baik oleh Sehun sehingga Hayeon bisa di andalkan dalam beberapa hal di usianya yang baru tiga tahun. Langkah kaki Hayeon menapaki jalan untuk menuju dapur dan tatapan Luhan kembali terarah pada layar TV.

'Pengusaha ternama di Beijing. Bernama Kris Wu berhasil di bekukkan polisi siang ini di kediamannya di Nanjing. Kris Wu di tangkap atas tudukan pembunuhan terhadap istrinya Jessica Wu yang terrekam camera CCTV tapat di butik milik Jessica Wu dan karna Kris Wu hampir lolos dari kejaran polisi maka polisi terpaksa membekuknya dengan menembak kakinya. Ini lah situasi terkini yang sedang terjadi'

Liputan beralih dari pembaca berita menjadi tayangan saat Kris tengah di tangkap.

Airmata Luhan menggenang saat melihat kaki Kris yang terkena peluru pistol seorang polisi. Luhan tidak menyangka Kris bisa senekad dan sceroboh itu. Bukankah Yixing mengatakan kalau Kris sudah sering membunuh mainannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia tertangkap ? Walaupun Kris bukan sosok yang berarti untuk Luhan tapi tetap Luhan merasa sedih atas apa yang menimpa Kris. Empat tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk dirinya bisa mengenal Kris.

"Luhaaann! Lepaskan aku berengsek" Kris meronta dengan susah payah saat dirinya di giring menuju mobil polisi.

"Luhaaaann! AKU HARUS MENCARI LUHAANN!"

Luhan menangkup wajahnya. Airmatanya menetes membasahi pipinya. Terikan Kris seolah membuatnya merasa bersalah. Jika dia tidak melarikan diri mungkin nyawa Jessica tidak akan hilang di tangan Kris dan Kris tidak akan menjadi tahanan polisi. Harusnya dia tetap bertahan di sana, mengorbankan diri demi nyawa Jessica dan untuk Kris. Yah jika saja ia tahu akan seperti ini.

.

.

Satu mobil sedan berwarna merah hati terparkir di sisi jalan.

Mata sipit Sehun menatap lekat pada rumah mewah yang berada di sebrang jalan. Terlihat sepi tanpa penghuni.

"Kau yakin ini rumah kai ?"

"Ya tuan" Minho yang duduk di balik stir kemudi menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

Setelah hampir dua bulan mencari akhirnya yang Sehun tunggu Sehun dapatkan. Keberadan Kim Kai!

"Turunlah.."

Minho mengangguk dan segera menghampiri kediaman Kai. Rumah kai bertingkah dua dengan halaman luas di depan yang penuh dengan berbagai jenis tanaman tertata apik di sana.

Sehun meneliti pada Minho yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang wanita paruh baya di depan pintu. Jika itu bukan maid di sini maka kemungkinan dia adalah Ibu Kai.

"Bagaiman ?"

Kedatangan Minho langsung di sambut dengan pertanyaan penasaran oleh Sehun.

"Ini benar rumah Kim Kai tuan.. tapi kai tidak ada, ibunya bilang kai sedang berada di Thailand untuk mengurus restoran barunya di sana dan baru akan kembali minggu depan"

Hebusan nafas Sehun terdengar. Apa dia harus menjemput Kai sekarang juga di Thailand ?

"Baiklah.. cukup terus awasi dia dan kita bisa menemuinya lagi minggu depan"

Minho mengangguk mengerti dan kembali menyalakan laju mobilnya untuk meninggalkan area kediaman Kai.

.

.

Petang telah menyambut kota Seoul. Bulan sudah mulai memunculkan dirinya dengan malu malu untuk menggantikan posisi sang surya. Begitupun bintang yang mulai muncul seolah menjadi teman sempurna sang bulan di malam ini.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dan memasuki kediamanannya yang sudah selalu terasa hangat semenjak kedatangan Luhan.

"Kau pulang.. ?"

Sehun tersenyum saat orang pertama yang menyambutnya adalah rusa cantiknya. Tanpa ragu Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan untuk merapat padanya.

Tangan Luhan dengan lihai melepas simpul dasi Sehun dan setelahnya balas menatap Sehun dengan bingung karna tatapan Sehun terlihat sangat dalam.

"Kau baik ?"

Kekehan Sehun keluar. Mengusap surai halus Luhan dan memberi kecupan di bibir Luhan.

"Jangan lakukan itu di sini Sehun. Bagaimana jika Hayeon melihat" Luhan sedikt melirik resah pada area sekitarnya. Takut Bibi Kim atau Hayeon memergoki mereka berdua.

"Memang kenapa jika mereka melihat ? Bibi Kim harus tahu kalau kaupun adalah tuan rumah di sini" Satu kecupan lain Luhan dapatkan dari Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Hayeon melihat ? Itu tidak baik Sehun.."

"Hayeon mulai sekarang harus di biasakan melihat kemesraan kita Luhan karna nanti kaupun akan menjadi orang tuanya"

Luhan mendengus. Sekarang Luhan tahu kenapa Sehun sangat sukses dalam karirnya. Sehun sangatlah bisa melumpuhkan lawan bicara.

"Mandilah.. aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu"

"Satu ciuman.."

"Sehun!"

"Ok Ok aku mandi sekarang" Tawa Sehun terdengar saat melihat wajah merengut Luhan. Dengan jahil Sehun mencuri kecupan lainnya di bibir Luhan sebelum berlari menuju kamarnya.

Luhan mendelik kesal namun setelahnya seburat kemerahan muncul di dua pipinya dengan tidak tahu malu.

.

.

Acara makan malam sudah selesai. Hayeonpun sudah Luhan tidurkan dengan nyaman di kamarnya dan kini Luhan tengah duduk di atas ranjangnya. Memikirkan sesuatu yang harus ia lakukan.

"Luhan.."

Luhan mendongak dan mendapati Sehun sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Sehun membawa satu amplop coklat yang Luhan tidak tahu isinya.

"Bukalah"

Luhan menatap bingung pada Sehun yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Sehun menyodorkan kembali amplop coklat itu dan Luhan dengan ragu mengambil amplop dari tangan Sehun.

"Apa ini ?"

"Kau akan melihatnya Lu"

Luhan melepas tali tipis yang melilit pada kacing amplop itu dengan rasa penasaran.

"Ini.." Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di tangannya.

"Ya.. itu sertifikat kelulusan S1 mu Lu.."

Luhan mendongak pada Sehun dengan bingung.

"Dari mana kau mendapkannya Sehun ?"

"Mereka mengirimkan ini kerumahmu, mungkin karna kau tidak datang di hari penyerahan. Dan aku menemukannya di sana saat mencarimu"

Senyuma Luhan terukir dengan di iringi matanya yang berkaca kaca.

"Kau menyimpannya ? Aku fikir aku telah kehilangan ini Sehun" Luhan memeluk Sehun sebagai ungkapan terimakasih. Selama hidup di dalam istana Kris. Luhan benar benar sudah melepas semua mimpinya dan saat mendapati Sehun memberikan hasil dari usahanya selama dua tahun Luhan measa kalau impiannya kembali muncul.

Sehun mengusap punggung Luhan dan merapatkan pelukkan rusanya. Membiarkan Luhan menangis di pundaknya karna Sehun tahu ini bukan tangisan kesedihan Luhan.

Setelah di rasa tangisan Luhan sudah mereda. Sehun melepaskan rengkuhan Luhan dan menghapus jejak airmatanya.

"Sehun.."

"Heum ?"

Luhan menatap ragu pada Sehun. Luhan sudah memikirkan ini masak masak. Dan semakin merasa yakin saat sudah mendapatkan kembali sertifikat kelulusannya.

"Aku.. aku ingin kembali ke rumahku" Luhan menunduk. Dia takut untuk melihat reaksi pertama Sehun setelah mendengar ucapannya.

"Kau merasa tidak nyaman di sini ?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Tatap aku Lu.." Sehun menarik dagu Luhan agar menatap matanya.

"Lalu katakan apa alasanmu.. aku akan memberimu izin jika alasanmu cukup meyakinkan"

"Tidak ada Sehun aku hanya ingin hidup seperti dulu di rumah nenekku.. memulainya dari awal bersama Yixing"

"Kau tidak memasukkanku dan Hayeon dalam rencanamu ?"

Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun justru mengeluarkan candaan alih alih memarahinya atau berteriak padanya.

"Kalian berdua tidak termasuk hitungan rencana karna kalian pasti aku ikut sertakan"

Satu kecupan Luhan dapatkan dari Sehun.

"Kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang Kris ?"

Sontak wajah Luhan berubah menjadi sendu. Sehun bisa melihat kesedihan di sana.

"Ya aku sudah mendengarnya dan karna itu aku berfikir untuk pindah dari rumahmu, sekarang aku bisa hidup dengan lebih nyaman dan aku tidak perlu berlindung lagi di balik punggung priaku"

Sehun tersenyum sarat akan kebahagian. Dia sangat menyukai bagaimana Luhan menyebut dirinya sebagai 'Pria Ku'.

"Aku akan memberimu izin tapi tidak sekarang. Tunggu sahabatmu benar benar siuman dan sembuh"

Luhan mengangguk. Dia tahu Sehun adalah orang yang keras jika dia benar benar merasa hwatir pada dirinya tapi saat tidak ada yang perlu di hawatirkan Sehun akan dengan senang hati menuruti keinginannya.

"Aku mencintamu Sehun" Luhan merangkul leher Sehun dan memberi kecupan bertubi tubi pada bibir Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum tipis. Tangan Sehun menangkup pipi Luhan membuat kecupan Luhan berubah menjadi ciuman menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua.

Dengan masih saling perpagut. Luhan mendorong bahu Sehun. Menidurkan Sehun di ranjang dengan dirinya yang mengungkung Sehun di bawahnya.

Tangan Sehun mengelus pantat sintal Luhan dari luar celana tipis yang Luhan kenakan dan sedikit memberikan remasan hingga mampu membuat Luhan menegang.

Luhan melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap mata Sehun di bawahnya yang memancarkan sorot penuh gairah.

"Aku menginginkanmu malam ini Lu.."

Ya. Sejak malam itu memang Luhan dan Sehun belum kembali bergumal. Luhan selalu menolak untuk Sehun ajak tidur bersama. Bukan karna tidak ingin, luhan hanya masih merasakan efek dari hujaman Sehun di holenya.

"Jangan terlalu lama.."

Tawa Sehun terdengar. Menyadari kalau malam itu dia hampir membuat Luhan pingsan karna ulahnya.

"Dua ronde.."

"Dua rondemu bisa menjadi tujuh ronde untukku Sehun.." Dan Luhan mengakui kalau ucapan Sehun malam itu bukanlah hanya ucapan mengada. Karna di malam pertama mereka Sehun hanya bisa sampai tiga kali sementara dirinya sudah lebih dari Sembilan kali!

"Baiklah aku mengikuti keinginanmu"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Ini barulah adil untuknya sebagai yang berada di bawah. Bisa menentukan kapan selesainya jalan permainan.

"Setuju!"

Dengan senang Luhan kembali menyatukan belah bibir mereka.

Sehun menyambut gembira pada ciuman Luhan. Tangan Sehun dengan lihai menelusup kedalam celana Luhan dan mulai meremas pantat Luhan yang terasa lembut dan padat. Membuat gairah merekah tersulut dengan begitu cepat.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya. Membuat kini Luhan berhadapan dengannya. Saling menatap penuh gairah dengan Jari jari Luhan dan Sehun saling berlomba untuk bisa cepat membuka kancing piyama pada tubuh satu sama lain.

Sehun melepaskan atasan Luhan terlebih dulu dan langsung menghujami dada Luhan dengan kecupan kecupan memabukkan. Tangan Luhan teralih pada pundak Sehun. Meremas pundak Sehun dengan sedikit pijatan di sana untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan. Mengabaikan atasan piyama Sehun yang belum sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Eeeuughh Sehuunn.." Satu lengguhan Luhan lolos saat tangan Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya. Membuat penis mereka beradu penuh dambaan.

Sehun melepaskan sentuhannya pada tubuh Luhan dan melepas piyama yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan.

"Berbaliklah.. Aku lebih menyukai tengkukmu Lu"

Luhan mengangguk dan duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun dengan punggungnya yang menghadap tubuh Sehun. Tangan Sehun memainkan penis Luhan dan putting Luhan secara bebarengan. Bibir tipisnya menelusuri seluruh punggung dan tengkuk Luhan membuat Luhan hanya mampu mendesah erotis karna ulahnya. Tak ingin hanya menikmati, Luhan dengan palan menggerakkan pantatnya. Mencoba menggoda penis Sehun yang terkurung di bawahnya.

Kepala Luhan menoleh ke samping dengan mata sayu dan bibir terbuka. Meminta Sehun untuk mencumbunya. Mengerti dengan apa yang rusanya mau. Satu tangan Sehun merambat pada tubuh Luhan dan memegang dagu Luhan untuk memudahkannya mencapai bibir Luhan. Mencium bibir Luhan dengan lumatan liar, dan semakin liar saat Luhan terus menggodanya di bawah sana.

"Masukkan Luuhh" Sehun memerintah di sela ciumannya dan ikut memegang pinggang Luhan saat di rasa Luhan mulai bersiap untuk menghujam penis tegaknya.

Satu gigitan kecil Sehun rasakan di bibir bawahnya karna ulah Luhan. Tapi Sehun hanya membiarkan, mengerti pada apa yang Luhan rasakan di bawah sana saat penisnya melesak telak ke dalam holenya.

Dua tangan Sehun kembali menjalari tubuh Luhan. Bibir tipisnya kini sudah beralih mencumbui punggung berkeringat Luhan dengan meninggalkan jejak baru di sana. Luhan, hanya bermodalkan remasannya pada rambut Sehun menggerakan tubuhnya dengan cepat di atas pangkuan Sehun.

Penis Sehun dengan telak menumbuk kenikmataannya. Membuat Luhan semakin kuat menggerakan tubuhnya.

Desahan Luhan terus mengalun hingga merangkai nada yang semakin membuat Sehun gila di sana. Dua tangan Sehun memegang pinggang Luhan dan ikut membantu rusanya untuk bergerak. Seakan semua tenaga yang sudah Luhan keluarkan belum cukup untuk membuatnya puas.

"Sehuun akuh samapai"

Sehun melirik pada penis mungil Luhan dan benar saja. Kelimaks Luhan telah samapai. Sehun mencumui leher Luhan saat Luhan tengah menikmati kelimaksnya. Tubuh Luhan penuh dengan peluh dan itu membuat sensasi kenikmatan cumbuan Sehun semakin bertambah.

Mata Luhan setengah menutup dengan bibir terbuka untuk meraup semua udara yang seolah sulit untuk dia dapat. Tangannya menarik kepala Sehun untuk mendekat dan memberi kecupan di sana.

"Aku mencintamu.." Suara Luhan masih sangat terdengar parau.

Sehun tersnyum dan mengusap kening Luhan yang sedikit basah.

"Akupun meninctaimu Luhan.."

Luhan sedikit menarik sudud bibirnya. Dan kembali memulai pagutan panas mereka di malam ini.

.

.

Bunyi ranjang berderit terdengar sedikit nyaring di telinga Sehun dan Luhan. Keadaan sudah cukup sepi, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin di luar sana. Namun kegitan panas yang Sehun dan Luhan lakukan belum berhenti di saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Kuku kuku Luhan menamcap pada punggung Sehun. Saat Sehun terus menggerakan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Luhan tanpa kelelahan. Semua perjanjian yang mereka buat di awal hanya menjadi ucapan kosong saat mereka telah terhanyut dalam gairah masing masing.

Sehun menciumi putting Luhan. Dan menghisapnya dengan kuat. Membuat perut Luhan bergejolak dan kembali mencapai kelimaksnya yang entah sudah keberapa.

Nafas Luhan tersengal. Sejujurnya tenaganya telah habis terkuras tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat prianya menolak untuk berhenti.

"Sehuunn cepath tuntaskaan"

Sehun mendongak saat mendengar suara lirih Luhan. Mengecup bibir Luhan dan mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh Luhan.

Desahan panjang keluar dari bibir Luhan namun itu tidak lama saat Sehun langsung melesakkan penisnya ke dalam mulut Luhan. Luhan dengan mata setengah terpejam melumat penis Sehun yang masih ereksi. Luhan tahu kalau Sehun akan berhenti setelah ini.

Setelah beberapa lama memanjakan penis kuat Sehun. Akhirnya kelimaks ke tiga Sehun sampai di dalam mulutnya. Luhan menelan semua seperma Sehun dan langsung mendapati ciuman Sehun di bibirnya. Terlalu lemas untuk membalas Luhan lebih memilih membiarkan Sehun bermain sendiri di bibirnya.

"Maafkan aku Lu"

Luhan merasakan kecupan lembut di punggung tangannya. Dengan mata terpejam Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku menikmatinya Sehun. Aku hanya sudah terlalu lelah malam ini"

Sehun menatap iba pada rusa mungilnya. Sekarang yang ada Sehun merutuk hormonnya yang membuatnya tidak mudah sampai sehingga menjadikan Luhan selalu hampir pingsan di tengah kegiatan panas mereka.

Sehun menutup tubuhnya dan Luhan menggunakan selimut. Menarik pinggang Luhan untuk merapat dalam pelukkannya. Luhan memiringkan tubuhnya tepat menghadap leher Sehun. Sehun memberikan kecupan bertubi tubi di atas puncak kepala Luhan yang sudah memejamkan matanya. Mengelus lembut punggung polos Luhan agar Luhan semakin merasakan nyaman.

"Apa tiap malam kau selalu melakukan ini dengan Soojung ?" Bisikan Luhan menyapa telinga Sehun di dalam keheningan malam. Luhan hanya merasa penasaran dan ingin tahu.

Sehun mencium kening Luhan dan semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada pinggang Luhan.

"Tidak.. aku tidak pernah menyentuh Soojung"

Kekehan lirih Luhan terdengar. Luhan mendongak dengan mata yang sudah sepenuhnya terbuka.

"Lalu Hayeon terlahir dari benih siapa ?" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan tidak percaya dan di selingi suara jahilnya.

"Tentu dari benihku Luhan.. Hayeon adalah anak kandungku, tapi apa kau percaya jika aku bilang Hayeon ada karna sebuah kecelakaan ?"

Luhan menggeleng jahil dan mendapat ciuman gemas Sehun.

"Dua bulan sejak pernikahan aku tidak pernah tidur ataupun satu ranjang bersama Soojung. Dan mungkin Soojung merasa kesal. Dia memberiku minuman yang di bubuhi obat perangsang.."

"Dan kelaian melakukannya ?" Luhan mengintrupsi cerita Sehun.

"Ya.. dan itu hampir sepuluh jam"

Luhan mendelik.

"Kau yakin ?"

Tawa geli Sehun terdengar saat melihat wajah terkejut Luhan yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu bagaiman aku di ranjang sayang.. Kenapa kau terkejut ? heumm.."

Luhan mendengus saat merasakan godaan Sehun berhasil membuat pipinya memanas.

"Sepuluh jam itu lama Sehun"

"Bukan salahku Lu.. Dia yang memasukkan obat itu sendiri"

Luhan mengangguk kecil membenarkan ucapan Sehun. Tanpa obatpun Sehun bisa bertahan sangat lama bagaimana jika memakai obat ? Demi tuhan, Luhan tidak bisa membayangkannya. Bersyukurlah Soojung masih bernafas.

"Aku merasa buruk sekarang.." Raut wajah Luhan berubah menjadi sendu. Sehun mengelup pipi Luhan. Mencoba menghapus raut sendu itu dari wajah rusa manisnya.

"Selama empat tahun. Aku hampir setiap hari di jamah Kris dan"

"Sudahlah Lu.. Itu masa lalu yang kelam kau tidak perlu megingatnya" Sehun memutus ucapan Luhan.

"Tidak Sehun, aku tidak mengingatnya aku hanya merasa sudah terlalu kotor untuk pantas mencintaimu"

Genangan bening bisa Sehun lihat mulai muncul di pelupuk mata Luhan dan Sehun tidak menyukai itu.

"Aku tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu Luhan. Bagiku kau selalu pantas untukku karna aku mencintaimu.. diamlah aku tidak ingin membahas soal ini, karna akupun selalu merasa bersalah jika mengingat semua yang kau alami"

Luhan menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sehun dan menghirup wangi tubuh Sehun di sana. Sungguh Luhan sangat mencintai prianya.

"Akupun tidak memikirkan hal seperti itu"

Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau meniru ucapanku sayang"

Tawa Luhan teredam di leher Sehun. Membuat hembusan hangat bisa Sehun rasakan di sana.

"Tapi apa kau tahu Lu.. Dari semua hal pahit yang terjadi aku masih bisa bersyukur.."

"Karna Hayeon ?"

Sehun menarik wajah Luhan dan mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Luhan yang tengah tersenyum.

"Ya.. karna Hayeon muncul di tengah tengah keputus asaan hidupku tanpa dirimu.. dan terimakasih kau sudah berjuang untuk tetap hidup sehingga aku bisa membagi rasa bersyukurku pada mu sekarang"

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Merasa semua perjuangannya untuk bertahan tidaklah sia sia.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Sehun" Hanya itu yang bisa Luhan ucapkan untuk segala hal yang sudah sehun beri dan bagi dengannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Oh Luhan"

Tawa rendah Luhan kembali terdengar memenuhi ruangan kamarnya. Dengan perasaan senang, Luhan berpindah ke atas tubuh Sehun dan memberi kecupan berkali kali pada bibir Sehun. Senyum lebar Sehun terukir di tengah kecupan Luhan pada bibirnya.

Betapa bahagianya Sehun saat ini. Berada bersama Luhan yang meringkuk memeluk lehernya di atas tubuhnya. Saling menyalurkan rasa hangat pada tubuh dan hati masing masing. Sehun menarik Selimut yang sedikit tersilak. Menutup rapat tubuh mereka dan balas memeluk Luhan dengan merengkuh pinggangnya. Tak lama suara hembusan nafas tenang bisa Sehun dengar di telinganya.

Rusanya telah tertidur. Satu senyuman tipis kembali terukir di bibir Sehun sakan bibir itu tidak akan bisa untuk tidak tersnyum saat melihat wajah damai malaikatnya yang lain tertidur dengan lelap di atas pelukkannya.

"Selamat tidur sayang.." Berbisik pelan. Tidak perduli Luhan akan bisa mendengarnya atau tidak dan ikut memejamkan matanya untuk menyusul Luhan berlabuh pada alam mimpi.

.

.

KRRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGG! KRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGG! KRIIIIIINNGGGGGG!

Luhan menggeliat saat telinganya menangkap suara yang cukup nyaring hingga mampu membuatnya terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Dengan mata masih sedikit terpejam. Luhan mencium bibir prianya yang masih tertidur pulas di bawahnya. Luhan tersenyum kecil saat meyadari kalau dia terbangun masih dalam posisi yang sama saat ia tertidur. Dalam rengkuhan hangat prianya.

Luhan beranjak dari ranjang dengan pelan. Mengambil waker di atas meja nakasnya yang menjadi alasannya terbangun sekarang. Maih pukul Enam pagi. Dan Luhan tidak mungkin kembali tidur, itu bukanlah kebiasaan baik.

Luhan dengan sedikit ringisan memakai atasan piyamanya. Merasa terlalu malas untuk mencari celana piyamanya Luhanpun hanya mengenakan celana pendek milik Sehun yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya. Kecupan lain Luhan daratkan pada bibir tipis Sehun sebelum berjalan keluar untuk membuat sarapan.

.

.

"Luluuu"

Luhan menoleh dari kegiatannya menyusun lapisan roti tawar di atas meja makan saat melihat Hayeon masih dengan piyama bergambar beruang datang menghampirinya.

"Hayeon tidur dengan nyenyak ?" Luhan mengangkat tubuh mungil Hayeon untuk duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Heuumm Hayeon tidul nyenyak"

Satu kecupan gemas Hayeon dapatkan di pipinya dari Luhan. Luhan benar benar gemas dengan raut mengantuk yang masih jelas tergambar di wajah Hayeon.

"Apa Hayeon ingin membantu Lulu membuatkan sarapan untuk Ayah ?"

Mata Hayeon sepenuhnya terbuka. Raut mengantuknya hilang secepat Luhan menawarkan hal yang menurut Hayeon sangat menarik.

"Ya hayeon mau.." Hayeon mengangguk antusias.

Luhan mendudukkan Hayeon di atas meja dan mengambil alat pencetak berbentuk tokoh kartun dari lemari dapur. Meletakannya di hadapan Hayeon dan membiarkan Hayeon menyetak roti berlapis selay yang sudah ia buat dengan senang hati.

Luhan tersenyum dan sedikit membantu saat Hayeon kesulitan untuk mengeluarkan roti dari alat penctak. Dan saat semuanya telah siap. Luhan menggendong Hayeon dan membawa roti hasil karya Oh Hayeon menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

.

.

Hayeon menatap bingung pada Luhan saat Luhan menurunkannya bukan di depan pintu kamar Sehun.

"Ayah ada di dalam.." Mengerti dengan kebingungan Hayeon. Luhan menjelaskan dengan sedikit di selingi rona merah di pipinya. Andai Hayeon anak dewasa mungkin dia akan mengerti kalau Luhan tengah merasa malu saat ini.

"Ayah tidul di kamar Lulu ?"

Luhan mengangguk.

"Kenapa ?"

Rasa penasaran anak tiga tahun sangat besar bukan ?

"Seperti Hayeon yang ingin tidur di temani Lulu, Ayahpun sama.."

Senyum lebar Hayeon mengembang. Merasa puas dengan rasa penasarannya yang sudah terjawab.

"Masuklah.. bangunkan ayah"

Hayeon mengangguk dan segera memasuki kamar Luhan. Menaiki ranjang Luhan dan melompat lompat di sana sehingga mampu membuat Selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sehun sedikit tersilak. Menampilkan dada Sehun.

"Ayah bangun!"

Luhan duduk tepat di samping Sehun dan menarik selimut untuk kembali menutupi tubuh polos Sehun.

"Sehun bangun" Tangan Luhan mengelus rahang Sehun dengan getaran yang terasa di ranjangnya karna ulah Hayeon.

"Ayaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Luhan terkikik. Suara Hayeon sangat pelan jika berbicara tapi jika berteriak suara Hayeon bisa berubah menjadi sangat nyaring.

Sehun mengerjap dan Hayeon tersenyum melihat teriakannya membuahkan hasil. Dengan sigap Hayeon duduk di atas perut Sehun dan memeluk leher Sehun. Persis seperti posisi Luhan semalam.

"Selamat pagi sayang" Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan di depannya. Satu tangan Sehun mengelus punggung tangan Luhan dan tangan lainnya mengusap punggung putri kecilnya.

"Selamat pagi sayang.."

Sehun tertawa di ikuti pula oleh Luhan saat Hayeon meniru ucapan Sehun.

"Selamat pagi sayang" Sehun menciumi seluruh wajah Hayeon. Putri kecilnya benar benar menggemaskan.

"Hayeon membuatkan sarapan untukmu.."

"Benarkah ?" Sehun bertanya pada Hayeon dengan binar penuh ketertarikkan saat mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Ya.. Hayeon mambuat salapan untuk Ayah" Hayeon bangkit dari posisinya dan menerima uluran piring berisi roti dari Luhan. Duduk di samping Sehun dan menyuapkan roti berbentuk kepala gajah pada mulut Sehun.

Sehun mengusap sayang kepala putri kecilnya dengan terus menguyah roti yang Hayeon suapkan.

"Ayah suka ?" Mata Hayeon berbinar penuh harapan.

"Ini makanan terlezat yang pernah Ayah makan.."

Hayeon tersenyum lebar dan kembali memeluk leher Sehun. Luhan yang berada di samping mereka hanya mengamati dengan perasaan penuh kekaguman. Senyum tipis Luhan terukir di bibirnya, pemandangan seperti ini sangat terasa membahagiakan.

"Sekarang Hayeon kembali ke kamar dan mandi dengan Bibi Kim.."

Hayeon mengangguk patuh pada perintah Sehun, dan segera berlari menghampiri Bibi Kim yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Luhan yang terbuka dengan tatapan terkejut. Bibi tidak sepolos Hayeon bukan ? Hanya dengan melihat Sehun berada di kamar Luhan dengan atasan tanpa pakaian di tambah pakaian yang berserak di lantai cukup membuat Bibi Kim memahami kegiatan apa yang semalam mereka lakukan.

Suara pintu tertutup terdengar. Sehun mendekat pada Luhan dan menidurkan kepalanya di atas paha Luhan. Tangan Sehun bergeliyaran di dalam piyama Luhan dan mengelus punggung Luhan dengan lembut.

"Akan jadi seperti apa rumah ini jika kau pergi Lu.."

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya. Sedikit tersenyum dan memberi bibir Sehun kecupan.

"Akan seperti dulu.. sebelum aku datang"

"Ya.. dan itu membosankan"

Luhan terkikik. Sehun tengah merajuk sekarang. Dengan lembut Luhan mengusap surai kehitaman Sehun.

"Aku akan sering datang berkunjung dan kaupun bisa datang mengunjungiku seperti dulu.."

"Hayeon akan merasa kesepian Lu.."

"Aku akan menemaninya dan pulang setelah ia tidur"

"Tidak setelah menidurkanku ?" Sehun menatap jahil pada Luhan. Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Ya.. setelah menidurkanmu jika kau ingin aku pingsan di tengah jalan saat pulang"

Sehun tertawa dan menelusupkan kepalanya di dalam piyama Luhan. Mengecup berkali kali kulit putih Luhan di dalam sana. Membuat Luhan merasa geli karna ulahnya.

"Bangunlah.. ini sudah jam tujuh, apa kau tidak pergi bekerja" Gelengan kepala bisa Luhan rasakan dari dalam piyamanya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu hari ini.."

"Kau sudah bersamaku semalaman Sehun.."

"Tapi aku masih ingin bersamamu" Sehun mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam piyama Luhan dan menatap kesal pada Luhan yang seolah memintanya pergi bekerja.

"Baiklah.. tapi kau tetap harus mandi"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Raut kesalnya hilang dengan sangat cepat.

"Tidak ingin mandi bersama ?"

Luhan menunjukkan raut wajah berfikir. Membuat Sehun semakin berharap Luhan mau memenuhi ajakkannya.

"Asal kau berjanji tidak menyentuh di dalam"

Sehun mengangguk dengan raut wajah cerianya dan segera bangun dari posisinya. Membiarkan selimut yang menutupinya terjatuh di lantai dan juga membiarkan tubuh polosnya terpampang di hadapan Luhan. Pipi Luhan bersemu dengan rona merah mudah di sana.

Dengan kuat. Sehun membopong tubuh Luhan dan membawanya menuju kamar mandi. Luhan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sehun dan memberi kecupan di leher Sehun.

"Jangan memulai sayang.. Aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhmu jika kau menggodaku"

Luhan tertawa riang. Menggoda Sehun sekarang menjadi daftar menyenangkan untuknya.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah berjanji tuan Oh"

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menyentuhmu di dalam"

BLAM!

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan terdengar suara tawa merdu sang rusa dari balik pintu berwarna putih.

.

.

Siang hari menjelang. Semua orang menyibukkan dirinya di luar rumah sementara Luhan hanya menyibukkan dirinya di ruang main bersama Hayeon dan juga Sehun.

Suara tawa selalu terdengar saling bersahutan dari tiga orang yang tengah menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Terutama si kecil. Hayeon yang menjadi paling bahagia di sini. Dia menyukai bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan saling melempar senda gurau dan bagaimana Sehun dan Luhan ikut memainkan boneka boneka kecil bersamanya. Sebuah kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan selama ini. Merasakan keberadaan keluarga utuh yang jarang bisa ia dapatkan karna ibunya yang tidak pernah pulang.

Sehun merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Sehun Meletakan boneka buaya di tangannya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Ya hallo.."

Luhan menoleh pada Sehun dan saling menatap dengan mata Sehun.

"Benarkah ?!" Sehun berseru terkejut, membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan segera ke sana" Sehun mematikan sambungan telfonnya dan menatap Luhan dengan senyum lebar terukir di bibirnya.

"Luhan.."

"Ya ?" Luhan menatap bingung pada Sehun yang hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Luhan berlari dengan tergesa di lorong rumah sakit. Luhan merasa lorong ini terlalu panjang dan sedikit membuat Luhan mendengus, padahal biasanya Luhan tidak pernah merutuk tentang lorong rumah sakit ini.

Sehun mengikutinya di belakang. Tidak berlari sekencang Luhan. Terkesan santai dan tidak terburu buru. Bagaimana bisa Sehun terburu buru saat mendapat kabar kalau Yixing teman Luhan telah siuman. Itu artinya Luhan akan pergi dari rumahnya. Dan Sehun sedikit merutuk sekarang karna saat mendapatkan kabar itu dia seolah terbawa emosi, memikirkan betapa bahagianya Luhan jika mendengar kabar ini. Tidak memikirkan kalau ia akan menangis setelah hari ini.

"Yixing.. !" Luhan membuka pintu rawat yixing dan segera mendekap Yixing yang terduduk menyender di atas ranjang.

Airmata Luhan menggenang saat merasakan usapan tangan Yixing di punggungnya. Yixingnya telah kembali, Yixingnya telah selamat. Tidak ada hal lain yang Luhan syukuri selain ini.

"Bagaimana kondisimu Zhang ?" Luhan melepaskan pelukkannya dan meneliti tubuh Yixing membuat tawa kecil Yixing terdengar di telinganya.

"Aku baik Lu.."

Luhan menghela nafas lega dan duduk di samping Yixing.

"Aku sangat menghawatirkanmu.. kau tahu ?"

"Maafkan aku.."

Luhan menggeleng. Menolak ucapan Yixing yang menurutnya tidak pantas di ucapkan.

"Aku yang meminta maaf padamu karna sudah membuatmu seperti ini.." Satu aliran airmata menetes di pipi Luhan. Walaupun Yixing telah siuman tapi Luhan masih merasakan rasa bersalah atas semua kesakitan yang Yixing rasakan.

"Aku sangat takut kau akan pergi Zhang"

"Aku masih di sini Lu.." Yixing kembali memeluk Luhan, mencoba menyakinkan Luhan kalau dirinya sudah baik baik saja. Yixing tidak sadar kalau ada seseorang yang menatap jengah padanya.

"Ya.. dan aku mengancammu untuk tidak melakukkan hal bodoh lainnya"

"Ah ya benar! Kita berada di mana Lu ? Apa kita kembali dalam cengkraman Kris atau Jessica ?" Yixing melepaskan pelukkannya dan menatap Luhan dengan rasa penasaran saat ingatnya berputar pada kejadian malam itu. Satu garis ketakutan bisa Luhan lihat di mata Yixing.

"Tidak Zhang.. Kita sudah berada di korea, Kris sudah mendekam di penjara karna membunuh Jessica"

Yixing melotot dengan mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Di penjara ? Jessica meninggal ?"

"Ya.. Jessica di bunuh Kris. Sepertinya Kris tahu apa yang telah dia lakukkan pada kita"

"Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka dengan hal ini! Memang aku yang memberi tahu Kris kalau kau di culik Jessica.."

"Benarkah ? Jadi orang orang yang datang itu adalah anak buah Kris ?"

Yixing mengangguk. Yixing masih merasakan keterkejutan yang luar biasa dan dia tidak tahu harus bersedih atau bersorak, namun itu tidak mampu menutupi kelegaan hatinya.

"Aku merasa sedikit bersalah sekarang.." Yixing bergumam kecil, merasa kalau kematian Jessica adalah kesalahannya.

Luhan terdiam, diapun sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kris jika mengingat bagaimana Kris akan hidup di dalam sel penjara. Satu tarikan nafas Luhan terdengar untuk mencoba menghilang rasa bersalah itu di hatinya.

"Semua sudah berlalu Zhang.. apa yang terjadi sekarang adalah takdir Tuhan"

"Ya.. ini jawaban atas doa kita selama empat tahun, Ini berkah Luhan.. Berkah dari tuhan atas semua usaha kita dan karna aku sudah menyelamatkanmu dari tembakan Jessica!" Yixing tersenyum lebar. Tuhan adil bukan ? Dia dan Luhan sudah hidup dengan penuh tekanan dan tuhan hanya tengah memberi teguran kecil untuk Kris walaupun yang menjadi korban sekarang adalah jessica. Tapi Jessicapun sudah bersalah pada mereka karna sering memukul Luhan ataupun dirinya dulu.

Yixing menggeleng mencoba mengenyahkan segala pemikiran dalam benaknya. Dia bingung sekarang siapa yang paling harus di kasihani di sini.

"Tunggu apa tadi kau bilang ?" Suara Sehun menyela. Membuat Luhan menoleh padanya.

"Tembakan!" Sehun berseru terkejut di belakang Luhan, membuat Yixing sadar kalau ada orang lain di sini selain dirinya dan Luhan.

"Luhan! Apa maksud dari ucapan dia ?" Sehun menatap Luhan penuh dengan tuntutan. Luhan tidak pernah bercerita kalau sahabatnya terluka karna menyelamatkannya. Dan sekarang Sehun cukup mengerti kenapa Luhan sangat menghawatirkan dan takut sesuatu terjadi pada Yixing. Sedikit merutuk bodoh karna dirinya yang sudah sempat cemburu beberapa menit lalu.

"Luhan dia siapa ?"

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat tatapan bingung Yixing terarah pada Sehun. Semenatar Sehun hanya mendengus kesal karna Luhan tidak menanggapai pertanyaannya.

"Aku seperti pernah melihatnya" Yixing menatap lekap pada wajah Sehun. Dirinya merasa tidak asing dengan wajah ini namun dia lupa pernah melihatnya di mana.

"Kau sempat mengidolakannya empat tahun silam.."

Yixing terdiam, berfikir dengan serius mencoba menemukan wajah Sehun dalam memori otaknya.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Yixing menatapnya seperti tengah menatap sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Luhan jawab pertanyaanku.."

"Akan aku jelaskan nanti Sehun.."

"Astagaaa!" Seruan Yixing terdengar sangat kencang. Yixing terlihat tidak seperti seseorang yang baru terbangun dari masa keritisnya.

"Oh Sehuuunn" Menutup mulutnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur sampai terbangun dan bisa mendapati Sehun di depannya ?

"Kau mengingatnya..?"

Yixing mengangguk kecil. Berfikir setelah ini dia harus mencek kondisi jantungnya karna sudah di buat terkejut berkali kali.

"Aku sekarang tinggal di rumahnya.. dia kekasihku Zhang"

Sehun tersenyum lebar. Merasa senang Luhan memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasih. Tanpa malu Sehun mencium pipi Luhan membuat Yixing semakin melebarkan bola matanya.

Yixing tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Sehingga dia hanya bisa diam seperti orang terkena struk. Tawa Luhan terdengar. Raut wajah Yixing benar benar lucu di matanya.

"Tapi bukankah Sehun sudah menikah ? Astaga.. Aku butuh penjelasanmu Lu"

"Akupun begitu.." Sehun mengangkat tangannya. Diapun butuh penjelasan dari ucapan Yixing beberapa menit lalu.

"Baiklah.. jadi di mana aku harus memulai ?" Luhan tertawa kecil. Dan menatap Sehun, Yixing secara bergantian.

.

.

Awan jingga kota Seoul kini telah berubah menjadi hitam kebiruan. Menandakan kalau langit tidak terlalu gelap malam ini.

Sehun mengendarai mobil sportnya dengan Luhan yang duduk manis di samping. Jangan lewatkan senyum di bibir Luhan yang seolah tidak ingin hilang dari sana. Luhan merasa senang, merasa lega dan jauh merasa lebih ringan. Kini Yixing sudah mengetahui apapun tentang hidupnya dan masa lalunya bersama Sehun. Begitupun dengan Sehun, Luhan merasa sudah tidak memiliki hutang cerita lagi pada Sehun karna Luhanpun sudah memberi tahukan semua hal, walaupun sekarang Luhan mendapati raut kesal Sehun.

Sehun merasa kesal saat mendengar segala cerita tentang perlakukan buruk Jessica pada Luhan dan sedikit ingin memukul Luhan saat Yixing menyela jika Luhan hanya terdiam jika mendapat pukulan dari Jessica. Dan semakin merasa kesal lagi saat tahu Jessica hampir membunuh Luhan. Andaikan Sehun tidak memiliki malu mungkin Sehun akan menciumi kaki Yixing karna telah menyelamatkan lelaki mungilnya.

.

.

"Ayo kita turun.."

Luhan mengangguk dan segera keluar dari mobil.

Sehun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan untuk memasuki rumahnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi rumah mereka. Sehun mengucap amin dalam hati untuk harapan ini.

Bibi Kim menyambut kedatang Sehun dan Luhan seperti biasa. Sehun menatap pada seluruh sudut rumah.

"Di mana Hayeon ?" Menatap Bibi Kim dengan bingung saat tidak mendapati putri kecilnya.

"Hayeon sudah tidur tuan.."

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan Bibi Kimpun dengan cepat pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Hayeon sudah tidur.." Sehun mengucapkan itu pada Luhan.

"Aku mendengarnya Sehun.."

"Dan tugasmu hanya menidurkan ku malam ini"

Tawa merdu Luhan terdengar saat melihat Sehun tengah mengodanya.

"Hanya tidur.. Tidak lebih" Sehun membuat tanda V menggunakan jarinya sebagai symbol dia berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Luhan.

"Kau yakin ?" Luhan menatap ragu pada Sehun.

"Sedikit.." Sehun tertawa di ikuti pula oleh Luhan. Sungguh betapa senangnya ia bisa kembali bersenda gurau dengan Luhan.

"Aku menolak.." Luhan tersenyum jahil dan segera menaiki anak tangga.

Sehun terkekeh dan menyusul cepat langkah Luhan.

"Tunggu aku Lu.."

Tawa kecil Sehun dan Luhan kembali terdengar berirama dengan langkah kaki mereka.

Dari balik tembok. Bibi Kim menggerutu dengan umpatan umpatan. Diam diam Bibi Kim menguping pembicaraan Sehun bersama Luhan. Dan terbuktilah sekarang tentang segala kecurigaannya selama ini.

"Aku harus memberi tahu Nyonya Soojung.."

Bergumam pelan dan berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya..

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

Loha loha ketemu di chap 8^^ Maaf dikit ngaret ga kaya biasanya. Masalah kuota selalu jadi kendala lol aku kasih NC lagi sebagai pemanis tambahan sebelum terjun ke jurang lagi ha ha ha liat kaliannya udah ga sabar pengen kai cepet mucul jadi aku percepat tapi nanti giliran Kai muncul jangan minta cepet cepet HunHan hidup damai yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ho ho ho /Ketawa setan/

Alasan kenapa aku ga tulis KrisHan karna ya itu /Tunjuk atas/ Kris berakhir di chap ini^^

FF ini udah Chap Delapan bentar lagi sepuluh. Semoga kalian ga bosen ya bacanya^^

Thanks to :

Deerhunnie | hunnieluludeer | Light-B | kartikaandri15 | caca | BigSehun'junior | hakakdg | Nurul99 | Dims | revaaisyah1004 | junia . angel . 58 | sunsehunee | tiehanhun9094 | nana | laabaikands | DEERHUN794 | Yessi94esy | vhyo3107 | Arifahohse | LisnaOhLu120 | Seravin509 | tinywild | luluhunhun | gbrlchnerklhn | para Guest | - Two people chap 7.

Big thanks ya untuk kalian semua yang udah nyempetin review. Buat yang follow dan favorit juga makasih ya^^ See you see you di next chap.


	9. Chapter 9

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

.

Soojung berjalan angkuh memasuki rumah yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi. Andai Soojung tidak menerima kabar dari Bibi kim kalau Sehun menyimpan selingkuhannya di rumah ini mungkin Soojung tidak akan sudi untuk kembali menginjak rumah ini. Pandangan Soojung menelisik pada area ruang tengan yang kosong dan pendengarnya menangkap sayup sayup suara tawa dari arah taman. Soojung dengan cepat berjalan menuju taman dan mendelik saat melihat Hayeon tengah bermain bersama seorang lelaki yang Bibi Kim sebut sebagai selingkuhan Sehun.

"Hayeon!"

"Ibuuu" Hayeon berseru gembira saat matanya melihat sosok Soojung tak jauh di depannya, dengan cepat Hayeon berlari penuh harapan Ibunya akan menyambutnya dengan pelukkan. tapi yang terjadi Soojung mengabaikannya dan lebih terfokus pada Luhan yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan terkejut. Soojung mendekati Luhan, melewati Hayeon yang terlihat hampir menangis.

"Siapa kau ?!"

Luhan meremas tangannya. Saat ini Sehun tidak berada di rumah dan Luhan belum memikirkan akan mengatakan apa jika tiba tiba Soojung muncul seperti sekarang.

"A.. aku teman Sehun"

Soojung terkekeh. Apa Luhan fikir dia orang bodoh ?.

"Jangan beralasan.. aku tahu kau simpanan Sehun"

Luhan menggeleng. Dia bukan simpanan Sehun tapi dia adalah kekasih Sehun. Soojung memperhatikan Luhan dari atas sampai bawah dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Kampungan!. Berani beraninya kau mengganggu rumah tanggaku dengan Sehun!" Soojung mendorong Luhan membuat Luhan hampir jatuh ke dalam kolam ikan yang berada di belakangnya.

"Ibu.. kenapa Ibu mendolong Lulu ?" Hayeon berlari mendekati Luhan dan berdiri di samping Luhan. Menatap Soojung yang mendelik padanya dengan tatapan takut yang kentara.

"Apa yang kau lakuakan Oh Hayeon!" Soojung menarik kasar tangan Hayeon. Luhan terkejut dengan perlakuan Soojung pada Hayeon. Hayeon adalah anaknya bukan benda mati.

"Ibu sakit.." Suara Hayeon bergetar, mata kecilnya mulai berkaca kaca karna cengkraman tangan Soojung yang terlalu kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan sakiti Hayeon.." Luhan mendekat, mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Hayeon dari genggaman Soojung. Soojung terkekeh, dengan sengaja Soojung semakin menguatkan cengkramannya pada pergelangan tangan Hayeon, membuat tangisan Hayeon pecah karna rasa sakit yang di rasanya.

"Ibuu sakit.."

"Lepaskan Hayeon!"

PLAK!.

Soojung menampar pipi Luhan yang sudah berani membentaknya. Hayeon sontak terdiam dengan mata membulat melihat apa yang Soojung lakukan pada Luhan.

"Pergi kau dari rumahku! Kau tidak pantas berada di sini" Soojung menatap Luhan dengan kebencian. Dan Luhan merasa seperti dia terlempar kembali ke dalam kehidupannya saat masih bersama Kris.

"Ayo kita masuk Oh Hayeon! Dan untukmu, pergi atau aku sendiri yang akan menendangmu!" Soojung menarik paksa tangan Hayeon untuk mengikuti dirinya, tidak memperdulikan tangan Hayeon akan terluka ataupun tidak. Luhan terdiam dengan pandangan nanar menatap Hayeon yang menolehkan kepala pada dirinya, Soojung terlalu kasar pada anak sekecil Hayeon.

Luhan berdiam diri dengan mata berkaca kaca, menjadikan sorot jingga matahari sore menjadi teman merenungnya. Hidupnya kembali berada di titik pahit untuk Luhan jalani dan kejadian hari ini membuat rencana yang sempat Luhan pikirkan beberapa minggu lalu menjadi semakin kuat untuk segera ia lakukan. Ia harus lebih cepat keluar dari rumah ini, sebelum keadaan menjadi semakin tidak terkendali.

.

.

Yixing tengah menyantap makan siangnya saat pintu kamar rawatnya di buka, menampilkan Luhan yang datang dengan membawa buah buahan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini Xing ?" Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang. Yixing menaruh makanannya di meja nakas agar bisa lebih focus mengobrol dengan Luhan. Yixing senang Luhan datang karna dia merasa kesepian di rumah sakit ini.

"Baik Lu.. tadi pagi doctor bahkan sudah mengijinkanku untuk pulang besok"

"Benarkah ?" Luhan menatap Yixing dengan binar bahagia. Yixing mengangguk.

"Tapi Lu.. Aku harus pulang kemana ?"

"Tentu pulang ke rumahku Zhang.. kita bisa pergi bersama besok.."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun ?"

"Aku sudah membicarakannya, kau tidak perlu hawatir"

Yixing tersenyum lebar, menampilkan lesung pipinya yang dalam. Yixing merasa sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bisa melihat kota Seoul.

.

.

Suasana kediaman Oh Sehun masih terasa hangat seperti biasa bagi Sehun. Sehun hanya tidak tahu kalau ada kejadian yang sempat membuat kediamannya berubah menjadi dingin beberapa hari lalu. Luhan sudah memberi tahu Hayeon untuk tidak menceritakan apapun pada Sehun dan karna Hayeon adalah anak penurut, dia mengiyakan perkataan Luhan tanpa banyak bertanya. Soojung sudah pergi setelah kejadian itu. Tidak berniat untuk sekedar menunggu Sehun pulang ataupun menenangkan Hayeon yang menangis di dalam kamarnya.

Malam sudah petang. Semua lampu rumah Sehun sudah di matikan, tidak ada suara terdengar dan hanya ada sorot cahaya dari dalam kamar Luhan yang terlihat dari celah pintu. Sehun yang baru saja kembali dari ruang kerjanya menatap heran pada kamar Luhan. Sekarang sudah pukul 11AM tapi lampu kamar Luhan masih menunjukan kehidupan di dalamnya. Sehun menarik knop pintu kamar Luhan dengan hati hati dan sedikit memasukkan kepalanya untuk mencari keberadaan Luhan di dalam.

"Luhan.."

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati sosok pria yang di cintainya berada di tengah pintu. Pria yang sudah membuatnya bahagia beberapa bulan ini. Hati Luhan berdenyut saat menyadari kalau besok dia harus pergi dari rumah ini. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Hayeon, yang sudah biasa ia lihat dari pagi sampai malam. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan, akan seberapa besarnya ia merindukan moment kebersamaan mereka setelah ia pindah.

Sehun mendekat dan menatap heran pada baju yang sudah di tata rapih di dalam koper. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan yang tersenyum simpul di depannya.

"Kenapa kau mengemas semua pakaianmu Lu ?"

Luhan menarik tangan Sehun, mendudukkan Sehun di sisi ranjang dan duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun. Luhan menangkup pipi Sehun dan memberi sedikit elusan di sana.

"Aku akan pindah besok.."

Sehun mendelik. Luhan memang sudah membicarakan ini padanya tapi ia tidak meyangka akan secepat ini.

"Apa Yixing sudah sembuh ?" Beberapa hari ini, Sehun tidak tahu apapun dengan kondisi Yixing dan Luhanpun tidak menceritakan soal keadaan Yixing, hingga kabar ini benar benar cukup mengagetkan untuk Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk dan memberi kecupan di bibir Sehun untuk meredam keterkejutan Sehun.

"Yixing di izinkan untuk pulang besok.."

"Apa tidak bisa nanti ?" Sehun menatap sendu pada Luhan. Dia belum menyiapkan diri untuk tidak melihat Luhan di rumah ini. Luhan terdiam sejenak dan memberi gelengan sebagai jawaban. Keputusannya sudah bulat, bagaimanapun dia tidak akan bisa hidup lama di rumah in sekalipun Soojung tidak mengusirnya.

"Aku akan datang berkunjung dan kaupun bisa mengunjungiku Sehun" Luhan tersenyum simpul dan memeluk Sehun dengan erat. Luhan sangat ingin memiliki Sehun seutuhnya, tidak hanya hati dan tubuh Sehun. Tapi Luhan tahu kalau bagi kalangan besar seperti Sehun dan Soojung, bercerai adalah aib yang harus di hindari dan Hayeon, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk bersedih hanya karna keegoisan orang dewasa. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan menyender pada bahu Sehun. Ia akan sangat merindukan pelukan Sehun saat di malam hari.

Sehun menghela nafasnya. Bagaimanapun dia sudah memberi izin pada Luhan tentang hal ini dan ia tidak akan bisa membujuk sifat keras kepala Luhan. Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan dan memberi kecupan di ceruk leher Luhan. menghirup wangi tubuh Luhan yang mungkin akan susah ia sesap karna jarak yang akan kembali memisahkan mereka.

"Baiklah.. lakukan sesuai keinginanmu"

Luhan tersenyum dan mendorong Sehun untuk terlentang di atas ranjangnya. Luhan berada di atas tubuh Sehun dan memberi kecupan bertubi tubi pada bibir tipis Sehun.

"Terimakasih Sehun" Luhan tersenyum lebar. Membuat hati Sehun sedikit tergoda untuk mengurung Luhan dalam kamarnya. Bagaimana bisa ia hidup tanpa senyum ini di setiap paginya ?.

"Aku akan kesepian tanpa mu Lu.."

"Jangan berlebihan Oh Sehun" Luhan tertawa kecil membuat kekehan Sehun terdengar.

"Baiklah.. jadi apa kado perpindahan yang kau inginkan ?" Sehun mengelus rambut Luhan, memperhatikan wajah Luhan dengan expresi berfikirnya. Luhan tersenyum tipis dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir Sehun.

"Dirimu.."

"Hanya itu ?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil. Sehun menggulingkan tubuhnya, membuat Luhan kini berada di bawahnya.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya Luhan" Sehun tersenyum dan menyatukan belah bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Luhan merangkul leher Sehun, membuat jaraknya dengan tubuh Sehun semakin merapat. Sehun menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam celana Luhan, menggoda penis kecil Luhan untuk segera terbangun. Luhan melumat bibir Sehun dengan perasan berkecamuk. Dia tidak yakin akan bisa kembali merasakan sentuhan memabukkan Sehun setelah malam ini. Luhan menghisap kuat bibir bawah Sehun sebagai luapan perasaannya. Tidak ada hal yang lain yang harus ia pilih selain ini.

.

.

Paginya. Luhan sudah selesai mengepak semua barang barang miliknya –Yang ia beli menggunakan uang Sehun-. Luhanpun sudah menyiapkan diri dan hatinya untuk bisa melangkah jauh dari rumah ini.

Sehun memeluk Luhan dari belakang yang tengah menggunakan kemejanya. Sehun terus mencumbui leher Luhan yang sudah banyak di penuhi bercak hasil perbuatannya semalam. Luhan berbalik setelah kemejanya sudah terpasang dengan rapih. Menatap mata sendu Sehun yang tertuju pada dirinya.

"Kau yakin ?"

Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun, mencoba untuk menghilangkan raut sedih Sehun.

"Ya.. aku yakin Sehun" Luhan menjawab dengan kepastian membuat Sehun tidak mampu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata lainnya.

"Aku mencintaimu.."

Sehun hanya diam dan terus menatap mata Luhan. Dia belum bisa merelakan Luhan untuk pergi.

"Aku bukan pindah ke Arab Sehun. Kenapa kau memasang wajah itu dari semalam ?" Luhan merengut. Jika Sehun terus seperti ini, bagaimana bisa ia bisa pergi dengan hati tenang ?. Sehun menghela nafasnya dan mengusak pelan rambut Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lu.."

Luhan tersenyum puas setelah mendengar jawaban Sehun. Luhan berjinjit dan kembali menyatukan belah bibir mereka yang selalu terasa memabukkan untuk satu sama lain. Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dan mencium Luhan dengan sedikit menuntut. Luhan membiarkan Sehun untuk menciumnya dengan cara seperti itu dan hanya membalas pagutan Sehun dengan biasa. Luhan tahu, Sehun hanya tengah meluapkan rasa sedih dan kekesalnya.

.

.

Setelah selesai sarapan bersama. Luhan di hadapkan pada hal berat lainnya. Yaitu Hayeon, yang menangis histeris saat mendengar Luhan akan pergi dari rumahnya.

"Lulu jangan pelgi.. Lulu tidak boleh pelgi" Hayeon memeluk erat kaki Luhan dengan isakan yang membuat hati Luhan terasa melemah. Harusnya ia bisa meninggalkan Hayeon begitu saja seperti Soojung yang meninggalkan Hayeon beberapa hari lalu. Tapi kenapa ini sulit ?. Luhan menghapus airmatanya sendiri yang sudah menetes dan berdiri menggunakan lututnya di hadapan Hayeon. Luhan menyisir lembut rambut panjang Hayeon menggunakan jarinya dan menarik Hayeon dalam pelukannya.

"Lulu tidak pergi. Lulu akan terus mengunjungi Hayeon dan menemani Hayeon. Lulu hanya tidak bisa tidur lagi di rumah ini" Luhan mencoba untuk memberi Hayeon pengertian. Hayeon melepas pelukan Luhan dan menatap mata Luhan dengan sesekali menghapus airmatanya.

"Apa Hayeon masih bisa belmain dengan Lulu ?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Tentu, Hayeonpun bisa datang mengunjungi Lulu bersama ayah. Bukan begitukan Sehun ?" Luhan mendongak pada Sehun yang berdiri di samping Hayeon. Sehun dengan cepat menghapus airmatanya dan membawa Hayeon dalam gendongannya. Luhan berdiri, menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sedih.

"Tentu. Hayeon bisa datang kerumah Lulu bersama Ayah. Sekarang beri Lulu ciuman agar Lulu tidak menangis setelah pergi dari sini"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Apa yang Sehun ucapkan benar, dia meyakini dirinya sendiri kalau setelah ini ia akan menangis dalam pelukan Yixing. Hayeon mengangguk dan memberi bibir Luhan kecupan yang di sambut Luhan dengan senang hati. Luhan mengusap rambut Hayeon dan menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah Hayeon. Sehun tersenyum dalam kesedihannya sendiri melihat pemandangan di depannya. Rasanya belum lama ia membawa Luhan kedalm rumahnya dan sekarang Luhan sudah akan pergi dari sini.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi"

"Hati hati Lu.."

Luhan mengangguki ucapan Sehun, dan mulai berjalan menuju taxi yang sudah menunggunya. Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Hayeon dan Hayeon membalasnya dengan semangat. Luhan terkekeh dan tersenyum tipis pada Sehun. Luhan memasukkan kopernya pada bagasi dan segera masuk kedalam mobil sebelum ia tidak bisa menahan kakinya untuk berbalik arah dan mencium bibir Sehun. Taxi yang ia tumpangi mulai bergerak, meninggalkan rumah Sehun. Rumah yang sudah banyak menciptakan kenangan indah untuk dirinya dan besok ia akan memulai kehidupan barunya yang lain.

.

.

Yixing berseru ceria saat mereka telah sampai di kediaman sederhana Luhan. Luhan terus memperhatiakan rumah yang sudah sangat lama tidak ia datangi dan semuanya masih sama hanya ada banyak debu dan sarang laba laba yang berada di sisi tembok. Luhan tersenyum, jika mengingat masa lalunya saat masih hidup bersama Kris, untuk berada di sini hanyalah ada di dalam mimpinya tapi kini ia berada di sini. Berdiri di dalam rumah yang sudah menjadi saksi kehidupan dan awal mula cerita cintanya dengan Sehun di mulai.

"Sepertinya kita harus berolahraga" Yixing menggerak gerakkan tubuhnya sebagai pemanasan sebelum membersihkan rumah Luhan. Luhan tertawa pelan membuat Yixing menoleh padanya.

"Kau tidak perlu membantu Zhang, biar aku sendiri yang membersihkannya"

Yixing menggeleng dan menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Aku sudah ahli dalam hal ini Lu.. kau tidak usah hawatir pada kondisiku karna aku sudah sehat" Yixing sedikit tertawa membuat Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. tapi aku tidak memiliki uang jika tiba tiba kau pingsan" Suara tawa Luhan bercampur dengan suara tawa Yixing. Keduanya benar benar merasakan bahagian karna bisa hidup dengan bebas.

Yixing dan Luhan mulai membersihkan rumah sederhana yang akan mereka tempati. Mereka. Menyapu, mengepel dan menglap seluruh prabotan dengan cekatan dan cepat. Karna rumah Luhan tidaklah terlalu besar, mereka bisa menyelesaikannya tepat pukul satu siang. Mereka melanjutkan dengan memasak makanan dan bersulang sebagai perayaan hidup baru mereka.

.

.

Angin malam musim gugur berhembus menghantarkan rasa dingin pada sekujur tubuh orang orang yang berlalu larang di trotoar. Mereka masing masing saling merapatkan Coat untuk menghalau udara dingin yang datang. Beberapa memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam café dengan menyesap kopi yang tersaji.

Soojung. Selebrity ternama yang menyandang julukan sebagai Nyonya Oh salah satu orang yang memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di dalam café. Langkah anggungnya menyusuri setiap tempat duduk membuat hampir seluruh pengunjung menatapnya dengan bisik bisik keterkaguman. Soojung membungkuk dan tersenyum sebagai kebutuhan Image selebritynya, setelahnya mengambil tempat duduk di kursi yang sudah ia pesan. Di depannya In hwa sudah duduk dengan tenang. Dua kopi yang tersaji menjadi pelengkap pertemuan menantu dan Ibu mertua malam ini.

"Apa Ibu sudah menunggu lama ?" Soojung membuka pembicaraan. In hwa menggeleng dan mengelus singkat tangan menantunya.

"Tidak.."

"Jadi apa Ibu sudah.."

In hwa mengangguk sebelum Soojung menyelesaikan ucapannya dan menyesap kopi miliknya dengan gerakan santun, senyum tipisnya terukir dengan tatapan penuh arti membuat Soojung yang melihatnya tersenyum mengerti.

Ibu mertuanya bisa di andalkan dengan baik untuk menangi lelaki selingkuhan Sehun, yang sebenarnya sudah mereka cari keberadaannya beberapa hari setelah melihat berita di TV. Kris Wu. Mereka meyakini kalau pria itu yang membeli Luhan empat tahu silam dan melihat Kris terus memanggil nama Luhan membuat mereka tahu kalau Luhan sudah berhasil lolos, dan kejutan yang membuat mereka –Kwang ryul, In hwa- senang dan tidak menyangka dalam waktu bersamaan adalah keberadaan Luhan yang ternyata ada di dalam kediaman putranya sendiri.

In hwa meremas tisyu yang ada di dalam genggamannya saat teringat kalau lelaki itu sudah membuat Soojung datang ke rumahnya dengan deraian airmata beberapa hari lalu. Luhan adalah sosok yang tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu diri yang sudah berani memasuki kehidupan damai rumah tangga putranya setelah hidup menjadi jalang pengusaha besar selama empat tahun. Dan In hwa adalah orang pertama yang akan memberikan pelajaran pada Luhan!.

.

.

"Kau pulang ?" Yixing menyambut kedatangan Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang tanpa melepas Coat yang ia kenakan lebih dulu. Luhan merasa lelah karna beberapa hari ini dia banyak menyusuri kota Seoul untuk mencari pekerjaan. Memulai kehiidupan tentu membutuhkan pemasukkan bukan ?. Luhan menolak tawaran Sehun yang ingin membiyayai hidupnya. Bagi Luhan jika ia masih bisa menanganinya sendiri maka akan ia lakukan.

Yixing menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di samping Luhan.

"Apa belum ada yang menelfonmu ?"

Luhan menggeleng membuat Yixing merasa bersalah karna sudah menjadi beban hidup Luhan. Tapi apa yang bisa Yixing lakukan, berbicara bahasa koreapun Yixing tidak bisa. Korea adalah hal baru dalam hidupnya.

"Kau jangan berfikir macam macam Zhang.." Luhan menatap Yixing dengan pandangan tidak suka. Luhan jelas bisa membaca isi benak sahabat manisnya. Yixing mengangguk, Luhan bukanlah orang menyukai untuk di bantah. Yixing beranjak dari ranjang.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam" Dan setelahnya keluar dari kamar Luhan. Luhan mengusap wajahnya frustasi, merasa bingung karna semua tempat yang ia datangi selalu menolak dirinya tanpa alasan jelas. Seperti hari ini, Luhan di tolak dari perusahaan property dengan alsan tinggi badannya. Apa itu masuk akal ?. Luhan mendengus dan beranjak untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket.

.

.

Sehun tengah bersiap untuk mengunjungi rumah Luhan, tepat setelah Delapan hari Luhan pindah dari rumahnya. Siang ini Sehun sedikit memiliki waktu senggang di sela pekerjaannya yang benar benar menyita waktunya dan Sehun merasa tidak sabar untuk segera memeluk kekasih mungilnya. Harusnya ia mengajak Hayeon tapi Hayeon sedang pergi bersama Ibu Soojung yang baru kembali dari USA dan kini ia hanya datang sendiri.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan segera menyambut kedatangan Sehun dengan pelukkan erat. Sehun membalas pelukkan Luhan dan keduanya masuk kedalam rumah sederhana Luhan. Terasa begitu lama sejak ia memasuki rumah kecil Luhan.

"Sehun.. bagaimana kabarmu ?" Yixing menghampiri Sehun yang sudah duduk di atas kursi. Luhan datang, meletakan minuman untuk Sehun dan mengambil tempat di samping Sehun.

"Baik.. bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Sangat baik.." Yixing tersenyum membuat Luhanpun ikut tersenyum.

"Baiklah.. aku sangat tahu bagaimana dua insan yang saling mencintai jika bertemu, kebetulan aku akan pergi ke super market jadi apa ada sesuatu yang harus aku beli untuk kalian ?"

Sehun menggeleng sementara Luhan hanya mendelik pada Yixing. Perkataan Yixing sedikit membuatnya merasa malu.

"Baiklah aku pergi sebelum rusa itu menendangku dengan pantatnya" Yixing berlalu dengan tawa yang masih terdengar membuat Luhan semakin menundukkan wajahnya.

"Tidak perlu terburu buru"

"Ok!"

Luhan memukul lengan Sehun karna mengucapkan itu pada Yixing.

"Kenapa ?" Sehun menatap heran pada Luhan.

"Yixing akan berfikir macam macam Sehun"

Sehun terkekeh dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Luhan.

"Bukankah kita memang akan melakukan hal yang macam macam ?" Sehun mencium kecil telinga Luhan yang hanya mendengus.

"Di mana Hayeon ?"

"Dia sedang bersama Ibu Soojung dan beruntung karna itu berarti aku bisa bersamamu tanpa gangguan. Aku merindukanmu Lu" Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berpindah duduk di pangkuannya. Sehun menciumi tengkuk Luhan yang sudah satu minggu lebih tidak ia sesap.

"Aku akan mengunjunginya nanti. Aku merindukan Hayeon"

"Kau tidak merindukanku ?" Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tidak percaya. Luhan terkekeh, membalikkan tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun.

"Tentu aku merindukanmu Sehun"

Sehun tersenyum dan mencium bibir Luhan yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Sehun mencium Luhan dengan penuh hasrat dan tuntutan. Luhan membalas lumatan, dan gigitan Sehun dengan sama menuntutnya, Luhan menggerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya untuk menggoda penis Sehun. Dia bukan hanya merindukan Sehun tapi juga merindukan belaian dan kehangatan Sehun di dalam tubuhnya.

"Aaahhh.." Sehun mendesah dengan suaranya yang mulai terdengar serak.

"Berdirilah. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu" Sehun segera melepas celana yang Luhan kenakan dan membuka celananya sendiri hanya untuk mengeluarkan penis kebanggannya. Celana Sehun menggantung di tengah lutut. Luhan segera mendudukkan dirinya kembali di atas pangkuan Sehun dan menggerakan tubuhnya dengan sangat sensual, membuat penis Sehun terus bergesekkan dengan raktum Luhan.

Desahan sesekali lolos dari bibir masing masing. Sehun memasukkan tangannya pada kaos Luhan dan memilin dua nipple Luhan. Merasa tidak puas, Sehun membuka kaos yang Luhan kenakan dan mengemut nipple Luhan dengan kuat. Luhan mengusak helaian rambut Sehun dengan bibir terbuka karna nafsunya yang sudah berada di atas kepala.

"Hisaplah.." Sehun meminta Luhan untuk menghisap penisnya. Luhan turun dari pangkuan Sehun dan menghisap kuat penis basah Sehun. Sehun mencengkram pinggiran kursi yang ia duduki dengan mata terpejam erat. Menahan kenikmatan yang tengah Luhan beri pada penisnya. Luhan mengulum penis Sehun dengan tempo pelan membuat Sehun merasakan kenikmatan di setiap detiknya yang membuatnya tidak sabar untuk segera memasukkan kebanggannya kedalam lubang surgawi milik Luhan

Merasa penisnya telah full ereksi, Sehun segera membalikkan tubuh Luhan dan membuat Luhan menungging di hadapannya. Sehun menjilati raktum Luhan dan sedikit membasahinya dengan saliva.

"Cepat Sehuunn.. Eeeuuunngghhh.. Aku sudaahhh tidakh kuaaatthh.. Aaaahhhh" Luhan menggerak gerakkan pantatnya yang sudah terasa gatal. Sehun tersenyum dan segera berdiri. Luhan mencengkram pinggiran meja yang menjadi tumpuannya. Sehun mengarahkan penisnya pada hole Luhan dan segera memasukkannya dalam sekali hentak.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh.." Luhan mendongk dengan bibir terbuka saat merasakan holenya telah penuh terisi penis Sehun. Sehun menciumi punggung Luhan dan sedikit menggerakan penisnya. Sekedar untuk menggoda Luhan.

Luhan dengan susah payah meraih tangah Sehun dan mengarahkannya pada nipplenya yang sudah menegang. Sehun dengan senang hati memilin nipple Luhan.

"Bergeraklah"

Dengan semiriknya Sehun mulai menghujam hole Luhan. Luhan ikut menggerakan tubuhnya agar hujaman Sehun terasa semakin nikmat.

"Aaaaahhhhh.. Oooohhhhhh.. Ini nikmat Sehhhun" Luhan mengcekram tangan Sehun yang masih berada di dadanya. Satu tangan Sehun yang lain memegang pinggang Luhan dan sesekali meremas pantat sexy Luhan.

Tusukan penis Sehun terasa semakin menggila di dalam tubuhnya. Membuat orgasme Luhan mendekat dengan cepat. Luhan mengocok penisnya sendiri, bibir basah Sehun terasa menggelitik punggungnya yang sudah berkeringat.

"Aaakkuhh mau sampai Sehhuuunn.."

Mendengar itu. Sehun semakin mempercepat temponya untuk menghujam hole Luhan. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat merasakan gejolak itu semakin mendekat.

"Akuh sampaaiii, Aaaaahhhhhh.."

Sehun menggeram saat merasakan penisnya di remas kuat oleh hole Luhan. Sperma milik Luhan berceceran di lantai dan sedikit mengalir pada kaki putih Luhan. Nafas Luhan tersengal karna tenaganya yang seolah terkuras karna aktifitas panas mereka. Melihat Luhan yang seakan tidak mampu berdiri, Sehun membantu Luhan dengan melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Luhan. Sehun mebawa Luhan untuk berjalan tanpa mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam hole Luhan. Sehun mengarahkan Luhan pada tembok agar Luhan bisa bertumpu di sana.

"Sudah lebih baik ?" Sehun bertanya dengan di iringi kecupan kecupan pada tengkuk Luhan. Luhan mengangguk dan menoleh untuk meminta ciuman dari Sehun. Sehun dengan senang memberi apa yang Luhan inginkan dan Sehunpun kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo cepat. Menghujam hole Luhan yang selalu membuatnya gila akan kenikmatan. Luhan mendesah dan hanya bisa mencakar tembok yang menghimpit tubuhnya di tengah tengah kungkungan prianya. Berdoa dalam hati, semoga Sehun bisa lebih cepat menyelesaikan sebelum Yixing kembali.

.

.

Tepat pukul lima sore. Yixing kembali untuk pulang, sudah hampir empat jam ia pergi untuk memberi Sehun dan Luhan privacy dan Yixing menghabiskan waktu dengan mengelilingi kota Seoul. Tidak terlalu jauh hanya berjalan mengelilingi tempat tempat yang tidak akan membuatnya tersesat. Mengulur waktu karna Luhan pasti tidak akan sebentar untuk menyelesaikannya bersama Sehun. Yixing terkekeh dan menepuk keningnya sendiri saat berfikiran macam macam. Belum tentu bukan mereka melakukan itu ?.

Ok, buang jauh jauh fikiranmu Zhang. Yixing membuka pintu rumah Luhan dan masuk kedalam. Bersyukur dalam hati karna melihat Sehun dan Luhan hanya sedang mengobrol bukan sedang saling memuaskan.

"Kau terlalu lama jika hanya untuk berbelanja Zhang" Luhan mendelik pada Yixing. Ia sudah di buat hawatir karna Yixing tidak kunjung pulang. Yixing mengambil tempat di kursi lain dan menatap Luhan dengan binar bahagia.

"Aku baru saja sedikit berjalan jalan"

"Aku menghawatirkanmu dan kau justru bersenang senang ?!"

Sehun tertawa kecil saat melihat Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada Yixing. Bukankah mereka juga bersenang senang selama Yixing tidak ada ?.

"Sehun!" Luhan berdecak sebal membuat tawa Sehun meredam.

"Baiklah.. maafkan aku"

Luhan merengut, merasa kehawatirannya di sepelekan oleh Yixing ataupun Sehun. Sehun kembali mengerluarkan tawanya di susul tawa Yixing yang membuat Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah.

Sorot jingga mulai terlihat menghiasi langit kota Seoul. Sesosok pria membuka kaca mata hitam yang ia kenakan dan menatap tajam pada kediaman kecil Luhan yang sayup sayup bisa ia dengar suara tawa dari dalam. Pria itu memasuki mobilnya dan pergi dari hadapan rumah Luhan. Menyisakan daun daun kering yang berterbangan karna hembusan udara dari laju cepat mobil silver itu.

.

.

Sehun berjalan memasuki rumahnya setelah kembali dari rumah Luhan. Senyum tidak kunjung lepas menemani setiap langah Sehun untuk memasuki rumahnya. Sehun merasa senang dan juga bahagaia karna sudah berhasil melepas rindunya pada.

"Soojung.."

Soojung menoleh dan mendapati Sehun berdiri dengan terkejut di tengah pintu ruang makan. Soojung tersenyum begitupun dengan Hayeon yang sedang memakan makan malamnya.

"Ibu pulang membawa banyak hadiah untuk Hayeon" Hayeon berceloteh pada Sehun yang masih membeku di tempatnya. Perasaan bahagia yang ia rasakan beberapa detik lalu terasa lenyap saat melihat Soojung berada di depanya. Bukan Soojung, harusnya Luhan yang ia lihat di sana.

Sehun terus terdiam. Beberapa pemikiran menelusup dalam benaknya. Walaupun Luhan melarangnya untuk melakukan ini tapi Sehun merasa ini adalah pilihan terbaik untuk hubungan mereka dan Hayeon. Luhan bisa merawat Hayeon dengan lebih baik jika di bandingkan dengan Soojung, lalu apa lagi yang membuatnya ragu ?. Tidak ada, Sehun akan melakukannya.

"Soojung.."

"Ya.."

"Ayo kita bercerai"

Senyuman Soojung meredup saat mendengar perkatan Sehun. Dan Hayeon hanya menatap heran pada kedua orang tuanya yang saling menatap dengan pandangan serius. Soojung mengepalkan tangannya dan menghujat satu nama di dalam hatinya. Luhan!.

.

.

Luhan berjalan menyusuri jalan legang untuk menuju rumah kecilnya. Hari ini Ia pulang sedikit petang karna ia barulah kembali dari rumah Sehun untuk mengunjungi Hayeon. Hayeon sangat terlihat ceria saat menyambut kedatangannya dan wajah ceria itu seolah mampu membuat mood Luhan terasa semakin membaik.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang saat mendengar samar samar suara kaki dan tidak mendapati siapapun di belakangnya. Jalanan untuk menuju rumahnya memang biasa sunyi tapi entah kenapa Luhan merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, mencoba untuk acuh pada perasaannya sendiri. Kembali berjalan dengan senandung kecil yang ia ciptakan dengan alunan merdu. Perlahan, langkah Luhan semakin lamban untuk menajamkan telinganya yang menangkap suara bisikkan di belakang. Dengan ragu Luhan menoleh dan mendapati dua orang yang langsung membekap mulutnya menggunakan sarung tangan.

Luhan memberontak dan berteriak percuma karna suaranya yang teredam oleh kain yang menutupi mulutnya. Bau sapu tangan ini terasa aneh untuk penciuman Luhan, membuat mata Luhan dalam hitungan dua detik terasa memberat dan tubuhnya semakin melemas. Di tengah tengah kesadarannya yang sudah mulai hilang. Luhan masih bisa menangkap suara tawa yang terdengar mengerikan.

Kyuhyun tertawa dan bertepuk tangan dengan senang, setelahnya membiarkan anak buahnya membawa Luhan memasuki mobil yang sudah di siapkannya.

"Dua burung dalam jangka tiga hari. Wow" Kyuhyun bergumam gembira, merasa kagum pada pekerjaannya sendiri. Siualan Kyuhyun menjadi pelengkap ketukan sepatu kulit hitam miliknya dan Kyuhyunpun masuk kedalam mobil lain yang akan membawannya menuju suatu tempat.

.

.

Sehun tengah berjalan menyusuri lobi kantornya untuk segera pulang. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam dan dia melewatkan waktu makan malannya bersama Hayeon karna meeting yang baru selesai beberapa menit lalu. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku dan mengangkat panggilan yang ia terima tanpa melihat.

"Hallo.."

'Tuan."

"Oh, kau. Ada apa ?" Sehun menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara Minho di seberang sana.

'Kai. Dia tewas dalam kecelakan mobil di Thailand.'

"Kau bergurau ?!. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi!" Sehun tanpa sadar meninggikan suaranya membuat beberapa kariyawan manatp takut pada Sehun.

'Itu di luar perkiraan saya tuan'

"Shit!" Sehun memutuskan sambungannya dengan aura kemarahan yang sangat terlihat. Kai tewas ?. Sehun mengulang berkali kali perkataan Minho. Jika Kai tewas lalu dari siapa dia akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi empat tahu silam. Apa yang harus ia katakana kepada Luhan ?.

Sehun memijat pelan pelipisnya dan kembali melangkah dengan hati bergemuruh penuh emosi.

.

.

"Lepaskan aku!" Luhan terus meronta. Dua pria mencengkram erat dua lengannya dan membawa Luhan entah kedalam tempat apa. Ini terlihat seperti kantor tapi tempat ini sunyi tanpa penghuni dan lorong lorongnyapun gelap dan lembab tidak terawat membuat aura menyeramkan menguar dengan sendirinya.

"Siapa kalian!"

Dua pria itu tidak menjawab dan hanya terus membawa langkah Luhan semakin dalam. Dada Luhan berdebar dengan kencang saat melihat pintu besi yang terletak tak jauh di depannya. Tubuh Luhan sudah basah penuh keringat karna usahanya untuk memberontak yang hanya berakhir sia sia.

Langkah dua pria itu terhenti di depan pintu besi yang sedari tadi Luhan lamati. Satu dari lainnya memasukkan kode password yang Luhan cermati dengan baik baik.

"Masuklah.."

Luhan di dorong memasuki ruangan kosong yang berisikan kardus kardus dan barang bekas lainnya. Pintu kembali tertutup, menyisakan Luhan di dalam ruangan yang jauh dari kata layak. Dengan ragu, Luhan mulai melangkah. Dadanya berdebar kuat karna rasa takut yang mulai menyergapnya.

"Ap.. apa di sini ada orang ?" Suara Luhan tercekat pada tenggorokannya yang tiba tiba terasa mengering, jelas jelas di sini pastilah tidak ada orang tapi Luhan melihat pergerakan kecil dari belakang kardus besar yang ada di depannya. Luhan mendekat, menyingkirkan kardus kardus yang menghalangi langkahnya.

Luhan dengan reflek memundurkan langkahnya saat mendapati seorang pria terduduk dengan keadaan kacau di depannya. Luhan tidak bisa melihat wajah pria itu yang terus menunduk.

"Ma.. maaf, apa kau masih hidup ?" Luhan sedikit menyentuh bahunya namun pria itu tetap terdiam. Luhan merasa bingung dan karna rasa hawatir bercampur penasaran yang ia rasakan, Luhanpun semakin mendekatkan langkahnya.

"Heyy.. Apa kau masi"

Ucapan Luhan terhenti saat pergelangan tangannya tiba tiba di genggam oleh pria itu, dan dengan ini Luhan tahu kalau dia bukan tengah bersama seorang mayat. Luhan sedikit menghela nafasnya lega.

"Luhan.."

"Ya" Luhan mendelik setelah reflek ia menjawab panggilan pria itu. Pria di depannya mengenalnya jadi apa mungkin diapun mengenal pria ini ?.

"Siapa kau.."

Kekehan kecil terdengar dari belah bibir pria itu. Perlahan, pria itu mendongak membuat wajahnya bisa dengan jelas Luhan lihat. Luhan mematung di tempatnya, udara terasa menipis di detik itu dan debaran jantung Luhan terasa semakin menggila di dalam sana. Wajah ini. Wajah ini jelas tergambar dengan baik dalam benaknya. Dia..

"Kai"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Pada dendam sama Bibi Kim lol dia pelantara Soojung doang. Udah siap buat balik jadi nano nano ? Asiiikkk couple selingkuhan terkaporitku KaiLu siap beraksi ho ho ho dan aku mau minta maaf. Maaf updatenya ngaret, harusnya ini update sejak beberapa hari lalu tapi INDOSATnya gangguan cukup lama (TT) jadi baru bisa update sekarang, inipun malak punyak keponakanku huhuuuhu maaf ya.

Thanks ya yang masih setia baca dan review FF ini. Ga ada kalian ga ada Two people sampai chap ini.

Thanks to :

Kartikaandri15 | luhanzone | Seravin509 | .taoris | Nurul999 | msluhan87 | LisnaOhLu120 | vhyo3107 | DEERHUN794 | xiotia | Okta HunHan | vietrona chan | JYHYunho | K-lyn Kim | khalidasalsa | tiehanhun9094 | laabaikands | .58 | Arifahohse | caca | Deerhunnie | Yessi94esy | Oh Tita | revaaisyah1004 | ChagiLu | BigSehun'junior | hunnieluludeer |DEERHUN794 | - Two people chap 8.

Thanks juga untuk yang favoritin FF ini dan follow FF abal abalan ini. Aku tunggu reviewnya di chap ini^^ klik kolom review ya jangan lupa. See you bye bye dan HAPPY NEW YEAR EXO L!


	10. Chapter 10

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Flashback.

Di bawah kegelapan yang sudah memasuki tengah malam. Satu mobil melaju dengan kencang di kawasan sunyi minim penduduk di ikuti tiga mobil di belakangnya yang melaju dengan tidak kalah cepat. Di sisi jalan hanya terlihat ilalang-ilalang tinggi yang hampir mencapai tinggi manusia. Persawahan mulai terlihat di depan, merubah pemandangan di sisi jalan yang empat mobil itu lewati.

Seorang pria menatap resah pada kaca sepion dan meletakan ponsel yang masih terhubung dengan seseorang di kursi lain, karna Tiga mobil yang mengikutinya hampir menyusul di depan.

"Sial!" Umpatan kesal keluar dari belah bibir pria itu saat mendapati dua mobil berjejer di depannya. Mencoba menutupi alur jalan di hadapannya. Dengan terpaksa pria itu menghentikan mobilnya karna ia tidak mungkin berbelok dan melaju di atas persawahan. Itu sangat mustahil untuk di lakukan.

"Siapa kalian ?" Pria itu menatap lekat pada pria-pria lainnya yang mulai muncul berdatangan, berdiri dengan mengepung dirinya.

"Hai.. Kim Kai"

Kai menelisik seseorang yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya, mencoba untuk melihat wajah pria di hadapannya. Area ini sangat minim pencahayaan dan itu membuatnya sulit untuk melihat.

"Kau masih mengingatku ?" Suara tawa terdengar dan kai merasa tidak asing dengan suara ini.

"Kau.. ?" Kai mulai menerka-nerka saat satu nama melintas di dalam benaknya sebagai pemilik suara ini.

"Ya, aku Cho Kyuhyun.. Bagaimana kabarmua Kai ?"

Kai sontak mendelik saat mendengar kalau terkannya sangatlah tepat. Cho Kyuhyun, manusia dengan seribu identitas.

"Ada apa kau mencari ku!"

"Bagaimana hidupmu selama empat tahun ini ? Apa menyenangkan.." Tawa iblis Kyuhyun kembali terdengar, membuat suasana gelap di sekitar Kai terasa seperti berada di dalam kuburan.

"Sudahlah jangan bertele-tele.. ada apa kau mencariku ?" Kai sangat mengenal sifat bejat seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah salah satu orang yang pernah memintanya untuk menjadi pengedar narkoba hanya karna Kai hidup di area miskin yang berisikan manusia sampah perusak nama Negara.

Namun tentu Kai menolak. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menerima pekerjaan beresiko tinggi dengan bayaran seharga satu bulan sewa rumahnya. Lebih baik Kai mengambil pekerjaan beresiko yang bisa langsung membuatnya berlimpah harta seperti apa yang pemilik Hyundai Heavy Industrie perintahkan untuknya. Yaitu menghancurkan hidup seseorang yang tidak berdosa.

Hati Kai sedikit berdenyut saat kembali mengingat masa itu. Kai mengakui kalau dirinya adalah seorang bajingan. Tapi untuk pekerjan kotor Kai hanya melakukanya satu kali dalam seumur hidup dan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu orang yang membantunya empat tahun silam untuk menjual Luhan atau katakanlah, membuang Luhan dari Korea. Dan itu hanya menjadi rahasia milik mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa kembali bertemu denganmu.. Sudah lama bukan kita tidak bertemu sejak malam itu ?"

"Dan aku tidak mengharapkan untuk bisa kembali bertemu denganmu" Kai mendengus kesal. Kyuhyun jelas-jelas terlalu banyak berbasa-basi.

"Aaaaa sayang sekali.. Padahal aku ingin lebih dulu bercengkrama denganmu sebelum membunuh mu"

Kai mendelik. Suara Kyuhyun terdengar pelan di bagian akhir dan itu justru membuat Kai merasa yakin kalau ucapan Kyuhyun bukanlah gurauan. Atas dasar apa Kyuhyun akan membunuhnya ? Selama ini ia hidup dengan normal setelah kejadian itu dan Kai merasa tidak memiliki musuh. Mata Kai melirik pada semua arah dan mendapati anak buah Kyuhyun sudah berada di mana-mana.

"Apa alasanmu melakukan itu ?"

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Terdengar seperti iblis yang bahagia saat melihat mangsanya merintih ketakutan di depannya.

"Tentu karna uang.." Sudut bibir Kyuhyun terangkat tanpa bisa Kai lihat. Tangannya diam-diam mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam saku celananya. Bagi Kyuhyun di dunia ini tidak ada sebuah pertemanan. Temanya adalah uang dan Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun demi uang.

"Bersiaplah Kai.."

Kai mendecih dan menedang sosok Kyuhyun yang berada di hadapanya sampai tersungkur.

"Berengsek!"

Dua anak buah Kyuhyun dengan segera memegang Kai tanpa Kai bisa menghindar, dan memukulkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada tubuh Kai. Kai terkekeh, darah sudah mengalir dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu!"

Kyuhyun menatap remeh pada Kai. Kai masih bersikap angkuh dengan keadaan seperti ini dan Kyuhyun semakin menyukainya.

"Seseorang yang ada di masa lalumu.." Kyuhyun berbisik dengan di selingi tawa mengejek. Kai terdiam, sedikit berfikir siapa yang melakukan ini pada dirinya.

"Jangan bersedih Kai.. bersiaplah menjemput ajalmu"

Kai mendelik. Perkatan Kyuhyun bukanlah ucapan yang bisa untuk di hiraukan. Percuma melawan, dia tidak akan kuat untuk menghadapi semua anak buah Kyuhyun. Kai memejamkan matanya saat mendengar ketukan pistol. Bayang bayang senyum Ibunya saat mengantarnya untuk menuju Thailand memenuhi benak Kai. Ibunya tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini selain dirinya dan kai merasakan kesedihan untuk hal itu jika membayangkan Ibunya harus hidup seorang diri.

-Maafkan aku bu. Manusia bejat sepertiku memang pantas jika jatuh dalam genggaman tangan seorang iblis seperti Kyuhyun- Kai membatin dengan kesedihan yang mencul di dalam hatinya. Apa benar hidupnya hanya akan sampai di sini ?.

Kyuhyun menyiapkan pistolnya. Meneliti tubuh Kai seperti tengah memilih makanan. Kyuhyun tersenyum saat sudah menemukan tempat yang menurutnya pas dan mengarahkan moncong pistolnya pada tergetnya.

"Selamat tinggal Kai.."

DOORR!

Suara letusan pistol yang cukup memekakan telinga terdengar seperti alunan kematian bagi Kai. Kyuhyun meniup moncong pistolnya yang masih mengepulkan asap tipis dan tersenyum sinis saat melihat Kai yang sudah tergeletak di bawah kakinya. Kai menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat saat merasakan rasa panas pada bagian tubuhnya, dengan tetesan darah yang masih mengalir dari celah bibirnya, Kai berusaha untuk meraih satu batu yang berada di depannya, nafas kai terdengar tersengal karna kesadarannya yang mulai menipis. Pergerakan Kai terlihat oleh mata tajam Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan menginjak tapak tangan Kai seperti menginjak sepuntung batang rokok. Kai meringis, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori- pori Kai.

"Brengsek kauuh" Kai bergumama kecil dan setelahnya Kai jatuh tidak sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Kai dengan expresi sedih yang di buat-buat.

"Aku tidak membunuhnyakan ?" Kyuhyun terkekeh dan kembali mengeluarkan tawa kencangnya, mengisi kesunyian di area persawahan yang kelam.

oooooooooooooooooooo

.

.

Luhan sontak memundurkan langkahnya dengan tubuh bergetar saat tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Luhan menatap ngeri pada sosok Kai yang sebenarnya terlihat mengenaskan dengan wajah kusam dan bercak darah di baju juga celananya. Luhan menutup mulutnya saat melihat luka di bagian paha Kai. Jelas-jelas luka itu bukan luka baru tapi luka itu terlihat seperti belum di sentuh oleh doctor. Luhan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa saat ini. Dia merasa kasihan dan ingin sedikit membantu Kai tapi jika kembali teringat siapa pria ini membuat Luhan berfikir untuk membiarkannya mati membusuk di sini atau kalau bisa Luhan sangat ingin membunuhnya saat ini juga. Dia adalah pria yang sudah mnghancurkan kehidupan, harga diri dan hubungannya bersama Sehun, namun kondisi Kai sungguh terlihat memprihatinkan hingga mampu membuat batin Luhan berperang.

"Kau baik ?"

Luhan tersadar dari segala pemikiran yang berkecamuk dalam benaknya setelah mendengar perkataan lirih Kai. Luhan berjalan menjauh dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di sudut lain. Kai menyenderkan kepalanya pada tembok yang menjadi sandarannya selama hampir empat hari ini. Bibir Kai pucat dan Kai merasa tidak memiliki tenaga sedikitpun hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas. Luka tembak Kai hanya di balut oleh kain putih yang kini sudah terlihat merah kecoklatan. Pening, perih dan sakit yang ia rasakan pada sekujur tubuhnya membuat Kai tidak bisa untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. Tubuh Kai lemas dan terasa lelah. Kai memejamkan matanya, berharap malam ini ia bisa untuk tertidur.

Luhan yang duduk di sudut lainnya hanya terus menatapi Kai. Luhan mulai merasa ingin tahu kenapa Kai bisa berada di sini dan sejak kapan dia berada di sini. Tapi Luhan tidak memiliki keberanian untuk mengucapkannya. Luhan melirik sudut lain dan melihat tabung berisi air untuk minum, dengan pelan Luhan berjalan berusaha untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Tenggorokanya terasa kering hingga membuat Luhan sedikit merasakan perih di sana. Luhan baru memegang gelas yang berada di depannya namun pergerakan Luhan terhenti saat melihat pintu besi di sampingnya terbuka. Luhan terdiam saat melihat satu wanita dengan tiga orang pria memasuki ruangan yang mengurungnya. Andai bukan wanita ini yang berdiri di hadapanya mungkin Luhan tidak akan terkejut. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia berdiri di sana, walaupun hanya pernah bertemu satu kali tapi wajah ini jelas masih sangat Luhan kenali.

"Nyonya In hwa.."

In hwa terkekeh. Merasa puas saat melihat Luhan dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Kau masih mengingatku ?"

Luhan tidak menjawab dan hanya terdiam. Matanya berkaca- kaca melihat Ibu Sehun berada di sini, di dalam ruangan yang mengurungnya. Luhan tidak akan mempercayai benaknya sendiri yang mengatakan kalau ini dalah ulah Ibu Sehun. Ibu Sehun sangatlah baik dan ramah jadi tidak mungkin jika ia melakukan ini padanya.

"Kenapa Luhan ? kau terkejut?"

Luhan menelan ludahnya sendiri untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya. Luhan menggeleng kecil membuat tawa yang tidak pernah In hwa tunjukan di depan media terdengar di telinga Luhan. Suara tawa In hwa terdengar mengerikan.

"Kyuhyun. Dia belum terkejut rupanya, apa kau mempunyai kejutan lain ?" In hwa bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang mengawal dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menampar pipi Luhan dengan kencang. Membuat Luhan sedikit tersungkur dengan bekas kemerahan di pipi kananya.

"Seperti ini ?" Kyuhyun dan In hwa saling melempar gurau dan tawa.

Kai menatap Luhan yang hanya memegang pipinya tanpa berniat melawan. Airmata Luhan menetes dengan sendirinya. Jadi apa lagi sekarang yang harus ia hadapi ?.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku ?"

In hwa memfokuskan tatapannya pada Luhan. Luhan suka bermain-main rupanya.

"Kau fikir kenapa aku melakukan ini selain untuk memberimu pelajaran! Kau sudah merusak rumah tangga anakku bersama Soojung!" In hwa menggeram. Tangannya terkepal dengan emosi yang kembali muncul. Luhan menggeleng, menampik ucapan In hwa.

"Dari awal Sehun tidak penah mencintai Soojung! Aku tidak merusak hubungan mereka tapi justru Soojung yang sudah mengambil Se"

PLAK!

Satu tamparan lain Luhan terima dari In hwa. Luhan mendelik cukup terkejut dengan prilaku In hwa.

"JAGA UCAPANMU JALANG! KAU TIDAK PERNAH PANTAS UNTUK PUTRAKU DARI EMPAT TAHUN SILAM ATAUPUN SEKARANG!"

Luhan terpekur. Semua kejadian ini seolah bercabang dalam benaknya. Kai adalah orang yang membuangnya tapi tentu pasti ada alasan dan dalang lain di balik punggung Kai. Jadi apa dalang itu adalah.

"Harusnya kau hanya terus hidup dengan baik di Nanjing dan tidak perlu lagi menampakan dirimu di depan Sehun!"

Nafas Luhan tercekat. Apa yang In hwa katakan seolah mampu membuka seluruh rahasia di balik kehancurnya hidupnya. Luhan memundurkan langkahnya dengan satu tetes airmata yang mengalir dari pelupuknya. Luhan menggeleng, dia tidak ingin mempercayai ini tapi pada kenyataannya semua benar. Orang tua Sehun adalah dalang dari kehancuran hidupnya. Tapi bukankah berarti Kai adalah salah satu kaki tangannya ?. Lalu kenapa dia berada di sini ?.

"Sekarang kau bisa hidup sampai membusuk di dalam sini bersama pria bodoh itu! Nikmati hari barumu Luhan" In hwa tertawa senang dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan yang mengurung Luhan bersama Kai. Kyuhyun sedikit menunjukkan senyum sinisnya sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Kai merilik Luhan yang masih diam berdiri di tempatnya.

"Kau tidak ingin duduk ?."

Luhan menoleh pada Kai yang terkesan santai menghadapi apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Beberapa detik Luhan hanya saling menatap dengan mata kelam Kai sebelum akhirnya Luhan memberanikan diri untuk mendekat. Dia harus mengetahui tentang semua yang terjadi.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau ketahui ?"

"Bukankah kau sudah bisa mengetahuinya ?"

Luhan menggeleng, dia tidak bisa mempercayai benaknya sendiri sebelum mendengar apa yang benar- benar terjadi. Kai memandangi wajah Luhan yang basah oleh airmata. Dia tidak yakin untuk mengatakan ini tapi memang Luhan sudah saatnya untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya.

"Orang tua Sehun yang membayarku untuk merancakan semua sekenario agar hubunganmu dengan Sehun hancur dan aku juga yang menjualmu pada salah satu pengusaha di Beijing atas perintah mereka"

"Tidak mungkin.." Luhan berucap lirih. Mengingat bagaimana baiknya orang tua Sehun yang menyambutnya dulu membuat Luhan tidak sanggup mempercayai kalau semua ini adalah rencana mereka. Dalam sekejap kaki Luhan terasa seperti agar-agar. Luhan terduduk tepat di hadapan Kai. Mata Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada Kai.

"Aku tahu kau akan sulit mempercayainya. Tapi itulah yang terjadi, karna akupun sulit mempercayai kalau sekarang aku terkurung di sini bersamamu.." Kai kembali memejamkan matanya. Kai tidak ingin kesedihannya bisa terlihat di mata Luhan.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada di sini ?"

"Kau masih bertanya ?" Kai terkekeh dan membuka matanya dengan tatapan tajam terarah pada Luhan.

"Ini karnamu. Karna kau kembali! Dua manusia busuk itu tidak ingin kejahatannya terbongkar karna saat ini Sehun sedang mencariku. Benar yang apa yang wanita berengsek itu katakan. Harusnya kau hanya terus hidup dengan baik di Nanjing dan tidak perlu lagi menampakan dirimu di depan Sehun. Jika kau terus bertahan, nyawa Jessica dan kehidupan Kris wu tidak akan seperti sekarang, begitupun denganku! Harusnya aku sudah berada bersama Ibuku bukan denganmu"

Luhan terdiam. Luhan tidak bisa menerima apa yang Kai ucapkan, jika ia mengorbankan diri lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupannya sendiri ? Kenapa perkataan Kai seolah menyudutkan dirinya, terkesan egois, padahal di posisi ini dia adalah korban dari segala kebusukan orang tua Sehun dan juga dirinya. Tapi kenapa ia tidak sanggup membantah ? Luhan menunduk, perkatan Kai tidak bisa ia pungkuri sepenuhnya, pada kenyataannya Luhan merasakan rasa bersalah pada mereka.

Tatapan tajam Kai meredup saat telinganya bisa mendengar isakan pilu Luhan. Dengan susah payah, Kai mendekat pada Luhan dan merengkuh Luhan dalam pelukannya. Tubuh ini pernah ia lecehkan dan Kaipun sadar kalau dia memiliki kesalahan besar pada Luhan.

"Jangan fikirkan tentang ucapanku aku hanya terbawa emosi. Semua ini bukan kesalahanmu, aku yang bersalah. Maafkan aku.." Kai mengusap bahu Luhan yang bergetar. Luhan mencengkram kuat lengan baju Kai. Perasaan ini kembali ia rasakan dan Luhan tidak menyukainya.

Beberapa menit masih bertahan dengan posisi yang sama sebelum akhirnya, Luhan melepaskan diri dari pelukkan Kai saat merasa dia sudah jauh lebih tenang. Luhan mengusap airmata yang membasahi pipinya.

"Lalu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita ? Apa kita akan benar-benar berakhir di sini ?" Luhan menatap Kai dengan pandangan nanar. Kai hanya terdiam, tidak mampu menjawab karna dirinyapun tidak bisa menjaminkan apa-apa pada Luhan.

"Kita akan keluar dari sini"

Luhan terdiam dengan mata yang terus menatap pada Kai. Luhan hanya tengah mencari keyakinan Kai pada ucapannya sendiri dan Luhan tidak menemukannya di sana. Jadi apa hidupnya akan benar-benar berakhir di sini ?. Berakhir bersama pria yang sudah membuat hidupnya berubah secara derastis.

.

.

Yixing terlihat gelisah dengan terus menatap ponsel miliknya, berharap akan ada telefon atau sekedar pesan dari Luhan. Sudah beberapa hari sejak Luhan meminta izin untuk menemui Hayeon, Luhan tidak kunjung pulang sampai sekarang. Yixing hanya takut akan terjadi hal buruk pada Luhan apa lagi ponsel Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi. Yixing tengah menimang untuk menghubungi Sehun atau tidak. Yixing hanya takut kalau Luhan benar tidak ada di kediaman Sehun dan itu akan membuat Sehun hawatir seperti dirinya. Luhan selalu berpesan untuk tidak memberitahu Sehun dalam keadan sesulit apapun karna Luhan tidak ingin membuat Sehun hawatir dan kembali merepokan Sehun. Yixing menghela nafas untuk sedikit meredam rasa cemasnya. Satu hari lagi. Jika satu hari lagi Luhan tidak kunjung pulang Yixing akan menanyakannya pada Sehun.

.

.

Ketukan lembut dari Hight heels berwarna merah marun terdengar berirama menyusuri lorong kantor milik Sehun. Soojung berjalan dengan keanggunan yang selalu melekat pada dirinya. Beberapa kariawan terlihat membungkuk pada Soojung, berbisik pelan dengan tatapan mengagumi yang tidak bisa di sembunyikan. Sungguh istri dari Oh Sehun bagaikan dewi untuk mereka. Soojung seperti memancarkan kerisma yang selalu membuat orang merasa bahwa ia pantas untuk bersanding dengan pewaris Hyundai heavy industrie.

"Apa Sehun ada di dalam ?" Soojung bertanya pada Suho dan di jawab Suho dengan anggukkan. Soojung tersenyum kecil dan memasuki ruangan CEO yang Sehun tempati.

Sehun mendongak saat mendengar suara pintu ruangannya di buka. Pena yang tengah Sehun pegang Sehun letakan di atas meja dengan tatapan tanpa minat pada Soojung.

"Kau sibuk ?" Soojung duduk di atas pangkuan Sehun dan Sehun hanya menatap datar pada wanita yang bersetatus sebagai istrinya.

"Ada kursi kenapa kau duduk di sini ?" Sehun bertanya sertaktis dan Soojung hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh. Soojung justru melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Sehun dan sedikit memainkan rambut belakang Sehun.

"Hanya ingin. Sehun apa kau memiliki waktu ? Ayo kita makan malam bersama"

Sehun menghindar saat Soojung mengelus pipinya membuat Soojung sedikit merasa kesal atas tingkah Sehun.

"Bukankah biasanya kau yang tidak memiliki waktu ? Bahkan untuk menyuapi Hayeonpun kau tidak memiliki waktu jadi bagaimana bisa sekarang kau memiliki waktu untuk makan bersama.." Sehun menatap sinis pada Soojung dan Soojung hanya menghela nafasnya. Dia harus mengalah saat ini demi mempertahankan rumah tangganya.

"Aku membatalkan jadwalku dan aku berjanji akan berubah menjadi Ibu yang baik untuk Hayeon dan istri yang patuh padamu. Aku tidak ingin bercerai denganmu Sehun, aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki rumah tangga kita.."

"Apa kau sedang beracting sekarang ?" Sehun terkekeh saat melihat raut kesedihan Soojung. Soojung benar-benar pemain drama berbakat. Sehun berfikir untuk membuatkan drama untuk Soojung, acting Soojung sungguh mengagumkan mungkin jika orang awam yang melihatnya mereka akan tertipu tapi tidak dengan Sehun, Sehun tidak buta untuk membedakan mana yang benar-benar tulus dan mana yang hanya menggunakan topeng untuk mengelabui.

Soojung sedikit menegang saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. Tapi Soojung tidak akan menyerah untuk menggagalkan niat Sehun menceraikannya. Soojung kembali memasang wajah memohon yang hampir saja membuat Sehun ingin muntah.

"Aku tidak sedang beracting Sehun. Aku bersungguh sungguh"

"Menyingkirlah atau kau akan aku jatuhkan di lantai.."

"Tapi Sehun. Yak, Aw!" Soojung mengaduh dan mendelik pada Sehun yang seenaknya saja berdiri dari kursinya hingga membuat Soojung terjatuh di lantai.

"Sudah aku peringatkan bukan" Sehun mengambil jasnya dan berjalan melewati Soojung tanpa niat untuk membantu Soojung berdiri.

Soojung menggeram pelan dan menatap penuh rasa kesal pada pintu yang Sehun tutup. Sehun tidak akan bisa lepas darinya. Sehun harus ada terus bersamanya sebagai tangga untuknya menuju ke popularitasan yang semakin tinggi.

"Kau akan aku buat menyesal Sehun!" Soojung berdiri dan sedikit merapihkan dress yang ia kenakan. Raut kekesalan Soojung dalam sekejap menghilang tergantikan dengan raut wajah yang mampu memikat siapapun. Soojung kembali berjalan dengan ke anggunan yang selalu ia pancarkan.

.

.

"Makanlah.." Seorang pria datang dan meletakan dua mangkuk kecil berisi nasi di depan Kai dan Luhan.

Luhan melirik tanpa minat nasi putih tanpa lauk yang sudah mejadi makananya beberapa hari ini. Apa mereka tidak bisa sedikit berbaik hati ? Setidaknya beri ia dan Kai lauk untuk teman nasi putih mereka. Luhan menekukan bibirnya dengan sebal. Tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat selain hanya menerima. Luhan menatap punggung pria berbaju hitam yang akan keluar. Sekelebat pemikiran melintas di benak Luhan.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya. Sudah berapa hari aku berada di sini ?"

Pria itu berbalik dan menatap Luhan dengan sedikit mengitung menggunaka jarinya.

"Enam hari aku rasa."

"ENAM HARI!" Luhan berseru terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka sudah selama itu dia berada di ruangan pengap ini. Yixing pasti sangat menghawatirkannya dan Sehun. Apa diapun menghawatirkan ku ?.

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan mengaduk nasi putih miliknya. Temanya sekarang hanya nasi putih dan air putih yang tersaji di sudut ruangan. Luhan melirik pada Kai yang entah sudah berapa lama tertidur. Walaupun mereka sudah berhari-hari terkurung bersama tapi mereka tidak pernah saling menganggap ada. Kai tidak pernah berbicara padanya sejak malam itu dan Luhanpun tidak berniat mengobrol dengan Kai. Membosankan sebenarnya, Luhanpun tidak tahu kenapa dia masih hidup sampai sekarang.

"Hai, kau tidak makan?" Luhan menedang pelan kaki Kai. Kai tidak pernah memakan makanan yang mereka berikan dan itu sedikit membuat Luhan takut kalau Kai akan meninggal di sini. Dia tidak ingin hidup bersama mayat dan lebih baik Kai yang hidup bersama jasadnya.

Kai hanya bergeming membuat Luhan menyeringitkan matanya. Ketakutannya tidak meungkin terjadi bukan ? Luhan berjongkok di depan Kai yang duduk menyender pada tembok dan sedikit menusuk pelan pipi Kai menggunakan jarinya. Kai menghindar dan itu sedikit membuat Luhan menghela nafas lega. Kai masih hidup.

"Kau harus makan. Aku tidak ingin hidup bersama seorang mayat"

Kai tidak menjawab dan hanya memberi erangan kecil. Luhan meneliti wajah Kai yang terlihat benar benar kumal dan pucat. Luhan sedikit gelisah saat mendapati keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori-pori Kai.

"Kai. Kau tidak apa apa bukan ?" Luhan tanpa ragu menempelkan tangannya pada kening Kai dan mendapati suhu tubuh Kai sangat panas. Dengan hati berdebar takut Luhan membaringkan Kai dan menepuk pelan pipi Kai.

"Kai bangun. Kau tidak boleh mati!" Luhan mengguncang bahu Kai dan sama sekali tidak mendapati respon apapun. Airmata Luhan menetes tanpa bisa Luhan cegah karna rasa takut dan hawatir yang ia rasakan. Seberapapun Luhan memebenci Kai tapi Kai tetaplah seorang manusia.

"Kau tidak boleh meninggal Kai. Kau tidak boleh minggal seperti ini! Aku bahkan belum sempat memukulmu!" Luhan berteriak dengan isakan yang sesekali menghambat ucapannya. Dengan segera Luhan menghampiri pintu besi yang ia tahu pasti di baliknya ada penjaga Nyonya In hwa.

"Kai sekarat! Tolong selamatkan Kai.." Luhan terus menggedor pintu besi kokoh itu tanpa rasa lelah. Kai harus tetap hidup dan menjelaskan semuanya pada Sehun.

Pintu besi yang Luhan gedor terbuka. Dua pria bergegas masuk setelah kembali mengunci pintunya dan menghampiri Kai yang tergeletak di lantai.

"Dia tidak sadarkan diri dan tubuhnya sangat panas.." Luhan menjelaskan tanpa di minta. Dua pria itu saling bertatapan ragu dan mengmbil keputusan melalui mata mereka.

Tubuh Kai yang terkulai lemas tanpa tenaga mereka papah dan meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri di dalam ruangan pengap yang sudah menjadi tempat tinggalnya secara tidak langsung. Luhan terduduk di lantai dengan tubuh bergetar. Mendapati hanya ia yang berada seorang diri di sini membuat Luhan semakin merasa sedih, kesepian dan takut. Akan sampai kapan ia terkurung di dalam sini ?.

"Sehun.. tolong aku" Luhan terisak dan memeluk lututnya dengan tangisan yang memenuhi ruangan yang ia tempati.

Angin berhembus kencang. Membuat dahan-dahan pepohonan yang terletak di samping gedung kosong sedikit bergerak. Daun-daun kering saling berjatuhan menyentuh lantai bumi yang tengah seseorang pijak.

Mata tajam itu menatap lekat pada sosok Kai yang di masukkan ke dalam mobil dan senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Dengan segera ia memasuki mobil yang tak jauh ia parkir di sana setelah melihat mobil yang membawa Kai telah melaju membelah jalanan sepi minim penduduk.

.

.

Sehun menekan nomor satu untuk menghubungkannya dengan ponsel Luhan tapi lagi-lagi ponsel Luhan tidak bisa ia hubungi hingga membuat Sehun semakin merasa hawatir.

"Ayahh" Hayeon berlari kecil memasuki kamarnya dengan tas punggung bergambar Frozen yang terpasang pas pada tubuhnya.

Sehun meletakkan ponselnya dan menyambut Hayeon dengan pelukan. Soojung tersenyum dan duduk di samping Sehun. Soojung memang bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya dan sekarang ia tengah memainkan peranya dengan baik.

"Apa putri Ayah sudah siap untuk memulai kesal hemmm ?"

Hayeon mengangguk. Hayeon akan mulai mengikuti kelas belajar khusus untuk anak berusia Tiga tahun hari ini sebelum siap memasuki Taman kanak kanak.

"Hayeon akan berangkat bersama Ibu"

Soojung tersenyum saat Hayeon menguntungkan posisinya dengan memuji dirinya di depan Sehun. Soojung mengelus rambut Hayeon membuat tatapan Sehun teralih padanya. Sehun tersenyum mengejek pada Soojung.

"Kau bukan akan menghadiri pesta Soojung.." Sehun merasa lucu pada penampilan Soojung yang terlihat berlebihan untuk mengantar Hayeon. Dress pendek ketat berwarna merah, tas hitam bermerk dan sapatu heels setinggi 12cm. Jangan lupakan make up full yang Soojung kenakan.

"Ayo kita keluar.." Suhun menuntun Hayeon meninggalkan Soojung yang lagi-lagi di buat menggeram oleh Sehun. Ia sengaja berdandan seperti ini untuk memikat Sehun tapi Sehun justru menertawakannya. Sehun benar-benar sudah di butakan oleh lelaki kampungan itu.

"Luhan akan aku pastikan kau menderita!"

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di sisi ranjang Rumah sakit di mana Kai di baringkan setelah melakukan operasi pengeluaran peluru pistolnya. Kai mengalami infeksi dan mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menandatangi surat persetujuan operasi yang akan Kai jalani, tentunya itu atas izin Nyonya In hwa. Kyuhyun merasa bingung, kenapa Kai harus di selamatkan ? Pada kenyatannya Kai sudah tidak lagi di butuhkan. Bukankah lebih baik Kai mereka buang dan membiarkannya membusuk di suatu tempat. Andai semua bisa ia kendalikan sendiri, Kyuhyun dengan tanpa ragu akan melakukan itu.

"Kau masih beruntung Kai karna dua manusia bodoh itu tetap membiarkanmu bertahan hidup.." Kyuhyun bergumam kecil dan keluar dari kamar VIP yang menjadi kamar inap Kai. Kyuhyun menoleh pada dua pria berbadan kekar yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu masuk ruang inap Kai.

"Ingat. Jaga kamar ini Dua puluh empat jam! Jangan biarkan orang lain masuk kecuali doctor yang menangani Kai"

Dua pria itu membungkuk pada Kyuhyun sebagai jawaban. Dengan angkuh Kyuhyun berjalan menjauh dari kamar inap Kai.

Selang oksigen terpasang pada hidung Kai. Detak jantung Kai terdetektor oleh mesin yang berada di sampingnya. Mata Kai masih terpejam namun satu jari Kai bergerak dengan pelan.

.

.

Hari sudah beranjak malam dan ini sudah menjadi Tujuh hari Luhan tidak pulang. Yixing menyakinkan dirinya dan segera menekan nomor ponsel Sehun tapi ketukan di pintu rumah Luhan membuat ia mematikan sambungan telefonya pada Sehun. Dengan hati berdebar yang menyimpan harapan kalau yang datang adalah Luhan, Yixing berjalan menuju pintu utama dan membukanya dengan tergesa.

"Sehun"

"Di mana Luhan ?"

Yixing mendelik dan sontak langkahnya sedikit terhuyung setelah merasakan keterkejutan yang terasa seperti menghantamnya. Jika Sehunpun menanyakan Luhan padanya lalu sekarang di mana Luhan berada ?.

.

.

Luhan tersentak setelah mendengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan kasar. Luhan segera berdiri saat melihat kalau yang datang adalah Soojung. Kenapa Soojung berada di sini ?.

Soojung berjalan mendekati Luhan dengan keangkuhan yang tidak pernah ia tunjukan pada siapapun. Luhan tetap berdiri dengan tegak tanpa rasa takut ataupun cemas. Dia sudah pernah berada di posisi seperti ini dan ini bukan sesuatu yang baru untuk dirinya.

"Kau masih hidup ?"

Luhan hanya terdiam tidak berniat menjawab pertanyan sinis Soojung. Soojung mendecih pelan merasa jijik pada Luhan.

"Sehun benar-benar pria bodoh! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mencintai lelaki sepertimu sementara ada aku di sampingnya"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya erat dan membalas tatapan Soojung tidak kalah tajamnya.

"Karna kau tidak lebih baik dariku.."

Soojung mendelik. Luhan seperti menyiram bensin di atas kobaran api yang menyala. Soojung menggeram dan menampar telak pipi Luhan. Tatapan Soojung penuh kilat amarah dan emosi karna tidak terima dengan apa yang Luhan katakan. Luhan mengelus pipinya yang terasa sudah kebal pada tamparan. Jika dulu ia pernah mengatakan kalau ia tidak membenci Soojung maka detik ini Luhan merubahnya. Ia sangat membenci Soojung.

"Kau benar-benar harus aku beri pelajaran Luhan! Cepat ikat dia"

Dua anak buah yang mengawal Soojung segera menuruti perintah Soojung. Luhan hanya terdiam tidak berniat melawan atau sekedar memberontak saat tubuhnya di ikat hingga sulit untuk bergerak. Melawan atau memberontak hanya akan membuat seorang Iblis wanita tersenyum puas dan Luhan muak melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Luhan di baringkan miring di lantai, tepat berada di hadapan kaki Soojung.

Soojung tertawa kecil dan menedang perut Luhan menggunakan seluruh tenaganya. Tubuh Luhan sedikit menekuk saat merasakan perutnya yang terasa nyeri. Soojung menjauh. Dia tidak ingin mengotori tangannya untuk menyuntuh serangga seperti Luhan.

"Habisi dia. Buat dia tetap hidup tapi seperti akan mati!" Soojung tersenyum kecil dan menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Pemandangan Luhan yang di pukuli dua pria sekaligus secara bertubi- tubi.

Luhan memuntahkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya, Luhan merasakan seluruh tubuhnya nyeri dan sakit. Nafas Luhan tersengal. Paru parunya terasa akan hancur saat ini juga. Soojung tersenyum puas dan saat di rasa sudah puas Soojung menyuruh anak buahnya berhenti.

Soojung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengambil foto Luhan yang terbaring menyedihkan di lantai. Sehun pasti akan sangat terkejut saat mendapatkan foto yang ia ambil. Kelemahan Sehun adalah Hayeon dan Luhan dan Sehun akan merasa tersiksa saat melihat orang yang di cintainya dalam keadaan seperti sekarang.

"Kau akan menyukainya Oh Sehun.." Soojung terkekeh dan keluar di ikuti Dua pengawalnya. Menyikasakan Luhan yang dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat merasakan kepalanya terasa pening. Satu tetes airmata bening terjatuh membasahi pipi Luhan. Akan sampai kapan ia hidup seperti ini ?.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Ketemu di Chap 10. Ga kerasa udah sampai Chap ini^^

FF ini itu emang konfliknya berat karna udah memasukan keluarga di dalamnya, jadi aku mohon buat yang baca di inget-inget setiap Chapternya biar ga bingung. Karna ada beberapa yang masih ga bisa nangkep biang konfliknya ada ma siapa ^^

Buat yang tanya, Luhan sama Kai itu di culik siapa udah kejawabkan ? Mereka di culik orang tua Sehun dan alasanya juga udah aku jelasin. Nyulik Kai demi menutupi rahasia yang ada dan nyulik Luhan supaya jangan sama Sehun lagi. Ada yang tanya juga, Kyuhyun itu anak buahnya siapa^^ Kyuhyun itu anak buahnya orang tua Sehun. Dari sejak Chap lima kalo ga salah, kan ada tu adegan yang Kwang ryul nyuruh Kyuhyun buat lebih dulu dapetin Kai sebelum Sehun. Dan ada yang tanya lagi, kematian Kai itu rekayasa orang tua Sehun^^ Iya, kan biar Sehunya jadi berhenti nyari Kai mangkanya di sengaja buat berita palsu. Nah jadi udah faham sepenuhnya belum ? Baca FF ini emang kepekanya di uji(?)

Yang minta jangan ada kekerasan terhadap Luhan lagi, aku mau bilang, MAAF. FF ini itu unsur kekerasanya banyak dan kalau Luhanya ga boleh aku pukul-pukul lagi susah dong lol yang bahas typo. Ini satu hal yang susah buat di ilangin. Tapi selama typonya bukan asadbhdbaahbabchs dan masih bisa di baca tolong maklumi aja ya. Manusia susah luput dari typo /Bow/

FF ini ga tau akan end di Chap berapa dan Happy ending atau engga. Untuk ini aku belum bisa jawab, masih rahasialah^^ jadi baca aja ya, dan aku sebenernya senang sekaligus heran. Kemarin saat HunHannya akur, review nurun tapi pas konflik masuk review naik. Dan rata-rata minta HunHan. Yah kan aku serba keder (-,_-) Buat HunHanya tahan dulu ya, Kai masih pengen exis di FF ini ^O^ Couple selingkuhan ku bakal tebar pesona di FF ini dan sebenernya karna KaiLu adalah couple terkaporitk yang kedua setelah HunHan aku jadi bingung mau ngasih Luhan kesiapa /Mikir keras/

Semoga ga bosen ya sama FF ini, mengingat chapnya juga udah masuk kepala satu^^ Mohon dukungan reviewnya, tolong tinggalkan jejak tulisan jempol kalian di kolom review.

Thanks to :

BigSehun'sjunior | hunhan hard shipper | .58 | Summer Mei | noVi | laabaikands | ChagiLu | ParkNada | tinywild | heeli | khalidasalsa | Deerhunnie | kartikaandri15 | Nia Luhannie | Yessi94esy | tiehanhun9094 | vietrona chan | deerwinds947 | Saravin509 | revaaisyah1004 | Novey | .taoris | JYHYunho | LisnaOhLu120 | Arifahohse | msluhan87 | luhanzone | DEERHUN794 | para Guest | - Two people chap 9.

Ini kalo ada yang belum aku tulis maaf maaf ya, yang jelas mah aku baca semua review kalian ko^^ Thanks untuk kalian semua, terimaskasih atas semua dukungan kalian dalam bentuk review, foll/fav. Pokoknya aku ngerasa berterimaskaih banget sama kalian^^

TWO PEOPLE, THE SECRET PAST, YOU GOT ME, OH!. Ga ada kalian ga akan ada tiga FF itu^^ aku tunggu review untuk Chap ini dan kalo ada yang kurang sreg sama FF ini tolong maafkan. Ok See you untuk kalian semua para Aery dan HunHan Hard Shipper di TWO PEOPLE CHAP 11.


	11. Chapter 11

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan beriringan bersama Suho dan Minho dengan langkah lebar. Mereka sekarang tengah berada dilorong kantor Sehun, menuju ke ruangan Sehun. Sehun segera mengambil tempatnya dan mempersilakan Suho beserta Minho untuk duduk di hadapannya.

Raut wajah Sehun terlihat serius. Rasa hawatir dan cemas masih bisa Sehun rasakan sejak semalam ia pulang dari rumah Luhan dan mengetahui kalau Luhan menghilang dari Yixing. Sehun bahkan tidak bisa tertidur walaupun sudah ia sugestikan dirinya untuk tidur. Ia terlalu menghawatirkan Luhan. Sehun memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening karna bayang-bayang wajah Luhan yang selalu menghantuinya. Kau sekarang berada di mana Luhan?.

"Minho segera cari Luhan. Aku tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya Luhan harus kau temukan dengan cepat dan Suho tolong kau cek seluruh CCTV yang terpasang dari depan rumahku sampai rumah Luhan. Kau pun harus mendapatkannya dengan cepat."

Suho, Minho mengangguk setelah mendengar perintah Sehun dan segera keluar dari ruangan Sehun. Sehun menatap datar pintu yang berada di depannya. Sehun hanya tengah berfikir kemana kiranya Luhan menghilang. Apa Luhan menghilang karna dia memang ingin pergi atau menghilang karna sesuatu terjadi padanya?. Jika Luhan pergi atas dasar keinginanya sendiri Sehun fikir tidak mungkin Luhan sampai tidak mengabari Yixing ataupun dirinya tapi jika karna alasan kedua. Lalu siapa yang sudah membawa Luhan. Apa mungkin itu.

"Kris.." Sehun segera menghubungi seseorang yang ia kenal di Beijing. Hanya untuk memastikan kalau dugaannya tidak benar.

'Hallo'

"Apa Kris Wu masih berada di penjara?"

'Hah?'

"Cepatlah jawab. Aku tidak memiliki waktu"

'Aku fikir Iya. Karna persidangannya baru di mulai kemarin'

"Shit!" Sehun mematikan sambungan telfonnya dan menggigit kuku jempolnya dengan kerutan dikening. Jika bukan Kris lalu siapa?. Tidak mungkin Kai karena dia sudah meninggal.

"Aaaarrrrgghhttt.." Sehun menggeram dan bangkit dari kursinya. Dia harus ikut bergerak dan tidak bisa hanya diam menunggu. Luhan tidak boleh kembali menghilang dari kehidupannya.

.

.

Seorang pria berbadan tinggi dengan tubuh tegap mengenakan jas kebanggan seorang doctor, masker terpasang pas menutupi setengah wajahnya dan ia berjalan keluar dari ruangan doctor bedah. Menyisakan seorang pria lain yang tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Pria itu berjalan dengan tenang. Beberapa perawat membungkuk padanya sebagai bentuk kesopanan hingga membuat bibir yang tertutup di balik masker itu tersungging sinis tanpa mereka ketahui. Pria itu berbelok menuju ruangan VIP dan berhenti tepat di depan kamar yang memiliki nomor 06. Pria itu menunjukan kartu identitas pada dua pria yang bertugas menjaga di depan pintu dan tanpa menunggu lama dia sudah bisa memasuki kamar rawat Kai.

Kai menoleh saat melihat pintunya dibuka oleh doctor yang memang menanganinya. Doctor yang Kai ketahui bernama Dongdae itu mendekat dan Kai hanya terdiam.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kai?"

Kai menyeringit. Walaupun ia baru beberapa kali bertemu dengan Donghae tapi Kai jelas tahu kalau ini bukanlah suara Donghae. Suara ini seperti suara.

"Chanyeol Hyung.."

Pria itu 'Chanyeol' tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kai yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Bagaimana Hyung bisa berada di sini?"

"Aku menyamar. Sekarang bukan saatnya menginterogasiku Kai, kita harus keluar dari sini"

"Tapi bagaimana caranya Hyung?"

"Ssssttttt.." Chanyeol meletakkan jari tengahnya pada bibirnya meminta Kai untuk diam. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Cepat lakukan!"

PIP.

Hanya itu yang Chanyeol ucapkan membuat Kai semakin bingung pada rencana Chanyeol yang bersetatus sebagai manager dari salah satu restoran yang ia miliki.

Dua pengawal Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Tiga perawat yang berlari tergesa menuju mereka. Beberapa dari perawat itu membawa peralatan medis yang mereka sendiri tidak tahu bernama apa dan memiliki kegunaan apa.

"Kalian tidak bisa masuk kedalam" Salah satu anak buah Kyuhyun menghadang langkah Tiga perawat itu karna memang hanya doctor Donghae yang Kyuhyun izinkan masuk ke dalam.

"Tapi keadaan tuan Kai kritis dan doctor Donghae membutuhkan bantuan kami"

Dua pria itu mendelik dan tanpa ragu segera mengizinkan Tiga perawat itu masuk ke dalam.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat anak buahnya sudah berhasil memasuki kamar Kai dengan baik. Chanyeol menoleh pada Kai dan menatap Kai dengan pasti.

"Kau siap?"

"Aku fikir ya.." Kai tersenyum tipis dan memejamkan matanya. Memasang pose tidak sadarkan diri dengan baik.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan Satu anak buahnya keluar menemui anak buah Kai.

"Tuan Kai dalam kondisi kritis. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"Bodoh! Kenapa kau menanyakan itu pada kami" Salah satu anak buah Kyuhyun memaki perawat yang menurutnya tolol. Karna ingin memastikan sendiri bagaimana kondisi Kai, dua anak buah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam. Dua pria itu menatap cemas saat mendapati Kai terbaring dengan mata terpejam. Saling melirik sebagai komunikasi dan memutuskan untuk menelfon Kyuhyun.

Chanyeol memberi aba-aba pada dua anak buahnya yang lain dan dengan segera mereka membius anak buah Kyuhyun dari belakang dengan gerakan cepat. Ponsel yang salah satu anak buah Kyuhyun pegang terjatuh. Beberapa kali mereka memberontak tapi hanya berakhir percuma karna kesadaran mereka yang hilang dalam hitungan beberapa detik.

"Semuanya aman" Anak buah Chanyeol yang lain yang memang mengawasi ke adaan diluar memberi aba-aba. Tanpa menunggu lama mereka berempat mendorong dengan cepat bed stretcher yang Kai tiduri dengan masih memejamkan matanya. Chanyeol menutupi seluruh tubuh Kai menggunakan selimut agar wajah Kai tidak terlihat.

Disepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang mereka lewati mereka beracting dengan memasang wajah panic dan langkah tergesa seolah mereka kini sedang di kejar waktu. Beberapa orang menyingkir memberi jalan dan sedikit mengucap doa untuk Kai yang mereka kira sudah meninggal. Tidak ada satupun yang menatap mereka dengan curiga, rencana yang Chanyeol susun berhasil dengan baik. Chanyeol menoleh pada area sekitarnya. Mereka kini sudah berhasil membawa Kai keluar dari ruamh sakit dan tak menunggu lama satu ambulance yang sudah Chanyeol siapkan datang. Kai di masukkan ke dalam ambulance itu yang dengan segera melaju cepat meninggalkan area rumah sakit.

Kai membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan berhighfive bersama Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau hebat Hyung!"

"Aku ahli dalam hal seperti ini Kai, jangan lupakan kalau aku adalah seorang mantan narapidana"

Kai tertawa setelah mendengar uapan Chanyeol yang sangat terlihat bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Chanyeol memang salah satu teman perusak nama Negara yang ia miliki dan Chanyeol adalah mantan pembunuh yang sudah mengenyam rasanya dipenjara selama Tujuh tahun dan karna Kai memang dekat dengan Chanyeol, Kai memberi jabatan pekerjaan untuk Chanyeol agar bisa hidup lebih nyaman seperti dirinya. Dan lihat sekarang, Kai menuai buah yang sudah ia tanam dengan baik. Chanyeol berhasil meloloskannya dari jerat Kyuhyun.

Ambulance yang Kai tumpangi berselisihan dengan mobil sedan berwarna hitam. Kyuhyun tepat duduk di kursi belakang mobil yang membawanya memasuki area rumah sakit.

.

.

Kim ji ae duduk dengan linangan airmata yang masih terus menetes. Ia mendekap erat foto putra semata wayang yang ia miliki dan kini putranya justru meninggalkannya seorang diri. Isakan kembali pecah saat bayang-bayang wajah Kai masih jelas menempel pada pelupuk matanya. Andai ia tahu kalau ini akan terjadi ia rela melakukan apapun untuk mencegah Kai pergi ke Thailand tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat kini Kai sudah benar-benar tidak ada di dalam hidupnya. Takdir tidak bisa ia ubah terkecuali Tuhan yang mengubahnya.

"Ibu.."

Ji ae mendongak saat mendengar suara Kai. Ini bukan halusinasi, dia jelas mendengar suara ini.

"Aku di sini Bu.."

Ji ae berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki dan berbalik menghadap pintu utama. Tangan Ji ae bergetar dengan tatapan tidak percaya pada sosok ia lihat duduk di kursi roda. Itu Kai, putra yang selalu ia bangga banggakan. Kai mendekat dengan mengarahkan kursi rodanya dan memeluk pinggang Ji ae yang masih membatu.

"Ini aku Bu.. apa Ibu tidak ingin memelukku?"

Ji ae menunduk dan menatap mata Kai dengan lekat. Meyakinkan sekaligus memastikan kalau yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah bayang-bayang semu seperti biasanya.

"Kai.."

"Ya Bu, ini aku"

"Kau anakku?"

Kai mengangguk dengan tersenyum tipis pada Ibunya. Ji ae dengan cepat memeluk tubuh Kai yang dengan senang membalas pelukannya. Tangisan Ji ae pecah tapi bukan lagi sebagai tangisan kesedihan melainkan tangisan kebahagiaan saat yakin kalau yang ia peluk benar putranya.

"Kau masih hidup.."

"Aku tidak pernah meninggal Bu" Kai menepuk punggung Ji ae, mencoba menenangkan Ibunya yang masih menangis. Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya tersenyum. Ikut merasakan kebahagian yang keluarga keduanya rasakan.

"Bagaimana bisa Kai?" Ji ae mengusap pipi Kai yang terasa semakin kurus ditangannya dan Ji ae menyeringit saat baru tersadar kalau Kai duduk di atas kursi roda.

"Kenapa kau duduk di atas kursi roda..?"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti Bu"

Ji ae tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Tanpa bosan Ji ae kembali memeluk Kai menciumi puncak kepala Kai membuat Kai mendengus kesal.

"Aku bukan lagi anak kecil Bu!"

"Bagi Ibu kau tetap putra kecil Ibu, Kai"

Chanyeol tertawa dan mendekat pada Ji ae dan Kai.

"Ibu tidak merindukan anak pertama Ibu?"

Ji ae melepaskan pelukannya pada Kai dan memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"Kita baru bertemu tadi pagi"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak dibutuhkan jika ada Kai"

Ji ae terkekeh dan memberi pelukan pada Chanyeol. Pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya karna mereka memang sudah terlalu dekat. Changyeol tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya dengan jahil pada Kai yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Jika Chanyeol bahagia karna biasa merasakan kehangatan pelukan seorang Ibu maka Kai merasa kesal karna harus membagi Ibunya dengan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tertawa. Dia tahu kalau Kai sangatlah mematenkan Ibunya sebagai miliknya dan Chanyeol suka untuk membuat Kai kesal dengan bermanja pada Ji ae. Dibalik sifat keras, egois dan pemarah yang Kai miliki Kai adalah sesosok anak yang tidak bisa lepas dari Ibunya. Kai akan terlihat berbanding terbalik jika dilihat saat tengah bersama Ibunya. Kai akan berubah menjadi sosok anak kecil yang suka bermanjan pada Ji ae dan selama ini tidak ada orang lain yang sepecial untuk Kai selain Ibunya. Kai tidak memiliki seorang kekasih, hati Kai terlalu rapat untuk bisa orang lain ketuk dan masuki.

Tapi apakah hati itu bisa terbuka untuk seseorang yang tengah meringkuk dengan kesakitan yang ia rasakan di dalam ruangan kosong seorang diri? Akankah hati Kai melunak untuk seseorang yang hidupnya ia hancurkan di masa lalunya? Tanpa Kai sadari. Pintu rerung hatinya sudah sedikit terbuka dan itu karna Luhan. Seorang lelaki yang tidak jarang mengusik tidurnya selama hampir Lima tahun.

Luhan. Dia harus menyelamatkan Luhan.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan wajah penuh amarah dan emosi, meninggalkan dua anak buahnya yang bertugas menjaga kamar Kai sudah dalam keadaan sekarat dilantai. Darah akibat bogeman dan tusukan berceceran dilantai tapi itu tidak membuat Kyuhyun peduli dengan mereka.

"Bereskan dua manusia bodoh itu! Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya kembali"

"Baik Tuan.." Anak buah Kyuhyun yang lainnya segera kembali memasuki kamar yang beberapa menit lalu menjadi saksi bisu kekejaman seorang Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ingin bernasib sama walaupun dia merasa kasihan pada temannya yang lain tapi di sini tugas mereka adalah mengabdi pada perintah Kyuhyun.

Dengan sedikit meringis ngeri saat melihat pisau yang masih tertancap pada salah satu perut temannya ia mulai bekerja untuk menghilangkan jejak kekejaman Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memasuki mobilnya dengan tergesa, dia harus cepat menemukan Kai sebelum kekacauan ini tercium oleh orang tua Sehun.

.

.

Kai duduk dengan nyaman di atas kursi rodanya. Memandang keluar melalui jendela kamarnya pada langit petang yang bertaburan bintang. Terasa sudah sangat lama ia tidak memiliki moment ini karna terkurung dalam gudang yang hampir menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhirnya jika saja Luhan tidak segera berteriak meminta tolong. Kai jelas mendengar teriakan Luhan malam itu dan sekarang Kai sedikit merasa berhutang budi pada Luhan. Pada seseorang yang sudah pernah ia sakiti empat tahun silam.

Luhan. Bagaimana nasibnya sekarang? Apa dia masih hidup, bagaimana kondisinya saat ini? Kai menghembuskan nafasnya. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri kalau ia menghawatirkan Luhan. Kai tidak tahu kenapa perasaan ini muncul di hatinya, perasaan yang hanya bisa muncul saat melihat Ibunya dalam keadaan buruk.

Kai menjalankan kursi rodanya. Keluar, untuk menuju kamar Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol menoleh saat melihat Kai memasuki kamarnya. Ia memang memeiliki kamar sendiri di dalam kediaman Kai jika sewaktu waktu Chanyeol ingin menginap.

"Ada apa Kai?" Chanyeol menyeringit saat melihat raut wajah Kai yang terlihat penuh dengan gurat gelisah. Tatapan Kai memancarkan kehawatiran yang sangat mudah Chanyeol baca.

"Hyung, apa bisa aku meminta tolong padamu?"

Chanyeol mendekat, berdiri di sisi kursi roda Kai.

"Kau tahu kalau aku bisa selalu kau andalkan.."

Kai tersenyum tipis dan mulai menceritakan apa penyebab kegelisahan dan kehawatirnya.

.

.

Sehun bersama Yixing tengah menelusuri luasnya kota Seoul. Mereka tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan Luhan, hanya mengandalakan harapan Luhan bisa mereka temukan di suatu tempat. Malam kini sudah kian larut tapi itu tidak membuat Yixing ataupun Sehun menyerah untuk mencari, mereka tetap berjalan saling berpencar dan menanyakan pada siapapun yang mereka temui. Keadaan Sehun sudah terlihat sangat kacau dengan kemejanya yang sudah mulai kusut dan rambutnya yang sudah tidak tertata rapih. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Yixing yang sama kacaunya namun mereka tidak memperdulikan itu semua. Yang ada di dalam benak mereka hanya mencari Luhan.

Sehun berdiri dengan menumpu lututnya. Nafasnya tersengal dengan tetesan keringat di pelipisnya, mata Sehun tetap menelisik area sekitarnya takut takut jika akan ada yang terlewat dari pandangannya.

"Apa tidak ada petunjuk?" Yixing memberikan satu kaleng cola yang langsung Sehun minum dengan rakus. Sehun melempar kasar kaleng kosong yang ada di tangannya dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Yixing.

"Tidak ada.."

Yixing menghela nafas dan mendongak melihat kerlap kerlip bintang dilangit yang menjadi atap bumi.

"Kau di mana Lu.." Yixing bergumam lirih, matanya terasa memanas karna terlalu menghawatirkan keadaan Luhan. Yixing berharap dimanapun Luhan berada mereka tetap akan bisa menemukannya.

"Lebih baik kita menemui sekertarisku lebih dulu.. mungkin dia menemukan petunjuk"

Yixing menoleh pada Sehun dan mengangguki ucapan Sehun.

.

.

Sehun dengan tergesa bersama Yixing memasuki salah satu toko di mana Suho berada untuk mencek setiap CCTV yang mungkin Luhan lewati beberapa hari lalu. Suho dan anak buahnya menoleh saat melihat kedatangan Sehun.

"Bagaimana, apa ada hasil?" Sehun ikut menatap pada layar monitor yang menjadi pusat setiap mata yang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Suho menghela nafas dan menggeleng dengan wajah muram. Dia sudah seharian ini mencek setiap CCTV yang terpasang dari jalan rumah Sehun menuju rumah Luhan namun sampai hari sudah menjelang tengah malam tidak ada satu hasilpun yang ia dapatkan.

"Kami tidak menemukan rekaman CCTV dijam Luhan pulang dari rumah anda. Saya fikir ini semua sudah direncanakan dan mereka sudah mensabotase setiap CCTV yang ada.."

"Sial!" Sehun menggeram dengan emosi yang jelas terlihat dimata pekatnya. Apa lagi sekarang yang harus ia hadapai, semuanya terasa tidak cukup dengan empat tahun mereka perpisah. Sehun terdiam, jika ini sudah direncanakan pastilah ada dalang dibalik ini semua.

Sehun menoleh dengan terkejut begitupun Suho dan orang-orang lainnya saat mendengar suara debuman kecil dari arah pintu. Yixing pingsan dalam keadaan terkejut dan lemah setelah mendengar apa yang Suho jelaskan. Suho mendekat, dia tahu kalau Yixing adalah sahabat Luhan.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan padanya Tuan?" Suho bertanya, menunggu perintah dari Sehun.

"Antarkan dia pulang" Sehun menjawab acuh, bukan Yixing di sini yang menjadi pusat pemikirannya. Suho mengangguk, dengan bantuan beberapa anak buahnya, Suho memapah Yixing untuk membawa Yixing pulang seperti apa yang Sehun perintahkan.

Sehun mengambil ponselnya saat merasakan getaran di dalam sakunya. Mata Sehun mendelik dengan debaran hati yang menggila saat melihat pesan dari nomor yang tidak dikenali. Tidak ada sepatah katapun yang tertulis, pesan itu hanya berisikan foto. Foto Luhan dalam keadaan terikat dengan beberapa luka lebam diwajahnya. Sehun menggeram. Bersumpah, siapapun yang melakukan ini pada kekasihnya tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup dalam dunia ini untuk waktu yang lama.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan lengkah lebar. Mencoba mengejar waktu untuk bisa menyelamatkan Luhan.

"Minho, dimana kau sekarang?"

'Saya sedang berada diruanganku Tuan. Aku sedang mencoba melacak keberadaan Luhan melalui GPS'

"Hentikan itu, sekarang lacak lokasi foto yang akan aku kirimkan untukmu"

'Baik Tuan..'

Sehun mematikan sambungannya dan memasuki mobilnya dengan terburu buru. Tak lama mobil sedan hitam Sehun membelah angin malam dimusim gugur dengan keadaan kalut, emosi dan sedih. Luhannya dalam keadaan terancam dan dia harus segera menyelamatkan Luhan.

.

.

Minho berdiri bersama beberapa anak buahnya ditepi jalanan yang sudah mulai sepi setelah dapat melacak lokasi foto yang Sehun kirimkan. Tak lama mobil Sehun terlihat dan berhenti tepat di depan Minho.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya?" Sehun hanya membuka jendela mobilnya, tidak berniat turun karna baginya sekarang satu detik teramat sangat berharga.

"Sudah Tuan. Lokasi itu terletak di Incheon.."

"Incheon!" Sehun berseru dengan tidak percaya. Incheon adalah tempat di mana Kai tinggal tapi dia sudah meninggal bukan? Jadi tidak mungkin kalau ini semua rencana Kai, terkecuali jika ada hal lain yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Segera bersiap, kita akan menuju ke Incheon sekarang juga!"

Minho mengangguk dan segera memasuki mobil Sehun diikuti anak buahnya yang memasuki mobil lainnya. Tujuh kendaraan hitam melesat dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menembus pekatnya udara dingin dimusim gugur. Incheon bukanlah tempat yang jauh namun tetap membutuhkan waktu untuk sampai di sana.

Sehun menggigit kecil kuku jempolnya dengan gelisah, pandangannya terarah keluar jendela dengan tatapan hawatir. Sehun berdoa di dalam hatinya, semoga ia tidak terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Luhan.

.

.

Luhan meringkuk di atas lantai yang terasa dingin dikulitnya. Luhan terus memeluk lututnya dengan tubuh bergetar, mencoba menghalau rasa dingin yang ia rasakan, walaupun usahanya hanya menjadi usaha tanpa hasil karna sampai detik ini Luhan masih merasakan rasa dingin yang menusuk hingga tulangnya. Sejak kedatangan Soojung, Luhan belum beralih dari tempatnya. Luhan merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian perutnya yang terasa nyeri akibat tendangan anak buah Soojung yang cukup keras, dan sekarang Luhan seolah kehilangan keinginannya untuk bertahan hidup. Luhan merasa semuanya sudah cukup untuknya dan lebih baik ia mati saat ini juga jika teringat semua hal yang menimpanya sejak empat tahun silam. Hidupnya sudah berakhir sejak malam itu dan harusnya ia sadar kalau ia tidak harus mencoba bertahan hidup sampai sekarag. Toh untuk apa ia bertahan hidup jika pada akhirnya ia kembali pada titik ini. Titik yang seolah sudah tidak bisa ia hapus dalam kehidupanya, titik di mana ia hanya tinggal menanti malaikat datang menjemput dirinya dan membawa jiwanya melayang meninggalkan dunia yang selalu kejam untuknya.

Mata sayu Luhan yang penuh dengan gurat kesakitan dan kelelahan perlahan meredup. Luhan merasakan kepalanya pening, teggorokanya terasa sakit dan perutnya yang melilit serta sekujur badannya yang berdenyut nyeri. Bibir Luhan yang biasa berwarna merah cherry kini sudah pucat pasi dengan permukanya yang pecah-pecah karna Luhan belum memasukan satu teguk airpun untuk membasahi permukan bibirnya.

Jika malaikat tidak kunjung datang menjemputnya biarkan Luhan sendiri yang menghampirinya. Bongkahan bening Luhan menetes diiringi tetes demi tetes darah yang mulai mengalir dari urat nadi tangan kiri Luhan. Mata Luhan tertutup rapat dan tubuh Luhan terkulai lemas di atas lantai dingin ruang kosong yang menjadi saksi keputusasanya. Satu pecahan kaca kecil terjatuh dari genggaman tangan kanan Luhan. Dimana gelang pemberian Sehun masih terpasang pas di sana, berdenting pelan saat membentur permukaan lantai seolah menyambut kedatangan malaikat yang akan membawanya pergi dari sana.

.

.

Sepuluh pria, dengan pakaian serba hitam berjalan tergesa namun penuh dengan langkah angkuh hingga mampu membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengkerut ketakutan. Salah satu pria yang berjalan paling depan segera mendobrag pintu utama dari bangunan tua –bekas perkantoran- dan berjalan waspada menuju tempat yang tengah ia tuju. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, ia sudah berada tak jauh dari pintu besi berwarna silver di depannya. Terlihat dua pria berbadan kekar di sana yang memasang kuda-kuda bersiap untuk menyerang saat melihat segerombolan pria datang menghampiri mereka. Namun itu tidak membuat langkah pria itu gentar, dia justru tersenyum meremehkan saat yang ia lihat hanya dua lalat kecil yang sebenarnya bisa saja ia bereskan sendiri. Tapi untuk apa mengotori tanganmu saat ada yang akan melakukannya untukmu?

"Habisi mereka.."

Sembilan pria lainya mengangguk dan segera memulai pertarungan yang sebenarnya tidak cukup adil. Dua lawan Sembilan bukanlah lawan yang seimbang, tapi itu lebih baik karna artinya mereka tidak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga untuk bisa menyelamatkan seseorang di dalam sana. Pria itu tertawa pelan, merasa Kyuhyun sangat bodoh karna dia lengah pada keadaan.

Pria itu menyeringit saat melihat tombol password yang terpasang di samping pintu, tapi jangan sebut dia Park Chanyeol jika tidak bisa memecahkan kode pintu itu. Chanyeol meniupkan serbuk tanah pada tombol-tombol angka di sana dan dalam sekejap, jejak-jejak jari dengan jelas langsung tergambar disana. '086461' pintupun terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Chanyeol melangkah lebar dan tak mampu menahan rasa keterkejutannya saat melihat sosok lelaki mungil yang tergeletak dengan genangan darahnya sendiri di atas lantai berwarna putih yang sudah menjadi kusam kemerahan. Dengan segera, Chanyeol menyobek kaos yang lelaki itu kenakan dan mengikatkannya dengan kuat di pergelangan tangan lelaki mungil itu untuk menghentikan darah yang masih mengalir dari nadi tangan lelaki yang ia yakini bernama Luhan. Tanpa menuggu lama, karena dia tahu sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bersanti. Chanyeol membopong tubuh terkulai Luhan dan berlari keluar di ikuti anak buahnya yang sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol segera membaringkan tubuh Luhan di kursi belakang. Darah masih keluar dari cela kain yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Luhan dan sedikit menetes pada kursi dimana Luhan dibaringkan.

"Dia masih hidup.." Satu tarikan nafas lega keluar dari celah bibir Chanyeol setelah mencek nafas Luhan, bersyukur saat mendapati Luhan masih bernafas walaupun dalam hirupan yang sangat lemah.

"Tolong, cepat tangani dia.."

Seorang lelaki mungil lainnya yang menggunakan celana jeans berwarna hitam sepanjang lutut dan kemeja berwarna merah yang sudah berdiri di samping Chanyeol merengut, tapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang Chanyeol suruhkan. lelaki itu masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol yang dengan cepat melesat dari kawasan yang sangatlah rawan untuk mereka. Lelaki yang memiliki paras tak kalah cantiknya dengan Luhan itu mulai mengobati luka diurat nadi Luhan dengan mengunakan alat seadanya.

"Dia banyak kehilangan darah, kita harus segera mendapatkan stok darah untuknya.."

Chanyeol melirik pada lelaki mungil yang ia culik beberapa saat lalu. Oh, tidak perlu hawatir. Chanyeol cukup mengenal siapa lelaki mungil itu. Sangat mengenalnya dan tidak mungkin lelaki itu melaporkannya pada polisi atas tuduhan penculikan.

"Kita akan mebawanya kerumah Kai, semuanya sudah di siapkan dengan lengkap di sana.."

"Kenapa?" Lelaki cantik yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pekat itu merasa penasaran dan sedikit meneliti Luhan yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Ia tidak bisa dengan jelas melihat wajah seseorang yang berbaring di hadapannya karena pencahayaan yang cukup minim.

"Apa dia penjahat, karna itu dia tidak bisa di bawa kerumah sakit?" Lelaki mungil yang menjabat sebagai doctor muda itu mulai menerka-nerka. Dia tidak tahu apapun sekarang, bisa di bilang dia hanya anak baru yang Chanyeol bawa dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak ia fahami.

"Dia kekasih Kai dan seseorang menculiknya.."

"Astaga! Benarkah itu? Kenapa bisa dia di culik dan Kai memiliki kekasih? Wah! Kenapa dia tidak bercerita padaku.. Ok. Aku akan menyelamatkan, ah. Siapa tadi namanya?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. Dia cukup merasa jengah dan kesal pada mulut lelaki mungil yang terasa sangat menganggu untuknya. Bersyukurlah karna Chanyeol tengah membutuhkan bantuanya hingga Chanyeol tidak akan mengeluarkannya ditengah jalan.

"Luhan.."

"Oh… APA! LUHAN!" Mengangguk kecil sebelum ia sadar akan sesuatu dan berakhir berteriak cukup kencang.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun! Suaramu sudah cukup nyaring jadi jangan berteriak!" Chanyeol membentak tapi Baekhyun, si doctor muda itu tidak menghiraukannya.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dengan cepat, menyalakannya untuk digunakan sebagai penerang. Baekhyun harus meyakinkan sesuatu di sini. Luhan, jelas ia masih sangat mengingat nama ini. Nama salah satu sahabatnya yang menghilang seperti ditelan bumi beberapa tahun lalu. Dengan tangan bergetar dan hati berdebar, Baekhyun mengarahkan ponselnya pada wajah seseorang yang Chanyeol sebut sebagai Luhan.

Hati Baekhyun mencelos, tanpa bisa ia tahan, airmata mengalir diiringi sayup-sayup isakan yang menyapa gendang telinga Chanyeol, saat melihat kalau dia benar-benar Luhan. Luhan dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk, luka lebam yang ada diwajah Luhan seolah menunjukan pada Baekhyun, betapa kejinya seseorang yang melakukan ini pada sahabatnya. Chanyeol menoleh penuh raut kehawatiran.

"Ada apa Baek? Dia tidak meninggal bukan?" Chanyeol semakin merasa takut saat tangisan Baekhyun menjadi terdengar lebih kecang dan memilukan sehingga mambuat Chanyeol sedikit merasa pusing.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun! Tangisanmu hanya membuat semuanya menjadi runyam. Katakan ada apa?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bumbu ketegasan disuara juga tatapanya yang mengintimidasi. Meminta Baekhyun agar cepat mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya menangis.

Masih dalam keadan terisak, Baekhyun menatap mata Chanyeol yang tertuju padanya. Tangannya sudah dengan erat menggengam jemari rapuh Luhan setelah ia melihat sendiri kalau lelaki yang Chanyeol bawa ini benar sahabatnya. Baekhyun merasa bahagia saat mengetahui kalau ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Luhan tapi apa gunanya kebahagian itu jika Luhan dalam kondisi seperti sekarang. Bahkan, Baekhyun yang tadinya hampir tidak peduli jika saja lelaki ini meninggal sekalipun dalam sekejap berubah menjadi takut. Takut Luhan tidak akan sanggup bertahan.

"Dia sahabatku Yeol. Dia Luhan, dia sahabatku yang menghilang" Airmata Baekhyun menetes cukup deras, suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar dan syarat akan ketakutan. Baekhyun memeluk Luhan dengan tangisannya yang sama sekali tidak meredam.

"Bertahanlah Lu.. aku akan menyelamatkanmu.."Berbisik pelan dengan keinginan bisa cepat menangani Luhan. Sementara Chanyeol hanya terdiam di tempatnya. Merasa cukup terkejut? Ya tentu, Chanyeol bahkan sangat terkejut. Jadi sekarang bukan hanya Kai yang mengharapkan Luhan untuk tetap hidup. Lelaki mungil yang diam-diam selalu ia perhatiakanpun mengharapkan kesadaran Luhan. Chanyeol berdehem kecil dan kembali menatap lurus kedapan. Rumah Kai sudah tidak jauh dari sini dan Chanyeol berharap semuanya tidak akan terlambat.

"Percepatlah, kita dalam keadaan genting.."

Pria setengah baya yang menyetiri mobil Chanyeol mengangguk dan segera menambah kecepatan pada kendaran yang berada dalam kekuasannya.

.

.

"BEDEBAH! BERENGSEK! BODOH! TOLOL! KENAPA INI BISA TERJADI!"

BUGHT!

Satu bogeman mentah melayang pada permukaan wajah pria berbadan kekar yang sebenarnya sudah terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Muka lebam dengan bercak darah hampir disekujur tubuhnya. Tapi Kyuhyun dengan tanpa belas kasih justru menambah luka-luka itu dengan bogeman kuat dari kepalan tanganya. Nafas Kyuhyun menderu, matanya penuh kilat emosi dan kemarahan.

Sial! Dia terlalu sibuk mengurusi keberadaan Kai hingga ia lengah dan kembali kecolongan untuk kedua kalinya. Luhan menghilang dan Kyuhyun yakin kalau Sehun atau Kai adalah dalang dibalik ini semua. Kyuhyun berdiri menghadap tempat dimana genangan darah yang sudah mengering berada di sana. Berfikir, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tidak mungkin bukan dia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada orang tua Sehun.

"Cepat selidiki tempat tinggal Kai dan cari tahu siapa yang membawa Luhan pergi, dan jangan lupakan, terus awasi Sehun!"

Semua anak buah Kyuhyun tanpa ragu mengangguk dengan pasti. Apa yang Kyuhyun perintahkan adalah hal mutlak yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka semua berbalik, bersiap untuk melaksanakan perintah Kyuhyun. Namun pergerakan mereka semua terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang masuk dalam nama yang Kyuhyun sebutkan berdiri di hadapaan mereka bersama kelompok anak buah yang bisa dikatakan cukup banyak. Tangan pria itu terkepal, membentuk kepalan erat hingga menonjolkan urat-urat samar di sana. Matanya memerah penuh dengan kabut emosi setelah menangkap semua yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Dia tidak bodoh untuk bisa memahami ini semua. Jadi selama ini ia mempekerjakan seorang musuh? Jadi selama ini ia memelihara seekor serigala dibalik bulu dombanya ? Sehun bersumpah, Kyuhyun akan menyesali semuanya.

"Bunuh dia.."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Ketemu di chap 11^^ Sampai dititik ini yeeeyyyyy! Luhannya diselamatkan Kai dan Sehunnya tau semuanya yuhuuuuuu apa yang akan ada di next chap? Gimana hubungan KaiLu dan HunHan? Penasaran? Review doonngg hahaha makasih ya untuk yang udah luangin waktu buat review, bukan sekedar baca^^ thanks juga atas semangat dan cintanya kalian untuk FF ini, cuman aku mau minta maaf. Karena lagi ngaret updatenya, sebenarnya bukan Cuma Two people tapi The Secret Past pun aku lagi ngaret, waktu luang lagi dikit, jadi mohon maklumi ya^^ dan semoga kendala ini ga bikin kalian berehnti baca FF ini. Dan untuk pembaca baru, ayo dong review, jangan Cuma follow dan favorit, ok^^

Baekhyun, pemain lama yang mungkin ga akan kalian sangka-sangka muncul lagi sebagai doctor hohoho kalian gemes ya sama Soojung dan In hwa? Samaaaaa! Aku juga gemes sama mereka berdua lmao

Pokoknya thanks untuk reviewnya, dan please kalian baper ga sih EXO mau dateng? Buat yang nonton engga baper ya, tapi buat aku yang ga nonton mah baper gilaaaaaaaaaaaa.. aahhhhhhh! TOLONG KALO DI SINI ADA YANG NONTON, TERIAK LUHAN/HUNHAN SAAT SEHUN LEWAT DEPAN KALIAN! INI AKU MAKSA LOH YA LOL

Thanks to :

OhXiSeLu | heeli | K-Lyn Kim | songhyojin | JungNaeRa | tanhen97 | khalidasalsa | LuHunHan | laabaikands | Arifahohse | ElisYe Het | zoldyk | vietrona chan | lulusehun | Deerhunnie | LisnaOhLu120 | ChangiLu | JYHYunho | kartikaandri15 | Saravin509 | tiehanhun9094 | ParkNada | luhanzone | msluhan87 | deerwinds947 | Summer Mei | Novey | DEERHUN794 | para Guest | - Two people chap 10.

Ada yang kelewat? Kalo iya, maaf /Bow/ yang jelas aku selalu baca review kalian^^ I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks untuk follow dan favoritnya juga. Di tunggu review untuk chap ini^^

Ok, see you di chap selanjutnya^^


	12. Chapter 12

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai

Rate : M

Gendre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance

Length : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

.

Flashback.

Chanyeol tengah menunggu kedatangan Kai di airport, rencananya mereka akan pulang ke Korea malam ini, namun sudah menunggu selama satu jam Kai tidak kunjung datang seperti jadwal yang sudah disesuaikan. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menghubungi Kai. Atasan sekaligus sodaranya.

"Kai, kau di mana?" Chanyeol segera memberi Kai pertanyaan begitu Kai mengangkat sambungan telefonya. Namun ada yang aneh di sini, Chanyeol mendengar deru nafas Kai yang sangat tidak tenang.

'Hyung! Ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dan sekarang aku tidak tahu sedang berada dimana..'

"Mengikutimu!"

Beberapa orang menoleh pada Chanyeol karena seruan Chanyeol yang terdengar cukup keras. Chanyeol berdiri dari tempat yang ia duduki dengan expresi wajah penuh keterkejutan.

'SIAL!'

Chanyeol menegang setelah mendengar umpatan Kai yang dia tidak tahu ditujukan untuk siapa. Yang Chanyeol tahu hanya sekarang adiknya dalam keadaan berbahaya karena setelah umpatan itu terdengar, Chanyeol tidak lagi mendengar suara Kai.

"Kai! Apa yang terjadi padamu!" Chanyeol semakin meninggikan suaranya karena perasaan hawatir yang mulai menghampirinya, tanpa fikir panjang Chanyeol segera keluar dari airport untuk menemukan keberadaan Kai.

Tidak cukup sulit. Chanyeol masih diberi keberuntungan dari Tuhan untuk menyelamatkan Kai, karena ponsel Kai yang masih aktif sehingga Chanyeol bisa melacak keberadan Kai melalui GPS. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan tidak sepenuhnya berpihak pada dirinya, karena Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram dibalik tempat persembunyiannya saat Kai jatuh karena tertembak. Jika saja Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi dan perasaannya mungkin Chanyeol akan segera berlari menerjang orang-orang yang sudah menyakiti adiknya tapi Chanyeol tidak bodoh, dia tahu itu hanya akan menjadikan mereka berdua berada di dalam situasi yang sama. Chanyeol hanya akan diam-diam mengawasi dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyelamatkan Kai. Chanyeol yakin kalau Kai masih hidup karena beberapa orang di sana dengan sengaja meledakkan mobil Kai ditengah-tengah persawahan. Ini seperti rekayasa kematian. Sugguh licik seseorang yang melakukan hal ini dan Chanyeol tidak akan diam. Kelicikan harus dibalas dengan kelicikan, itulah perinsip yang Chanyeol pegang.

.

.

Kyuhyun meludah dengan tatapan penuh dendam kepada Sehun. Sehun beserta Minho dan anak buahnya yang sudah berhasil meringkuk dirinya. Terlihat luka sobek disudut bibir Kyuhyun dan luka pukulan yang meninggalkan bekas keunguan diwajah tampannya. Nafas Sehun terdengar berat, Sehun masih dengan kuat mencengkram kerah kemeja Kyuhyun yang ia sudutkan ditembok. Tatapan Sehun terlihat penuh akan kebencian tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat seorang iblis seperti Kyuhyun meringkuk ketakutan, justru Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan walaupun kekehan Kyuhyun hanya terdengar seperti bisikan karena kondisinya yang sudah sangat lemah, darah karena tusukan pisau yang dihunuskan anak buah Sehun di perutnya bahkan merembes, mengotori kemeja yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Ia masih memegang kartu AS di tangannya yang akan menjadi bom besar bagi keluarga Oh, atau tepatnya bagi Sehun yang sudah membuatnya seperti sekarang.

"Kau menyedihkan Oh Sehun.." Kyuhyun berbisik dengan tawa kecil terselip disana. Mata sayu Kyuhyun masih dengan beraninya memberi tatapan ejekan untuk Sehun walaupun kini dihadapannya sudah ada malaikat yang bersiap membawanya memasuki gerbang neraka.

"Katakan! Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua.." Sehun menggeram dan semakin menekan pisau yang masih tertanam diperut Kyuhyun, membuat erangan kesakitan keluar dari belah bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah memucat. Kyuhyun merasakan perutnya yang seperti terkoyak.

"Karena seseorang membayarku.." Gigi putih Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah dibuat merah karena darah yang sempat ia muntahkan terlihat saat Kyuhyun mengukir senyum senang dibibirnya. Senang, karena berhasil memancing rasa ingin tahu Sehun.

"Siapa yang membayarmui?"

"Dia tidak jauh darimu Oh Sehun, seseorang yang kau hormati.."

Kerutan dikening Sehun muncul. Seseorang yang ia hormati? Di dunia ini bahkan tidak ada yang Sehun hormati, justru semua orang yang menghormati dirinya. terkecuali.

Sehun mendelik membuat Kyuhyun merasa puas. Kyuhyun tahu kalau Sehun sudah menangkap gambaran yang ia berikan. Kyuhyun semakin merasakan nafasnya tercekat saat Sehun mencekik lehernya, tidak terlalu kuat tapi karena kondisi Kyuhyun yang sudah melemah itu mampu membuat Kyuhyun kesulitan bernafas.

"Katakan sebenarnya! SIAPA DALANG DIBALIK INI SEMUA!" Kemarahan Sehun memuncak. Mata Sehun terlihat seperti akan keluar dengan urat-urat pelipisnya yang menonjol seperti akar yang siap membelit tubuh Kyuhyun. Cekikan yang ia berikan pada Kyuhyun pun semakin menguat, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak karna paru-parunya yang terasa menyempit.

Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka dan mengatup, seperti ikan yang terdanpar didaratan. Senyuman sinis muncul seiring satu tetes air yang mengalir dimata Kyuhyun karna rasa sesak yang ia rasakan.

"Merekah orang tuamuh.."

Sehun terdiam. Ucapan Kyuhyun terasa seperti bom yang meledakan dirinya saat ini juga. Cekikan Sehun terlepas membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terbatuk karena udara yang seolah berlomba mengisi paru-parunya. Sehun memundurkan satu langkahnya dengan ketidak percayan yang ia rasakan. Tentu, siapa memang yang akan mempercayai hal bodoh seperti ini dengan mudah? Tidak mungkin orang tuanya yang melakukan ini semua, mereka terlalu baik untuk melakukan hal keji seperti ini. Sehun kembali melepar tatapanya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah terduduk menyender dilantai. Iblis seperti Kyuhyun bisa saja mengkambing hitamkan seseorang untuk menutupi kebusukan yang sebenarnya.

"Jangan mengada-ngada. Katakan siapa yang melakukan ini pada LUHAN!"

Kyuhyun hanya mampu mengukir senyum gelinya. Andai ia dalam keadan normal mungkin Kyuhyun akan tertawa dengan kecang. Menertawakan Sehun yang terlihat seperti anak berusia lima tahun yang bodoh.

"Kau menganggapku iblis tapi kau sendiri tidak sanggup melihat siapa iblis yang sesungguhnya. Mereka berdua, orang tuamu, orang yang dihormati diseluruh dunia melakukan hal keji dengan menjual kekasih anaknya demi tetap mempertahankan kehormatan yang mereka miliki. Apa kau mengingat kejadian empat tahun silam? Itu semua ulah orang tuamu Sehun.." Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan keinginanya untuk tertawa, dan tawa yang sangat menjengkelkan bagi Sehun terdengar disela keseriusan mencekam yang terjadi. Minho dan anak buahnya pun merasa tidak sanggup bernafas dengan normal sekarang, tapi Kyuhyun yang dalam keadaan sekarat masih sanggup untuk menertawakan Sehun yang sudah menjadi seperti monster. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak memiliki rasa takut dalam dirinya.

Kyuhyun menarik pisau yang menancap diperutnya, menimbulkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada sekujur tubuhnya. Beberapa detik Kyuhyun lewati dengan menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dan didetik selanjutnya Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, merasa ini lebih baik dibanding saat pisau tajam itu menancap diperutnya. Kyuhyun menahan aliran darah segarnya yang mengalir dengan cara menuntup luka tusukan itu mengunakan telapak tangannya, walaupun tidak memberi efek banyak karena darahnya yang terus keluar tanpa berhenti. Sepertinya luka tusukan yang ia dapatkan cukup lebar.

Sehun tidak memperdulikan bagaimana keadan Kyuhyun sekarang. Sehun hanya terpaku ditempatnya layaknya manekin yang tidak memiliki nyawa. Bagi Sehun apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan sangatlah musatahil untuk terjadi, tapi mengingat bagaimana semuanya terjadi –Kemunculan Kai yang tiba-tiba setelah ia mengenalkan Luhan pada orang tuanya. Pernikahan yang mendadak, dan Kyuhyun yang sempat ia pergoki datang kekediaman orang tuanya- seakan mampu membuat Sehun sedikit ragu pada pemikiranya sendiri. Ditambah Kyuhyun yang ia tugaskan untuk mencari Luhan tidak pernah bisa menemukan Luhan semenatara sekarang, Luhan justru ada di tanganya.

Luhan! Sehun kembali teringat dengan tujuan utamanya. Sehun melempar tatapa tajamnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Di mana Luhan sekarang?"

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dengan mata yang menutup. Kepalanya Kyuhyun sandarkan pada tembok dengan santai.

"Kau lihat kalau aku baru akan mencarinya sebelum kau dan anak buah bodohmu menyerangku, dia menghilang beberapa jam lalu. Seseorang membawanya pergi dari genggaman tanganku"

"SIAL!" Tumpukan kardus yang semula tertata rapi seketika menjadi berantakan karena Sehun yang melampiaskan kemarahannya di sana. Menendang dengan geraman frustasi yang seakan mampu membuat dirinya meledak saat ini juga. Sehun menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mencengkram kembali kerah kemeja Kyuhyun, membuat tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi sedikit terangkat.

"Aku tahu kau mengetahui siapa yang membawa Luhan, katakan sekarang atau nyawamu yang akan aku musnahkan!"

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh ucapan Sehun. Kyuhyun dengan berani menatap mata Sehun yang memerah.

"Orang tuamu, istrimu atau Kai.. kau bisa mencari tahunya sendiri" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat kembali melempar bom untuk Sehun. Sehun pasti semakin menjadi terkejut saat tahu kalau istrinyapun berada dibalik semua hal yang terjadi dan Kyuhyun rasa Sehun tidak terlalu tolol untuk menangkap kalau kematian Kai itu palsu.

"Kau itu bodoh Sehun, kau tidak akan bisa tahu semuanya dengan jelas jika aku mati.. Aku bisa berpindah untuk ada dikubumu jika bayaranmu sesuai" Kekehan pelan Kyuhyun menjadi akhir perbincangan yang cukup membuat kepala Sehun menjadi pening. Sehun melepaskan kerah kemeja Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kasar dan melangkah keluar.

"Bawa dia kerumah sakit.."

Minho mengangguk setelah mendapat perintah dari Sehun, dengan segera Minho dan anak buahnya memapah Kyuhyun yang sudah benar-benar dalam keadan lemah untuk segera mendapatkan penanganan. Senyum kemenangan terukir dibibir Kyuhyun yang sudah terlihat biru pucat. Seperti dugaannya, Sehun tidak akan membunuhnya setelah ia melempar kartu AS yang ia miliki. Kesempatan ini bisa Kyuhyun gunakan untuk mendapatkan uang lebih banyak dari Sehun. Tuhan memang selalu menyayangi setiap umatnya. Terbukti, Tuhan bahkan tidak membiarkan iblis sepertinya menginjak neraka terpanasnya. Bukankah itu baik?

Kyuhyun akan merayakan ini semua setelah ia dalam keadan normal. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghirup udara sejuk yang berhembus setelah ia berhasil keluar dari ruangan yang cukup pengap. Ah, matahari sudah terbit rupanya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar kalau sekarang sudah beranjak pagi, dan pagi ini akan sedikit menyenangkan untuknya Kyuhyun rasa.

.

.

"Kau tidak ingin pulang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai tanggapan petanyaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih dengan betahnya menggenggam tangan Luhan yang terbaring di ranjang kediaman Kai. Baekhyun merasa bersyukur karena dia belum terlalu lambat memberi penanganan untuk Luhan. Sekarang bibir Luhan sudah kembali terlihat memerah tidak sepucat tadi, saat mereka dalam perjalan menuju kemari.

Kantung darah yang mengantung disisi ranjang, masih mengalirkan darah melalui selang menuju urat nadi Luhan. Sudah tiga jam sejak Luhan dibawa kemari namun Luhan belum juga menunjukan pergerakannya dan itu sedikit membuat rasa hawatir Baekhyun semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Apa dia belum sadar?" Kai datang bersama Ibunya yang mendorong kursi roda milik Kai. Chanyeol menoleh dan menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Kai hanya diam dan menatap sedih pada keadaan Luhan. merutuki keterlambatannya untuk menyelamatkan seseorang yang sudah sedikit menyita fikirannya.

Ji ae menepuk pelan bahu Kai, dia tahu kalau Kai tengah menghawatirkan sosok lelaki yang Chanyeol bawa beberapa jam lalu. Ji ae sudah mendengar semuanya dari Kai. Tidak ada yang Kai pungkiri termasuk dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Luhan beberapa tahun lalu.

Ji ae meremas tangannya yang menjadi sedikit berkeringat, tangan yang dengan reflek mendaratkan tamparan pada pipi Kai beberapa menit lalu. Ji ae merasa kecewa atas apa yang sudah Kai perbuat, tapi penyesalan dan kekecewaan tidak akan mengubah apapun bukan? Ji ae hanya bisa menangis dihadapan Kai dan sedikit memberi nasehat untuk putranya. Nasehat agar Kai menebus semua yang sudah ia lakukan pada Luhan. Bahkan jika Luhan ingin, Ji ae akan dengan sangat rela memberikan semua harta yang sekarang mereka miliki pada Luhan. Karena Ji ae tahu, kebahagiaan yang sekarang menjadi milik mereka adalah kebahagiaan Luhan yang sudah Kai renggut, kekayaan yang mereka miliki adalah hasil dari penderitaan Luhan yang Kai sebabkan, dan Ji ae merasa sangat berdosa karena mungkin sudah tertawa diatas kesedihan Luhan.

Semua orang yang berada di kamar cukup luas itu mendekati ranjang dimana sosok Luhan yang terlihat mulai sadar. Baekhyun menatap penuh harap dan memejamkan matanya dengan lega setelah melihat mata rusa Luhan terbuka.

"Lu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Luhan menoleh pada seseorang yang langsung menyambutnya dengan pertanyaan. Sedikit menyeringit saat benaknya merasa tidak asing dengan wajah seseorang yang duduk didepannya. Luhan bisa melihat jejak airmata dibalik raut kehawatiraan itu. Luhan ingat wajah cantik ini tapi Luhan merasa itu tidak mungkin, mereka sudah tidak bertemu hampir Lima tahun lamanya dan Luhan menganggap ini semua hanya mimpi.

"Ini aku, Baekhyun.."

Luhan terdiam, masih merasa bingung dengan situasi sekarang. Ini mimpi, halusinasi atau ia sudah berada di surga?

"Baekhyun.." Suara Luhan sangat lirih terdengar. Baekhyun mengangguk dan membawa Luhan dalam pelukannya, hingga mampu membuat Luhan merasakan rasa hangat menjalar pada tubuhnya, menandakan ini bukanlah halusinasi. Mata Luhan mengarah pada tiga sosok lainya dan membatu saat melihat Kai duduk disana. Tepat berada dihadapannya.

Kai hanya memandang lurus pada Luhan yang menatapnya penuh sirat keterkejutan dan kebingungan. Luhan ingat, kalau terakhir kali ia masih berada ditempat pengap itu dan mendapati sekarang ia berada di kamar yang cukup mewah membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya. Apa yang terjadi saat ia tidak sadarkan diri? Harusnya sekarang ia sudah bukan berada di dunia, harusnya ia sudah meninggal bukan? Luhan ingin meninggalkan dunia ini, ia tidak ingin lagi hidup di dunia ini.

Tangisan Luhan pecah. Dia sadar kalau sekarang dia masih hidup, Luhan bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri didalam sana. Isakan Luhan memenuhi suasana hening yang terjadi membuat Baekhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan dan Chanyeol hanya menatap penuh iba pada Luhan.

"KENAPA AKU MASIH HIDUP! AKU INGIN MATI AKU TIDAK INGIN LAGI HIDUP!" Luhan memberontak dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Dengan beringas, Luhan mencoba mencabut selang infuse ditangannya namun dengan sigap, Chanyeol menahan pergerakan Luhan.

Ji ae yang sudah menangis sejak tadipun memutuskan untuk keluar, ia tidak sanggup melihat Luhan menangis histeris seperti saat ini, karena itu semakin membuatnya merasa berdosa.

"LEPASKAN AKU! SUDAH AKU BILANG AKU INGIN mati.." Pergerakan Luhan terhenti saat kalimat lirih diakhir katanya terucap. Luhan mencengkram kuat lengan kemeja yang Baekhyun kenakan dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Baekhyun mengusap rambut dan punggung Luhan secara bersamaan, isakan Baekhyun tidak kalah memilukan dari tangisan Luhan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sudah menimpa Luhan sejak mereka berpisah tapi Baekhyun tahu, kalau pastilah kehidupan Luhan tidak lebih baik dari dirinya. Baekhyun merasa ada yang salah disini, Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Luhan adalah kekasih Kai tapi Baekhyun yakin ada sesuatu yang masih belum ia ketahui. Baekhyun akan mencari tahunya nanti setelah semua situasi membaik.

"Tenangkan dirimu Lu.. kau tidak bisa seperti ini" Baekhyun berbisik ditelinga Luhan, meminta Luhan untuk sedikit meredamkan emosinya. Tanpa Luhan ketahui, Baekhyun menyuntikan obat tidur melalui selang infuse dan tidak menunggu lama. Luhan jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Ini lebih baik dari pada Luhan membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun membaringkan Luhan dan mengusap sedikit helaian rambut Luhan yang menjadi basah oleh keringat, tatapan Baekhyun terarah pada Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memahami maksud dari tatapan Baekhyun. Chanyeol keluar disusul Baekhyun dibelakangnya.

"Luhan akan tidur selama beberapa jam, itu bisa kau gunakan untuk beristirahat.."

Perkataan Baekhyun yang ditujukan untuk Kai sebelum pintu kamar yang mungkin akan menjadi kamar milik Luhan tertutup. Kai menatap datar pada Luhan tapi jika ditelisik ada sesuatu dibalik tatapan Kai. Sebuah penyesalan yang teramat besar dan satu titik sinar kecil yang memancarkan rasa cinta, yang bahkan tidak bisa Kai sadari sendiri. Kai mendekat pada Luhan, merapihkan selimut yang Luhan kenakan dan tanpa berniat, Kai mencium kening Luhan. Satu tetes airmata menetes dari pelupuk mata Kai yang terpejam, menyadari kalau dia sudah benar-benar menghancurkan hidup Luhan. Hatinya terasa sesak dan Kai merasa penyesalan yang ia miliki seakan bisa membuat lehernya tercekik.

"Maafkan aku.." Sebuah bisikan lembut yang Kai alunkan pada telinga Luhan. Sebuah permintan maaf tulus yang ia miliki untuk Luhan.

.

.

Di sebuah kamar hotel yang dalam keadaan gelap, karena tidak ada satupun lampu yang dinyalakan menjadi teman untuk seorang Oh Sehun, yang duduk dalam keterdiaman. Sehun menyenderkan punggungnya pada sisi lemari, memejamkan matanya yang terasa berkunang-kunang karena segala pemikiran yang hampir membuat Sehun kehilangan akal.

Kyuhyun sudah menceritakan semua kepada dirinya, dan sekarang ia bisa tahu siapa yang mengawali kehancuran hidupnya sendiri. Sehun benar-benar merasa kecewa hingga Sehun merasa tidak bisa untuk mengungkapkannya, kecewa kepada orang tuanya sendiri, orang tua yang selalu ia patuhi dan hormati tapi ternyata bermain licik di belakangnya. Tapi bukan itu yang banyak menyita pemikiran Sehun. Hal yang banyak menyita benaknya adalah tentang Luhan yang juga sudah mengetahui semua.

(Ibumu beberapa hari lalu menemui Luhan, dan aku yakin Kai pun sudah menceritakan semuannya kepada Luhan. Luhan tidak akan mungkin mau menerimamu kembali Sehun, kau fikir siapa yang akan sudi kembali pada seseorang yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran hidupnya sendiri, dan membuatnya hampir terbunuh? Jika Luhan bodoh, mungkin Luhan akan melakukan itu. Pada kenyataannya orang tuamu lebih berkuasa disbanding dirimu..)

Sehun menjambak rambutnya dengan cukup kuat sebagai pelampiasan rasa frustasinya sendiri, saat perkataan Kyuhyun beberapa jam lalu kembali terdengar ditelinganya. Walaupun Kyuhyun adalah seorang iblis, tapi Sehun tidak memungkiri kalau apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan bisa saja benar terjadi. Sehun sekarang merasa tidak memiliki nyali untuk mengambil Luhan yang ia ketahui berada di rumah Kai. Ia takut, takut Luhan akan memandangnya dengan kebencian.

(Orang tuamu berniat membunuh Kai dan Luhan satu minggu kedepan, untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Mereka sedang mencari Negara yang kiranya aman untuk mereka bisa memusnahkan dua orang itu. Tapi rencana mereka hancur, karena Kai dan Luhan berhasil meloloskan diri dan akupun sekarang berada dipihakmu..)

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHHH!" Sehun menggeram kencang layaknya seekor srigala yang dikuasi kemarahan. Beberapa property yang ada sukses menjadi pelampiasan amukan Sehun. Lemari pakaian dengan kuatnya Sehun rubuhkan hingga menimbulkan dentuman cukup keras, dan segala benda yang tersusun rapih disetiap meja sebagai hiasan Sehun lempar hingga menjadikannya hancur berkeping-keping.

Airmata Sehun menetes, tapi tidak ada isakan yang terdengar. Hanya hembusan nafas satu-satu milik Sehun yang mengisi keheningan kamar hotel sunyi ini. Sehun merasa ingin meledak tapi tidak tahu harus meledakkan diri kepada siapa, ia bahkan merasa tidak sudi untuk menemui orang tuanya untuk sekedar berteriak atau memaki. Sehun muak pada mereka berdua! Hanya Luhan yang bisa menenangkannya.

Luhan.. ia merindukan Luhan. Ia ingin melihat Luhan, ia ingin memeluk Luhan, ia ingin mendengar suara Luhan yang selalu mampu membuat hatinya merasa damai, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ia tanpa sadar selalu memposisikan Luhan dalam bahaya.

Sehun terduduk lemas, merasa putusasa pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Semuanya terlihat sulit dan memuakkan.

.

.

Bola mata yang tertutupi kelopak lentik itu sedikit bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman. Perlahan, mata yang selalu sanggup membuat siapapun terhanyut dalam kerlingannya terbuka, menandakan Luhan yang mulai kembali pada kesadarannya.

Hal yang Luhan tatapi dengan lamat adalah, langit-langit kamar bercetkan warna biru muda, terlihat indah, terlihat seperti gambaran langit disiang hari. Bola mata Luhan bergulir pada jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tiga pagi, dan Luhan kembali hanyut dalam pemikirannya sendiri.

Ia masih hidup, itu yang Luhan yakini. Dan ingatannya melayang kepada Baekhyun yang menatapnya penuh kehawatiran. Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa Baekhyun bisa bersamanya dan juga kenapa mereka –Luhan, Baekhyun- bisa berada di rumah Kai.

"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Luhan menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara pelan dari arah kanannya. Di sana ada Kai, berbaring menyamping menghadap Luhan dan terus mengamati wajah Luhan yang berhadapan dengan wajahnya. Wajah Luhan masih terlihat lesu, tapi Kai bersyukur karena Luhan sudah terlihat jauh lebih baik.

"Kau tidur sangat lama, jadi harusnya kau bisa sembuh dengan cepat.."

Luhan hanya diam, menatap datar pada Kai yang mengulaskan senyuaman disela perkataannya. Luhan merasa kalau dirinya belum bangun sepenuhnya dari alam bawah sadarnya. Fikiran Luhan belum mampu memproses keadaan yang sekarang ia alami.

"Chanyeol yang membawamu kemari, aku yang menyuruhnya. Dan sekarang kau aman di rumahku Luhan" Kai menjelaskannya dengan simple, membuat Luhan bisa mengerti dengan cepat.

Luhan kembali menghadapkan wajahnya pada langit kamar, dan Kai hanya diam, menatapi wajah Luhan dari samping. Indah dan cantik. Pantas jika Sehun sangat tergila-gila pada Luhan, dan bodohnya ia karena baru menyadari keindahan sosok orang yang telah ia sakiti.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku? Aku sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup.." Suara serak yang sangat terdengar lirih keluar dari cela bibir Luhan. Luhan merasakan matanya memanas dan siap untuk kembali menumpahkan lahar beningnya.

"Karena aku ingin menebus segala kesalahan yang sudah aku buat, dan untuk melakukannya kau harus hidup Luhan.."

Luhan tersenyum tipis. Baginya semuanya sudah berakhir dan tidak ada yang harus Kai lakukan untuk menebusnya. Cintanya kepada Sehun sudah berakhir, ia lelah untuk memperjuangkan semuanya yang sudah ia ketahui akan berakhir seperti apa. Sia-sia. Cinta mereka hanya akan berakhir sama, menyedihkan, enatah ia hidup ataupun mati. Hanya caranya yang berbeda dan Luhan merasa tidak sanggup untuk tetap hidup dalam situasi seperti itu. Lebih baik ia mati dan mengakhirinya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Semuanya tidak berarti Kai. Segala penyesalanmu sudah tidak aku butuhkan! Kau harusnya membiarkan aku mati membusuk di sana.. Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini, aku sudah muak dengan hidupku sendiri!" Tangisan Luhan pecah dan tubuh Luhan berguncang pelan karena Luhan yang mencoba meredam isakkannya sendiri. Perasaannya terasa sakit, dan hatinya sudah seperti terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia lelah hidup seperti ini, hidup di dunia yang seakaan semua orang menginginkannya untuk mati.

Kai menatap nanar pada Luhan yang kembali hanyut dalam rasa keputusasaan. Dengan pelan, Kai mendekat, menelusupkan tangannya melewati tengkuk Luhan dan merangkul Luhan masuk dalam pelukkannya. Kai mengelus rambut dan punggung Luhan dengan lembut, membiarkan Luhan mengeluarkan segala kesedihannya dalam dakapannya.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah menjadi awal kehancuran hidupmu Luhan, tapi aku mohon.. biarkan aku yang menjadi awal untuk kehidupanmu yang baru. Lupakan semuanya, dan mulailah semuanya dari awal. Aku berjanji akan menjaga dan melindungimu dari siapapun yang ingin melukaimu.."

Luhan memejamkan matanya setelah mendangar bisikan yang Kai ucapkan. Luhan tidak tahu apa ia akan bisa kembali menata hidupnya seperti apa yang Kai suruhkan, dan Luhan pun tidak yakin kalau ia bisa melupakan semuanya. Sehun jelas tidak akan mungkin bisa ia lenyapkan dengan mudah.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya, dan kembali menumpahkan semuanya di dada Kai yang tidak berhenti mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut. Rasa terimakasih sedikit muncul di hati Luhan untuk Kai yang sudah menjadi sandaran baginya saat Luhan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana.

.

.

"Hai Baek.."

"Jangan menyapaku Kim Kai!"

Chanyeol dan Kai terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun dengan tatapan sengit mengacuhkan sapaan Kai. Tapi mereka menganggap wajar pada sikap Baekhyun yang berubah menjadi kasar kepada Kai setelah ia mengetahui semua cerita tentang Luhan dari Chanyeol. Bahkan disetiap bagian cerita yang Chanyeol ucapkan, Baekhyun tidak ada hentinya memaki orang tua Sehun, Soojung dan juga Kai, malah mungkin Baekhyun bisa saja melabrak orang tua Sehun dengan berani jika saja Chanyeol mengabulkan keinginannya untuk memberikan alamat kediaman keluarga Oh. Baekhyun yang awalnya mengagumi mereka menjadi membenci, sangat membenci keluarga yang kini ia sebut sebagai keluarga sialan. Baekhyun bahkan tanpa ragu untuk meludah saat ia melihat In hwa ataupun Soojung di TV. Astaga! Baekhyun sangat ingin meremukkan mereka semua.

"Hai Lu.." Baekhyun memasuki kamar yang sudah menjadi kamar milik Luhan, dan Luhan sambut dengan senyuma lebar.

Lima hari berlalu dan kondisi Luhan sudah pulih, hanya Kai yang masih memerlukan sedikit penangan. Luka operasi Kai masih membutuhkan penanganan medis, tapi Baekhyun sudah berhenti menajdi doctor pribadi Kai. Karena Baekhyun yakin, ia akan sulit untuk tidak membuat luka Kai semakin menganga lebar. Dia masih kesal kepada Kai yang sudah ikut andil menghancurkan hidup Luhan.

"Hai Baek.."

Baekhyun duduk di samping Luhan yang terlihat seperti habis menelfone seseorang.

"Siapa yang kau telfone?"

"Yixing.."

"Apa dia akan datang kesini? Aku sangat penasaran ingin melihat wajahnya, dan aku juga ingin berterimakasih karena dia sudah menjagamu selama di Nanjing"

"Tidak, aku melarangnya untuk kesini. Aku takut seseorang akan mengetahui keberadaanku. Aku akan menemuinya nanti saat situasinya sudah lebih baik"

"Apa dia tahu kau ada di rumah Kai?"

"Tentu Baek, tidak ada yang tidak dia tahu"

"Aku sedikit iri padanya. Ajak aku jika kalian bertemu, ok?"

Luhan tertawa melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus memohonya, Baekhyun masih terlihat sama seperti lima tahun lalu walaupun dia kini sudah menjadi doctor muda sukses. Luhan mengangguk dan seketika senyum lebar Baekhyun merekah. Tapi jika membahas tentang Baekhyun, ada hal yang ingin Luhan ketahui.

"Baek.."

"Hheemmm.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi doctor sekarang? Bukan kah dulu kuliahmu terputus"

Baekhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya dan tersenyum tipis pada Luhan yang menatanya penasaran.

"Ada seseorang yang membiayai kuliahku, hingga aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.."

"Siapa?"

"Chanyeol.."

"Chanyeol!" Luhan menatap tidak percaya pada Baekhyun yang mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun lalu. Kami berkenalan, berteman dan dia menawarkan bantuan cuma-cuma setelah tahu aku pernah kuliah dijurusan ke-doctoran, dan dari sanalah aku pun mengenal Kai"

Luhan menatap penuh arti kepada Baekhyun yang sempat mengukir senyum tipis saat membicarakan tentang Chanyeol. Luhan merasa bahagia karena Baekhyun bisa menemukan pria yang tepat dan baik.

"Chanyeol menyukaimu dan kau menyukai Chanyeol.."

"Apa yang kau katakan Luhan!" Baekhyun berseru dan menjadi salah tingkah, memukul lengan Luhan pelan dengan pipi yang memerah malu.

"Kenapa harus malu padaku Baek. Chanyeol pria baik dan aku setuju.."

"Dia mantan pembunuh.."

"Mantan pembunuh bukan berarti tidak bisa menjadi seseorang yang baik Baek, karena yang biasa kita pandang baik belum tentu dia benar seorang malaikat.."

Seperti orang tua Sehun..

Baekhyun mengulum bibir bawahnya ragu. Dia memang menyukai pria jangkung bertelinga peri itu, tapi Baekhyun malu mengakuinya, lagi pula Chanyeol belum tentu memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya.

"Baekhyun, Luhan. ayo turun, kita makan siang bersama"

"Ya, Bu.." Luhan beranjak dari duduknya setelah menyahut ajakan Ibu Kai di luar.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat Luhan begitu senang karena kehadiran Ibu Kai di dalam kehidupannya. Tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang orangtua dan sekarang ada seseorang yang bisa kau panggil Ibu tentu itu memiliki sensasi menyenangkan, dan Luhan kini tengah menikmati hidup barunya, hidup tanpa Oh Sehun.

"Waaahhh ini sangat lezat"Luhan mengambil tempat di kursi samping Kai dengan mata penuh binar menatap makanan yang Ji ae sediakan di atas meja. Ji ae tersenyum dan mengambil tempat tepat di kursi tengah.

"Makanlah sepuasmu Lu, Ibu menyiapkannya untukmu.."

"Terimakasih Bu.."

Kai menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyum kecilnya yang tersemat, saat melihat Luhan bisa dengan cepat dekat dengan Ibunya. Kai merasa bahagia melihat kebersamaan Luhan dan Ji ae disetiap harinya. Aneh, karena biasanya Kai akan merasa cemburu jika Chanyeol bergelayut manja pada Ibunya, tapi kali ini, bahkan Kai rela untuk membiarkan Luhan bersama Ji ae sesuka hatinya.

"Di mana Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya karena ia tidak melihat Chanyeol, dan pertanyaan itu membuat Luhan tertawa kecil di tempatnya. Baehyun mendelik, menendang kaki Luhan di bawah meja, meminta Luhan untuk diam, karena Kai menatap curiga kepada Luhan.

"Chanyeol pergi ke restoran untuk menggantikan aku selama aku belum sembuh.."

"Ooohh.." Baekhyun yang semula terllihat begitu bersemangat kini menjadi sedikit murung karena Chanyeol yang tidak ada di tempat makan keluarga Kim.

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali melanjutkan untuk menyantap hidangan lezat buatan Ji ae.

.

.

"Luhan, bisa tolong kau antarkan ini ke kamar Kai?"

Luhan menoleh kepada Ji ae yang menghampiri Luhan saat melihat Luhan akan naik ke lantai dua. Ji ae membawa nampan berisikan air dan obat milik Kai.

"Kai belum meminum obatnya?"

"Kau tau bagaimana Kai. Tolong Ibu ya, Ibu harus pergi dan membujuk Kai untuk meminum obat itu membutuhkan waktu lama"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengambil alih nampan yang Ji ae bawa.

"Tidak masalah Bu.."

"Terimakasih.." Ji ae menepuk satu kali lengan Luhan, dan pergi dengan tergesa. Luhan hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

"Kai, aku masuk ya.."

"Heemmm.."

Luhan mendengus saat Kai hanya menanggapi ucapannya dengan gumaman. Luhan membuka pintu kamar Kai dan melihat Kai tengah mengobati sendiri luka operasinya. Luhan tersenyum saat melihat Kai yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kenapa kau buka?"

"Tidak sengaja terkena air" Kai sedikit menatap Luhan yang sudah duduk di sisi ranjangnya, tepat berhadapan dengan Kai yang duduk menyender pada kepala ranjang.

"Bukan obat merahnya dulu Kai.." Luhan menegur saat melihat Kai hampir meneteskan obat merah dilukanya.

"Lalu?"

Luhan menatap jengah. Bahkan dia yang hanya satu kali pernah melihat Kai saat diobati doctor Lee pun hafal apa yang harus dilakukan, tapi Kai yang menyandang sebagai penderitanya sendiri tidak tahu.

"Beri ini dulu.." Luhan menunjukkan salep yang ia ambil kepada Kai, dan Kai hanya tertawa kecil, mengingat ia melupakan benda itu.

"Aku tidak ingat, kalau ada benda seperti itu.."

Luhan mendecih geli. Tanpa diminta, Luhan mengambil alih apa yang tengah Kai lakukan.

"Ibu menyuruhmu meminum obat.."

"Heemmmm, akan aku minum"

"Kau mengatakan seperti itu, tapi pasti tidak akan kau minum"

Kai terhenyak lucu, mendengar Luhan sangat faham tentang hal ini.

"Serius Kai! Minum obatnya.." Luhan mendelik kesal, dan Kai hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Lanjutkan.." Dengan senyum lebar, Kai menyuruh Luhan untuk melanjutkan mengurus luka operasinya.

"Kapan kau akan sembuh, kalau kau sendiri menolak meminum obatnya.."

"Aku tidak menyukai bau obat-obatan. Lagi pula, aku tidak ingin sembuh agar terus berada di rumah bersamamu.."

"Cih.. kau menjijikan.." Luhan mendecih pelan dengan kekehan kecil.

Kai terdiam, dan hanya menatapi wajah Luhan yang tengah serius mengobati lukanya. Benar apa yang Luhan katakan. Itu menjijikan dan kenapa ia sekarang bisa mengatakan hal menjijikan semacam itu? Tapi Kai merasa kalau apa yang ia ucapkan bukanlah hanya bualan semata. Karena ia memang ingin terus bersama Luhan.

"Selesai.." Luhan bertepuk tangan pelan, saat melihat luka Kai sudah kembali tertupi dengan baik. Tidak terlalu buruk dan Luhan merasa puas pada hasil yang ia dapatkan.

Kai mengusak rambut Luhan, membuat tatapan Luhan teralih kepada Kai.

"Terimkasih.."

"Itu mudah Kai, tidak usah mengucapkan terimakasih.."

"Bukan untuk itu"

"Lalu?"

Kai tertawa kecil melihat Luhan menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Terimakasih, karena kau sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semuanya.."

Luhan terdiam sejenak, perkataan Kai membuatnya kembali teringat pada hal yang sudah terjadi. Membuatnya teringat kepada Sehun. Hati Luhan tiba-tiba kembali berdenyut saat mengingat Sehun. Apa Sehun hidup dengan baik? Apa yang sedang Sehun lakukan? Bagaimana keadaan Sehun? Apa Sehun merindukan dirinya, seperti hati Luhan yang menjerit karena merindukan Sehun. Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan untuk meredam perasaan gundah yang kembali menghampirinya, tersenyum setenang mungkin agar Kai tidak melihat lukanya yang kembali terbuka.

"Kau bilang aku harus memulai hidup baruku bukan?"

Kai diam, matanya tidak berkedip sedikitpun dan terus memperhatikan Luhan.

"Karena itu, jangan lagi ingatkan aku tentang masa laluku.. Berhenti mengatakan maaf dan terimakasih, jika kau ingin aku melupakan semuanya, kau pun harus melupakannya.. bantu aku untuk bisa terus hidup tanpa Oh Sehun"

Kai bisa merasakan kesedihan yang Luhan rasakan, dan itu membuat Kai sedikit jengkel. Kai bersumpah, tidak akan membiarkan Luhan kembali pada kehidupan yang sembelumnya. Kai merasa yakin kalau dia bisa memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk Luhan, dan Kai pun yakin kalau ia bisa menjadi pria yang lebih baik dari Sehun bagi Luhan.

"Hiduplah terus bersamaku Luhan.." Kai mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, menempelkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir Luhan.

Luhan terkejut, sangat terkejut atas apa yang Kai lakukan. Merasakan kalau Kai melumat bibir bawahnya membuat satu tetes airmata meluncur dari pelupuk mata Luhan. Bukan Kai yang ia inginkan untuk berada disampingnya, menemani dirinya hingga tutup usia kelak. Ia menginginkan Sehun, tapi semakin ia mencintai Sehun, Sehun semakin terasa terbawajauh dari jangkauannya. Mereka seolah tidak diizinkan untuk bersama. Bagitu banyak kendala yang menghalangi cinta mereka, dan Luhan memutuskan untuk melepaskan semua perasaanya kepada Sehun. Memberi sedikit cela di hatinya untuk Kai yang tidak ia sangka, hadir di hidupnya sebagai, pria pengukir kehidupan baru Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Ketemu di Chap 12^^ Ga ada HunHan adanya KaiLu hohoho yang berharap Uyun meninggal, maaf ya.. Kyuhyun ga bisa aku bunuh, dia harus hidup sebagai pembongkar kebusukan kedua orang tua Sehun. Duh Baper Nano-nano gado-gado kalo sama FF ini lol

Kartikaandri15 : Eonni ga nonton luXion TT /mewek di ketek sooman/

Novey : Insya allah ga kaya gitu selama masih sehat dan ada nyawa hahaha

Oh Titan, mr albino : Hafal sama dua akun ini.. udah jarang nongol. Sibuk ya? Di tunggu review untuk Chap ini dan di tunggu kehadirannya kembali di The secret past^^

Big Sehun'sjunior : Aku mau ngucapain makasih, karena kamu salah satu pembaca setia FF ini^^ Dan aku mau bilang, ada FF HunHan Yaoi, karena aku tau kamu ga suka GS, yang baru aku post. Kalo belum baca silakan dibaca^^

ChagiLu : kesalahan ketik hahaha maaf ..

Uchiharuno Rozu : Terimkasih buat reviewnya^^ Iya maaf di Chap yang lama banyak typo, awal-awal banget soalnya. Tapi ke sini aku usahakan untuk mengurangi typonya^^ Ditunggu untuk review selanjutnya^^

Songhyojin : Nah itu, review kamu pas sama jalan yang aku buat^^ semoga KaiLunya tidak mengecewakan ya..

Oh Grace : Thanks karena udah nyoba mampir di FF ini^^ kamu nonton luXion kan? Ok! Angkat Banner HunHan tinggi-tinggi.

Udah cuap-cuapnya, jadi aku hanya mau bilang THANK YOU dan I LOVE YOU untuk kalian semua^^

Thanks to :

Mr albino | Seravin509 | Oh Titan | Novey | vietrona chan | kartikaandri15 | Jung Eunhee | OhXiSeLu | heeli | K-lyn Kim | songhyojin | Jung NaeRa | tanhen97 | khalidasalsa | Lisasa Luhan | deerwinds947 | Oh Grace | Uchiharuno Rozu | tiehanhun9094 | Chagi Lu | BigSehun'sjunior | Albino's Deer | junia. Angel. 58 | Arifahohse | DEERHUN794 | Summer Mei | laabaikands | anisaberliana94 | JYHYunho | Yessi94esy | LisnaOhLu120 | luhanzone | Deerhuniee | ElisYe Het | Sarrah HunHan | KasHunHan | para Guest | - Two people chap 11.

Kalo ada yang ga ketulis, kelewatan nama FFNnya maaf ya.. Tapi yang jelas aku baca review kalian semua^^ Terimkasih juga untuk para pollowers dan yang kaporitin FF ini. Ditunggu ya reviewnya ya buat yang belum review, dan buat yang udah review terus review ya^^

See you di chap 13^^

DAN CEK MY STORY! ADA FF HUNHAN ONESHOT YANG BARU AKU POST BEBERAPA HARI LALU. JUDULNYA 'WHEN I MEET YOU AGAIN'. TAPI TETEP REVIEW YA^^ DI TUNGGU KEHADIRANNYA DI SANA.


	13. Chapter 13

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai.

Rate : M.

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance.

Lenght : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini?" Kai bertanya kepada Luhan yang tengah menyiapkan kemeja untuknya. Kai barulah selesai membersihkan diri, dan hari ini berniat untuk pergi mengunjungi restoran miliknya.

Luhan menghampiri Kai dengan lipatan kemeja merah tua yang ia bawa, berdiri didepan Kai dan membukakan kancing kemeja untuk Kai kenakan. "Aku akan pergi bersama Baekhyun menemui Yixing nanti siang.."

"Apa butuh kawalan?"

Luhan mendengus sekilas, dan itu membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Aku bukan anak kecil Kai, lagipula semuanya sudah aman aku rasa." Luhan menjawab sembari memakaikan Kai kemejanya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Heemmm.. sangat yakin"

"Baiklah.."

"Bagimana kakimu?"

Kai sedikit menggerak-gerakkan kakinya, menunjukan kapada Luhan kalau ia dalam keadaan baik.

"Sudah sembuh aku rasa.."

"Selesai" Luhan tersenyum lebar, mengambil jarak menjauh dan mengamati Kai dari atas sampai bawah. Kai merasa geli melihat Luhan yang menatapnya penuh penilaian.

"Sudah tampan?"

"Sangat tampan.." Luhan memberikan dua jempolnya kepada Kai dengan hiasan senyum lebar yang tidak lepas. Kai memang tampan dan Luhan tidak mungkin memungkirinya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita turun"

Luhan mengangguk, dan membiarkan Kai merangkul pundaknya selama mereka menuruni tangga. Semua orang yang ada di ruang tengah tersenyum. Terkeculai Bekhyun, Baekhyun memincingkan mata sipitnya melihat Kai dan Luhan yang semakin hari semakin dekat. Bahkan mereka sudah terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Kai kadang menunjukkan perhatiannya untuk Luhan tanpa ragu dan Luhan terlihat menerima dengan baik segala perhatian yang Kai berikan.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Kai mengangguk untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Bu, aku pergi" Menciumi sekilas kening Ji ae sebelum berganti mengusak rambut Luhan.

Baekhyun yang memang duduk disalah satu kursi, hanya berdecak dramatis melihat Kai sudah memperlakukan Luhan seperti pasangannya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" Luhan mengambil tempat disamping Baekhyun selepas kepergiaan Kai bersama Chanyaol. Ji ae sudah lebih dulu kembali ke dapur untuk mengurus kuenya yang masih berupa adonan.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tidak.."

"Yak! Dengarkan dulu.."

Luhan tertawa setelah berhasil membuat Baekhyun kesal, dan setelahnya diam menunggu perkataan Baekhyun yang sempat ia potong.

"Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.."

"Jangan mengada-ada, Baek.."

"Astaga! Siapa yang mengada-ada? Bukan hanya aku disini yang berpikiran seperti itu. Atau mungkin kau sudah membalas ungkapan cinta Kai?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas saat Baekhyun kembali menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama beberapa hari ini. Tepatnya dimulai tiga hari lalu saat Luhan menceritakan Kai yang menciumnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kai tidak pernah menyatakan cinta kepadaku, Baek.."

"Bodoh! Kai memintamu untuk selalu berada disisinya itu sama seperti Kai memintamu menemaninya sampai menua Luhan dan menemani sampai menua itu artinya dia ingin memilikimu.."

"Kau yang bodoh Baek, kenapa tidak segera menjawab Iya kepada Chanyeol?" Luhan tersenyum puas setelah berhasil melemparkan kembali bom yang Baekhyun lemparkan kepada dirinya. Beberapa hari lalu memang Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya untuk Baekhyun, tapi si bodoh Baekhyun justru menggantungkannya hanya karena belum merasa yakin.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Luhan.." Baekhyun menunduk dengan gumaman malu.

"Astaga.. Ibu, Baekhyun berubah menjadi apple.." Luhan tertawa geli saat melihat seburat merah yang menghinggapi pipi Baekhyun.

Dengan jengkel Baekhyun mendelik dan mengejar Luhan yang berlari menuju dapur dengan tawanya yang tidak terputus.

"Jangan menghindar rusa bodoh!"

"Bu, Baekhyun menggantungkan Chanyeol.."

"Astaga, kenapa kalian berlarian di dapur Ibu!" Ji ae berseru kesal, melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan saling mengejar mengelilingi dapur. Bahkan bentakannya tidak dihiraukan dan Ji ae hanya bisa diam, melanjutnya kegiatannya membuat Kue dengan sesekali menutup telinga karena teriakan Baekhyun ataupun Luhan.

.

.

"Apa Sehun sudah sembuh?"

"Belum nyonya, tapi kondisinya sudah lebih baik dari pada beberapa hari lalu.."

In hwa hanya melewati Bibi Kim setelah ia sendiri menyerahkan coat dan tas tangannya kepada Bibi Kim. Berjalan menuju lantai dua untuk melihat kondisi Sehun yang ia ketahui sejak beberapa hari lalu dalam keadaan sakit.

Sehun yang sedang memakai coatnya menoleh saat pintu kamarnya dibuka, beberapa detik terdiam ketika In hwa mendekat sebelum Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada cermin yang ada didepannya.

"Kau mau kemana, Sehun?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya berkutat dengan aktifitasnya tanpa melirik In hwa sedikitpun, sama sekali tidak menganggap wanita setengah baya itu berada di kamarnya.

"Kondisimu bagaimana Sehun? Ibu sangat menghawatirkanmu setelah tahu kau sakit.."

"Cih!" Sehun meludah dan itu membuat In hwa terperangah. "Menghawatirkanku kau bilang? Jika kau menghawatirkanku harusnya kau datang sejak lima hari lalu!"

In hwa merasa mengkerut kecil saat Sehun memberinya tatapan tajam penuh kebencian. Tidak heran memang jika Sehun menatapnya seperti itu setelah ia mengetahui semuanya. Si brengsek Kyuhyun benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!

Susah payah, In hwa menelan ludahnya sekedar untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering. "I-ibu sibuk dan Ibu baru sempat menjengukmu.. maafkan Ibu"

Dengan kasar Sehun menampik tangan In hwa yang mencoba menyentuh pundaknya, dan penolakan Sehun berhasil membuat In hwa ingin menangis.

"Terlalu sibuk untuk mencari cara agar kau bisa kembali mendapatkan Luhan, bukan begitu?" Sehun menyindir dan sindiran Sehun mampu membuat In hwa terdiam.

Sehun mendecih jijik dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya. Sehun merasa tidak yakin kalau ia akan bisa terus menahan diri agar tidak memukul ataupu membentak In hwa saat ini. Rasa kesal, sedih, kecewanya kini sudah bergumpal menjadi satu, menjadi perasaan benci yang teramat kepada kedua orang tuanya sendiri. Sungguh menjijikkan!

"Sehun, Ibu dan Ayah melakukan itu untuk kebaikanmu.."

Pergerakan tangan Sehun terhenti di knop pintu yang ia genggam setelah mendengar perkataan In hwa. Terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum berbalik menatap In hwa yang berdiri tak jauh didepannya. Tatapan Sehun datar, sangat datar dan dingin. Hingga membuat In hwa merasakan tangannya basah karena rasa takut Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"Untuk kebaikanku kau bilang?" Sehun mendekat dan In hwa hanya bisa bertahan dengan jantungnya yang berdebar.

"Ya.. untuk kebaikanmu sendiri Sehun.." Suara In hwa terdengar bergetar, bahkan In hwa merasakan kakinya melemas karena rasa takut yang menyergapi dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun In hwa tetap bertahan, ia yakin Sehun tidak akan mungkin melukai dirinya.

Tawa Sehun terdengar, tapi bukan sebuah tawa seperti biasanya. Terdengar menyeramkan karena setelahnya semirik Sehun terlihat. "KALIAN MELAKUKANNYA UNTUK KEBAIKKANKU SENDIRI TAPI KALIAN MENGHANCURKAN KEBAHAGIANKU KEPARAT!"

 **PRANG**!

In hwa memundurkan langkahnya dengan tangan yang saling bertaut saat melihat sendiri Sehun memecahkan vas bunga dihadapannya. Mata In hwa berkilat sedih dan semakin ngeri melihat Sehun yang seakan ingin membunuh dirinya.

"Sehun, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" In hwa ingin kembali menyentuh Sehun namun dengan sendirinya In hwa mengurungkannya saat mengingat Sehun menampik tangannya beberapa menit lalu.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini.."

"Kau sudah dibohodi Luhan, Sehun"

"Berhenti menyebut nama Luhan menggunakan mulut busukmu, Jang In Hwa!"

In hwa tercengag mendengar Sehun tidak lagi memanggilnya sebagai Ibu, bahkan In hwa sama sekali tidak berkuasa untuk mencegah Sehun yang keluar dari kamarnya. In hwa mematung, merasa tidak percaya pada apa yang tengah ia alami. Semuanya normal, bukan? Jadi kenapa sekarang terjadi seperti ini?

In hwa mensetabilkan kerja jantungnya yang sempat menggila. Memastikan kalau kakinya sudah tidak selembek puding dan keluar dari kamar Sehun. Luhan sudah mencuci isi otak Sehun dan membuat Sehun melupakan dirinya sebagai anak keluarga Oh yang baik, dan In hwa harus melakukan sesuatu agar Luhan tidak bisa kembali kepada Sehun walaupun Luhan tidak berada di tangannya.

.

.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menyusuri padatnya lalu lintas di jam masuk kerja setelah makan siang. Wajah Sehun terlihat masih mengeras, dengan rahangnya yang masih terkatup rapat. Di hatinya masih banyak perasaan kesal yang mendesak Sehun untuk dikeluarkan, Sehun merasa belum puas untuk melepaskan semua resah hati yang ia alami walaupun beberapa menit lalu amarahnya menguar kepada seseorang yang memang ingin ia bentak.

Sehun membelokkan mobilnya kearah kanan. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menyusuri jalanan ini. Jalanan untuk menuju rumah Kai. Tidak bertemu Luhan selama sepuluh hari, membuat Sehun kian merasakan sesak didalam hatinya. Sehun merindukan Luhan dan ingin menemui Luhan walaupun mungkin nanti Luhan akan menamparnya, Sehun tidak peduli.

Tatapan tajam Sehun focus pada jalanan dihapadannya dan jarinya meremas kuat setir yang ia genggam saat mengingat kalau Luhan satu atap bersama Kai. Bersama pria yang mungkin mencintai lelaki mungilnya. Tidak mungkin Kai menyelamatkan Luhan jika Kai tidak memiliki perasaan kepada Luhan, sedangkan Kai sendiri pernah melakukan hal buruk kepada kekasihnya. Sehun merasakan kalau cintanya ada diujung tanduk sekarang. Hanya tinggal menunggu, Luhan akan mengambilnya atau malah menjatuhkannya.

Tapi Sehun berharap, kalau Luhan masih bisa untuk bertahan menggenggam janjinya sendiri, karena di sini Sehun tidak akan pernah mengingkari janji yang mereka buat. Sehun terlalu mencintai Luhan, dan akan terus seperti itu walaupun mungkin kelak Luhan akan mengusrinya menjauh.

.

.

Sehun sudah duduk diam didalam mobil tepat dibalik kemudinya, dengan terus menatap lekat rumah yang sudah ia tatapai selama hampir satu jam ini. Rumah itu penuh kawalan, seperti Kai tengah menjaga ketat seseorang yang berada didalam rumah besar itu. Sehun merasa jengkel, karena pasti ia tidak akan diijinkan untuk menemui Luhan. Kai sialan! Dia benar-benar mencintai kekasihnya.

Pintu gerbang berawarna putih itu terbuka sehingga menarik perhatian Sehun. Dengan penasaran Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk dapat melihat siapa yang keluar, dan mata Sehun hampir tidak berkedip ketika melihat dua lelaki mungil muncul sebelum kemudian memasuki mobil berwarna merah. Salah satu diantara dua lelaki itu adalah Luhan. Luhannya, kekasihnya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, saat mobil merah itu sudah memiliki jarak dari mobilnya. Sehun pun mutuskan untuk membuntuti mereka. Ia harus bisa bertemu dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Ia tidak akan mungkin sanggup hidup tanpa Luhan.

.

.

"Kau sudah menunggu lama?" Luhan mengambil tempat di kursi tengah dan disusul Baekhyun yang mengambil tempat dikursi samping kanan.

Yixing yang sudah duduk dengan tenangnya di kursi kiri tersenyum lebar, dan menggeleng sabagai jawaban. Mereka kini berada di salah satu kedai coffee, duduk melingkari meja bundar yang Yixing sudah pesan.

"Hai.. aku Baekhyun.." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya kepada Yixing dan Yixing sambut dengan gembira.

"Aku Yixing, sahabat Luhan.."

"Ya.. Luhan sudah banyak bercerita tentangmu. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Luhan selama ia berada di Nanjing"

Yixing menggeleng sebagai tanggapan. "Bukan masalah, karena itu pun menjadi tugasku sebagai pelayan pribadi, Luhan.."

"Cukup! Jangan bahas itu, Ok?"

Yixing dan Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar Luhan menyela tidak suak obrolan mereka. Dengan patuh keduanya mengangguk dan mulai memesan coffee masing-masing.

Beberapa obrolan diselingi gurauan terjalin dengan baik diantara mereka bertiga, walaupun Yixing kadang masih susah mengerti dan berbicara tapi bisa dikatakan bahasa Korea Yixing sudah cukup baik. Mereka meminum coffee pesanan masing-masing setelah menuntaskan tawa mereka diperbincangan terakhir, dan diantara mereka Yixing yang lebih dulu menjauhkan cangkir keramiknya dari belah bibirnya yang mengkilat basah.

"Lu, kau tidak ingin bertemu Sehun? Dia mencarimu.."

Pertanyaan Yixing berhasil menyita perhatian penuh dari Baekhyun, sementara Luhan hanya diam tidak tahu harus berucap apa.

"Untuk apa menemui Sehun? Luhan sudah hidup bahagia bersama Kai" Bukan Luhan, tapi Baekhyun yang menanggapi pertanyaan Yixing dengan mimic wajah jengkel.

"Tapi setidaknya Luhan harus menemui Sehun.."

"Tidak usah!" Baekhyun menggerakan jari telunjuknya kekanan dan kekiri, menolak tegas ucapan Yixing.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kau sudah tahukan bagaimana jahatnya kedua orang tua Sehun, jadi untuk apa Luhan menemui Sehun?"

"Tapi yang salah bukan Sehun.."

"Tapi karena Sehun, Luhan harus menjalani hidup seperti ini!" Nada suara Baekhyun sedikit meninggi karena kesal, Yixing lebih memihak kepada Sehun. Menurut Baekhyun, bersama Kai hidup Luhan akan menjadi jauh lebih baik.

"Kai juga adalah salah-satu orang yang menyebabkan Luhan terdampar di Nanjing! Lagipula Luhan mencintai Sehun!" Dan Yixing pun ikut terpancing kesal karena Baekhyun yang lebih memihak kepada Kai. Bagi Yixing, tidak ada yang pantas untuk menggantikan Sehun sebagai pendamping Luhan. Walaupun itu adalah Kai.

"LUHAN BISA HIDUP LEBIK BAIK, LEBIH AMAN BERSAMA KAI DAN IBUNYA! JIKA KAU MENGINGINKAN LUHAN KEMBALI PADA SEHUN ITU SAMA SAJA KAU MENGHARAPKAN LUHAN MATI!" Baekhyun mengucapkannya penuh dengan luapan emosi, bahkan tanpa sadar Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan sedikit menggebrag meja bundar yang ada diantara mereka.

Yixing mengerjabkan mata, menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang terlihat penuh nyala api seolah siap membakar Yixing bagai anak kambing untuk dijadikan santapan makan malam. Luhan yang menjadi bahan perbincangan panas dua sahabatnya hanya bisa menarik-narik lengan kemeja Baehyun, meminta Baekhyun kembali duduk karena teriakan Baekhyun berhasil menyita perhatian pengunjung lainnya.

"Baek.. kau jangan seperti ini" Luhan berbisik dan membungkuk kepada pengunjung lainnya untuk meminta maaf, karena mungkin sudah terganggu oleh keributan yang ditimbulkan Baekhyun. Dan setelah melihat orang-orang sudah tidak memperhatikan mereka, Luhan pun kembali duduk di kursinya.

Baekhyun mendengus setelah kembali duduk di kursinya, masih menatap Yixing dengan tajam dan tidak bersahabat. "Pokoknya, Luhan tidak boleh kembali kepada Sehun! Aku lebih merelakan Luhan bersama Kai walaupun Kai pernah jahat kepada Luhan, tapi setidaknya Kai bisa memberikan kehidupan yang lebih baik untuk Luhan.."

Yixing menanggapi perkataan Baekhyun dengan helaan nafas jengah. "Itu tidak adil untuk Sehun! Kai pun bisa mendapatkan kesempatan jadi kenapa Sehun tidak? Kau pikir Sehun tidak pernah bisa membahagian Luhan dan hanya bisa menempatkan Luhan dalam posisi bahaya? Se.."

"Kalian ini kenapa?"

Yixing dan Baekhyun menoleh kepada Luhan yang menyela adu argument diantara mereka. Luhan menatap kesal kepada keduanya dan membuat Yixing ataupun Baekhyun sadar kalau mereka sudah membicarakan sesuatu yang sensitive bagi Luhan.

Mereka berencana bertemu untuk menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan bersama. Tapi Yixing dan Baekhyun berhasil merusak mood Luhan. Dengan jengkel, Luhan beranjak keluar dari kedai yang mereka datangi.

"Lu, kau mau kemana?" Baekhyun ikut beranjak disusul Yixing kemudian.

Yixing dan Baekhyun saling mendengus kesal pada satu sama lain dan mengejar langkah Luhan.

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung soal itu. Yixing yang lebih dulu memulai.."

"Ya! Kenapa kau melempar kesalahan kepadaku?" Yixing menyenggol bahu Baekhyun menggunakan bahunya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung kebelakang.

Baekhyun balas menyenggol lengan Yixing tidak terima hingga keduanya berhenti melangkah dan kembali terlibat pertengkaran. Luhan mendengus, kesalnya semakin menjadi-jadi melihat dua sahabatnya bertengkar tepat di tepi jalan.

Memalukan! Itu yang Luhan pikirkan, dan memang karena Luhan tengah kesal dengan mereka, Luhan hanya pergi tanpa mererai keduanya.

.

.

Sampai disebuah taman, tanpa Yixing ataupun Baekhyun. Terasa sudah sangat lama ia tidak bisa menghirup udara segar dan rasanya menyenangkan saat Luhan bisa kembali melihat suasana luar dunia. Kakinya Luhan arahkan untuk melangkah menuju kursi kayu panjang yang diletakan tepat disisi danau kecil. Namun baru tiga langkah ia ambil, Luhan merasakan cekalan di pergelengan tangannya. Perlahan, Luhan berbalik. Hatinya berdebar takut jika mungkin seseorang yang menghentikan langkahnya adalah anak buah orang tua Sehun, tapi yang ada dihadapannya kini mungkin justru lebih menakutkan dari apa yang ia takutkan.

"Sehun.." Seseorang yang ia rindukan dan ingin ia lupakan, kini justru berdiri dihadapannya. Luhan menatap lamat kepada Sehun. Hatinya bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya sampai wajahnya terlihat tirus dan pucat. Tangannya coba Luhan angkat untuk sekedar menyapa pipi Sehun, namun setelah bayangan itu kembali muncul yang Luhan lakukan adalah melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sehun. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" Mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak terlihat peduli kepada Sehun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Lu.." Sehun mengambil satu langkah maju, namun begitupun dengan Luhan yang mengambil satu langkah mundur. Dengan sendu, Sehun menatap Luhan. Hatinya terasa perih mendapati Luhan menghindar dari dirinya.

"Pergilah Sehun.. jangan lagi menemuiku."

"Tidak Lu.. itu tidak mungkin." Dengan lembut, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa pergi darimu, Luhan.. aku mohon, kembali padaku.. pulanglah bersamaku, Lu."

Luhan rasakan matanya memanas. Melihat wajah Sehun yang mengiba kepada dirinya seperti meremukkan pertahannya untuk tetap menjauh. Luhan melepaskan tangan Sehun yang menggenggam erat jemarinya. Menggeleng kecil dengan satu tetes airmata yang jatuh. "Aku tidak mungkin lagi kembali kepadamu Sehun.. kau tau seberapa sulitnya semua ini untukku."

"Kau sudah berjanji Luhan.. sesulit apapun kau akan tetap bersamaku." Suara Sehun bergetar, tatapannya nanar memandang Luhan penuh permohonan. "Kembali kepadaku.. dan kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal bersama Hayeon."

"Dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan kematian Sehun.. kau tidak tau seberapa lelahnya aku hidup seperti ini! Tidak hanya mimpiku yang sudah hancur, tapi harapanku untuk bahagia pun sudah hancur, Sehun.. sampai kapan aku harus hidup dengan dibayang-bayangi kematian hanya karena perasaan bodohku kepadamu?" Tangis Luhan pecah dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Aku mohon.. aku mohon biarkan aku bernafas dengan tenang jika memang kau mencintaiku.." Satu langkah maju Luhan ambil, mendekati Sehun yang berdiri bagai tidak memiliki nyawa. "Aku menyerah Sehun.. maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kepadamu." Mengelus lembut pipi Sehun sebelum berjalan melewati Sehun dengan deraian airmata yang mengiri setiap langkahnya.

Sehun terdiam. Tubuhnya bagai terpahat pada tanah yang ia pijak. Kebisuan menyelimuti Sehun, seakan tidak akan ada kata yang mampu ia ucapkan barang hanya untuk memanggil Luhan. Airmatanya jatuh menetas ditengah terpaan angin sore yang mulai menyapa dirinya dalam kesedihan.

Luhan'nya berlalu melewati dirinya dengan kata menyerah yang ia tinggalkan bagai jejak-jejak duri menyakitkan. Mengoyak tubuhnya hingga Sehun bisa merasakan satu-satu bagian dirinya merintih penuh kesakitan. Cinta yang sudah mereka bina berakhir menjijikkan hanya dengan kata menyerah yang terlontar.

Kau tidak melihat diriku yang selalu bertahan untukmu, Luhan. Jika kau lelah bersandarlah padaku.. jika sulit genggamlah tanganku. Jika sakit pelukklah tubuhku, jika terluka jadikan aku obatmu. Sejauh itu aku ada untukmu sayang.. jadi kenapa kau menyerah saat aku bersiap untuk membawamu pada kebahagiaan yang kita damba? – Sehun.

.

.

"Luhan.. kau darimana saja?" Kai segera menghampiri Luhan yang baru memasuki rumah tepat di pukul sembilan malam. Dengan hawatir Kai mengamati ujung kepala Luhan sampai kaki Luhan hanya untuk mencari jika mungkin ada yang melukai Luhan. Hembusan nafas lega keluar dari cela bibir Kai begitu tidak ada satu goresanpun yang tertinggal ditubuh Luhan. Namun ada hal lain yang berbeda dari Luhan. Wajah Luhan terlihat sendu dan matanya terlihat sayu bengkak, seperti Luhan baru menangis berjam-jam lamanya. "Kau baik?" Dengan lembut Kai menangkup pipi Luhan. Mengamati bola mata Luhan yang secara perlahan memunculkan Kristal-kristal beningnya. Ada kesedihan besar yang bisa Kai tangkap disana dan itu membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. "Ada yang terjadi?"

Luhan mengangguk, dan berhambur dalam pelukkan Kai yang dengan sigap memberikan elusan dipunggung Luhan. "Aku bertemu Sehun.."

Pergerakan tangan Kai terhenti sejenak, nafasnya terasa tercekat mendengar Luhan menyebut nama Sehun. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia memintaku kembali kepadanya."

Kai tidak tau, apa ini yang dinamakan cemburu? Tapi Kai merasakan ada kobaran dihatinya yang seakan bisa membakar tubuhnya menjadi mendidih panas. "Lalu apa yang kau jawab?" Kai berharap, Luhan tidak melakukan kebodohan.

"Aku menolaknya.."

"Itu bagus, Luhan." Kai melepaskan pelukkannya dengan perasaan sejuk, menangkup pipi Luhan dan mengusap jejak airmata Luhan. "Jangan lagi kembali kepadanya.. mulailah hidup barumu yang lebih baik, Luhan.. tanpa Sehun, tanpa keluarga Oh, dan tanpa bayang-bayang ketakutan.. hiduplah dengan nyaman bersamaku." Seulas senyum penuh kehangatan Kai tunjukkan kepada Luhan.

Beberapa detik Luhan terdiam, sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguki ucapan Kai.

Apa yang Kai ucapkan benar.. dia harus melupakan sepenuhnya masa lalunya. Sepenuhnya lepas dari Sehun dan bayang-bayang keluarga Oh. Tapi.. apa ia bisa menghapus cintanya untuk Sehun? Pada kenyataanya walaupun semuanya sudah berakhir tapi cinta yang ia miliki untuk Sehun masihlah utuh didalam hatinya.

.

.

Beberapa hari berselang. Walaupun kesedihan masihlah menyisakan luka di hati Sehun, tapi Sehun sudah bersiap untuk memulai lembran baru hidupnya, bersama Hayeon dan Luhan. Seperti bulan yang tidak pernah berhenti mengelilingi bumi, maka seperti itulah dia yang tidak akan berhenti mencintai Luhan.

Jika kau lelah dan menyerah, maka tunggu aku menjemputmu disana. – Sehun.

.

.

"Ayah.. apa kita akan tinggal disini?" Sekecil Oh Hayeon menyuarakan pemikiran yang muncul sejak ia menginjak rumah yang Sehun sebut akan menjadi tempat tinggal baru untuk mereka.

"Ya, sayang.. ini rumah baru kita." Sehun tersenyum dan meriah Hayeon dalam gendongannya. Kaki panjangnya Sehun bawa melangkah menyusuri rumah yang baru ia beli beberapa hari lalu.

Rumah ini tidak sebesar seperti rumahnya yang dulu. Hanya ada empat kamar, dapur, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu dan dapur yang langsung menghubungkan pada halaman belakang. Rumah ini tidak juga mewah, berkonsep minimalis namun tetap terlihat modern. Setidaknyya rumah ini lebih layak untuk ia huni dan terasa lebih manusiawi untuk ia bernafas.

"Kenpa kita pindah? Kamal Hayeon tidak sebesal kamal yang dulu.. tidak ada tv disana."

Sehun tertawa maklum begitu mendengar protes dari putri kecilnya. Sehun berlutut dihadapan Hayeon yang duduk memberengut diatas ranjang yang juga tidak sebesar ranjang miliknya dulu.

"Hayeon.. dengarkan ayah." Sehun menggenggam tangan Hayeon. "Kita sudah tidak bisa tinggal di rumah kita yang dulu, sayang.."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena rumah itu tidak akan lagi menjadi milik ayah.. Hayeon sayang kepada ayah, kan?"

Hayeon memberi anggukan untuk Sehun.

"Karena itu.. ayah membawa Hayeon bersama ayah, karena ayah pun sayang kepada Hayeon." Usakan lembut dan kecupan Sehun berikan dipuncak kepala Hayeon.

Dengan senang, Hayeon merangkuli leher Sehun. "Apa Lulu juga akan tinggal disini? Kapan Lulu datang? Ayah bilang kita akan tinggal bersama."

"Tentu kita akan tinggal bersama.. Hayeon, ayah dan Lulu." Kecupan terakhir Sehun daratkan pada pelipis Hayeon, sebelum elusan lembut itu Hayeon rasakan di surai rambutnya.

Sehun terdiam dan hanya semakin mengeratkan Hayeon dalam pelukkannya. Ia berharap kalau Tuhan masih memberi kesempatan untuk mereka bisa bersama seperti dulu. Setidaknya hanya satu kesempatan, jika semuanya memang sudah tidak mungkin dia akan mundur tanpa membantah.

.

.

"Tuan.. apa anda yakin?" Suho mengajukkan pertanyaan dengan mimic wajah sedih kepada Sehun yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Tentu aku yakin.. kau tidak usah hawatir." Sehun menunjukkan senyumannya untuk Suho dan kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkas kantornya. Dia harus menyelesikan ini sebelum hari itu tiba.

.

.

"Ini restoranmu?" Luhan menatap penuh keterkaguman pada restoran milik Kai yang baru sempat ia kunjungi pagi ini, dan Luhan tidak menyangka kalau restoran Kai banyak dikunjungi, penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang duduk di kursi makannya masing-masing.

"Ini akan menjadi restoran milikmu juga setelah kita menikah nanti."

Luhan hanya memberi tanggapan kekehan kecil pada lelucon yang sering Kai lontarkan akhir-akhir ini. Sejak malam itu Luhan merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Kai yang menjadi lebih perhatian, protectif dan sering mengucapkan kata pernikahan didepannya. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah menanggapi serius dengan sikap ataupun ucapan Kai, ia hanya menganggap Kai tengah melontorkan sebuah lelucon.

"Kenapa kalian diluar? Ayo masuk." Ji ae menegur keduanya yang hanya berdiri di luar kaca jendela restoran.

Kai tersenyum tipis, menarik pinggang Luhan merpat kepadanya dan berjalan memasuki restoran bersama.

"Kai.. lepaskan tanganmu. Banyak yang melihat kita." Luhan berbisik kepada Kai. Dengan risih Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangan Kai yang melingkari pinggangnya, namun semakin ia mencoba Kai semakin merapatkan Luhan dalam rengkuhannya.

"Biar mereka tau. Kalau kau adalah milikku."

Luhan menoleh kepada Kai dengan terkejut. Kakinya masih melangkah mengikuti kemana Kai membawanya, tapi focus Luhan telah buyar karena ucapan Kai.

Apa maksud Kai mengatakan kalau dia adalah miliknya?

.

.

Sepatu pantofel itu berjalan membuat ketukan tidak berarti, karena jejak-jejak itu hanya berputar dari kiri ke kanan dan kembali lagi dari kanan ke kiri. Seolah dengan begitu rasa bosannya akan hilang dengan cepat. Menunggu adalah hal yang Sehun benci! Apa lagi sekarang sudah memasuki pukul dua dini hari, harusnya ia sudah bergelung dalam selimut bersama Hayeon tapi seperti orang bodoh ia justru berdiri didepan pintu sebuah apartemant yang belum pasti pemiliknya akan pulang atau tidak. Tapi Sehun terlalu gatal jika harus menunggu lain waktu, ia ingin semuanya selesai sekarang.

"Sehun.."

Sehun menoleh saat suara seseorang yang sedang ia tunggu menyapa telinganya. Itu Soojung dan penantiannya tidak sia-sia.

.

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya Sehun mengunjungi apartement Soojung. Biasanya Sehun tidak akan pernah sudi untuk ada ditempat ini dan lebih membiarkan Soojung berlama-lama disini tanpa Sehun peduli kapan istrinya pulang ke rumah. Namun karena ini untuk sesuatu yang penting, Sehun mengenyahkan keegoisannya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu.." Tanpa berbasa-basi Sehun segera membuka perbincangan setelah satu cangkir berisi kopi, Soojung letakan di meja.

"Apa?"

Satu amplop Sehun taruh dengan kasar di atas meja, dan itu cukup menarik perhatian Soojung. "Tandatangani itu.. kita bercerai sekarang." Sehun menatap Soojung dengan serius. Memberikan tatapan penuh desakkan agar Soojung tidak menolak apa yang ia katakan, tapi apa yang Sehun lihat justru jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan.

Soojung merobek amplop coklat itu, menjadikannya koyakan kertas tidak berarti yang tercecer diatas lantai. Dia tidak boleh bercerai dari Sehun! Karirnya dalam keadaan terpuruk karena kemunculan penyanyi-penyanyi muda keparat lainnya, dan jika Sehun yang ia andalkan sebagai tangga karirnya lepas maka tamat sudah semua dunia keartisannya, runtuh dibawah kakinya.

"Aku tidak mau bercerai darimu!" Soojung meninggikan suaranya, dengan urat-urat besar mengakar di lehernya. "Kau ingin kembali kepada lelaki busuk itu, kan? Jangan harap kau bisa melakukanny-"

 **PLAK**!

"Jaga ucapanmu Jung Soojung!"

Soojung mendelik kepada Sehun penuh dengan kemarahan. Tangannya menangkup pipi kanannya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Sehun. "Tapi itu kan yang memang kau rencanakan! Bercerai dariku agar kau bisa lebih leluasa untuk bersama lelaki busuk itu!"

"Lelaki yang kau sebut busuk bahkan lebih berarti untukku dari dirimu yang hidup bagai permata berliand! Untukku, kau bahkan lebih menjijikan dari pada kotoran hewan dikubangan lumpur sekalipun." Rahang Sehun mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat. Menunjukkan betapa gilanya Sehun sedang berusaha mengendalikan diri untuk tidak memukul Soojung. "Jangan pikir aku tidak tau dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepada Luhan."

Soojung mengalihkan tatapannya kepada arah lain. Menghindar dari mata Sehun yang seperti tengah menguliti kesalahannya. Soojung tau, kemana arah ucapan Sehun. "Itu..itu atas permintaan orang tuamu Sehun." Suara Soojung bergetar takut. "Aku hanya melakukan seperti apa yang mereka suruhkan.."

"Tutup mulutmu! Aku muak mendengar suaramu." Dengan angkuh, Sehun melangkah menuju pintu utama apartement Soojung. Meninggalkan Soojung yang jatuh lemas terduduk diatas sofa.

Wajahnya Soojung tangkup dan tak lama tangisannya pecah dalam keheningan apartement miliknya sendiri. dibalik alasan bodohnya tentang karir pada dasarnya itu hanya Soojung jadikan penguat keteguhan hatinya untuk tidak bercerai dari Sehun. Ia mencintai Sehun dan sama sekali tidak menginginkan perceraian terjadi didalam rumah tangganya dengan Sehun.

Memang sejauh apa Luhan jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya? Soojung bahkan yakin kalau dia lebih baik dari Luhan! Sehun hanya bodoh karena tidak menyadari itu.

.

.

Didalam sebuah Hall salah satu hottel ternama, terlihat keramaian dari para awak media yang duduk dengan camera, buku catatan ataupun mic yang selalu mereka bawa sebagai senjata. Pagi ini, tepat jam sembilan mereka berkumpul untuk memenuhi undangan dari pemilik Hyundai heavy industrie yang mereka sendiri tidak tau dalam rangka acara apa, karena tidak ada apapun yang tercantum disana. Tapi apapun tentang Oh Sehun pasti akan menarik banyak peminat, karena itulah mereka tetap mengutamakan undangan ini dari semua jadwal yang sudah disusun.

"Semuanya sudah siap?"

"Ya, tuan.." Suho membuka pintu Hall utama dan sontak semua mata tertuju kepada Sehun yang berjalan melewati mereka menuju podiuam.

Camera mulai mereka hidupkan. Mic mulai mereka nyalakan dan buku beserta pena mulai mereka genggam demi bisa menulis apapun yang Sehun katakan.

Bunyi dengungan mic adalah awal dari ketegangan yang dimulai. Sehun membungkukkan tubuh dengan hormat, merapihkan jas yang ia kenakan sebelum melempar senyuman tipis kepada semua wartawan yang berkumpul. "Aku berterimakasih karena kalian sudah meluangkan waktu untuk memenuhi undangan yang aku kirim." Flash camera mulai berkelap-kelip bagai kilatan petir yang memusingkan mata Sehun. "Tanpa berbasa-basi.. aku mengundang kalian untuk menjadi saksi sekaligus sebagai penyampai keputusan yang sudah aku ambil." Satu helaan nafas Sehun ambil. "Aku, Oh Sehun sebagai pemilik Hyundai heavy industrie, memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri."

Suara gaduh mulai memenuhi Hall. Para wartawan saling melempar tatapan dengan pandangan sama tidak menyangkanya setelah mendengar jelas apa yang Sehun katakan. Kasak-kusuk mulai menyapa telinga Sehun dan Suho yang berdiri dengan lesu disamping Sehun.

Kehidupan baru yang Sehun rencanakan adalah, lepas dari kekuasaan Hyundai heavy industrie. Namun apa keputusan ini akan benar-benar mampu melemparnya pada kebahagiaan?

.

.

"Luhan.. menikahlah denganku.."

Di sisi lain, Luhan merasa tercengang dengan permintaan yang Kai terlontarkan tanpa ia duga.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Sebelum menyapa.. aku mau minta maaf terlebih dulu karena FF ini lama updatenya TT masih adakah yang nunggu FF ini? Aku bener-benar minta maaf. Ga ada niat aku ngabaiin FF ini.. butuh alasanku ga biar kalian ga mikir gitu? Lmao.. aku kasih tau lah biar ga dikira FF ini terabaikan. Sejak tanggal update FF ini sampe akhir februari aku kehilangan mood nulis karena terlalu menggebu nonton luXion dan dari awal maret sampe tanggal 25 aku nulis FF buat 2 event, dan baru selesai jadi baru balik nulis Two people ataupun TSP. Aku mohon maaf dan tolong maklumi /Bow/

Chap 13 up.. Alhamdulillah akhirnya kelar^^ FF ini udah mendekati END jadi tetap butuh dukungan review kalian buat ke next Chapnya! Holaaa ni FF bakal end happynya ke siapa? KaiLu apa HunHan? Awal-awal banyak yang tanya "Kenapa KaiLu? Dan bukan KrisHan?" Aku jawab di chap ini. Karena kalo Kris bukan jadi pilihan.. dia Cuma selingan. Sementara Kai disini benar-benar saingan sesungguhnya Sehun buat dapati Luhan^^ enak ya Luhan, direbutin cogan..

Aku liat di review pada bikin kubu sendiri antara HunHan apa KaiLu hahaha akunya jad bingung kasih kesiapa Luhannya lol buat pembaca baru. Hallo^^ review lagi ya..

Thanks to :

Fidha arafah | ParkNada | LuHunHan | Guest | Oh titannn | khalidasalsa | Oh Grace | Agassi 20 | 50 | tiehanhun9094 | ElisYe Het | Novey | Yessi94esy | Arifahohse | Seravin509 | laabaikands | heeli | JYHYunho | mr albino | deerwinds947 | Leafrenn | kartikaandri15 | milkluhans | Sarrah HunHan | LisnaOhLu120 | vietrona chan | Princess Xiao | msluhan87 | luhanzone | Uchiharuno Rozu | Cindynovieta94 | heepetals | lulucristalflowers55 | Luge | HHS Hyuga L | Byeol11 | Deerhunnie | BigSehun'sjunior | .58 | songhyojin | Albino's Deer | hunnieluludeer | tanhen97 | OhXiSeLu | - Two people chap 12.

Thanks untuk semua dukungan review kalian, penantian panjang kalian, follow dan favorit kalian.. aku tunggu review kalian semua untuk chap ini^^

Dan mungkin kalo ada yang belum tau.. aku post FF baru. Judulnya **BESAIDE YOU** sama **WHO IS SHE? SHE IS, LUHAN.** Kalo minat silakan baca, tapi bubuhkan review disana ya^^

Ok.. ketemu di next chap! See you semuanya..

Salam sayang dari ayah dan bunda^^


	14. Chapter 14

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai.

Rate : M.

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance.

Lenght : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka :*

.

.

.

.

.

"Roti hangat.."

Kai mendongak dari leptop yang ia letakkan diatas meja bundar saat Luhan datang dengan membawa satu piring berisi roti hangat yang ia sajikan dihadapan Kai. Kai tersenyum, mengusak rambut Luhan begitu Luhan mengambil tempat duduk disampingnya –Ada dalam satu sofa-.

"Ini masih pagi tapi kau sudah berkutat dengan leptop." Luhan menyela iseng. Matanya ikut mengintip apa yang terpampang dilayar leptop Kai dan cukup dibuat terkejut saat Kai sedang mencari tentang Negara mana yang mengizinkan pernikahan untuk kaum gay. "Kenapa kau mencari tempat semacam itu?"

"Karena Korea belum melegalkan pernikahan untuk orang seperti kita.."

"Bukan itu.. maksudku apa kau ingin menikah?" Luhan menatap Kai dengan kebingungan yang jelas tergambar diraut wajahnya. Apa ucapan pernikahan yang sering Kai katakan kepadanya bukan sebuah lelucon? Kalau bukan, lalu.. "Kau akan menikah dengan siapa?" Pertanyaan itu meluncur keluar dari benak Luhan.

Kai tersenyum. Menutup leptopnya dan menghadap sepenuhnya kepada Luhan. "Kau pikir dengan siapa aku akan menikah?"

Satu alis Luhan terangkat. Otaknya sedang berpikir, mencari seseorang yang mungkin banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kai selain dirinya. Tapi tidak ada nama yang ia temukan selain. "Baekhyun?" Karena Baekhyun lah yang dekat dengan Kai selain dirinya. Tidak mungkin Kai akan menikahi Chanyeol, kan?

"Jika aku menikahi Baekhyun lalu bagaimana dengan Park Chanyeol itu?"

Benar! "Kau bisa mati ditangannya, Kai." Luhan tertawa kecil karena leluconnya sendiri.

Tapi gurauan itu hanya lucu untuk Luhan karena Kai justru menatap Luhan dengan serius. "Luhan.."

"Ya?" Luhan menghentikan tawanya, dan menatap Kai dengan seulas senyuman tipis tersemat di bibirnya.

"Menikahlah denganku.."

Tercengang dengan permintaan Kai yang terlontarkan tanpa ia duga. Seulas senyuman di bibir Luhan menghilang tergantikan matanya yang menyusuri tiap lekuk wajah Kai, dan Luhan melihat kalau Kai dalam keadaan bersungguh-sungguh. Bukan lagi dalam situasi yang bisa Luhan anggap sebagai lelucon. "Kai.."

"Menikahlah denganku, dan kita bisa memulai kehidupan baru bersama. Aku mencintaimu, Luhan dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu.."

Bagai ada hantaman kuat Luhan rasakan mengenai ulu hatinya. Kepalanya bahkan terasa berdeyut beberapa detik karena tidak menyangka kalau perkataan yang ia anggap selama ini sebagai lelucon ternyata bukan lah guaraun bagi Kai. "Kai.. kenapa kau membuat situasinya menjadi canggung? Aku tidak bisa jika untuk menikah."

"Kau mengatakan 'iya' untuk kita bisa memulai kehidupan baru bersama."

"Iya.. tapi bukan berarti aku mau menikah, Kai."

"Kenapa, apa karena Sehun?"

Luhan terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk kebawah dan Kai mengerti kalau Sehun lah penyebab Luhan menolak dirinya. "Apa yang kau harapkan lagi dari Sehun, Luhan?" Dengan lembut, Kai mengangkat dagu Luhan agar bisa kembali menatap dirinya. "Dia penyebab dari semua kehancuran hidupmu."

"Tapi dia juga penyebab kebahagiaan di hidupku, Kai.." Luhan memposisikan duduknya kedepan. Menatap hamparan kosong dari atas balkon kediaman Kai. "Aku sudah tidak mengharapkan apapun darinya, tapi untuk melupakan Sehun aku berpikir aku tidak akan bisa. Aku hanya sanggup untuk melepaskannya tapi tidak dengan berpaling dari dirinya.. aku terlalu mencintai Sehun."

Kai menghela nafasnya dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia yang bodoh atau Luhan yang tolol? Selama ini Kai beranggapan kalau Luhan sudah membuka hati untuknya. Mengingat Luhan tidak pernah menolak perhatian darinya dan selalu menyambut baik setiap kasih sayang yang ia tunjukkan. Tapi apa sekarang? Luhan menolak dirinya karena Sehun! Itu terdengar sangat menyakitkan dan menjengkelkan!

"Maafkan aku, Kai.. aku tidak bermaksud membodohi dirimu dengan semua sikap yang aku tunjukkan.. karena selama ini aku hanya berpikir kalau kau membantuku atas dasar penyesalan dimasa lalu.. aku tidak berpikir kalau kau melakukan ini karena mincintaiku." Luhan menatap Kai sejenak yang hanya terdiam. Rasa bersalah menyergapi hati Luhan tapi memang itu lah yang seharusnya ia sampaikan.

Luhan tidak ingin menjadi munafik hanya karena rasa tidak enak hati kepada Kai, karena bagaimanapun jika ia menyambut baik ajakkan menikah Kai, disini yang akan tersiksa adalah dirinya. Luhan hanya menginginkan kehidupan nyaman dan tenang, walaupun itu berarti dia harus sendirian Luhan tidak akan keberatan.

"Luhan! liat ini!" Baekhyun datang secara tiba-tiba dan cukup memecahkan atsmosfer tegang yang menyelimuti Kai juga Luhan.

"Ada apa, Baek?" Luhan melirik bingung kepada Baekhyun yang sedang mengotak-atik ponselnya.

"Lihat ini, Lu." Baekhyun menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Luhan dan Luhan bisa melihat putaran video yang menayangkan Sehun disana.

" **Aku** , **Oh** **Sehun** **sebagai** **pemilik** **Hyundai** **heavy** **industrie** , **memutuskan** **untuk** **mengundurkan** **diri**."

Suara nyaring ponsel Baekhyun tidak hanya sanggup menyita perhatian Luhan sepenuhnya tapi Kai pun dibuat menganga lebar saat mendengarnya. Kai menoleh dengan raut wajah tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar. Sehun mengundurkan diri? Apa pria itu gila?

"Baek.." Luhan melirik tidak yakin kepada Baekhyun. Ini bukan kenyataan, kan?

"Iya, Lu.. Sehun mengundurkan diri sebagai pemilik Hyundai heavy industrie." Baekhyun memperjelas dari apa yang bahkan Luhan pikir adalah sebuah mimpi.

Mata rusanya menatap nanar kepada Sehun yang bersiap untuk melontarkan kalimat lainnya.

.

.

"Dan ada satu hal lain yang ingin aku sampaikan.."

Para wartawan merapatkan mulutnya masing-masing. Menciptakan suara senyap demi bisa mendengar apa lagi yang akan Sehun ucapkan. Mata mereka bahkan focus kepada Sehun yang menunjukkan wajah seriusnya.

"Mulai detik ini.. aku menggugat cerai istriku, Jung Soojung."

Dan letusan dikawah gunung berapipun seperti menghimpun Korea dengan tba-tiba.

.

.

"APA YANG ANAK BODOH ITU LAKUKAN!" Teriakan kemarahan Kwang ryul memenuhi seisi kamarnya yang luas. Remot tv yang sebelumnya ia genggam dengan kuat Kwang ryul lempar hingga menjadi hancur berkeping-keping di lantai.

Emosinya memuncak hingga kepalanya pun terasa bisa meledak. Kwang ryul tidak mengerti dimana jalan pikiran anak semata wayangnya sekarang.

"Sayang.. tenangkan dirimu." In hwa mencoba untuk mengelus pundak suaminya namun dengan kasar Kwang ryul menepis tangannya.

"Semua ini karena kelakukan bodohmu dan menantumu yang tidak berguna, Jung in hwa!"

Dengan tubuh yang bergetar takut, In hwa memundurkan langkahnya. Beberapa hari lalu Sehun yang membentak dirinya dengan menyebut marga orang tuanya dan sekarang suaminya yang membentak dirinya dengan hal yang sama. Hati In hwa terasa sesak sekarang. "Aku hanya ingin memberi Sehun sedikit tamparan agar dia mengira kalau Luhan sudah meninggal."

"Aku baru menyadari kalau aku menikahi wanita bodoh seperti dirimu! Kau pikir Sehun tidak memiliki otak? Harusnya kau hanya diam dan menunggu sampai kita menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh Kai dan juga Luhan!"

"Maafkan aku." In hwa bergumam penuh penyesalan yang terurai.

Namun bukan penyesalan yang Kwang ryul butuhkan saat ini. Semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi hanya karena kecerobohan istrinya yang membiarkan Soojung melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan. Kwang ryul tidak habis pikir, dimana letak otak Soojung sampai mengirimkan foto Luhan kepada Sehun? Sehun adalah pria pintar! Sekali diberi umpan akan mudah untuknya menangkap. Andai dia tau ini sejak awal, mungkin Soojung sudah ia sekap di ruang bawah tanah hingga tubuhnya mengering kurus dan menyatu dengan ribuan ulat-ulat menjijikan.

Kwang ryul terdiam. Otaknya kembali berputar untuk menemukan sebuah ide. Harusnya sekarang masalah ini sudah selesai tapi sepertinya sulit untuk kembali menculik Luhan, mengingat Kyuhyun siotak cerdas namun berhati licik itupun sudah berada dalam kuasa Oh Sehun. Kakinya Kwang ryul bawa menuju telepon rumah yang terletas diatas meja nakasnya. Tidak ada waktu untuk menunda sekarang.

"Changmin.. persiapkan semuanya."

.

.

Sehun berdiri didepan gedung yang memiliki tulisan Hyundai heavy industrie dibagian atasnya. Kantor yang sudah bertahun-tahun ia jaga, ia kembangkan kini telah resmi tidak menjadi miliknya. Tapi entah kenapa, Sehun justru merasakan perasaannya lega. Setidaknya ia sudah tidak lagi harus memusingkan pekerjaan yang mungkin bisa membuat rambutnya beruban lebih cepat. Sekarang tujuannya bisa terfokus sepenuhnya kepada Luhan dan Hayeon.

"Menyesal?"

Sehun menoleh kepada Suho yang berdiri disampingnya. Seulas senyuman Sehun tunjukkan dan kembali menatap gedung kebanggan keluarga Oh. "Tidak sama sekali.."

"Lalu bagaimana nasip Hyundai heavy industrie dan para pekerja lainnya jika anda sendiri sudah keluar?"

"Sejak awal perusahaan ini bukanlah milikku.. ini adalah milik mendiang Kakek yang diturunkan kepada anak –anaknya. Aku hanya seseorang yang beruntung karena hidup menjadi salah satu penerusnya.. tapi kau pun tau kalau perusahaan ini pula yang membuat hidupku hancur. Hanya karena marga Oh yang aku miliki dan setatus dari keturunan keluarga Oh, aku selalu tanpa sadar memposisikan seseorang yang aku cintai diambang kematian.."

Suho menatap sedih kepada Sehun. Menjadi anak dari seorang raja memanglah bukan hal yang sepenuhnya menyenangkan. "Lalu apa rencanamu?"

"Rencanaku adalah membawa Luhan kembali bersamaku.."

.

.

Soojung menatap gelisah dari balkon kamar apartementnya. Matanya menatap lekat pada kerumunan paparazzi yang sudah ada didepan gedung apartementnya sejak pukul sepuluh pagi dan sampai hari sudah senja Soojung belum juga memiliki keberanian untuk keluar dari apartemant.

Sehun itu keparat! Dia tau kalau Soojung tidak akan bisa menghindar jika perceraian sudah diumumkan secara terbuka seperti ini. Jadi sekarng yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencari alibi agar pusat simpati masyaraka hanya tertuju kepada dirinya. Kaki Soojung melangkah dengan otak berputar dan beruntung! Sebuah ide muncul di otak pintarnya.

Seulas senyuman licik tersemat di bibir Soojung, dengan segera dia menelpon managernya demi bisa melancarkan alibinya.

.

.

Sekerumunan paparazzi yang seakan tidak pantang menyerah, bertahan sampai hari sudah larut itu segera saling berlomba untuk berada dibarisan terdepan begitu Soojung muncul, keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Berbagai mic dari setasiun tv segera berjejer didepan Soojung yang dikawal oleh menagernya.

"Nona Soojung.. apa benar kalau andai bercerai dari tuan Sehun?"

"Apa yang menyebabkan perceraian kalian?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Hayeon?"

Berbagai pertanyaan mulai membrondongi Soojung tanpa jeda. Soojung bahkan harus menunggu agar aksinya bisa dimulai. "Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian." Mimic wajahnya Soojung buat sesedih mungkin. "Berat untukku menjawab pertanyaan kalian tapi memang, aku akan bercerai dari Sehun."

"Apa penyebab perceraian kalian?"

"Kalian tidak akan mempercayai ini.. tapi penyebab perceraian kami adalah karena Sehun melakukan tindakan kekerasan kepadaku." Soojung menunjukkan pipinya yang terlihat memerah padam. Bukan! Ini bukan bekas tamparan Sehun beberapa hari lalu. Tapi ini adalah bekas tamparan dari managernya yang sengaja ia buat.

Dan seperti manusia idiot para wartawan itu menunjukkan tatapan penuh ibanya kepada Soojung. Ucapan Soojung bagai minyak tanah yang berhasil membuat api semakin berkobar tinggi. Sehun yang selama ini mereka nilai sebagai pria sempurna ternyata berani melakukan tindak kekerasan kepada kaum wanita yang lemah. Terlebih ini adalah istrinya sendiri. Sungguh tindakan tidak bermoral yang seharusnya tidak dimiliki oleh pria sepintar Sehun.

Senyuman puas yang tersembunyi itu terukir. Walaupun Sehun menceraikan dirinya tapi asal semua simpati jatuh kepadanya, karirnya akan baik-baik saja.

Makan surat perceraian kita Oh Sehun! Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan itu – Soojung.

.

.

Decihan keluar dari bibir tipis Sehun begitu ia melihat tayangan Soojung saat semalam diwawancarai di tv. Sunggung acting yang mengagumkan dan otak yang bisa diandalkan. Sehun baru benar-benar menyadari kalau dirinya menikahi seekor ular berbisa. Sangat cocok memang jika berkomplotan dengan dua orang yang Sehun malas untuk sekedar mengingat namanya.

Sehun mematikan tv yang terletak di ruang tengah. Rumahnya terasa sepi dijam-jam seperti ini, karena Hayeon yang masih berada di sekolahnya. Kakinya Sehun bawa untuk menuju kamar miliknya. Tubuhnya ia dudukkan di lantai, bersandar pada kaki ranjang besi miliknya. Hembusan nafas keluar dari cela bibir Sehun. Sekarang ia tidak lagi memiliki pekerjaan dan sialnya imagenya berhasil Soojung rusak diluar sana. Sehun merasa buntu pada apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Bagaimanapun dia masih memiliki Hayeon yang membutuhkan tanggungan besar untuk hidup dan tidak mungkin tabungannya bisa mencukupi pengeluaran dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Kepalanya terasa penant jika memikirkan ini.

"Sehun! Oh Sehun!"

Sial! Tidak ada minat Sehun untuk menjawab saat ia sudah tau siapa yang memanggil namanya dari luar pintu. Itu si bajingan Oh kwang ryul.

"Buka pintu kamarmu sekarang!" Tidak ada sahutan dari Sehun dan itu cukup membuat Kwang ryul kesal. Tanpa seizing pemiliknya, Kwang ryul membuka kamar Sehun sedikit paksa. "Bajiangan kecil! Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah!" Kwang ryul dengan emosi diatas kesadarannya, melempar Koran tepat didepan Sehun yang masih bertahan dalam posisi duduk.

Hanya melihat sekilas dan kemudian Sehun menjauhkan Koran itu dari hadapannya. "Kenapa kau ada disini? Tidak ada yang mengizinkanmu untuk menginjak lantai rumahku." Lirikkan Sehun bagai mata pisau yang siap mengoyak ganas apapun yang membuatnya marah.

Tapi tidak ada sejengkalpun perasaan takut yang menggentarkan kaki Kwang ryul. Ia justru melangkah dengan pasti, dan melayangkan telak satu pukulan pada pipi kanan Sehun. "Keparat! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dengan hidupmu sekarang!" Cengkraman Kwang ryul pada kerah kemeja Sehun bergetar. Matanya mengurat merah menatap kepada Sehun yang hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa minat untuk melawan.

"Mengikuti permainanmu.. semua yang kau lakukan kepada Luhan adalah karena perusahaan itu, bukan? Sekarang aku menyerahkan semuanya kepadamu, lakukan apapun yang kau inginkan dan jangan lagi mengganggu hidupku yang sekarang."

"Kau gila Sehun! Yang ada di pikiranmu hanya lelaki rendahan itu! Kau melupakan Hayeon! Dia masih membutuhkan sokongan biaya yang besar!"

"Kau kira aku seperti dirimu?" Rahang Sehun mengeras, tatapannya berkilat merah dengan nafasnya yang memanas. "Tidak memikirkan kebahagian anaknya sendiri dan rela menghancurkan kebahagiaan anaknya hanya untuk satu hal yang disebut **martabat**! Tanpa kau ingatkanpun, Hayeon ada di urutan teratas hidupku, Oh kwang ryul."

 **Bught!**

Satu pukulan kembali Sehun dapatkan, dan bogeman mentah Kwang ryul berhasil menyisakan luka sobek disudut bibir kanannya. Sehun terkekeh kecil sebelum tatapan mengejek Sehun tunjukkan untuk seseorang yang dulu ia panggil 'Ayah'. "Sekarang kau sadar kalau perusahaan itu tidak akan bisa bergerak tanpa otakku yang mengendalikannya, kan? Aku sangat tidak sabar menunggu jatuhnya dirimu secara mengenaskan didepan mataku, Oh Kwang ryul."

"TUTUP MULUTMU, KEPARAT!"

 **Bught! Bught! Bught! Bught!**

Sehun tersungkur dilantai saat bogeman ketiga yang dilakukan secara bertubi-tubi mendarat sadis dibagian wajahnya. Darah bahkan mengalir dari hidung yang Sehun rasakan berdeyut nyeri. Luka perih di sudut bibirnya yang semakin melebar Sehun usap menggunakan jempol, sebelum ia meludahkan darah yang sudah mengotori gigi putihnya.

Kwang ryul berdiri di depan Sehun masih dengan dua tangan yang terkepal. Ia tidak menyangka anak yang selama ini dia didik dengan jumblah biaya besar bisa dengan mudahnya berubah menjadi pria tidak berpendidikkan hanya karena lelaki rendahan seperti Luhan! "Kau akan menyesali apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Oh Sehun."

"Aku justru akan lebih menyesal jika tidak melakukan ini." Sehun tersenyum lebar, seolah menunjukkan seberapa burukpun jalan yang ia ambil, ia tidak aka menyesali keputusannya

Dengan kekesalan yang masih bersarang dalam dirinya, Kwang ryul keluar meninggalkan suara debuman nyaring di pintu kamar milik Sehun.

Sehun beranjak dari posisinya. Wajahnya sudah penuh luka, lebam dan Sehun berniat untuk kaluar dari rumah demi bisa menghindar dari Hayeon. Hayeon tidak boleh melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. "Aku akan pergi, jaga Hayeon."

"Baik tuan." Bibi Kim yang memang sengaja Sehun bawa bersamanya menjawab sopan kepada Sehun yang berlalu dengan wajah menunduk kebawah. Kening Bibi Kim menyeringit saat melihat ada tetes darah di lantai, tanpa memikirkan darah siapa itu. Bibi Kim dengan sigap membersihkannya.

.

.

Berjalan-jalan tanpa tujuan dan seperti orang gila. Itu yang Sehun lakukan semenjak keluar dari rumah. Kakinya tidak terarah pada klinik ataupun rumah sakit sekedar untuk mengobati luka diwajahnya yang sudah mengering. Saat ada mata yang menatapnya penuh iba atau ejekkan pun Sehun abaikan dengan mudah. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu semua. Pikirannya kosong, hatinya terasa perih, sunyi dan bahkan lebih sakit dari luka yang ia dapatkan di wajahnya.

Sehun merasakan apa itu yang Luhan namkan 'lelah' dan ia membutuhkan tempat bersandar, tapi ia bahkan tidak memiliki siapapun untuk bisa dijadikan sandaran. Langkah Sehun terheni di depan gerbang tinggi yang menyembunyikan kekasihnya dengan baik didalam sana. Sehun tidak ingat kalau ia memiliki niatan datang kesini, kakinya hanya melangkah tanpa arah atau mungkin terarah tanpa Sehun sadari. Inginnya ia menjerit memanggil nama Luhan, memberitahu Luhan kalau dirinya ada disini dan membutuhkan dirinya, namun Sehun merasa segan untuk melakukan itu dan hanya memutuskan duduk menyandar pada pagar besi sampai mungkin ia merasa lebih baik. Setidaknya ia tidak berada jauh dari Luhan.

.

.

"Hyung.. kau tidak ingin pulang berama?" Kai mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Chanyeol selepas ia mengkunci restoran miliknya.

"Tidak.. aku akan pulang ke apartement Baekhyun."

"Merindukannya?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan mengusak belekang kepalanya. Beberapa hari ini memang ia disibukkan dengan restoran sampai tidak memiliki waktu untuk sekedar makan bersama Baekhyun. Lelaki yang kini sudah menjadi kekasihnya. "Seperti itulah.." Chanyeol menjawab asal, dan melenggang memasuki mobil miliknya.

Sekarang sudah pukul sebelas malam dan Chanyeol harus buru-buru atau ia akan kehilngan malamnya karena Baekhyun yang jatuh tertidur. Kai hanya terkekeh kecil, sangat maklum dengan tingkah Chanyeol. Tangannya ia angkat, melambai kepada Chanyeol yang sudah membawa mobilnya melesat jauh. Tanpa berlama-lama Kai pun mengendarai mobilnya untuk pulang.

Selama diperjalanan Kai hanya focus pada kemudinya. Selang 40 menit Kai pun sampai dan dikejutkan oleh sesosok pria yang duduk dengan kepala tertunduk didepan gerbang pintu rumahnya. Merasa penasaran, Kai turun dari mobilnya yang masih berada disisi jalan. Niatnya dia ingin mengusir pria itu tapi setelah melihat siapa yang duduk dalam keadaan mengenaskan didepan rumahnya, Kai mengurungkan niatnya terlebih dahulu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan rumahku?"

Sehun hanya melirik sekilas, sebelum mata itu terpejam dan ia sandarkan pada pagar rumah Kai. "Jangan hiraukan aku.."

Mata Kai mengamati Sehun dengan cermat. Sangat kentara kalau Sehun dalam keadaan buruk dan hal ini membuat ingatan Kai tertuju pada Luhan yang juga dalam keadaan kacau. Kai menghembuskan nafasnya dengn risau, ditatapnya Sehun lagi sejenak. Kai bingung dengan mana yang harus ia dulukan. Keegoisnnya atau cinta yang ia miliki untuk Luhan? Ini gila!

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiam diri didepan rumahku seperti orang gila?"

Mata Sehun terbuka membuat iris hitamnya beradu dengan kornea mata Kai. Andai dia dalam keadaan normal mungkin Sehun akan melayangkan tinjunya kepada Kai. Sehun berdiri dari posisinya dengan sedikit terhuyung karena lemas. Tanpa niatan menjawab, Sehun berjalan melewati Kai dengan acuh.

"Kau ingin menemui Luhan, bukan?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti, tepat berjarak tiga langkah dari Kai. Kepalanya Sehun bawa menoleh kebelakang, menatap punggung Kai yang perlahan berbalik menghadap sepenuhnya kepada dirinya.

"Temuilah dia.. sejak kau melakukan tindakan bodohmu dia hanya terus memikirkan dirimu didalam kamarnya." Dan pada akhirnya keegoisan Kai luluh kepada perasaan cintanya untuk Luhan.

.

.

Sehun terus mengikuti kemana kaki Kai melangkah. Melewati ruang tamu, menaiki tangga sampai mereka terhenti didepan pintu kayu bercatkan warna putih.

"Aku melakukan ini semata hanya karena Luhan.."

Ucapan Kai masih bisa Sehun tangkap sebelum Kai meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri didepan pintu kamar Luhan. Tangannya Sehun bawa untuk memegang knop pintu dengan perasaan bergemuruh. Ia tidak menyangka akan bisa menemui Luhan walaupun Sehun tidak bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Luhan saat melihatnya nanti. Tapi Sehun berharap kalau Luhan bisa sedikit berbelas kasih kepada dirinya.

Pintu itu Sehun buka dengan pelan, mencoba untuk tidak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Arah matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang sedang berbaring miring memunggungi dirinya. Itu Luhan, kekasihnya, seseorang yang dicintainya.

Sehun menutup pintu kamar Luhan. Berjalan mendekat pada Luhan yang masih bertahan dalam posisinya. Ia tidak tau Luhan dalam keadaan terjaga atau tertidur dan yang Sehun lakukan hanya ikut berbaring, memeluk Luhan dari belekang.

Jingkatan kecil adalah respon pertama yang Luhan lakukan saat merasakan sepasang tangan melingkari perutnya. Sedikit tergesa Luhan mencoba untuk melepaskan diri namun pelukkan itu justru semakin terasa erat menjerat tubuhnya. "Siapa kau?" Luhan tau ini bukan Kai.

"Aku lelah, Lu.."

Rontaan Luhan terhenti. Tiidak perlu berpikir bagi Luhan untuk mengetahui pemilik suara ini, karena suara ini bahkan mampu Luhan kenali dalam jarak jauh sekalipun. Luhan terdiam dan ia bisa merasakan usakkan hidung ditengkuk lehernya. Ada sesuatu yang basah yang bisa Luhan rasakan disana dan itu cukup menggetarkan hati Luhan yang semula sudah ia redam.

"Jika kau melepaskan diri, lalu pada siapa aku harus bersandar, Luhan?"

Bersandar padaku semaumu.

"Aku lelah.."

Aku tau.

Tubuhnya Luhan balik tanpa melepaskan pelukkan Sehun, dan dalam posisi saling berhadapan Luhan bisa melihat bagaimana kondisi mengenaskan pria yang dicintainya. Airmata Luhan secara sendirinya menetes, tangannya ia bawa untuk menghapus jejak airmata Sehun yang terjatuh dipermukaan wajah lebamnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan hidupmu, Sehun?" Pertanyaan Luhan hanya berupa bisikkan lirih. Ia tidak tau bagaimana luka-luka menyakitkan itu bisa mendarat diwajah tampan pria yang dicintainya, tapi apapun alasannya Luhan merasakan hatinya tersayat melihat kondisi Sehun saat ini. "Harusnya kau hidup dengan baik saat aku memohon untukmu menjauh Sehun.. tapi kenapa kau muncul dalam keadaan seperti ini?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa hidup dengan baik saat kau tidak ada bersamaku?" Sehun meraih tangan yang semula Luhan gunakan untuk menghapus jejak airmatanya. Dikecupnya puggung tangan Luhan dalam hitungan beberapa detik dengan mata terpejam. "Kembalilah kepadaku, Luhan.." Sebelum akhirnya permintaan itu kembali terlontar dari bibir Sehun. "Kita memulai semuanya dari awal bersama.. aku berjanji akan mendulukan nyawamu dibanding dengan nyawaku sendiri." Sehun menunjukkan tatapan penuh permohonan dan ketulusan kepada Luhan yang hanya terdiam menatap Sehun.

Tidak ada perasaan ragu dalam diri Luhan untuk dapat mempercayai ucapan Sehun. Dia bahkan tau bahwa tempat terbaiknya adalah bersama Sehun, tapi untuk beberapa saat perasaan putusasa untuk berjuang menghampiri Luhan yang seakan telah pupus harapan untuk bisa bahagia bersama Sehun. "Kenapa cinta kita harus dipertaruhkan dengan nyawa, Sehun?"

"Karena cinta kita bukanlah cinta sesaat.. cinta kita adalah cinta abadi Luhan.." Sehun mengeratkan pelukkanya kepada Luhan yang juga balas memeluk Sehun. Rasa nyaman seketika menyeruak, menghangatkan hati masing-masing yang semula menjerit pilu. "Aku mencintaimu." Satu kecupan Sehun berikan di kening Luhan. Perasaannya terasa lebih baik bahkan udara sudah tidak terasa menyesakkan untuk dia hirup. "Semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah saat kau ada bersamaku, Luhan.. jadi jangan lagi mencoba untuk pergi atau menyuruhku meninggalkanmu seperti waktu itu. Terus berada disampingku dan kita akan hidup bahagia seperti apa yang kau harapkan."

Bagai diberi sebuah kekuatan, Luhan merasakan kalau dirinya akan mampu untuk kembali berjuang. Perkataan Sehun mampu menggugah hati Luhan untuk bisa kembali berharap dengan apa itu yang disebut kebahagiaan. Dengan tekad penuh yang mengisi relung hatinya, Luhan memberikan anggukan untuk Sehun yang menyambutnya dengan helaan nafas lega. Sehun sangat bersyukur karena Luhan telah kembali dalam pelukkannya, dan Sehun tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan yang telah Luhan berikan. Sehun bertekad untuk membahagiakan Luhan walau seburuk apapun jalan yang harus ia tempuh nanti.

.

.

Satu cangkir teh hangat dengan satu potong roti hangat tersaji mengenaskan diatas meja -tepat berhadapan dengan sofa yang Sehun, Luhan duduki-, karena sejak sepuluh menit lalu dihidangkan Sehun belum memiliki niatan untuk menyentuhnya. Perhatian Sehun hanya tertuju kepada Luhan yang terlihat serius mengobati luka lebamnya. Menikmati saat-saat ia bisa kembali menatap wajah Luhan dalam jarak dekat.

"Kau semakin canik."

"Aku hidup dengan baik disini.."

"Apa kau menyukai Kai?"

Satu alis Luhan terangkat, pergerakannya terhenti untuk bisa menatap mata Sehun. "Dia baik.. aku sudah melupakan tentang apa yang dia lakukan lima tahun silam. Aku sudah memaafkannya karena Kai pun memiliki alasan yang tidak bisa membuatku membencinya terlalu lama."

"Apa?"

Luhan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, mengoleskan salep di luka Sehun yang sebelumnya sudah ia bersihkan. "Karena dia ingin membahagiakan ibunya.. dia ingin membuat rumah dan restoran untuk ibunya."

"Dan kau mempercayainya?"

"Kau cemburu?" Luhan terkekeh kecil, sangat kentara kalau Sehun tidak suka kepada Kai. Tapi Luhan dapat memaklumi itu.

Tidak ada seseorang yang bisa memaafkan pria manapun yang sudah memperkosa kekasihnya. Termasuk dengan Sehun.

"Kau terlalu baik Luhan.. aku bahkan masih ingin untuk bisa membunuhnya."

Luhan mendecak sebelum membereskan kotak obat yang sudah selesai ia gunakan. "Bagaimana kau bisa masuk kesini?" Kembali menyamankan posisi duduknya disamping Sehun dan merubah arah perbincangan mereka.

"Dia yang membawaku kemari.. dia bilang dia mengizinkanku karena dirimu." Sehun menatap Luhan dengan pandangan menyelidik dan itu menimbulkan kerutan tanda tanya di kening Luhan. "Apa kau tidak sadar? Dia menyukaimu, Lu."

"Dia sudah mengatakan itu dia bahkan mengajakku menikah."

"Wow.. itu mengejutkan. Lalu apa jawabanmu? Kau menerimanya?"

Seulas senyuma tipis terukir dibibir Luhan. Obrolan kecil bersama Sehun seperti ini terasa menyenangkan bagi Luhan. "Bagimana aku bisa menerimanya, saat pria yang aku harapkan untuk menikahiku adalah dirimu, Sehun?"

Tawa kepuasan yang terselipi ejekkan untuk Kai keluar mengisi kesunyian kamar yang biasa Luhan rasakan sepi. Mendengar jawaban Luhan bahkan lebih membanggakan untuk Sehun dibanding saat ia memenangkan persaingan bisnis yang besar. "Aku tau itu.." Sehun mengusak rambut halus Luhan. "Aku akan menikahimu sesegera mungkin."

Anggukkan adalah yang Luhan berikan sebagai jawaban. Tubuhnya ia rapatkan kepada Sehun yang dengan senang merengkuh pinggang Luhan. kecupan bertubi-tubi Sehun sematkan di puncak kepala Luhan yang sudah menyamankan kepalanya bersandar didada Sehun. Detak jantung Sehun terdengar bagai lullaby bagi Luhan hingga menggodanya untuk memejamkan mata. "Mimpiku akan indah malam ini."

Sehun terkekeh dan memberikan kecupan di bibir Luhan saat Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Begitupun dengan mimpiku." Tanpa peringatan Sehun membopong tubuh Luhan hingga Luhan sedikit terkejut. Dibawanya Luhan menuju ranjang dan membaringkan kekasih mungilnya dengan nyaman disana.

"Kau mau kemana?" Luhan menarik tangan Sehun begitu ia melihat Sehun akan beranjak pergi. "Tidur disini bersamaku.."

Tanpa bisa menolak. Sehun pun membaringkan diri disamping Luhan. Keduanya berbaring dengan saling memeluk erat. Harapan mereka urai dalam doa, meminta kepada Tuhan agar malam-malam selanjutnya mereka akan bisa terus bersama seperti ini.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, hangatnya mentari yang memasuki sela jendela kamarnya mampu mengusik tidur nyenyak Luhan. Mata rusanya mengerjab dan sontak Luhan terduduk saat sadar tidak ada Sehun disampingnya. Dengan tergesa Luhan keluar dari kamar, langkahnya terdengar sangat terburu-buru saat menuruni tangga demi bisa melihat ada keributan apa dilantai dasar.

Luhan mendengar suara gaduh juga teriakan dan itu cukup membuat Luhan meremang ngeri. "Astaga! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Luhan berteriak dengan mata membulat saat melihat Kai juga Sehun saling balas memukul.

Ji ae yang berdiri tak jauh disana hanya berdiri dengan teriakan percuma karena Sehun ataupun Kai seolah tuli dengan permohonan ibu muda itu.

"SEHUN! HENTIKAN!" Luhan menarik lengan Sehun yang menduduki perut Kai dengan hantaman-hantaman yang ia layangkan kepada Kai.

Sekuat mungkin Luhan mendorong Sehun agar menghentikan aksi berutalnya kepada Kai yang sudah terlihat tidak berdaya. Dengan tangis bercampur rasa hawatir Ji ae mendekati Kai. "Kai, kau tidak apa-apa?" Ji ae menepuk pipi Kai yang terus menatap kepada Sehun.

Meludah jijik dilantai saat senyuman penuh kemenangan terukir jelas di bibir Sehun yang sudah terkoyak sama seperti dirinya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Luhan dilanda kebingungan. Ia sama-sama menghawatirkan kondisi Sehun ataupun Kai tapi ia tidak tau harus mementingkan siapa lebih dulu. "Kai, kau baik?"

Sehun dengan segera menarik tangan Luhan begitu Luhan ingin menghampiri Kai. "Ayo kita pergi."

"Ya?"

"Kau ikut bersamaku, Lu.."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kai?" Luhan kembali melirik kepada Kai. Ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Kai dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Dia tidak akan mati.. ayo kita pergi." Sehun menarik paksa tangan Luhan untuk mengikutinya keluar.

Sesekali Luhan mencoba untuk berjalan berlawanan arah demi bisa mendekati Kai. Namun percuma Sehun terlalu kuat menarik dirinya keluar. "Ibu!" Luhan berteriak saat sudah berada diluar rumah Kai.

"Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, Lu."

Luhan mendengus dengan delikan kesal kepada Sehun. Tanpa Luhan tau kalau senyuman telah tersemat di bibir tipis penuh luka milik Sehun.

 **FLASHBACK**

Tepat jam tujuh pagi Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya. Seulas senyuam terukir di bibir Sehun begitu ia melihat Luhan tengah tertidur lelap disampingnya. Bibir Luhan sedikit terbuka dengan hembusan nafas teratur yang menggoda Sehun untuk mendaratkan sebuah ciuman disana. Memberikan sedikit lumatan sebelum Sehun turun dari ranjang dan keluar dari kamar Luhan.

Langkah Sehun dengan pelan menuruni tangga, namun terhenti dianak tangga terakhir saat matanya menangkap Kai yang duduk nyaman diatas sofa. Tidak ada niatan Sehun untuk mengusik Kai, dia hanya ingin pulang untuk membersihkan diri dan datang lagi untuk menjemput Luhan jam sembilan nanti.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Namun sepertinya Kai yang lebih tergoda untuk mengusik dirinya.

"Lebih dari kata nyenyak.. terimakasih karena kau mengizikanku untuk menemui Luhan.. berkat dirimu hubungan kami membaik dan aku berencana membawa Luhan pergi dari rumahmu."

Kai menegang ditempatnya. Ia terkejut, tentu! Tapi Kai mencoba untuk tidak memperlihatkannya dan terus menunjukkan ketenangan dalam duduknya. "Kau ingin mendaftarkan Luhan di buku malaikat pencabut nyawa?" Senyuman Kai tersungging miring. Mengejek dengan tingkah Sehun yang ia anggap salah.

"Tepatnya mendaftarkan Luhan dibuku pernihakan."

Kai tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya untuk ini. Ia bahkan berdiri dari kursinya untuk menghampiri Sehun.

Senyuman lebar Sehun tunjukkan kepada Kai. "Tidak perlu cemas Kai.. aku akan mengundangmu.. tapi aku tidak bisa menanggung dengan rasa cemburumu."

"Jangan gila Sehun! Kau tau betapa buruknya perlakukan orang tuamu!" Tangan Kai terkepal kuat dan Sehun bisa melihat kemarah di mata Kai. Rasa cemburun Kai bercampur dengan perasaan hawatir yang ia miliki untuk Luhan. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membawa Luhan pergi dari rumahku dengan alasan apapun." Kai mengucapkan penuh dengan nada menantang. "Kau pikir kau akan bisa membahagiakannya? Kau hanya akan membuatnya tergantung dalam jurang kematian!"

Emosi Sehun ikut terpancing karena ucapan Kai. "Kenapa? Kau merasa iri kepadaku karena Luhan mencintaiku bukan dirimu? Kalaupun aku akan membuat Luhan tergantung dalam jurang kematian, aku akan membuat jurang itu menjadi surga untuk Luhan!"

 **Bught!**

"Keparat! Sepertinya keputusanku semalam bukanlah hal yang baik! Harusnya aku hanya membiarkanmu terkapar seperti manusia tidak berguna semalam!"

 **Bught!**

Tidak ingin kalah dari Kai, Sehun pun membalas pukulan yang Kai leyangkan kepada dirinya. "Setidaknya manusia tidak berguna ini bisa membahagiakan Luhan dengan cinta yang aku miliki untuk dirinya."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membawa Luhan pergi."

"Kita buktikan. Siapa yang mampu mempertahankan Luhan disini!"

Dan pegulatan dua pria yang diliputi alasan untuk mempertahankan satu lelaki yang mereka cintaipun berlangsung dengan sengit. Tidak ada yang berniat mengalah sekedar untuk menyelamatkan diri. Mereka bertarung bagai dua banteng dipertemukan hanya untuk selembar kain merah yang dimainkan sang matador. Emosi yang terhantam rasa cemburu dibalut dengan rasa ingin memiliki, mampu membuat atmosfer dipagi cerah ini hancur. Menjadi berkabut dan menyeramkan hingga burung-burung pun merasa enggan untuk menyuarakan senandung indahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Hallloooooooo^^ Makasih karena kalian masih setia baca FF ini.. aku terhura huhuuhu Chap ini update ga terlalu lamakan? Aku bisa denger jerintian, rintihan hati kalian ko lol tenang aku masih ikut alur awal FF ini.. ya itu, tentang perjuangan HunHan buat bisa menyatu dan hidup bahagia hahaha kemarin bikin tegang kalian aja biar seru ^o^

Jadi gimana, nextnya mau santai dulu atau langsung ke cerita lagi? Butuh NC HunHan ga buat penyegar? Atau nanti malam tanggung tegangnya? Aku ikut kalian deh next chap mau gimana.. kalo banak yang minta NC, aku buatin kalo banyak yang minta langsung ke inti ya aku ikutin. Jadi ayo, review! Kita vote suara terbanyak^^

Dan terimakasih atas review kalian semua.. buat yang follow dan favorit FF ini juga terimakasih. Untuk yang belum review, aku tunggu review kalian^^ Pokoknya aku BERTERIMAKASIH BANGET! BANGET! BANGET! Sama kalian semua. Maaf disini aku ga bisa tulis nama FFN kalian satu-satu.. Terus review poll ah pokoknya.

Kita ketemu di next chap ya.. jangan lupa REVIEW! OK, see you..


	15. Chapter 15

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai.

Rate : M.

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance.

Lenght : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka..

.

.

.

.

.

"Bodoh." Itu adalah kalimat yang Luhan ucapkan setelah Sehun memberitahukan bagaimana bisa mereka –Sehun, Kai- berkelahi. Tidak bisa dipungkiri Luhan merasa tersanjung ketika ada dua pria yang berniat mempertahankan dirinya karena sama-sama menyayanginya, tapi bukan berarti saling adu tinju hingga melukai diri masing-masing menjadi jalan keluar, kan?

"Aw! Pelan-pelan, Lu." Sehun mendelik juga menampik tangan Luhan ketika Luhan secara sengaja menekan luka sobek di sudut bibir Sehun.

Kini mereka ada di dalam kamar Sehun dengan Luhan yang duduk di atas meja untuk membersihkan luka wajah Sehun yang terduduk di atas sofa.

"Maaf.." Sedikit geli, Luhan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Walau sempat beberapa menit lalu Sehun merengut kesal, namun dalam sekejap sebuah senyuman bertengger di bibir tipis Sehun. Matanya tanpa berkedip terus menatapi Luhan yang sedang serius mengoleskan salep di permukaan wajahnya. Tidak ada Sehun yakini sepenuhnya kalau Luhan benar-benar sedang ada di hadapannya.

"Selesai.." Kotak berisikan obat serta peralatan medis itu Luhan bereskan, kemudian tatapannya bergulir dengan kening berkerut ketika mendapati Sehun yang tidak berhenti tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

"Aku bahagia.. bahagia karena kau ada bersamaku sekarang." Secara ringan Sehun mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Aku pun bahagia sama sepertimu.. aku sangat merindukan Hayeon." Dan disambut Luhan dengan usapan lembut di pipi.

"Dia akan pulang beberapa jam lagi." Telapak tangan Luhan, Sehun beri satu kecupan yang membuat Luhan melepas usapannya disertai kekehan.

"Aku merasa tidak sabar sekarang." Hatinya Luhan rasakan meletup-letup tidak terkendali jika membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Hayeon nanti. Luhan harap Hayeon akan menyambut kedatangannya dengan senyuman lebar.

Sehun tersenyum maklum, dan menggenggam tangan Luhan. Raut wajah Sehun berubah menyiratkan keseriusan seperti hal yang ingin ia sampaikan adalah sesuatu yang terpenting dalam hidupnya. "Bisakah kau menolongku?"

Paham kalau Sehun akan menyampaikan sesuatu, Luhan pun menajamkan fokusnya kepada Sehun. "Apa?"

"Aku akan bercerai dari Soo jung dan Hayeon secara tidak langsung pasti menjadi korban di sini. Tolong temani dia dan hibur Hayeon.."

Jantung Luhan yang sempat berdetak resah secara tiba-tiba jatuh melegakan. Sempat ia berpikir tentang hal lain, tapi rupanya hanya itu yang Sehun minta. "Tanpa kau suruh aku akan menemani dan menghibur Hayeon.. kau tidak usah hawatir." Usapan pada pipi serta senyuman kepastian Luhan berikan untuk Sehun.

"Terima kasih.. aku tau aku bisa mengandalkanmu."

"Sekarang apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Sehun tau kemana arah pertanyaan Luhan dan Sehun pun tidak tau harus menjawab apa karena Sehun belum memikirkan rencana selanjutnya selain mempertahankan Luhan berada di sisinya.

Mengerti kalau Sehun dalam keadaan pemikiran buntu, Luhan baralih duduk di samping Sehun. "Kau tidak berniat mengadakan pressconference?"

Sehun menghadap Luhan dengan kening berkerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Namamu sudah menjadi buruk di luar sana karena tuduhan Soo jung.. setidaknya katakan kalau kau tidak bertindak keras kepada Soo jung, itu bisa sedikit membantu aku rasa."

Mendengar itu, Sehun tertawa dan mencubit gemas pipi Luhan. "Kenapa memberiku saran seperti itu?"

Cubitan itu Luhan lepaskan dan sedikit mendengus kepada Sehun. Ia sedang dalam keadaan serius tapi Sehun justru menganggap sarannya seperti sebuah lelucon. "Bodoh! Itu karena aku yakin kau tidak pernah mengkasari Soo jung."

"Tapi aku memang menamparnya, Lu." Sehun mengakui secara gamblang tentang hal itu dan kini mata Luhan sudah membulat dengan bibir sedikit terbuka sebagai respon tidak menyangka.

Selama ini Luhan tau kalau Sehun bukan type pria yang akan bermain tangan dengan wanita, jadi kenapa bisa?

"Dia menjelek-jelekkanmu dan aku merasa kesal karena dia selalu menolak menandatangani surat perceraian yang aku ajukkan." Mengerti betul dengan isi kepala Luhan, Sehun pun menjelaskan yang ingin Luhan ketahui. "Tapi hanya satu kali di malam itu dan bekas tamparan yang Soo jung tunjukkan bukan dari perbuatanku."

"Soo jung menjebakmu?"

"Mungkin.."

"Jadi kenapa diam saja? Kau harus membalasnya, Sehun." Luhan mencabik tidak terima, yang hanya Sehun tanggapi dengan gedikkan bahu.

"Sudah bisa bercerai darinya itu sudah cukup, Lu.. yang terpenting kau sudah bersamaku."

"Iiisshhh!" Walau ada desisan kesal yang Luhan perdengarkan namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena setelahnya Sehun memberi kecupan manis di belah bibir Luhan.

Keduanya tertawa dalam ciuman yang terjalin. Walau Sehun harus menahan rasa perih di sudut bibirnya tapi itu menjadi tidak menyakitkan ketika Luhan mulai membalas lumatannya. Bahkan lumatan Luhan mungkin adalah obat mujarab bagi bibir Sehun yang terluka.

"Ayah!"

Kedua orang dewasa itu menoleh dengan sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara melengking Hayeon. Hampir jantung Luhan melompat, takut jika Hayeon melihat mereka sedang berciuman, tapi syukurlah.. pintu kamar itu masih tertutup dan tidak membuat Hayeon menyasikkan adegan tadi.

"Dia pulang." Sehun beranjak dari sofa dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Luhan. "Ayo keluar." Menoreh senyuman ketika Luhan menyambut uluran tangannya dengan genggaman lembut.

"Aku hampir ingin pingsan saat mendengar suara Hayeon."

Sehun tertawa sekilas dan menyambung langkah bersama Luhan untuk keluar dari kamar. Rasa antusiasnya Luhan rasakan semakin membumbung besar saat langkah mereka sudah hampir menggapai pintu.

"Bukalah.. dia sudah lama menunggumu, Lu."

Luhan menoleh kapada Sehun yang menatapnya dengan senyuman pasti, tidak membantah Luhan menuruti ucapan Sehun untuk membuka pintu kamar. Knop pintu itu Luhan tarik kebawah dan tidak menunggu lama sosok kecil berambut panjang masuk dalam retina hitam Luhan.

Mata Hayeon berkedip untuk beberapa saat. Ia seperti merasa ragu dan menganggap kalau Luhan hanyalah bayangan dari imaginasinya.

"Hayeon.. apa kau tidak merindukan Lulu?"

Itu suara Sehun yang membuat Hayeon menoleh. Luhan tersenyum dan berlutut di depan Hayeon yang kembali menatap kepada dirinya. "Ini aku Lulu.. Hayeon tidak ingat pada Lulu?"

"Ayah, apa dia Lulu?" Dengan pertanyaan polosnya Hayeon masih berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau yang ada di depannya benar-benar Luhan.

Barulah setelah Sehun mengangguk. Hayeon tersenyum dan memeluk leher Luhan cukup erat. "Hayeon melindukan, Lulu."

Luhan tertawa senang karena harapannya terkabul begitu nyata, dan ia memberikan kecupan di wajah Hayeon yang terlihat semakin cantik juga menggemaskan. Pelukkan itu mereka lepaskan dengan pandangan masih saling beradu juga senyuman yang masih terukir lama di bibir masing-masing. Keduanya sama-sama merasakan perasaan senang, lega karena rasa rindu yang sudah tertahan telah berhasil mencair menjadi begitu yang membahagiakan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, cantik?" Rambut panjang Hayeon, Luhan selipkan di sela terlinganya.

"Baik.." Secara lucu, Hayeon menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Ayah.. apa Lulu akan tidul di lumah Hayeon?" Pandangan itu bergulir kepada Sehun yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri dengan senyuman tipis.

Sedikit mengangguk, Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Hayeon. "Ya.. Lulu akan tinggal di sini untuk selamanya."

Hayeon menyambut penjelasan Sehun dengan amat gembira. Tangannya menjulang ke atas serta kaki kecilnya terus melompat sembari meneriakkan kata 'Hore'. "Lulu tidak boleh pelgi lagi." Setelah puas dengan perayaannya sendiri, Hayeon kembali merangkul leher Luhan.

"Hemmm, Lulu tidak akan pergi lagi." Luhan mengangguki perkataan Hayeon kemudian membawa Hayeon dalam gendongannya.

"Dan mulai sekarang jangan memanggil dia Lulu.." Sehun menyela serta mendekati Hayeon yang ada dalam gendongan Luhan. "Mulai sekarang, panggil dia Baba."

"Baba?" Hayeon mencoba mengucapkannya dengan guratan sedikit bingung. Baba adalah kata asing untuk telingga Hayeon.

"Baba adalah ayah dalam bahasa China, sayang.." Luhan mererai kebingungan di otak kecil Hayeon.

"Benar.. Luhan adalah ayah kedua Hayeon."

Walau sedikit tidak paham tapi Hayeon tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar kata ayah kedua yang Sehun ucapkan. Entah kenapa tapi itu terdengar sedikit menarik bagi Hayeon. "Jadi Hayeon memiliki dua ayah?"

"Benar, Sehun dan Luhan adalah ayah Hayeon."

Luhan melirik kepada Sehun yang menyambutnya dengan tatapan 'Apa?' Tapi kemudian Luhan terkekeh dan memberikan Hayeon ciuman di pipi. "Ayah dan Baba tidak terdengar buruk."

Sehun menghela nafas lega. Ia kira Luhan akan mengajukan protes. Dengan senyuman yang kembali Sehun tunjukkan, tangannya ia bawa untuk mengusap rambut panjang Hayeon.

Moment ini nyata terjadi di hapadannya kembali, tapi Sehun merasa hawatir takut jika semuanya akan menjadi seperti dulu. Seberapa Sehun mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan ini, tapi semuanya justru semakin menjadi kuat.

Orang tuanya tidak akan senekad dulu, kan?

.

.

"Jadi Luhan kembali ke rumah Sehun?" Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya secara mengagetkan. Mata sipitnya terlihat mendelik dengan raut wajah tidak terima yang sangat kentara. "Kenapa kau membiarkannya, Kai?"

Yang disebut hanya bisa memutar matanya secara malas. Baekhyun memang selalu mudah bereaksi berlebihan jika sudah di hadapkan pada soal Luhan. "Aku mencegahnya tapi Sehun memaksa Luhan untuk ikut."

"Luhan harus kembali kita bawa sebelum dua manusia bertanduk iblis itu kembali melakukan sesuatu."

"Baek.." Chanyeol menyela membuat Baekhyun yang masih dalam kondisi berapi menoleh kepada dirinya. "Menurutku biarkan saja Luhan di sana."

Tidak hanya Baekhyun tapi Kai pun menatap sengit kepada Chanyeol, menganggap seperti Chanyeol adalah penghianat di kubu mereka.

"Bukan begitu maksudku." Paham dengan tuduhan adik juga kekasihnya, Chanyeol beranjak dari atas sofa ruang keluarga kediaman Kai. "Tapi bagaimanapun kita tidak berhak untuk menjauhkan Luhan dari Sehun.. Luhan mencintai Sehun begitupun sebaliknya, jadi biarkan mereka bersama untuk mencari jalan kebahagiaan mereka sendiri, dan aku yakin Sehun tidak akan selalai sebelumnnya sekarang.. dia pasti akan menjaga Luhan dari kedua orang tuanya. Kita sebagai teman hanya bisa mengawasi dari kejauhan."

Kai mendengus dan memalingkan wajah dari Chanyeol yang menoleh kepada dirinya. Ucapan Chanyeol terdengar tidak nyaman untuk Kai dan Kai membenci perasaan panas yang kembali membakar ulu hatinya.

"Kai.. walaupun kau tidak menerima saranku, tapi memang itulah yang harus kau lakukan jika kau benar mencintai Luhan. Bagaimanapun Luhan tidak mencintaimu dan lebih baik untukmu membiarkannya bahagia bersama Sehun."

Tangan Kai terpancing untuk terkepal demi menahan keinginannya menghujami wajah Chanyeol dengan bogeman mentah. Walau apa yang Chanyeol katakan adalah sepenuhnya benar, tapi apa harus menjabarkannya secara gamblang seperti itu? Chanyeol melupakan kalau dirinya pun memiliki hati selayaknya manusia lain.

Baekhyun melirik kepada Kai yang berdiri dari single sofa yang ia duduki. Mata sipitnya terus memperhatiakan punggung Kai yang berjalan menjauh sebelum kemudian menatap kepada Chanyeol yang hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau keterlaluan, Yeol."

"Apa?"

"Tidak perlu mengatakan kalau Luhan tidak mencintai Kai.. kau tau sendiri selama ini Kai tidak pernah jatuh cinta pada siapapun dan ucapanmu pasti semakin melukai hati Kai yang sudah tersakiti."

"Tapi dia harus sadar dengan kenyataan itu, Baek." Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan maksud sesungguhnya. "Justru karena Kai baru merasakan apa itu mencintai aku menjadi seperti ini.. dia harus disadarkan sejak awal atau dia bisa berbuat nekad, Baekhyun. Di sini aku lebih memahami bagaimana Kai."

Tidak berminat membantah, Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan mencerna perkataan Chanyeol.

.

.

Seulas senyuman menyampir di bibir seorang Kyuhyun. Hari ini ia keluar dalam keadaan utuh dari rumah sakit yang ia sebuat sebagai tempat kematian. Sudah ada mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang menyambut Kyuhyun di halaman rumah sakit, bak seorang raja pintu mobil itu pun dibukakan oleh paman tua berjas hitam yang sekarang menjabat sebagai supir pribadinya.

"Bawa aku ke rumah.. aku ingin melihat rumah seperti apa yang manusia bodoh itu belikan untukku."

"Baik tuan." Supir itu mengangguk dan menjalankan mesin mobil yang dikendarainya dengan kecepatan sedang.

Kyuhyun yang duduk di jok belakang hanya terus menatap bangunan-bangunan tinggi menjulang di samping kirinya. Tak luput, senyum kepuasan itu tetap bertengger di bibir Kyuhyun. Sekarang kehidupannya sudah berubah, dan itu berkat Sehun yang memberikannya uang dalam jumlah banyak, rumah serta sebuah perusahaan di daerah Daegu. Kini ia sudah tidak perlu lagi menjadi penjahat berwajah seribu karena ia sudah memiliki segalanya.

"Kita sampai, tuan."

Mobil itu perlahan berhenti di pelataran rumah berlantai dua dengan halaman yang cukup luas. Tidak salah ia mengambil keputusan untuk berpindah ke dalam kubu Sehun, karena wow! Sehun memang tidak pernah bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

Kaki Kyuhyun yang berbalut sepatu pantofel hitam itu melangkah, menapaki kediaman barunya yang memiliki interior serta design mengagumkan. Rumah ini sesuai dengan yang diinginkannya dan Kyuhyun cukup merasa puas dengan rumah pemberian Sehun.

"Aku tau kau menyukainya."

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menemukan Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya. Walaupun aura kejam tidak akan pernah bisa lepas dari seorang Kyuhyun tapi senyuman yang ia tunjukkan kepada Sehun kali ini terlihat lebih manusiawi. Setidaknya tidak semenantang waktu itu.

"Aku terkejut melihatmu berada di sini, tuan Oh Sehun.." Beberapa langkah Kyuhyun ambil untuk mendekati Sehun. "Apa kau sengaja datang untuk menyambutku?"

"Tidak.. hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau sertifikat rumah juga perusahaan yang kau miliki sekarang masih berada di tanganku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dua kali dan mengambil tempat di salah satu sofa ruang tamu. Tangaanya ia gerakkan untuk mempersilakan Sehun duduk di sofa lainnya dengan gaya sombong. Sedikit mendecih, Sehun mengambil tempat di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah menyepakati semuanya dan aku harap kau tidak melupakan perjanjian kita."

"Baiklah.. apa yang harus aku lakukan untukmu sekarang?"

Sehun tersenyum miring dan memulai semua perbincangan panjangnya bersama Kyuhyun.

.

.

"Apa ayah belum pulang?" Hayeon menoleh kepada Luhan yang sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya penuh kehati-hatian.

Dalam pelukkan Hayeon ada boneka beruang kecil yang senantiasanya Hayeon bawa saat ia ingin tidur.

"Mungkin sebenatar lagi, dan lebih baik sekarang Hayeon tidur." Luhan membawa Hayeon dalam gendongannya dan membaringkan Hayeon di atas ranjang.

Sedikit mencari posisi nyaman, Hayeon bergerak masih dengan tatapan terarah kepada Luhan. "Baba tidak pelgi, kan?"

Luhan tersenyum, menggeleng kecil serta memakaikan selimut sampai batas dada Hayeon. Walaupun Luhan sudah beberapa hari berada di rumah ini tapi Hayeon seperti masih ketakutan jika esok pagi setelah bangun, ia tidak melihat Luhan ada disekitarnya.

"Kau tidak perlu takut.. Baba akan ada di sini." Luhan mengusap rambut Hayeon serta memberi keyakinan kepada anak sulung Sehun. "Sekarang tidurlah.. ini sudah malam." Tersenyum manis juga tidak tertinggal membubuhkan ciuman di kening Hayeon.

Anggukkan percaya Hayeon berikan kepada Luhan, sebelum matanya mulai terpejam demi menyelam mimpi damainya di alam bawah sadar, namun mendapati Hayeon sudah tertidur, Luhan tidak kunjung beranjak dan tetap memperhatikan Hayeon dengan pandangan iba. Anak di usia emas seperti Hayeon harusnya mendapat kasih sayang yang lengkap dari ayah juga ibunya, tapi sayang.. kedua orang tuanya justru akan bercetai beberapa hari kedepan.

Tapi walaupun malang, jalan itu Luhan akui adalah jalan yang terbaik. Bukan karena hubungannya dengan Sehun bisa lebih mudah tapi mengingat Soo jung sering mengkasari Hayeon, itu hanya akan menimbulkan trauma tersendiri bagi Hayeon jika terus dipaksakan.

.

.

Sehun memarkir mobilnya di dalam bagasi sebelum memasuki rumahnya yang sudah terlihat sepi. Beberapa ruangan bahkan gelap karena lampu yang telah dimatikan tapi tidak heran mengingat sekarang sudah pukul sebelas dini hari. Kaki panjangnya Sehun bawa memasuki kamar yang kini ia tinggali bersama Luhan, dan pemandangan yang pertama kali Sehun tangkap adalah tubuh Luhan yang meingkuk lelap di atas ranajng.

Mencoba tidak menimbulkan suara, Sehun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh agar nyaman saat nanti ia beristirahat, tapi sepertinya bunyi kucuran air dari shower cukup mengusik tidur Luhan karena saat Sehun keluar, sudah ada Luhan yang menyambut dirinya dengan selemar handuk di tangan. Sehun tersenyum tipis, tanpa menolak Sehun membiarkan Luhan untuk mengkeringkan rambutnya mengunakan handuk, walau sesekali Sehun menahan tawa karena Luhan susah payah berjinjit demi menjangku tinggi kepalanya.

"Berhenti menertawakanku, Sehun." Handuk berwarna biru muda itu Luhan serahkan kepada Sehun yang menerimanya dengan gelak tawa.

Percuma jika masih menahan karena Luhan sudah lebih dulu mengetahui tawa yang mendesak bibir Sehun untuk terbuka. Sedikit malas, Luhan kembali berbaring di atas ranjang untuk melanjutkan mimpinya yang terputus hanya untuk mendapati Sehun menertawakan dirinya.

Selepas selesai mengenakan piyama, Sehun ikut berbaring di samping Luhan disertai kekehan gemas karena melihat Luhan tertidur dengan raut wajah tertekuk kesal. "Mimpimu akan buruk jika tidur dengan wajah seperti itu, Lu."

Tidak ada jawaban yang ada Luhan menghindar ketika Sehun mencoba untuk memeluk dirinya dari belakang. Merasa semakin gemas, Sehun menarik pinggang Luhan secara paksa membuat Luhan berbalik hingga menghadap kepada Sehun.

"Buka matamu, aku tau kau belum tidur."

Luhan mendengus dan membuka kelopak mata lentiknya dengan delikan tajam. "Apa?" Berucap ketus yang justru Sehun hadiahi dua kecupan manis di bibir.

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, atau aku akan datang sebagai monster di dalam mimpimu. Tapi bukan kah tidak ada monster setampan diriku?"

"Ciihhh.. kau terlalu percaya diri, Oh Sehun." Ada tawa pelan di ujung kalimat Luhan yang membuat Sehun juga ikut tertawa singkat.

Sehun tau kalau Luhan hanya berpura-pura merajuk seperti apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Kemana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?"

"Hanya menemui Kyuhyun.."

"Kyuhyun!" Luhan terlonjak kaget, tubuhnya bahkan sedikit mundur demi bisa menatap mata Sehun lebih jelas. "Untuk apa menemui Kyuhyun? Bukan, kah dia anak buah kedua orang tuamu."

"Sudah tidak lagi, Lu.. sekarang Kyuhyun ada di pihakkku."

"Benarkah?" Matanya Luhan mincingkan secara tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun berpindah kubu? Itu terdengar sedikit tidak mungkin.

"Ceritanya sangat pajang.. kau cukup hanya tau itu.."

"Kau yakin Kyuhyun tidak berniat macam-macam?" Tetap dengan kecurigaannya Luhan kembali ingin memastikan kalau yang ada di benaknya tidak mungkin terjadi. Luhan hanya takut jika Kyuhyun cuma memanfaatkan Sehun.

"Tidak. Aku jamin itu."

"Baiklah.. lalu apa yang kalian rencanakan?"

Senyuman misterius Sehun toreh dengan tatapan jahil kepada Luhan yang mengkerut bingung. Sangat kentara kalau Sehun sedang mencoba untuk membuat Luhan mati penasaran pada arti di balik senyuman itu. "Kau tidak mau mengatakannya?" Sedikit merengut, Luhan memohon kepada Sehun yang hanya tertawa seorang diri.

"Hanya pembalasan seperti yang kau mau, sayang.." Cubitan di hidung Sehun lakukan kepada Luhan. "Kau akan melihatnya nanti." Sebelum berganti menjadi kecupan berkali-kali di puncak hidung Luhan yang mulai tertawa geli.

Luhan menghindar dengan memundurkan kepalanya hingga Sehun sudah tidak lagi menciumi hidunngnya, senyuman jahil Luhan tersemat beradu dengan decakan kesal milik Sehun yang terdengar. Merasa tidak puas, Sehun mendekat dan menahan kepala Luhan yang hendak menjauh, sekarang Luhan tidak bisa lagi menghindar karena bibirnya sudah terkunci rapat oleh lumatan Sehun.

Kuluman dari satu pihak itu perlahan mendapat balasan dari Luhan yang tidak mampu mengelak. Saling membelit, menarik atau menggigit mereka lakukan demi bisa memuaskan hasrat yang sudah terpendam cukup lama. Helaian rambut kehitaman milik Sehun, Luhan usap penuh buai godaan hingga membuat Sehun merasa tidak rela melapaskan ciuman mereka hanya karena alasan oksigen. Tapi mendengar bagaimana deru napas berat Luhan, Sehun pun tidak bisa untuk egois sendiri di sini.

Ciuman intim itu Sehun lepaskan dengan tali saliva yang perlahan mengukur jarak sebelum terputus menjuntai di dagu. Tubuhnya Sehun bawa untuk berada di atas Luhan yang masih berusaha mengais sisa oksigen yang ada, sedikit elusan Sehun berikan di perut Luhan yang tidak berkedip memandangi dirinya. Masing-masing dari mereka tau kalau ada hasrat membara di dalam tubuh yang meminta untuk dilepaskan sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana dengan malam ini?" Suara Sehun sudah terdengar cukup serak. Matanya bahkan tidak lepas dari bibir merah Luhan yang membengkak menggiurkan.

Sejak kedatangan Luhan mereka memang belum pernah bersetubuh seperti dulu. Alasaanya sepele, hanya karena luka di sudut bibir Sehun yang selalu mengganggu saat pemanasan dimulai. Entah itu rasa perih atau Luhan yang merasa tidak tega jika mendengar aduhan Sehun ketika luka itu tersenggol tapi untuk malam ini Sehun pastikan yang akan terdengar hanya erangan keputus asaan Luhan di bawah kungkungannya.

"Kau sudah baik?" Jempolnya Luhan bawa untuk mengusap sudut bibir Sehun yang Sehun hadiahi berupa kecupan kecil serta anggukkan.

Memberitahu Luhan kalau dirinya sudah cukup baik. "Wajahku sudah sepenuhnya kembali tampan sekarang."

Luhan mendecih dengan gelinya atas tingkat kepercayaan diri Sehun, tapi apa yang Sehun katakan memang benar, jadi apa yang harus dibantah? "Baiklah.. lakukan jika kau ingin." Karena memang tidak ada, Luhan hanya memasrahkan dirinya untuk Sehun gagahi sampai mungkin fajar muncul memasuki cela jendela kamar yang ada.

Sedikit terdengar tidak manusiawi mungkin, tapi Luhan tidak pernah melupakan batapa perkasanya seorang Oh Sehun jika sudah bermain di atas ranjang.

.

.

Usai dengan semua jadwal keartisannya, tungkai jenjang milik Soojung yang tanpa lelah dibalut highheels setinggi 12cm itu, berjalan menyusuri lorong apartemet yang terlihat sepi karena sekarang menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Rasa pegal terasa menggelayuti tubuh Soojung hingga Soojung merasa ingin cepat berbaring di atas ranjang kamar apartement miliknya.

Bunyi Pip menandakan kalau sederet angka yang dimasukkan sebagai password pintu telah benar ditekan, tak lama pintu terbuka menampilkan suasana sunyi khas ruangan kosong tanpa penghuni. Highheelnya Soojung ganti dengan sandal rumahan, dan langkahnya tersusun menuju kamar yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Saklar lampu Soojung tekan, membuat kamarnya yang semula gelap berubah menjadi terang benderang. Awal tidak ada hal aneh yang Soojung dapati, tapi kening Soojung berkerut tipis ketika melihat beberapa lembar pakaian tergeletak di atas ranjang. Seingatnya apartement ia tinggal dalam keadaan rapi, lalu siapa yang meletakan kemeja beserta jas juga setelannya di sini?

Kemeja berwarna putih itu Soojung ambil dengan pandangan mengamati. Berpikir jika mungkin itu milik managernya yang tertinggal, tapi kemudian menggeleng, membantah tebakkannya sendiri karena itu tidak mungkin.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

Sebuah suara terdengar membuat tatapan Soojung beralih dari kemeja yang ia pegang. Sekarang tidak hanya kening Soojung yang berkerut bingung, tapi mata Soojung pun tidak kuasa untuk tidak mendelik terkejut saat melihat siapa yang sekarang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Soojung merasakan hal buruk akan menimpanya! Tentu, tidak ada hal baik yang mengiringi kemunculan iblis seperti Kyuhyun. Soojung sangat tau bagaimana liciknya pria ini dari In hwa. "Sedang apa kau berada di apartementku?"

Sedikit terkekeh, Kyuhyun mengambil beberapa langkah untuk mengambil handuk yang tersampir. Sekarang tubuhnya yang hanya dibalut handuk putih sampai batas pinggang ada dalam keadaan setengah basah, dan Soojung tidak harus berpikir untuk mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun baru selesai menggunakan kamar mandi miliknya.

"Aku tertidur saat menunggumu pulang dan aku baru bangun beberapa menit lalu sebelum kau datang jadi aku sengaja membersihkan diri agar lebih segar." Handuk yang Kyuhyun pakai untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya itu, ia lempar kepada Soojung yang reflek menangkapnya. "Kau tidak keberatan kan aku meminjam kamar mandimu?" Terkekeh pelan dan mendudukkan dirinya di single sofa yang terletak di dalam kamar Soojung.

Mendengus tidak terima karena Kyuhyun sudah memasuki apartementnya tanpa izin, Soojung mendekat dengan wajah merah luar biasa yang masih sedikit Soojung tahan. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Sekarang keluar dari apartementku!" Sedikit membentak, Soojung menunjuk pada arah pintu.

"Kau ingin taukan kenapa aku ada di sini? Jadi kenapa menyuruhku pergi?"

Benar! Tangan Soojung jatuh pada sisi tubuhnya. Pandangannya beradu dengan Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di hadapannya. "Katakan, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Mudah untukku menyelinap di kamar manusia seperti dirimu." Dengan sunggingan miring, Kyuhyun menjelaskan sembari menggedikkan bahu, seolah berucap **mau bagaimana lagi? Inilah keahlianku.**

Tidak mau dipusingkan dengan cara gila Kyuhyun, Soojung kembali menghunuskan tatapan matinya untuk Kyuhyun. "Sekarang katakan, apa maksud kedatangmu?"

"Memperkosamu?" Kyuhyun tertawa seorang diri setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu membuat jantung Soojung berhenti berdetak.

Mata Soojung bahkan mulai terlihat waspada kepada Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri dari sofa. Langkahnya tersusun mundur penuh jejak ketakutan ketika Kyuhyun mendekat dengan seringaian tipis. Soojung berharap ini mimpi! Ya, Ini hanya mimpi! Ini hanya mimpi! Ini hanya mimpi! Soojung berusaha mensugestikan itu kepada otaknya, tapi semua itu seperti buyar saat rasa dingin kulit telapak tangan Kyuhyun bersentuhan dengan kulit lengannya.

"Lepaskan aku! Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau?" Semakin kuat Soojung berusaha lepas maka semakin erat cengkraman Kyuhyun pada lengan kanannya.

"Sudah aku katakan, bukan? Kalau aku akan memperkosamu." Sedikit terkekeh, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan Soojung di atas ranjang. " Aku baik, kan? Tidak ada pemerkosa seperti diriku."

"KAU GILA!" Soojung berlari menuju pintu untuk dapat keluar, namun yang ada Kyuhyun manariknya dan memberikan pipi Soojung tamparan cukup keras.

"Jangan membuatku lelah.. kita bersenang-senang dan aku jamin kau akan menikmatinya, Jung soojung." Handuk putih itu Kyuhyun lepaskan tanpa malu hingga menampilkan tubuh polos milik dirinya.

Merasa jijik untuk melihat, Soojung menatap arah lain dengan tangan begetar menangkup pipinya yang memerah panas. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, menarik tangan Soojung secara paksa dan menjatuhkan Soojung kembali di atas ranjang.

Sekuat tenaga Soojung memberontak ketika Kyuhyun menindih dan berusaha mencium bibirnya, sebisa mungkin Soojung menampik sentuhan Kyuhyun walau hasil dari perbuatannya adalah tamparan atau pukulan kuat dari tangan Kyuhyun yang menggeram kesal.

Air mata Soojung jatuh, diiringi tubuh tidak berdayanya yang satu persatu Kyuhyun lucuti tanpa ampun, dan ketika penis Kyuhyun memasuki tubuhnya, saat itu lah Soojung merasa dunianya runtuh menyedihkan di bawah goresan perih luka hatinya.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi ini cukup terik menyapa bumi. Sesuai perkiraan, semalam Sehun hampir benar-benar menggagahi Luhan sampai fajar menyibak langit untuk menggantikan sang bulan, namun itu tidak terjadi karena Luhan lebih dulu merengek ingin tidur katika jam telah menunjukkan pukul empat subuh.

Tangannya Luhan rentangkan di depan jendela kamar yang sudah ia sibak tirainya. Cahaya matahari pagi menusuk kulit hingga memasuki pori-pori dan menimbulkan sensasi hangat disekujur tubuhnya yang lelah.

Napasnya keluar melegakan karena kegiatan semalam cukup membuat mood Luhan menjadi baik. Sedikit terkekeh karena malu jika teringat bagaimana ia mendesah keras di bawah kuasa Sehun, membuat pipi Luhan merona pink dengan sendirinya. Perlahan pipinya Luhan tepuk dengan hati berucap **lupakan** yang Luhan ulang berkali-kali demi memusnahkan imaginasi liarnya sendiri.

"Jangan lupakan, itu mengagumkan, Lu."

Luhan mendengus kesal, semakin malu karena tertangkap Sehun yang tersenyum jahil di atas ranjang. Sehun masih tertidur saat terakhir ia lihat, jadi sejak kapan pria ini terbangun? Dan kenapa harus Akkhhh! Menyebalkan.

Tidak ingin terkubur rasa malunya sendiri, Luhan mengacuhkan Sehun dan berjalan keluar dari kamar untuk menyiapkan sarapan, Sehun yang tertinggal seorang diri hanya menggeleng maklum kemudian jatuh kembali memejamkan matanya yang masih mengantuk.

.

.

"Selama pagi.."

"Baba!" Hayeon menyambut sapaan Luhan dengan seruan girang. Kaki kecilnya yang sudah di balut sepatu sekolah berlari menghampiri Luhan yang sedang menyiapkan saran pagi untuk dirinya.

"Sudah siap bersekolah?" Beberapa lapis roti gandum itu Luhan letakan penuh keirian di atas karena Luhan lebih memilih meninggalkan mereka untuk menggendong Hayeon dalam dekapannya.

Dengan antusias Hayeon mengangguk serta memberi pipi Luhan kecupan manis sebagai penyambut hari.

"Sekarang makan dulu sarapanmu." Luhan balas mencium Hayeon kemudian mendudukkan Hayeon di atas kursi yang sudah disediakan.

Tumpukkan roti gandum berisi sayuran, telur serta mayones itu Hayeon makan tanpa banyak protes dengan apa yang Luhan sajikan, karena menurut Hayeon semua makanan yang tersentuh tangan Luhan adalah makanan terenak di dunia.

"Baba.."

"Ya?" Luhan menoleh kepada Hayeon yang memanggil dirinya. Senyumannya tertoreh maklum saat melihat Hayeon seperti sedang menimang-nimang sesuatu untuk diucapkan. "Katakan saja, sayang. Ada apa?"

"Bisakah Baba mengantal Hayeon hali ini?"

Luhan kembali mletakan sarapan yang sedang ia siapakan untuk Sehun, fokusnya Luhan arahkan semuanya kepada Hayeon. "Kenapa, sayang?" Sedikit aneh, karena tidak biasanya Hayeon meminta diantar oleh dirinya ataupun Sehun. Biasanya sudah cukup bersama Bibi kim.

"Akan ada pementasan di sekolah dan ibu gulu menyuluh Hayeon membawa ibu, tapi ibu tidak ada." Kepala Hayeon menunduk dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah.

Walau tersembunyi tapi Luhan bisa melihat kesedihan besar di raut wajah Hayeon. Secara lembut, Luhan memeluk tubuh kecil Hayeon dan mencium puncak kepala Hayeon. "Baba akan mengantarmu.. walau tidak ada ibu tapi Hayeon memiliki Baba dan Ayah."

Hayeon mendongak dengan jejak airmata terukir di pipi. Penuh kasih sayang, Luhan mengusap dua pipi Hayeon dan memberikan Hayeon senyuman penenang yang sangat ampuh menghapus rasa rindu Hayeon kepada Soojung.

"Baba menyayangimu."

.

.

Soojung meringkuk dengan tangis yang tak kunjung usai. Isakkannya terus terurai diiringi tubuhnya yang begetar hebat akibat dari perbuatan busuk yang Kyuhuyn lakukan kepada dirinya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Soojung merasa kotor dan terhina sekarang. Kejadian semalam benar-benar menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai wanita.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menangis?" Kyuhyun yang memang masih berada di dalam kamar apartement Soojung mendengus malas, karena sejak semalam terus-terusan diperdengarkan tangisan menggelikan Soojung. "Ayolah, itu hanya sex, ok? Jangan berpura-pura menjadi wanita baik."

Penuh kebencian yang tergambar, Soojung mencoba beranjak dari atas ranjang. Namun perasaan terluka dan sakit yang ia rasakan seperti mampu mengkikis tulangnya hingga sekarang Soojung merasa lemas tidak terkira. Jangankan untuk berjalan, untuk berdiri pun Soojung selalu kembali jatuh terduduk di sisi ranjang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Berniat membantu, Kyuhyun memegang lengan Soojung yang berusaha menampik, walau sia-sia karena tenaganya Soojung rasakan hilang seperti terhisap lintah tidak berwujud.

"Lepaskan.." Yang tertinggal hanya suara serak, mata merah bengkak juga tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mengangkat dua tangannya ke atas seperti menyerah untuk menolong Soojung, kemudian matanya Kyuhyun bawa untuk melihat jam dinding. "Sudah jam Sembilan pagi sekarang, aku harus pargi."

"Pergilah dan jangan pernah lagi muncul di hadapanku."

"Aku tidak janji untuk itu.. tubuhmu sangat mengagumkan dan mungkin aku akan muncul jika menginginkan dirimu."

Soojung hanya menoleh pada arah lain untuk menghindar ketika Kyuhyun mencolek dagunya dengan tawa geli terdengar. Sungguh! Wajah Kyuhyun benar-benar terlihat memuakkan di matanya sekarang.

"Aaahh.. ada satu lagi." Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir ingin mengambil langkah itu berbalik kembali kepada Soojung. "Ada hal lain yang harus kau lakukan."

Mata Soojung jatuh bergulir kepada Kyuhyun yang tersenyum tipis. Sekarang ia tidak tau apa lagi yang Kyuhyun inginkan.

"Kau tau kan, kalau selalu ada pelaku dalam setiap kejadian?" Sedikit terkekeh Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. "Dan yang harus kau lakukan mudah, hanya membersihkan nama Sehun di depan semua media."

Bagai mendapat sebuah tenaga besar, Soojung mampu berdiri dari duduknya. Tangannya dengan erat mencengkram selimut yang membalut tubuh polosnya sebagai pelampiasan dari keterkejutannya. Telinganya secara jelas mendengar nama Sehun disebut dan jangan salahkan Soojung jika menebak Sehun sebagai pelaku dari kebusukkan yang Kyuhyun lakukan. "Katakan sebenarnya kepadaku, apa Sehun yang menyuruhmu melakukan ini?"

"Entahlah.." Kyuhyun mengambil dua langkah melewati Soojung sebelum ia berbalik kepada Soojung dengan raut wajah berpikir yang dibuat-buat. "Haruskah aku memberitahukanmu?" Berpura-pura bertanya walau ia tau kalau Soojung amat merasa gemas dengan tingkah bertele-tele miliknya. "Iblis wanita seperti dirimu tidak akan menyerah jika hanya diberi pukulan, bukan kah begitu? Karena itu aku mengambil jalan menyenangkan untuk menaklukkanmu, Soojung."

"Bedebah!" Tamparan cukup kuat, Soojung lakukan demi melenyapkan senyum penuh ejekkan yang tersemat di wajah Kyuhyun. "Dan kau menyuruhku menuruti ucapanmu hanya karena ini? Kau salah besar, Kyuhyun! Sampai mati aku tidak akan membersihkan nama pria bangsat seperti Sehun!"

Pipi merahnya Kyuhyun usap diiringi tawa singkat yang membuat Soojung semakin dilanda kekesalan. Sebuah ponsel Kyuhyun sodorkan kepada Soojung yang menyeringit bingung melihatnya.

"Ambilah."

Walau merasa ragu, tapi Soojung tetap mengambil ponsel yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Putar video itu."

Tidak banyak bertanya, Soojung memutar video yang sudah terpampang pada layar ponsel dan Soojung bagai dihantam benda besar, saat melihat putaran video itu menampilkan dirinya yang sedang digagahi secara biadap oleh Kyuhyun. Tangannya Soojung rasakan begetar hingga jarinya tidak mampu lagi menggenggam ponsel milik Kyuhyun yang terjatuh di lantai. Tubuhnya merosot, terduduk dengan wajah tidak menyangka yang sangat kentara. Sekarang tidak ada lagi pembelaan yang bisa Soojung katakan.

"Aku sudah cukup banyak memiliki copyan video itu, dan kau hanya tinggal memilih. Bersihkan nama Sehun atau namamu yang akan aku buat menjadi seperti sampah."

Mulut Soojung terbungkam rapat. Sudah tidak ada pilihan di sini untuk dirinya selain menuruti perintah dari Kyuhyun. Soojung tidak menyangka, ia berakhir mengenaskan seperti sekarang.

.

.

Selepas menghadiri acara di sekolahan Hayeon, Luhan kembali berjalan untuk mencapai rumah Sehun yang bisa dijangkau kurang dari 40 menit. Langkah kakinya diiringi tawa kecil saat bayang-bayang wajah Sehun yang sedang hawatir mencarinya mampir di dalam benak Luhan, karena memang ia pergi mengantar Hayeon bersama bibi Kim tanpa meminta izin dari Sehun.

Mata rusanya secara teliti merekam suasana ramai disekitarnya. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak menghirup udara luar seperti ini dan Luhan merasakan kesejukkan luar biasa sekarang. Senyumannya yang terus terukir bahkan menjadi semakin mengembang ditiap detiknya.

"Lama aku menunggumu, Luhan."

Namun dalam sekejap senyuman Luhan lenyap dan langkahnya terhenti secara mendadak ketika mendapati Oh Kwang Ryul berdiri tak jauh di depannya. Jatungnya Luhan rasakan berdegup kencang saat Kwang ryul berjalan semakin mendekat kepada dirinya.

"Akhirnya kau keluar dari kediaman anakku." Sekarang Kwang ryul yang menoreh senyuman di bibirnya dan Luhan tau kalau senyuman itu seperti menjadi lonceng peringatan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

Akhirnya chap 15 yang aku tulis dengan semua ketiadaan waktu berhasil di up huhuhuuhuu maaf kalian nunggu lama untuk kelanjutan FF ini TT padahal sebenernya aku juga pengen cepet tamatin Two people tapi apalah daya saat waktu nulis dua jam sehari pun jadi susah aku dapat.

Ini udah aku duluin, karena TSP atau Who is she pun belum ada yang aku sentuh.. jadi mohon maaf sama kalian semua /Bow/

Dan karena kebanyakkan pada minta ke inti jadi aku langsung ke inti tanpa ada NC berkepanjangan, kan biar cepet end juga ya lmao

Novey : Udah aku pisah aslinya, tapi ga tau kenapa ga ada lol tapi udah aku edit ko^^

princess . hangul dan kimaerinunna520 : Terimkasih banyak karena kalian tetap review dari awal^^

Thanks to :

Luge | laabaikands | keziaf | Oh Grace | Uchiharuno Rozu | Cindynovieta94 | LuHunHan | ParkNada | narabyunee992 | kartikaandri15 | deerwinds947 | Yessi94esy | msluhan87 | hunmywolf412 | LisnaOhLu120 | Guest | HHS Hyuuga L | deermykrishan | princess . hangul | pinkushii | Novey | bijin YJS | Oh Titan | arifahohse | luhanzone | kimaerinunna520 | selulu7 | BigSehun'sjunior | heeli | HunHanKship | khalidasalsa | junia. Angel. 58 | vietrona chan | ElisYe Het | cici fu | Seravin509 | auliaMRQ | minie. Prince. 9 | - Two people chap 14.

Pokoknya thanks untuk kalian semua yang udah tetep baca FF ini dan semoga masih ada yang mau baca ya huhuuuhu aku tunggu review kalian untuk Chap ini. Ga banyak ngomong lah, pokoknya I love you untuk kalian semua!

See you di next chap^^ untuk yang follow juga favorit thanks ya.


	16. Chapter 16

oOo

Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Kai.

Rate : M.

Genre : Hurt, Drama, Family, Romance.

Lenght : Chapter

PS : FF ini HunHan / KaiLu buat yang ga suka sama main castnya ga di saranin untuk baca^^ pemain lainnya akan muncul dengan bertambahnya chapter,FF ini hasil imaginasiku sendiri jadi untuk yang baca review ya..aku nerima kritikan tapi menolak bash,happy reding,semoga kalian suka..

.

.

Hari yang baik bagi Luhan kini terasa menjadi buruk karena kehadiran seorang Oh Kwang Ryul di depannya. Sedikit merasa resah jemarinya yang bersembunyi di bawah meja bundar sebuah cafe Luhan remas, berharap itu bisa mengurangi kegelisahannya sendiri walau ia tau itu tidak akan bermanfaat banyak.

Sebuah amplop Kwang Ryul ambil dari dalam saku lalu menaruhnya di atas meja, tepat di depan Luhan yang tengah mencoba bersikap setenang mungkin. "Apa itu?" Memberanikan diri, Luhan pun bertanya penuh selidik. Perasaannya menjadi semakin buruk sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan berlama-lama." Secara serius Kwang Ryul menatap Luhan, seakan memberitahukan jika tidak ada kata permainan di dalam dirinya. "Aku memberimu pilihan. Meninggalkan Sehun atau kehilangan sahabat China-mu itu."

Mata Luhan membulat setelah mendengar ucapan penuh peringatan dari Kwang Ryul. Dia tau siapa yang Kwang Ryul maksud dan untuk memastikannya Luhan membuka amplop itu yang ternyata benar, berisi lembaran foto Yixing. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada dia?" Dengan marah, Luhan menatap Kwang Ryul. Pria ini sudah melampaui batas kewajaran karena telah berani mengusik Yixing.

"Mudah saja. Aku akan membunuh dia jika kau tidak meninggalkan Sehun." Kwang Ryul tersenyum miring penuh kelicikan. "Hidupnya tergantung padamu, Luhan."

Menanggapi ancaman seperti itu Luhan tersenyum simpul bahkan terdengar kekehan kecil yang membuat Kwang Ryul mengkerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kau ingin menggunakan Yixing untuk mengancamku?" Luhan mendecih lalu memasukan kembali foto Yixing ke dalam amplop. "Anda salah tuan karena aku tidak akan peduli itu." Beranjak dari kursi dan menatap mengejak kepada Kwang Ryul. "Bunuh saja dia toh itu bukanlah aku."

Kwang Ryul merasa terkejut karena ancamannya ditanggapi biasa saja oleh Luhan bahkan dia terkesan acuh tak acuh, seolah Yixing benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang berharga di dalam hidupnya. "Kau tau kalau ini bukan sekedar ancaman. Aku akan benar-benar membunuh sahabatmu."

"Sudah aku katakan.. bunuhlah, aku tidak peduli." Luhan berkata dengan raut wajah datar. "Dan asal kau tau, kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sehun." Berbalik badan lalu pergi dari sana, mengabaikan Kwang Ryul yang mengumpat di tempat duduknya.

Dalam setiap langkahnya yang Luhan paksakan ada satu tetes airmata yang terjatuh membasahi pipi, namun sebisa mungkin Luhan mengkontrol dirinya agar Kwang Ryul tidak menangkap gelagat aneh dari dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak peduli pada Yixing, saat Yixing adalah saudara satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Itu bohong itu hanya sandiwara agar Kwang Ryul tidak semakin meremehkannya namun imbas dari semua ini adalah Yixing dan ia harus cepat menyelamatkan Yixing.

.

.

"Yixing!" Pintu rumah yang kini hanya ditempati Yixing, Luhan buka dengan tergesa. Dia mencari laki-laki berlesung pipi itu dan menemukan Yixing tengah berada di dalam dapur.

"Ada apa, Luhan?" Yixing menatap heran kepada Luhan yang menyeretnya masuk ke dalam kamar dan semakin dibuat tidak mengerti ketika Luhan mengambil koper lalu memasukan pakaian miliknya ke dalam sana. "Kau kenapa?"

Telinga Luhan bagai tertutup rapat, dia tidak peduli pada pertanyaan Yixing dan terus mengepak pakaian Yixing ke dalam koper. Matanya pun bagai menjadi buta, seolah tidak melihat Yixing yang mulai merasa kesal.

"Kau ini kenapa, Luhan!"

Dan pergerakan Luhan baru terhenti ketika Yixing memegang lengan tangannya dengan kencang. Pandangan keduanya beradu dalam hitungan detik sebelum Luhan kembali mengepak pakaian Yixing. "Kau harus kembali ke China, secepatnya."

"Apa?" Yixing menganggap kalau telinganya tuli sekarang. "Kembali ke China?" Karena itu dia mengulang guna memastikan. "Untuk apa dan kenapa mendadak?"

"Maafkan aku." Penuh penyesalan juga keputusasaan Luhan menatap Yixing. "Tapi kau memang harus kembali ke China, Zhang.. itu pilihan terakhirku untuk melindungimu."

Yixing semakin merasa tidak paham sekarang. Kenapa Luhan menjadi aneh? "Katakan padaku, kenapa aku harus pulang?' Sedikit menuntut Yixing mendesak Luhan.

"Ayah Sehun.. dia ingin membunuhmu, Zhang." Dengan suara begetar Luhan memberitahukan. "Dia mengancam akan membunuhmu jika aku tidak meninggalkan Sehun."

Terkejut, tentu saja Yixing terkejut saat mendengar itu, tubuhnya bahkan bagai menegang karena dia tau kalau perkataan Luhan bukanlah sekedar gurauan.

"Karena itu, kau harus pergi sekarang. Aku sudah memesan tiketnya." Tidak membuang waktu Luhan kembali mengemasi koper Yixing namun ponselnya yang begetar membuat Luhan teralih dari sana. "Hallo." Itu telpon dari Sehun.

" **Kau ada dimana, Luhan?"**

Ada kecemasan di dalam nada suara Sehun yang dia tangkap. "Sehun apa bisa kau datang ke rumah lamaku?" Namun Luhan mengabaikan itu karena sekarang Yixing-lah yang harus dikhawatirkan, bukan dirinya.

" **Kau ada di sana?"**

"Ya, aku ada di sini."

" **Baik, aku akan segera ke sana."** Tanpa banyak bertanya Sehun mengangguk di seberang sana.

Setelah telponnya terputus Luhan kembali mengepak pakaian Yixing dengan terburu-buru. "Bantu aku, Zhang.. mungkin kau sudah tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Kwang Ryul akan bertindak secepatnya."

"Kenapa harus gelisah seperti ini? Kau baru datang."

"Ini bukan waktunya bermain-main, Zhang."

"Minumlah lebih dulu."

"Zhang!" Luhan membentak kesal saat Yixing bersikap seolah tidak ada bahaya yang tengah mengintai. "AKu mohon, dengarkan aku."

"Kenapa aku harus pergi? Aku tidak masalah jika harus mati untukmu dan Sehun." Yixing berkata dengan lirih. Diapun takut, sangat takut saat tau akan ada yang membunuhnya namun dia merasa tidak keberatan jika harus mengkorbankan nyawa demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Ini bukan tentang mati untuk siapa, Zhang." Penuh permohonan Luhan menggenggam tangan Yixing. "Kematianmu tidak akan berdampak apapun pada kebahagiaanku. Kwang Ryul akan tetap berusaha memisahkanku dengan Sehun dan itu justru akan membuatku semakin merasa terpuruk. Aku sudah menjadi penyebab kematian Jessica dan aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu meninggal karena persoalan ini. Aku mohon, turuti ucapanku." Matanya memanas hingga airmata kembali membasahi pipi Luhan. "Pergi dari sini. Sudah banyak yang kau lakukan untukku dan biarkan aku melakukan ini untukmu."

Pertahanan Yixing untuk tidak menangis goyah. Dia memeluk Luhan erat seolah tidak ingin terpisah dari sahabatnya. "Lalu saat aku tidak ada kau bersama siapa, Lu?" Suaranya bergetar karena membayangkan bagaimana mereka bisa sampai sini bukanlah sesuatu yang mudah dan sekarang mereka harus terpisah dengan cara seperti ini.

"Ada Sehun yang akan menjagaku. Suatu saat aku akan menjengukmu bersama Sehun." Melepaskan pelukan mereka Luhan kemudian menghapus jejak airmata Yixing walau pipinya pun telah basah oleh luapan kesedihan yang sama. "Aku yakin Suho akan menangisimu saat tau kau pergi." Dalam isakan tertahan, mereka terkekeh bersama karena gurauan singkat yang Luhan lontarkan. "Ayo bantu aku mengemasinya."

Yixing mengangguk lalu ikut membantu Luhan untuk memasukan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam koper. Jika ini memang yang harus dia lakukan Yixing akan menerimanya walau hatinya merasa berat untuk meninggalkan Korea dan kembali ke China. Entahlah, di sini Yixing hanya merasa memiliki hidup yang lebih baik dari saat di China.

.

.

"Kalian sudah bersiap-siap?" Di dalam mobil Kwang Ryul terus mengamati satu rumah kecil di sebrang jalan. Sebuah ponsel yang tengah menghubungkannya dengan Changmin tertempel di telinga dan setelah mendapat jawaban yang diharapkan Kwang Ryul tersenyum tipis. "Cepat habisi laki-laki bernama Yixing itu jika perlu bunuh juga Luhan." Tanpa keraguan perintah untuk Changmin ia lontarkan namun matanya menyipit kala melihat mobil berwarna hitam terparkir di depan rumah Luhan. Itu Sehun. "Sial! tahan pergerakanmu." Setelah mengumpat sambungan telponnya Kwang Ryul putus dan lebih memilih untuk mengintai Sehun yang sudah memasuki rumah.

Tidak salah lagi, Luhan pasti meminta Sehun untuk datang tapi rencana ini sudah tidak bisa dibatalkan. Biar Sehun melihat sendiri bagaimana Luhan dan sahabat tidak bergunanya itu merenggang nyawa agar Sehun sadar kalau dirinya bukanlah sosok yang pantas untuk dilawan.

.

.

"Membunuh Yixing kau bilang?"

Luhan mengangguk setelah menceritakan ancaman Kwang Ryul kepada Sehun. "Aku ingin cepat membawa Yixing keluar dari Korea, Sehun." Sedikit begetar Luhan meminta Sehun untuk cepat membantu mereka.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Lu. Kita akan menghadapi ini bersama-sama." Sembari mengusap punggung tangan Luhan demi bisa menenangkan kekasihnya yang benar-benar terlihat kalut, Sehun mengeluarkan ponsel untuk menghubungi Suho. Ayahnya benar-benar bertindak di luar nalar sekarang dan dia tidak bisa membiarkan ini semua. "Suho hyung."

Luhan hanya diam sembari mendengarkan ucapan Sehun di telpon. Sementara Yixing hanya duduk di tempatnya dengan dua tangan tertangkup rapat. Tidak akan ada manusia yang tenang jika di posisikan dalam situasi seperti ini dan Yixing benar-benar merasa gelisah. Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

"Hanya ada waktu kurang dari satu jam sebelum pesawat menuju Changsa diberangkatkan. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." Setelah memutus telponnya Sehun beranjak dari duduk.

Diikuti pula oleh Yixing juga Luhan, namun belum sempat mereka keluar pintu itu sudah lebih dulu terbuka dengan keras hingga membuat ketiganya berjingkat karena terkejut. Mata Sehun menelisik dengan jeli lima sosok pria yang muncul dengan senjata api di tangan masing-masing. Ada satu pria berpostur tinggi berdiri dibarengi senyuman miring dan Sehun mengetahui kalau itu adalah Changmin, anak buah dari ayahnya sendiri. Sungguh mengagumkan seorang Oh Kwang Ryul, Sehun tidak mengerti kenapa memiliki seorang ayah seperti dirinya.

"Ah, apa aku datang terlambat?" Changmin berpura-pura memasang raut wajah terkejut. "Sudah ada tuan muda Oh di sini rupanya." Mengusak belakang rambutnya sembari tersenyum layaknya seseorang yang tidak mengetahui apapun. "Hallo Zhang Yixing."

Langkah Yixing dengan sendirinya mundur ke belakang saat Changmin menyapa juga melambaikan tangan kepada dirinya, seolah meminta perlindungan kepada Sehun yang berdiri di antara dirinya juga Luhan. Jelas-jelas raut wajah Changmin tidak menunjukan sebuah keramahan walau dia tersenyum dengan lebar sekalipun.

"Di mana ayahku? Katakan padanya untuk tidak menjadi seseorang yang pengecut."

Mendengar itu Changmin mendesah malas. "Kau bisa mengatakan itu sendiri tuan. Tapi setelah aku membunuh dia juga kekasihmu." Tidak melenyapkan kesempatan Changmin bersama dua anak buahnya mendekat dengan gesit.

"Cepat keluar dari sini!" Sembari berteriak pada Luhan juga Yixing, Sehun mulai adu pukulan dengan kedua anak buah Changmin, termasuk dengan Changmin yang hampir bisa menangkap Luhan jika saja Luhan tidak lebih dulu Yixing tarik. "Berengsek!" Merasa marah dada Changmin, Sehun pukul hingga Changmin sedikit terdorong ke belakang.

Dan kesempatan itu tidak Luhan juga Yixing abaikan. Saat melihat Changmin dan dua anak buahnya kesakitan karena pukulan Sehun, mereka segera berlari menuju pintu belakang karena kedua anak buah Changmin lainnya sudah berlari mendekati mereka.

Sehun yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam. Satu pria ia tarik lalu ia tendang cukup keras dan satu pria lainnya ia pukul di bagian punggung menggunakan siku. Dua pria di awal segera bangkit saat melihat dua rekannya kalah dari Sehun dan kini dengan kesulitan Sehun berusaha mengalahkan empat pria sekaligus yang cukup tangguh juga begitu gesit hingga bisa saling membantu saat Sehun sedikit saja lengah.

Changmin tersenyum miring sebab kini Sehun sudah bisa ditaklutkan keempat anak buahnya. Kemampuan bertarung Sehun tidak bisa diremehkan namun tetap saja empat ekor anjing yang menggonggong akan lebih nyaring dibandingkan satu ekor anjing. "Jangan bunuh dia." Penuh perintah Changmin mengingatkan karena anak buahnnya benar-benar terlihat seperti binatang buas kelaparan yang tidak bisa berhenti memukuli Sehun.

Dengan sudut mata yang telah membengkak juga keunguan, Sehun melirik sengit kepada Changmin yang berdiri di depannya. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani menyentuh Luhan." Melontarkan ancaman walau perkataan Sehun hanya terdengar sebagai sebuah lelucon pasaran di telinga Changmin.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan jika aku benar-benar menyentuh dia?" Changmin tersenyum menantang lalu mendekati Sehun. "Di depanmu aku akan membunuhnya." Berbisik mengejek pada Sehun yang mulai terpancing emosinya.

"BAJINGAN!" Sekuat mungkin Sehun meronta dari jagalan dua anak buah Changmin untuk bisa memukul wajah pria menjijikan itu, namun bukan Changmin yang mendapat pukulan, dia justru kembali diberi bogem mentah di perut dari anak buah Changmin lainnya.

Merasa puas untuk merendahkan Sehun, Changmin pun tertawa dengan senang. "Tunggu aku di sini. Aku akan membawa mayat Luhan di depanmu." Berbalik badan lalu keluar dari dalam rumah kecil itu.

Menyisakan Sehun yang tidak berdaya di tangan keempat anak buah Changmin. Sekarang Sehun hanya bisa berdoa agar Suho tidak datang terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Luhan juga Yixing.

.

.

Setelah berhasil keluar, Luhan bersama Yixing dengan tergesa berlari menjauh dari rumah itu. Namun Luhan tidak bisa merasa tenang walau kini tidak ada siapapun yang mengikuti karena kenyataannya Sehun masih berada di dalam rumah itu sendirian. Langkahnya terhenti menyisakan napas satu-satu yang terdengar berantakan.

"Kenapa, Lu?" Merasa heran Yixing bertanya kepada Luhan yang terus menoleh kearah rumah yang belum cukup jauh dari mereka.

"Sehun.. dia ada di sana, Zhang."

Kekhawatiran sangat bisa Yixing lihat di mata Luhan namun dengan cepat Yixing menggeleng, meminta Luhan untuk tidak kembali ke rumah itu. "Jangan, Lu. Aku yakin seberapa kejamnya Kwang Ryul tapi dia tidak akan membunuh Sehun."

"Tidak, Zhang." Luhan menepis ucapan Yixing. "Kau pergilah. Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sehun sendirian." Tanpa bisa tercegah Luhan pun benar-benar berbalik arah dengan pasti.

"Luhan!" Yixing berteriak guna memanggil Luhan namun panggilannya diabaikan. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Tuhan?" Kini Yixing dilanda kebingungan. Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan Luhan ke sana seorang diri tapi jika ia ikut kembali itu beresiko besar untuk dirinya sendiri.

Oh Tuhan, tidak ada waktu untuk berpikir sekarang..

Sedikit putus asa Yixing mengusap wajahnya. "Suho, kapan kau datang?" Bergumam lirih, berharap Suho akan muncul secepatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Kepala Yixing terangkat saat sebuah suara memasuki telinganya. Dengan terkejut dia mamandang sosok yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Tidak! Itu bukan Suho, malainkan. "Kai." Sejak kapan dia ada di sini? Dan Yixing tidak tau apa kehadiran Kai bisa membantu Luhan atau tidak.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan Yixing, Luhan kini sudah berada kembali di depan rumahnya. Tidak tau apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam tapi telinga Luhan menangkap teriakan penuh amarah dari Sehun. Memberanikan diri walau tangannya begetar Luhan mengambil langkah untuk masuk ke dalam, namun sesuatu yang dingin seperti menyentuh pelipisnya hingga kaki Luhan terhenti di tempat.

"Sudah aku katakan, ini bukan sekedar ancaman."

Mata Luhan mendelik saat mendengar suara menyeramkan yang sudah tidak asing lagi di telinganya. Ini suara Oh Kwang Ryul!

"Kau yang meminta aku melakukan ini, Luhan.. jadi sekarang aku melakukannya, di depan matamu." Moncong pistol yang ia pegang, Kwang Ryul tekan di pelipis Luhan. "Sekarang bukan hanya sahabatmu yang akan mati, tapi kau pun akan aku bunuh menggunakan dua tanganku sendiri."

"Cukup bunuh aku, kau tidak harus menyakiti siapapun di sini."

Mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terkesan begitu kurang ajar membuat Kwang Ryul mendecih jijik. "Jangan bertindak seolah kau berani menghadapiku keparat kecil."

"Jika aku keparat kecil aku sudah mati sejak kau membuangku ke Nanjing."

"Bajingan!" Merasa kesal karena bantahan Luhan yang meremehkannya membuat Kwang Ryul menggeram. Jemarinya sudah bersiap ingin menarik pelatuk pistolnya namun tak terduga Luhan lebih dulu menyikut perutnya. "Sialan!"

Luhan bergegas untuk berlari menjauh. Tidak bisa ia kira jika ada Kwang Ryul di sana, ia pikir hanya ada Changmin bersama anak buahnya.. Changmin! Sial.. pria itu muncul dari dalam rumah dan mengejarnya sekarang. Tanpa lelah Luhan terus berusaha untuk menjauh "Akh!" Namun langkahnya terhenti saat sebuah benda panas terasa menembus betis kakinya hingga menimbulkan pekik kesakitan yang keluar dari bibir Luhan.

Melihat tembakannya tepat pada sasaran Changmin tersenyum tipis.

"Kerja bagus."

Membungkuk pada Kwang Ryul yang menepuk bahunya dengan senang.

Kaki kanannya yang tertembak Luhan seret dengan susah payah sembari menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar panas juga perih di sekujur tubuhnya. Tanpa menyerah Luhan tetap berusaha untuk pergi dan Kwang Ryul yang melihat betapa menyedihkannya Luhan tersenyum miring lalu mengangkat pistolnya sendiri dengan bidikan tepat di punggung Luhan.

Sembari menitikan airmata Luhan menggeleng, berharap Kwang Ryul tidak melakukan itu. Ini sudah menjadi yang keberapa kalinya ia dihadapkan pada titik kematian namun sepertinya sebuah harapan hidup mengecil untuknya sekarang karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia perbuat. Maafkan aku, Sehun. Hatinya menangis dalam ucapan permintaan maaf karena mungkin tidak bisa menepati janji untuk terus bersama dan saat pelatuk itu benar-benar Kwang Ryul tekan hingga menimbulkan suara letupan nyaring, Luhan hanya bisa memejamkan mata, menyambut ajalnya yang datang secara mengenaskan.

"Kai!"

Jeritan seseoang memasuki telinga Luhan setelah keheningan sesaat yang melanda. Ini suara milik Yixing tapi kenapa dia meneriakan nama Kai?

"Oh Kwang Ryul! Anda kami tangkap!"

Mata Luhan terbuka saat mendengar suara tegas seorang pria dan ia mendapati pemandangan Kwang Ryul juga Changmin yang sudah terkepung oleh beberapa polisi. Apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kenapa dia tidak terluka?

"Kai."

Kai?

Luhan mengikuti kemana Yixing mendekat dan betapa bodohnya ia kala tidak menyadari keberadaan Kai di depannya sendiri. "Kai?" Bibirnya begetar saat menyebutkan nama pria itu yang sudah terbaring dalam kondisi punggung penuh darah. Dengan tidak menyangka Luhan terduduk di samping Kai lalu membawa Kai dalam pelukkannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai tersenyum di tengah kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang. Gerak jemarinya yang bergetar mengelus lengan Luhan yang memeluk dirinya, seolah ingin menenangkan Luhan kini yang tengah menangis tersedu di bahunya. "Jangan menangis." Suaranya terdengar pelan juga begitu serak.

"Tidak, Kai.. kenapa kau melakukan ini?" Pelukan itu ingin Luhan lepas namun Kai menahannya seperti tidak mau jika Luhan menjauh dari dirinya.

"Biarkan saja seperti ini, Lu. Hanya sebentar."

Luhan merasa seperti ingin menjerit sekarang. Tidak! Seharusnya bukan seperti ini.. kenapa pria ini muncul di saat yang tidak tepat? Seharusnya dia yang tertembak bukan Kai. "Telpon ambulance, Zhang! Siapapun tolong pria bodoh ini!" Menelan isakannya sendiri Luhan berteriak pada Yixing juga pada polisi yang tengah menangani Kwang Ryul beserta anak buahnya.

Dua polisi dari mereka ingin membawa Kai ke dalam mobil namun dengan cepat Kai menggeleng sebagai penolakan. "Jangan sia-siakan waktuku, Luhan." Bibirnya mulai memucat dengan desis kesakitan yang sesekali keluar dari sana.

"Kau harus hidup, Kai." Luhan mencoba membujuk Kai.

Namun Kai tetap kekeuh menolak karena ia tau kalau itu akan percuma. "Aku hanya akan hidup saat bersamamu, Luhan." Dan sekang kau tidaklah bersamaku.

Pandangan keduanya baradu dengan dalam. Walau pandangannya seperti buram namun Luhan tetap bisa memperhatikan lekat bagaimana wajah pucat Kai yang tersenyum tipis. Tangan Kai yang mulai mendingin Luhan genggam dan usap, berharap kehangatan bisa ia hantarkan walau ia tau itu percuma. "Kau penyelamatku, Kai. Aku akan merindukanmu." Menahan isakannya sendiri Luhan berkata sembari memaksakan senyumannya untuk terukir. "Terima kasih untuk semua pertolongamu.. aku tidak akan melupakanmu sampai kapanpun."

"Aku senang-" Kalimatnya terpotong oleh rasa sakit yang semakin terasa. "Saat aku bisa menjadi orang yang berguna untukmu." Tapi sekuat mungkin Kai menahannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Diiringi airmata yang menetes Luhan mengangguk. Rasa sakit di kakinya bahkan sudah tidak terasa karena hatinya yang terlalu sakit saat melihat mata Kai yang mulai terpejam di pangkuannya. "Aku mencinatimu, Kai." Berbisik pelan lalu Luhan pun merengkuh Kai kembali dalam dekapannya. "Istirahatlah dengan tenang." Kening Kai, Luhan cium saat jemari Kai sudah tidak lagi meremas tangannya seperti beberapa detik lalu, menandakan jika raga itu telah tidak bernyawa.

Larut dalam kesedihannya membuat Luhan tidak mampu untuk mengangkat kepala dan hanya terus mendekap kepala Kai erat. Hanya waktu tiga detik dia memejamkan mata namun siapa sangka jika waktu secepat itu mampu merenggut nyawa seseorang. Kini Kai, salah satu sosok yang berarti di hidupnya meninggal karena menyelamatkan dia dan Luhan tidak tau harus dengan apa mengganti nyawa Kai karena pastilah nyawa Kai tidak akan bisa sebanding dengan apapun.

Setelah ini aku hanya akan hidup dengan diliputi dosa, Kai. –Luhan.

Yixing merunduk lalu mengusap punggung Luhan walau dirinya pun ikut menangis atas kematian Kai, berbeda dengan Sehun yang sudah terbebas dari empat anak buah Changmin yang hanya bisa berdiri menyaksikan bersama Suho yang mengusap bahunya dua kali.

Kai meninggal, dia meninggal demi menyelamatkan Luhan. Tidak tau Sehun harus bersyukur atau tidak karena seberapapun dia merasa lega saat mengetahui Luhan selamat tapi kenyataanya di sini tetap ada satu nyawa yang hilang karena ayahnya dan untuk ini Sehun tidak akan membiarkan ayahnya lolos dari jerat hukum karena seberapapun dia menyayangi kedua orang tuanya tetaplah tindakan Kwang Ryul sebuah kesalahan besar.

.

 **Flashback.**

.

"Kau mau kemana, Kai?" Ji ae menghadang Kai saat putranya pagi-pagi sekali sudah rapi dan bersiap untuk pergi dari rumah. "Kau bahkan belum sarapan."

"Aku akan makan di jalan bu." Sembari tersenyum Kai menjawab. "Aku ada urusan."

"Apa sepenting itu sampai kau harus makan di jalan?"

"Penting tapi tidak sepenting ibu."

Kening Ji ae mengkerut tipis saat Kai berkata sesuatu yang tidak seperti biasanya. "Eyy.. kau mencoba membujuk ibu ya?" Namun Ji ae menampik keanehan itu, berpikir jika Kai hanya sedang ingin merayunya agar tidak dipaksa untuk sarapan di rumah.

"Tidak, bu. Tapi kau memang yang terpenting untukku."

"Kau berbiaca aneh, Kai. Apa ada sesuatu?" Sedikit menelisik Ji ae menatapi Kai.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyayangimu." Kening Ji ae, Kai cium. "Aku pergi." Berkata singkat lalu kalur dari rumah dengan lambaian tangan diiringi senyuman yang ia berikan untuk Ji ae.

Meninggalkan Ji ae dengan sejuta perasaan anehnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Entah apa alasannya tapi Ji ae marasakan keresahan kepada Kai tapi mungkin itu hanya firasat tidak berguna. Menenangkan sekaligus meyakinkan dirinya Ji ae pun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Dan kini di sinilah Kai berada, mengikuti Luhan sejak laki-laki itu keluar dari rumah Sehun, sampai sekarang laki-laki itu ada si sebuah café tidak tau bersama siapa karena orang yang menemui Luhan tidak terlihat begitu jelas. Dalam duduknya -di kursi lain- Kai hanya mengamati dari kejauhan dan saat Luhan beranjak untuk pergi Kai pun kembali mengikuti dengan sembunyi-sembunyi di belakang. Matanya terus mengamati Luhan, merasa keanehan ketika Luhan seperti tidak fokus di setiap langkahnya. Saat tangannya terangkat ingin menepuk bahu Luhan, laki-laki itu justru sudah lebih dulu berlari menjauh dari hadapannya.

Aneh.. kenapa Luhan terlihat seperti terburu-buru?

Berpikir sejenak lalu Kai pun memutuskan untuk kembali mengikuti kemana Luhan pergi. Sebenarnya niatnya datang ke rumah Sehun pagi tadi adalah ingin menemui Luhan, tentu saja.. namun laki-laki itu sudah lebih dulu pergi bersama anak kecil yang Kai perkirakan adalah anak Sehun sehingga ia memilih mengikuti dan sampai Luhan keluar dari sebuah sekolahan Kai berniat memanggil namun sosok yang berada di café bersama Luhan tadi muncul sehingga Kai kembali urung memanggil Luhan dan itu semua membawa Kai berada di jalan sepi ini.. tidak tau Luhan ingin kemana tapi Kai hanya terus mengikuti sampai getaran ponsel di saku menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kai, apa bisa kau datang ke restoran?"

Ini Chanyeol. Kai terdiam sebentar untuk berpikir sembari mengamati Luhan dari kejauhan. "Ada apa?"

"Hanya sebentar, Kai."

"Baiklah." Panggilan dari Chanyeol, Kai putus lalu dia mengambil arah berlawanan dari Luhan. Biar nanti setelah dari restoran ia kembali lagi ke sini untuk mencari Luhan.

.

.

Hanya sebuah masalah kecil yang terjadi di restoran dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk diselesaikan, sehingga satu jam saja cukup untuk membereskan semuanya dan sekarang Kai akan kembali ke tempat dimana ia meninggalkan Luhan.

"Kau mau pergi lagi?" Chanyeol menghadang Kai di depan pintu restoran. "Mau kemana?" Bertanya penuh selidik karena seingatnya Kai tidak memiliki jadwal.

"Hanya ada urusan hyung."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan restoran?"

"Astaga, kau tidak baru bekerja di sini hyung.. kau bisa mengurus restoran ini tanpaku dan kenapa terus bertanya?"

Penjelasan Kai begitu terdengar seperti tidak suka hingga membuat Chanyeol menyeringit kecil. "Tumben kau marah hanya karena sesuatu yang sepele." Sedikit menggoda Chanyeol terkekeh jahil.

"Sudahlah hyung.. jaga restoran kita."

Tanpa membantah Chanyeol mengangguk. "Jangan lama-lama, ok?"

Tidak menjawab Kai hanya melambaikan tangan lalu memasuki mobilnya.

.

.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk Kai kembali sampai di sini karena kebetulan restorannya pun tidak berada jauh dari kawasan yang cukup sepi ini. Apa Luhan belum pergi? Sembari menerka Kai berjalan menyusuri jalanan itu dan terhenti ketika melihat Yixing yang sedang berteriak memanggil Luhan, tapi sepertinya Luhan menulikan telinga akan panggilan Yixing.

Dia itu mau kemana sebenarnya?

Karena tidak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri Kai pun memutuskan untuk mendekati Yixing. "Apa yang terjadi?" Bertanya serius namun Yixing seakan terkejut saat melihat keberadaannya.

"Kai?"

"Ya, ini aku Kai."

"Tolong aku dan juga Luhan."

"Luhan?" Detak jantungnya seperti gelisah tiba-tiba karena perkataan Yixing. "Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan?" Penuh tuntutan Kai bertanya dan selanjutnya dia hanya diam demi menyimak penjelasan dari Yixing.

"Kita harus kesana!"

"Tunggu, Kai." Yixing segera mencegah ketika Kai tanpa terkendali ingin cepat-cepat menemui Luhan. "Sebaiknya kita tunggu Suho. Dia akan datang bersama polisi."

"Untuk apa menunggu seseorang yang tidak pasti saat ada nyawa lain yang sedang terancam?" Genggaman Yixing, Kai lepaskan tanpa peduli. "Aku harus kesana sekarang." Berjalan cepat meninggalkan Yixing yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Berbahaya jika kau kesana sendirian."

Namun sebuah suara memasuki telinga Kai membuat Kai juga Yixing berbalik ke belakang. Dengan senyuman lega Yixing menatap kehadiran Suho bersama beberapa polisi. Ini akan menjadi akhir dari seorang Kwang Ryul.

Kai tidak banyak memperdulikan keberadaan Suho.. dia tetap melanjutkan langkah sampai dia pun berada di antara barisan depan. Hatinya tidak bisa tenang karena tau Luhan sekarang dalam ancaman besar dan belum juga mereka sampai di depan rumah itu mata Kai sudah lebih dulu membulat saat melihat Kwang Ryul menodongkan pistol pada Luhan yang berdiri tak jauh dengan keadaan kaki terluka. Dia mulai merasa was-was bahkan pupil matanya tak lepas dari pergerakan jari Kwang Ryul. "Awas!" Dan saat pelatuk pistol itu benar-benar Kwang Ryul tarik Kai secara reflek berlari memasang tubuh di depan Luhan, membuat pinah panas itu menembus punggungnya hingga terasa seperti mengoyak jantungnya di dalam sana.

Semua orang, tidak hanya Yixing dan Suho mendelik karena terkejut. Changmin bersama Kwang Ryul pun tidak menyangka dengan tindakan apa yang Kai lakukan dan seolah tidak bisa tercegah, Yixing berteriak ketika tubuh Kai tumbang di depan matanya sendiri.

Napasnya seperti terhenti namun Kai tau jika dirinya masih hidup. Tuhan masih memberinya waktu karena itulah saat Luhan sadar dengan semua yang terjadi Kai berusaha untuk tersenyum tipis. Baginya apa yang dia lakukan bukan sekedar untuk menyelamatkan Luhan namun juga untuk membahagiakan Luhan.

Mungkin dengan satu nyawa hilang kehidupan Luhan akan berubah dan mungkin dengan ini dunia tidak akan lagi menentang kebahagiaan Luhan. Saat matanya mulai terasa memberat Kai tau jika waktunya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi dan Kai hanya mampu berbisik pada sang malaikat untuk tetap menjaga Luhan, menjaga seseorang yang dicintainya karena di masa depan dia sudah tidak dapat lagi menjaga Luhan seperti sebelumnya.

.

 **Flashback end**

.

Pemakaman Kai diwarnai oleh isak tangis para kerabat yang mengenalnya. Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa berhenti menitikan airmata di dada Chanyeol yang terus mencoba menenangkannya walau kenyataannya di sini dia lebih terpukul dari Baekhyun.

Untuk Chanyeol, Kai bukan hanya sekedar sahabat ataupun adik tapi dia adalah penyemangat juga guru bagi Chanyeol dan Kai adalah seseorang yang telah merubahnya, membawanya dari kehidupan kelam sehingga kini ia bisa dipandang sebagai pria terhormat. Namun sekarang sosok itu telah tiada, kini tidak ada lagi teman bergurau yang biasa menghiburnya kala kesepian. Kai telah pergi dan Chanyeol menyesali pertemuan terakhir mereka.

Bodoh! Jika kau ingin pergi kenapa harus memasang wajah masam seperti kemarin? Setidaknya kau bisa tersenyum untuk kakak-mu ini.

Airmata Chanyeol menetes saat bayang-bayang wajah Kai melintas di matanya dan itu semakin membuat keadaan menjadi terlihat menyedihkan namun diantara semua orang yang menangis karena kepergiaan Kai, Ji ae adalah sosok yang paling terpukul.

Dia bahkan jatuh pingsan saat mendapat kabar kematian Kai dan saat berada dipemakaman butuh dua orang untuk memeganginya yang hampir jatuh karena lemas. Wajahnya yang biasa berseri kini terlihat suram, matanya membengkak sayu dengan hidung memerah karena dari semalaman sampai sekarang dia tidak dapat kunjung untuk berhenti menangis.

Bagaimana seorang ibu akan dapat menerima ini? Menerima kenyataan saat raga anak yang biasa ia peluk kini telah terbujur kaku di dalam peti. Ji ae tidak bisa menerima itu.. Kai-nya baik-baik saja ketika pergi. Kai-nya bahkan tersenyum saat melambaikan tangan dan bagaimana mungkin sekarang putranya telah mati? Tidak! Ji ae tidak bisa menerima kematian Kai yang disebabkan oleh keparat Luhan. Semua ini karena Luhan karena laki-laki bodoh tidak berguna itu!

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?" Tanpa terkendali Ji ae meluapkan kemarahannya kepada Luhan yang berdiri dengan satu kaki pincang bersama Sehun di sampingnya seusai pemakaman selesai. "Kau membunuhnya keparat! Kau yang sudah menyebabkan kematian Kai!" Semua orang terpekik ketika Ji ae mendorong Luhan hingga hampir terjatuh andai Sehun tidak cepat menahannya. "Seberapa besar dosa anakku padamu sampai dia harus menebusnya dengan nyawanya sendiri?"

"Ibu." Chanyeol menarik Ji ae untuk menjauh agar tidak lagi menyerang Luhan. "Tenangkan dirimu bu."

"Bagaimana ibu bisa tenang?" Sembari terisak Ji ae memukul bahu Chanyeol. "Adikmu mati, Yeol. Mati! Dan itu karena dia."

"Ini takdir bu. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Kai tidak akan menyukainya." Sebisa mungkin Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Ji ae. "Kita pulang sekarang." Merangkul bahu Ji ae dan segera membawanya untuk kembali ke rumah.

Baekhyun mengikuti kemana Chanyeol melangkah namun saat berhadapan dengan Luhan, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk bahu Luhan. "Ibu hanya belum bisa menerima ini, Lu." Berujar pelan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil.

Kini hanya tersisa Luhan dan Sehun setelah sebelumnya Yixing bersama Suho juga ikut pergi meninggalkan pemakaman. Dalam kesedihannya sendiri Luhan terus menatap makam Kai. Yang Ji ae katakan benar kalau kematian Kai disebabkan olehnya namun andai ia dapat memilih Luhan akan memilih raganya sendiri untuk terkubur di bawah sana tapi seberapapun dia berdoa untuk meminta itu Tuhan tetap tidak akan dapat mengabulkannya.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri." Tau apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan, Sehun kembali medekap Luhan. "Jangan sia-siakan apa yang sudah Kai korbankan untuk dirimu. Kau harus hidup bahagia bukan menderita karena rasa bersalah yang tidak kau lakukan." Mencium pelipis Luhan lalu mengusap rambut Luhan yang hanya terus menangis dalam diam. "Semuanya telah berakhir dan kau akan baik-baik saja."

.

.

Setelah pemakaman itu Luhan menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan banyak melamun. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan apapun termasuk Hayeon yang selalu mencoba untuk menghiburnya. Kematian Kai benar-benar bisa ia rasakan memiliki dampak besar dan Luhan hanya tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk menikmati hidup saat satu orang mati karena dirinya.

Seberapapun semua orang mengatakan jika ini bukan salahnya tapi Luhan tetap merasa berdosa jika mengingat itu semua, membuatnya merasa tidak pantas untuk tersenyum barang hanya satu centi. Kai mati karenanya dan dia tidak berhak untuk hidup bahagia, terlebih Ji ae pun seperti kehilangan senyumannya dan itu semua disebabkan dirinya.

Kini bukan hanya Kai yang pergi dari hidupnya tapi sosok keibuan seperti Ji ae pun telah menghilang dari hidupnya. Dia sudah membuat wanita itu terluka hingga kini membenci dirinya tapi Luhan tidak keberetan dengan itu karena dia tau rasa kehilangan seseorang adalah luka yang sulit untuk diterima.

Sehun yang melihat bagaimana Luhan sekarang hanya bisa menghela napas. Berkali-kali dia mencoba membujuk Luhan untuk tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri tapi perkataannya bagai tidak terdengar oleh Luhan. Sekarang tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan tapi Sehun berniat membawa Luhan pergi dari sini, pergi dari Korea.

.

.

Penangkapan Oh Kwang Ryul menjadi berita pertama dalam satu pekan ini. Semua orang merasa miris juga perihatin pada kasus percobaan pembunuhan yang menimpa pada Kwang Ryul, hampir diantara mereka semua tidak menyangka jika sosok sepertinya bisa memiliki ide untuk membunuh seseorang dan kini setelah semua bukti bisa dikumpulkan persidangan pertama Kwang Ryul menjadi agenda yang sangat dinantikan.

Sehun adalah saksi pertama yang dihadirkan di persidangan dengan sang terdakwa ayahnya sendiri. Oh In hwa yang mengamati dari tempat duduknya meremas jari karena terlalu was-was dengan apa yang akan Sehun katakan. Sehun tidak akan setega itu kan untuk memberatkan ayahnya sendiri? Ya, In hwa yakin Sehun tidak akan setega itu.

"Ayahku Oh Kwang Ryul memang merencanakan pembunuhan pada korban yang bernama Luhan."

Namun keyakinan In hwa tidak terbukti karena dengan lantang Sehun mengatakan itu semua.

"Bahkan tidak hanya sekali. Dia pernah menjual Luhan ke Nanjing juga menyekap Luhan di dalam sebuah gudang berhari-hari bersama korban kedua bernama Kai." Tanpa diminta Sehun membeberkan fakta baru yang membuat kasak-kusuk sempat terdengar. "Tapi karena dia selalu gagal membunuh Luhan maka dia mengancam untuk membunuh Yixing, korban ketiga yang tidak lain adalah sahabat Luhan." Sehun melirik Kwang Ryul yang menegang di tempatnya duduk. Walau dalam hati Sehun merasa tidak tega tapi sekali lagi dia meneguhkan dirinya sendiri, meyakinkan jika ini memang pantas untuk ayahnya dapatkan. "Terdakwa melakukan itu hanya karena kebencian tidak beralasan yang tidak bisa saya pahami. Itulah kesaksian saya."

"Jaksa Kim.. apa kau memiliki saksi lainnya yang bisa memperkuat kesaksian tuan Sehun?"

"Ya, saya memilikinya pa hakim. Dia berada di sana."

Semua mata mengarah pada seseorang yang Jaksa Kim tunjuk, dia adalah Kyuhyun yang tersenyum miring penuh kelicikan. "Saya adalah mantan anak buah dari tuan Oh Kwang Ryul yang mengetahui semuanya." Tanpa beban Kyuhyun mengangkat tangan.

Dia tidak menghiraukan delikan sengit yang terpancar dari tatapan Kwang Ryul. Memamang apa lagi yang bisa orang itu lakukan saat tangannya bahkan terborgol kuat? Kyuhyun suka membuat seseorang menderita dan di sini dia akan berperan baik untuk memberatkan hukuman bagi Kwang Ryul juga Changmin. Dia malaikat kan? Oh.. tidak ada malaikat setampan dirinya.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sehun?"

Sebuah tamparan di pipi Sehun terima dari In Hwa yang terlihat begitu marah pada dirinya namun Sehun hanya menatap datar seolah tidak peduli pada amukan In Hwa.

"Kau anak kurang kunjar. Kau anak durhaka, Sehun!" Mengabaikan orang yang mungkin melihat karena sekarang mereka berada di luar ruang persidangan In Hwa berteriak sembari menangis. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada ayahmu?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan untuk aku katakan di persidangan?" Dengan nada rendah Sehun bertanya. "Kau harusnya bersyukur karena namamu tidak aku sebut. Untuk membawamu ke dalam penjara pun bagiku itu sangat mudah sekarang tapi aku masih memiliki belas kasih untukmu karena itu cukup diam dan jangan mengusik kehidupanku lagi jika kau tidak mau aku jebloskan ke penjara seperti suamimu."

Mendengar itu In Hwa tercengang. Dia bahkan tidak mampu mencegah ketika Sehun pergi.. sangat jelas terlihat tatapan benci Sehun kepada dirinya dan bagaimana Sehun tidak mau lagi menyebut mereka sebagai ayah juga ibu membuat In Hwa tidak kuasa menahan tangis.

Sekarang hidup keduanya hancur karena apa yang mereka lakukan. In Hwa menyesal, seharusnya tidak sejauh ini mereka bertindak untuk menyingkirkan Luhan namun segalanya telah terjadi dan In Hwa hanya dapat meratapi dirinya yang kehilangan sosok suami juga anak. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman dari kesalahan apa yang sudah mereka lalukan. Kwang Ryul mendekam di penjara dan ia mendekam dalam kehampaan.

.

.

"Lu." Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang tepat di samping Luhan. "Sampai kapan aku akan seperti ini?" Menatap sendu kepada Luhan yang menunduk diam. "Apa kau sudah tidak menyayangiku dan Hayeon lagi?"

Luhan dengan cepat mendongak lalu menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Tidak! Tentu saja ia menyayangi mereka.

"Jika kau menyayangi kami hiduplah untuk kami. Hayeon bahkan merasa sedih karena kau hanya terus mengurung diri di kamar."

"Aku hanya merasa takut, Sehun. Untuk bernapas pun aku merasa sulit."

"Sudah aku katakan, itu bukan kesalahanmu."

"Tapi aku menyebabkan Kai meninggal."

"Tidak, bukan kau tapi ayahku.. dia yang sudah membunuh Kai dan sekarang dia akan menerima hukumannya sendiri." Secara lembut Sehun mengusap tangan Luhan. "Ayo kita mulai hidup kita yang baru.. bersama aku juga Hayeon." Ada jeda di kalimat Sehun namun Luhan tidak berniat untuk menyela. "Bukan untuk melupakan tapi meninggalkan segala penderitaan yang kita alami. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

"Pergi?"

"Ya, pergi dari Korea. Ikutlah denganku ke Tahiland. Di sana kita akan memulai hidup yang baru sebagai keluarga bahagia." Sembari tersenyum Sehun mengecup punggung tangan Luhan. "Tinggalkan semuanya di sini dan kita mulai dari awal."

Luhan terdiam.. hanya memikirkan apa itu adalah jalan yang terbaik? Bukan melupakan tapi meninggalkan segala penderitaan. Memulai hidup yang baru di dunia yang baru. "Apa semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik." Menatap Luhan pasti seolah ingin meyakinkan Luhan bahwa itu adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Sembari tersenyum Luhan pun mengangguk karena dia akan ikut kemana Sehun pergi sebab dia hidup hanya untuk mereka –Sehun, Hayeon- dan mungkin di sana memang akan terangkai kehidupan yang lebih baik karena dirinya pun ingin merasakan kebahagiaan.

Kai, terima kasih untuk apa yang sudah kau berikan.. aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbananmu dan aku akan mencoba untuk kembali menjadi Luhan.. Luhan yang hidup untuk mencari kebahagiaan. Tidurlah dalam damai, selamanya aku tidak akan melupakanmu.

"Terima kasih, Lu." Sehun memeluk Luhan dalam senyuman leganya. "Aku mencintaimu." Mencium pelipis Luhan lalu mengusap punggung Luhan dengan lembut.

Aku tidak akan menyia-nyikan laki-laki ini yang kau tinggalkan, Kai. Walau tidak ada hubungan pertemanan diantara kita tapi aku tau kau adalah salah satu pria baik yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk Luhan dan untuk menggantikanmu aku berjanji akan menjaga Luhan juga membahagiakannya untuk selamanya. – Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

The end!

Setelah berbulan-bulan akhirnya FF ini aku up TT ada yang masih inget FF ini? Atau mungkin ada yang mau marah ke aku? Aku tau, aku salah karena udah lama ga up FF ini padahal tinggal gitu doang sumpah, asli! Tapi sesuatu kaya "Ah, timbang satu chap lagi" itu selalu datang jadi keundur mulu tiap mau nulis ini TT maaf ya /bow/

Aku tidak akan memaksa kalian buat ninggalin review cuma jika kalian berkenan dan berbaik hati aku minta review dari kalian untuk chap terakhir FF ini^^ Aku berterima kasih sama kalian yang mungkin udah setia nungguin FF ini juga terima kasih untuk semua review dari awal sampai akhir ini.

Dulu banyak yang tanya kenapa HUNHAN x KAILU kenapa bukan KRISHAN? Aku jawab di disini.. karena Kai lah yang akan berkorban di akhir buat Luhan bukan Kris. Jadi udah ya pertanyaan kalian terjawab^^ maaf untuk semua typo yang aku tinggalkan di FF ini dan terima kasih untuk follow juga favoritnya.

Semoga kalian senang sama ending FF ini yang berakhir bahagia^^ kita mungkin bisa ketemu di FF Yaoi ku lainnya. Pokoknya thanks untuk kalian semua!

Jump! Jump! Jump! Jump! We are HHS^^ Love you all


End file.
